I'm Falling Even More In Love With You
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Det är jul på Hogwarts. Och bara Harry och Ron ska stanna. Harry har precis insett sina kännslor för Ron och är nervös över att lämnas ensam med honom. Men vad kommer hända? HPRW NY EPILOG!
1. Början

Kap. 1 Början

Det här är den fic som jag är mest nöjd med, av de jag själv skrivit då.

En lite ovanlig paring, men en av de bästa enligt mig.

Titeln är min favorit mening i en låt av Lifehouse som heter Hanging By A Moment. Har du läst mina andra fics kanske du har tänkt på att jag använt låttitlar som namn? Rescue Me är en låt av Tokio Hotel och You're My World är en låt av Tom Jones, tror jag. Den sistnämnda är jätte dålig enligt mig, men jag gillade titeln.

Hursomhäls nu ska du få läsa.

Öh, jo, en sak till... När jag skriver med _kursiv_ stil innebär det oftast Harrys tankar, eller i vissa fall en trollformel. Och en del gånger drömmar. Men du märker nog skillnaden. ;D

* * *

"Hermione, snälla!" Sa han och Ron i mun på varandra, det här hade diskuterats många gånger. Först hade Ron tyckt att det var förfärligt roligt att Hermione skulle sätta trä plankor på fötterna och åka ner för snöklädda berg, _igen. _Men när han insåg att det skulle betyda att hon skulle bli borta hela julen så tyckte han inte det var lika roligt längre.

"Nej!" Sa hon igen, men såg ganska road ut över deras ansträngningar att få henne att stanna.

"Men snälla Hermione, varför inte?" Frågade Ron och putade med underläppen.

"Som jag redan har förklarat cirka femtielva gånger så vill mamma och pappa att jag ska vara hemma över julen i år. Och jag måste faktiskt gå nu, annars hinner jag aldrig med tåget." Sa Hermione och tittade på klockan igen, både han och Ron suckade.

"Jaja, hej då Hermione. Och god jul!" Sa han och kramade om henne.

"Hej då och god jul på dig med Harry!" Sa Hermione och kramades tillbaka.

"God jul då." Sa Ron lite vresigt men kramade Hermione han med. Hermione vinkade lite till dem innan hon försvann in i tåget.

"Gillar du Hermione eller?" Frågade Ron när de pulsade genom den djupa snön på väg upp till slottet igen.

"Klart jag gör! Annars skulle jag väll inte umgås med henne eller hur?" Frågade han förvånat och tittade på Ron som blev lite röd om öronen.

"Nej, jag menade inte så! Jag mena om du typ gillar henne mer än som en vän?" Förklarade han, och Harry rodnade han med.

"Neej." Sa han lite undvikande, Ron flinade mot honom.

"Vem har du spanat in då?" Frågade han retsamt.

_"Ja, jag har spanat in dig sen vi började här i år, annars är det väll ingen."_ Nej så kunde man inte svara, även om det råkade vara sant.

"Ingen." Svarade han istället och rodnade lite.

"Du då? Frågade han för att få Ron att tänka på något annat än hanns hettande kinder.

"Öm… Ingen," svarade han och de lämnade ämnet.

---

"Schack matt, jag vann igen!" Sa Ron triumferande och log brett mot honom.

"Vill du ha revansch?" Frågade Ron sen och såg på honom, och han flinade tillbaka.

"Nej tack, det är ändå hopplöst, du vinner jämt." Skrattade han och reste sig upp.

"Det är möjligt, men du blir bättre." Lirkade Ron, men han skrattade igen och skakade på huvudet.

"Ron du slog mig på två minuter!" Protesterade han.

"Jaja, men vart ska du?" Frågade Ron och tittade upp på honom.

"Ska gå och lägga mig." Svarade han kort och började gå mot sovsalarna, som de nu skulle ha ensamma eftersom ingen mer från Gryffindor skulle stanna på slottet över jul.

"Okej, jag kommer snart, ska bara plocka undan det här." Sa Ron med en gest mot schackplanen.

"Okej," sa han och gick upp i förväg. Egentligen hade det varit meningen att både han och Hermione skulle fira jul hemma hos Ron i år. Men Hermiones föräldrar hade som sagt velat ha hem henne, och Dumbledore hade velat ha kvar honom på slottet så de kunde fortsätta hanns undervisning. Ron hade direkt börjat böna och be sin mamma att få stanna på Hogwarts och hålla honom sällskap. Hon hade vägrat ända tills Ron hade sagt att Hermione inte häller skulle stanna, då hade han plötsligt inget val längre utan varit tvungen att stanna. Ginny hade också velat bli kvar, men Miss Weasley hade bara sagt att hon ville ha i alla fall något barn hemma över jul. Och så hade det blivit. Han bytte snabbt om till pyjamas och hade precis krupit ner under täcket när Ron kom in.

_"Han är min bästa vän pucko! Jag kan inte berätta, det skulle sabba allt!" _

_"Men…" _

_"Fattar jag inte, Ron skulle bli rasande på mig och om inte det så skulle allt bli helt konstigt mellan oss, det skulle aldrig bli som nu igen!"_ Han vände sig snabbt mot väggen när Ron började klä av sig och vågade inte vända sig tillbaka för än han hörde Rons säng knaka bakom honom.

---

De låg och stirrade ut i mörkret utan att kunna somna, tillslut frågade Ron:

"Harry, är du vaken?"

"Ja." Svarade han, sen hörde han Rons säng knaka sen små steg.

"Ron, vad gör du?" Viskade han ut i mörkret.

"Flytta på dig." Sa Ron och han kände hur Ron tog tag i hanns ben. Han drog upp dem och satte sig upp, Ron kravlade över honom för att kunna sätta sig bredvid honom. Harry sträckte ut armen och tog sina glasögon. Han blev lite nervös av att ha Ron så nära, trots att det var ett täcke mellan dem, så först så satte han glasögonen uppochner på näsan och det fick Ron att skratta och honom själv att rodna. När han fått på sig dem åt rätt håll så såg han inte mer än förut, men det kändes bra att ha dem på näsan igen.

"Det är för mörkt, man ser ju inte ett skit." Väste Ron och tände sin trollstav, ett svagt ljussken spred sig i rummet och kastade långa skuggor på väggarna.

"Du Ron?" Väste han i Rons öra, och Ron ryckte till.

"Ja?" Viskade han i hanns öra och Harry ryste vid beröringen.

"Varför viskar vi?" Väste han rakt ut i luften och fick Ron att börja fnissa.

"Jag vet inte." Skrattade Ron och hanns skratt smittade av sig på honom så han också började skratta. Skattet dog snart ut, och Ron ryste till.

"Vad kallt det är här!" Utbrast han och drog upp Harrys täcke som han hade suttit på och la det över sig istället. När Ron stoppade in armarna under täcket så la han sin hand bredvid Harrys, medvetet eller omedvetet var svårt att säga. Ron verkade inte bry sig men Harry kände det som om han skulle svimma, inte kunde han dra bort handen heller då skulle det bli alldeles för tydligt. Men som tur var så löste sig problemet när det började klia på hanns näsa, han kunde lättat flytta handen utan att väcka misstankar. När han hade kliat klart så la han ner handen under täcket igen, men till hanns stora otur så la han handen på Rons. Han tänkte precis lyfta den igen när Ron knöt sin hand om hanns. Han svalde nervöst flera gånger för att lugna sig. Först då upptäckte han att Rons stav hade slocknat och insåg att Ron måste ha somnat. Han suckade lättat och tog av sig glasögonen med handen som inte Ron höll i och lutade huvudet bakåt. Och det dröjde inte lång tid innan han somnade.

---

När han vaknade så upptäckte han att Ron fortfarande höll hårt om hanns hand, men nu låg händerna på Rons mage och inte på madrassen. Faktum var att hela Ron hade flyttat på sig och låg nu med huvudet på hanns mage. Han tog på sig glasögonen och funderade på om han skulle väcka Ron eller inte, den frågan löste Ron åt honom genom att vakna av sig själv.

"Gomorron, varför väckte du mig inte?" Frågade han sömnigt och gäspade, Harry log och var väldig nära att säga något han visste att han skulle få ångra. Han ryckte på axlarna och Ron satte sig upp.

"Har jag legat där hela natten?" Frågade han och vevade med armarna.

"Ah!" Utbrast Harry när Ron drog hanns arm lite för långt bort.

"Oj." Sa Ron förläget och skakade ur sin hand ur Harrys och rodnade. Han tog upp sin klocka och tittade på visarna, bara för att ha något att göra. "Åh, klockan är bara fem!" Stönade han, och Ron suckade han med.

"Då sover jag en stund till," sa Ron och la huvudet på kudden.

"I min säng?" Frågade han, halvt road, halvt generad.

"Ja, min säng är för långt bort." Sa Ron och vände ryggen åt honom.

"Ron den är typ två meter bort!" Protesterade han.

"För långt bort," Replikerade Ron och avslutade därmed diskussionen. Han suckade och la huvudet på kudden, trodde han ja.

"Ron få hit min kudde!" Sa han och drog i hörnet av kudden.

"Nej, jag tog den först!" Protesterade Ron och drog i andra änden.

"Varför lägger du dig inte bara där du låg igår kväll?" Frågade han och syftade på Rons säng.

"Om du vill så," sa han, vred på sig och la huvudet på Harrys mage. Han rodnade kraftigt och var glad att Ron hade slutna ögon.

"Roon!" Protesterade han, och Ron slog upp ögonen.

"Vad är det? Det var ju här jag låg igår ju." Sa Ron och höjde lite på ögonbrynen, han suckade för sig själv och la huvudet på sin återvunna kudde.

"Jag fick i alla fall kudden." Muttrade han för sig själv och försökte tänka på allt annat än att Ron låg på honom. Men det lyckades inte så bra för Ron hade börjat fnissa.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han irriterat.

"Mörkt," Fnissade Ron och han tittade ner, han hade råkat dra täcket över Rons huvud när han la sig ner. Han rodnade och drog snabbt bort täcket från Rons ansikte, Ron skrattade ännu mer när han såg Harrys blossande ansikte. Han suckade och drog av täcket från Ron och stapplade trött bort till Rons säng istället.

"Harry det är kallt!" Klagade Ron bortifrån hanns säng.

"Skyll dig själv." Muttrade han, men kunde inte låta bli att le lite. Han hörde Ron resa sig upp och stappla bort till honom.

"Om du tar min säg vill jag ha ditt täcke." Sa Ron och ryckte tag i täcket som han hade över sig, och av ren reflex så tog han tag i kanten på täcket. Ron ryckte ner både honom och täcket på golvet, och han fick en ordentlig smäll när hanns huvud träffade golvet.

"Ron, det där gjorde ont!" Klagade han, men Ron bara skrattade.

"Rätt åt dig!" Sa han bara.

"Vad har jag gjort nu då?" Frågad han trött, men kunde återigen inte låta bli att le.

"Du finns, räcker inte det?" Frågade Ron och petade lite på honom med sidan av foten. Han rullade in sig i täcket och vände ryggen åt Ron. Ron suckade och la sig i sin egen säng, och snart kunde han höra höga snarkningar.

--

När de vaknade gick de ner till stora salen och åt frukost. Sen gick de upp till uppehålls rummet och spelade trollkarlsschack, sen spelade de knallkort, trollkarlsschack, trollkarlsschack, trollkarlsschack, knallkort, lunch, knallkort, knallkort, knallkort, något-spel-som-han-inte-visste-vad-det-hette, trollkarlsschack, kvällsmat, trollkarlsschack. Ron vann naturligtvis alltihop (Harry var ungefär lika smart som gelé i hanns närvaro) utom ett parti i knallort när Harry hade distraherat honom och fuskat. Tillslut hade de spelat allt som gick och gjort alla sina läxor. Inte kunde de gå ut heller, det hade börjat snöa under natten och nu var det en snöstorm där ute. När han hade dubbelkollat sina läxor för andra gången och dessutom skrivit minst två decimetrar mer än vad alla lärare bett om så suckade han.

"Jag ger upp, god natt!" Stönade han och började rafsa ihop sina saker. "

Men kom igen Harry! Klockan är bara sju!" Protesterade Ron och han höjde på ögonbrynen. "Har du någon bättre idé då?" Frågade han misstroende.

"Åh, tråkmåns!" Klagade Ron men kom inte med något förslag. Han gick upp för trappan och in i sovsalen. Han hade precis fått på sig pyjamasen när Ron öppnade dörren.

"Vi kan väll i alla fall spela något parti knallkort till?" Bad Ron och viftade med en kortlek över huvudet. Harry suckade och log lite.

"Visst." Sa han och fnissade lite när Ron började utföra någon slags glädjedans.

"Vart ska vi spela?" Frågade han, och Ron slutade med sin dans.

"Vi kan väll sitta i min säng?" Frågade Ron och tittade frågande på honom, Harry ryckte på axlarna och klättrade upp i Ron säng. Ron kom efter och satte sig mittemot honom.

"Jag börjar!" Sa Ron och började dela ut korten.

De spelade under tystnad, det enda som hördes var att korten de spelade med exploderade med jämna mellanrum. Ron vann och Harry samlade ihop de kvarvarande korten i en hög.

"Nu går jag och lägger mig, god natt." Sa han, skulle han vara så nära Ron mycket längre så visste han inte vad han skulle ta sig till.

"Harry, nej, snälla ett parti till!" Bad Ron och tog tag i hanns ben. Harry, som varit på väg mot sin säng, välte framåt och tappade korten. Han hann precis ta emot sig med händerna, han vände sig om så han låg på rygg och tittade på Ron.

"Det kunde ha gjort ont," konstaterade han när han inte kom på något att säga. Ron började skratta, ställde sig upp och sträckte ut sin hand mot honom. Harry tog den och lät Ron hjälpa honom upp. När han satte ner sin högra fot så halkade han på ett kort och föll hårt till golvet igen, och drog med Ron i fallet. Ron landade på honom och Harry rodnade. Leendet som hade suttit på Rons läppar rann av och han rodnade han med. Han mötte Rons blick och rodnade ännu mer. Han slickade sig nervöst om läpparna, det tycktes som Ron närmade sig honom. Han blinkade ett par gånger för att få bort synvillan. Men Ron tycktes bara komma närmre så han slöt ögonen helt. Han ryckte till när Rons läppar mötte hanns, han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle känna; förvirring eller lycka. Han valde det senare och öppnade munnen lite. En skarp smärta genom for honom och han flämtade till. Ron verkade ta flämtningen som något positivt för hanns kyss djupnade. Smärtan blev starkare och även om han hade ögonen stängda så kände han hur det svartnade. Smärtan steg ytterligare och han simmade.

_"Ja, herre…"_

Han slog förvånat upp ögonen igen och såg Ron sitta böjd över honom, men nu låg han i sin säng. Rons röda öron vittnade om att han inte varit borta länge.

"Vad var det som hände?" Frågade Ron och tittade oroligt på honom.

"Voldemort blev sur." Sa han med ett skratt, men Ron ryckte till vid namnet.

"Fegis!" Sa han och skrattade, Ron skrattade till han också sen lutade han sig fram och kysste honom mjukt.

_"Så det var inget dröm i alla fall!"_ Tänkte han lyckligt och besvarade kyssen. Han tog tag i Rons axlar och drog ner honom i sängen.

"Så du ska sova i min säg inatt?" Frågade Ron med ett skratt.

_"Så det är Rons säng jag ligger i!"_ Tänkte han förvånat, men slöt ögonen och nickade. Han borrade ner näsan i kudden, den luktade Ron.

Han låg med slutna ögon ett bra tag, sen tog Ron en av sina kuddar och gick upp ur sängen.

"Du, förlåt för det som hände förut, jag vet inte vad jag tänkte på. Jag menade det inte." Sa Ron och han öppnade ögonen, Ron hade lagt sig i Nevilles säng med ryggen mot honom. Han försökte att pressa ner alla känslor innan han svarade. Men de slog tillbaka och tog över så han höll munnen stängd. Ron suckade bortifrån Nevilles säng.

"Förlåt, jag lovar att aldrig göra om det." Sa han tyst och han kunde se att Ron skakade på huvudet. Han slöt ögonen och bet sig i läppen. Det dröjde lång tid innan han somnade den kvällen.

* * *

Fösta kapitelt på en ny fic.

Och jag blir som vanligt jätteglad för rewiever.


	2. Varför?

**Kap. 2 Varför? **

När han vaknade var det fortfarande mörkt i rummet. Han vände sig på rygg och stirrade upp i taket medan tankarna malde i hanns huvud. Tillslut orkade han inte med det längre och gick bort till Nevilles säng och skakade Ron.

"Varför?" Frågade han nervöst när Ron slog upp ögonen.

"Varför vaddå?" Frågade Ron och Harry såg att han svalde nervöst.

"Varför lovar du att aldrig göra om det?" Frågade han tyst och fick kämpa för att hålla känslorna borta från sin röst, men misslyckades grovt.

"Va… Va… Va… Vad… Menar du?" Frågade Ron förvirrat och öppnade och stängde sen munnen som en korkad fisk. "Det tror jag att du vet." Sa han med ett snett leende och reste sig upp igen.

"Nej, förlåt att jag drog upp det." Sa han sen och leendet försvann. Han började sakta gå tillbaka till Rons säng igen.

"Nej vänta… asså me… mena du typ att du också, typ…?" Frågade Ron och svalde igen. Han gick och satte sig på sängkanten igen.

"Vaddå typ också?" Frågade han och svalde hårt. Men han kunde inte undgå att märka att hela konversationen var lite underlig. Ron satte sig upp och stödde sig på armen.

"Får jag göra om det?" Frågade Ron så tyst att han fick luta sig framåt för att överhuvudtaget höra vad han sa. Ron mötte hanns blick i ett par sekunder sen började han rodna okontrollerat och begravde ansiktet i kudden. Han log lite och vände upp Rons ansikte igen, och innan Ron hann haspla ur sig någon ny korkad, onödig ursäkt så kysste han honom. Ron la armarna om hanns midja och lutade sig bakåt så Harry hamnade ovanpå honom. Plötsligt så stördes de av en dum uggla som knackade på fönstret. Han tittade missnöjt från Ron till ugglan sen reste han sig upp och befriade ugglan från brevet. Ron som hade följt honom med blicken la huvudet bakåt och suckade tungt. Harry log lite mot honom men det var så mörkt i rummet att han förmodligen inte såg det. Han återgick till brevet och sprättade snabbt upp det, men han fick kisa för att över huvud taget se vad det stod.

_Harry._

_Jag har fått förhinder, vilka och varför kan jag inte skriva i brevet, men det innebär att vi inte kan ha några lektioner under jullovet._

_Jag ber om ursäkt för detta, men hoppas att det inte ställer till allt för stort besvär._

_Med hälsningar Albus Dumbledore_.

Han log brett och när han vände sig mot Ron och gav honom brevet. Rons ögon letade sig snabbt ner för raderna och log han med när han tittade upp på honom.

"Vad bra då får jag dig för mig själv." Fnissade han och drog ner honom i sängen igen, men Harry ställde sig upp. Ron såg förvirrat och nästan sårat på honom.

"Det är Nevilles säng." Sa han och drog upp Ron på fötter.

"Då tar vi din säng." Sa Ron snabbt och började gå mot hanns säng, då såg Harry något som fick honom att rodna djupt.

"Ron du har ju ingen tröja på dig." Sa han nervöst och frågade sig själv hur han kunde ha missat det förut.

"Märkte du inte det för än nu? Vad trodde du att du sov på? Jag har bara en kudde som alla andra," Sa Ron förvånat och vände sig om. En snabb blick mot Rons säng sa honom att det inte alls var en andra kudde han sovit på, utan Rons nattskjorta. Ron flinade till lite när Harrys rodnad djupnade. Men Rons flin stördes av en gäspning och han sjönk ner på Harrys säng som stod bakom honom. Harry log lite och satte sig bredvid honom, Ron kröp snabbt ner under täcket och drog honom med sig. När Ron la armen om honom så började frågorna snurra i hanns huvud. Var, hur och framför allt, när?

"Undrar du när jag började gilla dig, på riktigt liksom?" Undrade Ron bakom honom, och han vände sig mot honom.

"Ibland är det nästan läskigt hur bra du känner mig Ron." Svarade han förundrat och Ron log lite.

"Var det ett 'ja'?" Frågade Ron och han rodnade igen. Fint, hanns blod hade hittat en favorit plats, i hanns kinder! Han nickade lite.

"I fyran, du vet när du kom tillbaka från att ha sett du-vet-vem återvända, jag trodde du var död. Jag blev så rädd så att jag inte visste vart jag skulle ta vägen, jag mins faktiskt inget av den dagen mer än då när du dök upp. Det var väl då det bärjade, antar jag. Och sen på perrongen när Hermione kysste dig på kinden, jag trodde nästan att ni skulle se hur jag blev grön av avund. I början så trodde jag att jag var avundsjuk på dig för att Hermione kysste dig och inte mig, men sen när jag såg Hermione igen på Grimaldiplan 12 så insåg jag att det inte var henne jag gillade. När du kom och började skälla ut oss så trodde jag faktiskt att jag skulle börja grina, jag hade försökt skriva brev, och det var många. Och långa. Men varje gång när jag skulle skicka det så var det som om någon annan tog plats i min hjärna och fick mig att elda upp brevet. Men det berättade jag inte för Hermione. Sen när du kom tillbaka den kvällen från vid behov rummet och hade kysst Cho, gissa om jag var avundsjuk! Du kanske inte tänkte på det, men jag sov knappt den natten." Avslutade han lite generat.

"Men fyran, det var ju för typ två år sen." Sa han förvånat och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Det var värt att vänta," log Ron och kysste honom.

"Du det här med att du var avundsjuk på Cho, det behöver du inte vara. Du är mycket bättre på det än vad hon var," log han och kysste honom igen. Till hanns förvåning så blev Ron helt röd om öronen och det spred sig snabbt ut över hanns kinder.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han, ganska road över Rons reaktion. Svaret kom så lågt att han inte kunde uppfatta det.

"Va?" Sa han därför.

"Jag har aldrig kysst någon innan dig." Mumlade han tyst och Harry kunde inte låt bli att le lite.

"Då är du en naturbegåvning då." Konstaterade han och log varmt mot Ron, som rodnade ännu mer.

"Du är bara för söt," Viskade han och letade upp Rons mun med sina läppar och kysste honom hårt, Rons ena arm letade sig in under pyjamasskjortan och en andra om hanns nacke. Ron gav ifrån sig en låg suck, han log lite mot Rons läppar och drog sig försiktigt undan. Ron suckade belåtet och tryckte sig närmre intill honom.

"Det där var helt klart det bästa som någonsin hänt mig." Suckade Ron och han kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite.

"Ibland tror jag nästan att du tänker saker högt utan att veta om det." Sa han och Ron blev lite röd om öronen.

"Men det är ju sant ju!" Protesterade Ron generat.

"God natt." Fnissade han och gav Ron en godnattkyss.

* * *

This was short hörru!

Och nu förstår du oxå varför engelskan inte går så bra för mig.

Gud, det här kapitet var inge bra! Men det blir roligare i nästa kapitel...

Visst ja, jag ska försöka lägga ut ett kapitel varje dag, bara så du vet!


	3. Frukost

Kap. 3 Frukost

Hehe, kom på att det kanske är bästa att sätta varningen överst! Jo, gillar du inte tanken på Ron och Harry som... håller på (jag är inte herrejössas-pryd eller nått , det är bara det att jag inte riktigt vet om man berkligen kan kalla det som de gör för sex...) , så kanske du inte ska läsa hela kapitlet.

När OxOxOxOxOxOxO kommer upp så kan vi säga att du som inte gillar det hoppr resten, oki?

---

När han vaknade upptäckte han att Rons händer fortfarande höll honom tätt intill sig. Han log lite och kysste Ron mjukt för att få honom att vakna, precis när han tänkte dra sig undan tog Ron tag med båda händer om hanns nacke och höll honom kvar. När Ron tillslut släppte så fnissade han lite.

"Du kan visst aldrig få nog?" Fnissade han och Ron log brett.

"Aldrig av dig," Svarade Ron och fick en till kyss.

---

När de kom ner till matsalen såg de att det som vanligt inte var särskilt mycket folk som hade stannat över jul. Sju elever allt som allt, tre från Hufflepuff, två från Ravenclaw, varav en Luna, han själv och Ron. Sen var ju alla lärare såklart kvar, och konstigt nog Dumbledore, som till och med verkade vara på bättre humör än vanligt.

När han satte sig tre stolar ifrån Dumbledore så nickade han vänligt mot honom, och det fick honom att undra om inte Dumbledore visste vad som hade hänt under natten, vem han hade delat säng med, vem han hade kysst. Harry besvarade nicken och log ett tveksamt leende medan han sträckte sig efter det rostade brödet. Dumbledore log och blinkade så diskret mot honom att han blev lite osäker på att ens han själv sett det. Han väcktes upp ur sina funderingar av att Ron omilt körde armbågen i sidan på honom och pekade upp mot taket. Snöstormen hade uppenbarligen lagt sig under natten för himlen var helt blå utan minsta skymten av ett moln. Luften ute var så kall så man på något vis såg det ut genom taket, trots att man bara såg den ljusblå himlen från det. Harry funderade ett par sekunder på hur det kom sig att snön inte la sig på taket och täckte utsikten. Han tänkte precis fråga Dumbledore när Ron återigen körde armbågen i sidan på honom, men den här gången pekade han mot dörrarna. Han skakade roat på huvudet, men reste sig upp och följde Ron ut.

---

"Snögubbe eller snöbollskrig?" Frågade Ron när de stod ute på skolområdet. Harry tog snabbt upp en näve snö och kastade i ansiktet på Ron.

"Är det svar nog på din fråga?" Flinade han och fick en hård snöboll i huvudet. Harry spottade fräsande ut snön och böjde sig ner efter en ny snöboll. Ron fick till en snabb träff i nacken på honom och han tjöt ofrivilligt till när snön smälte och rann ner för hanns ryggrad.

Snöbollskriget pågick länge och tillslut så tappade bägge två tidsuppfattningen.

Harry torkade snabbt bort snön och vände sig om för att ta upp snö från den höga, men inte allt för branta, snö högen bakom honom. Ron smög sig på snabbt och ljudlöst, när han kom fram så puttade han honom bakifrån. Harry gjorde en inte allt för elegant kullerbytta och landade uppochner i snö högen. När han öppnade ögonen igen så var halva världen täckt av blåvit snö. Han såg med ena ögat hur Ron satte sig på knä framför honom och torkade bort snön från hanns vänstra öga. "Jag vann." Sa han mjukt och kysste honom. Han slappnade omedvetet av när Ron kysste honom och det gjorde så han gled med huvudet före ner i Rons knä. "Hej," Sa Ron och strök bort en hårslinga från hanns ansikte. "Hej," Svarade han och la huvudet på sned, viket resulterade att han, inte helt smärtfritt, trillade ner från snö högen. Han satte sig upp igen, borstade bort lite snö från de genomblöta kläderna och huttrade ofrivilligt till.

"Fryser du? Vill du gå in?" Frågade Ron nästan lite oroligt och log mot honom.

"Jag _vill_ inte gå in, men jag tror att vi _måste_. För annars blir i alla fall jag…" Han nös kraftigt två gånger och ruskade sen på huvudet.

"… Förkyld?" Fortsatte Ron hanns mening och skrattade lite.

"Ja," svarade han och kunde inte låta bli att fnissa lite han också.

"Kom här då," sa Ron, ställde sig upp och räckte honom sin hand. Harry tog den och lät Ron snabbt dra upp honom på fötter.

---

"Titta här!" Utbrast han och stäckte ut armarna så Ron kunde se hela hanns t-shirt. Den var genomblöt. Han hade haft vinterjacka, en tjock långarmad tröja, t-shirten, jeans plus en massa andra ytterkläder och ändå var han blöt ända in på skinnet.

"Jag är inte mycket torrare jag häller." Log Ron och höll ut armarna på samma sätt som Harry.

"Vi ser ut som blöta katter." Fnissade han och drog dem fastklibbande tröjan över huvudet.

"Du är mycket sötare än en blöt katt." Invände Ron och blev lite röd om öronen. Harry kastade tröjan i ansiktet på honom och den träffade med ett ljudligt SMACK.

"Tack så mycket, den här kan du glömma att få tillbaka," Sa Ron och drog av tröjan från ansiktet, Harry skrattade lite men avbröts av tre kraftiga nysningar.

"Prosit," Skrattade Ron och drog av sig sin lika plaskblöta tröja. Hanns ögon drogs snabbt mot Rons bara ryggtavla när han rotade efter något annat att sätta på sig. När han reste sig upp och dragit tröjan över huvudet så vände han sig om med ett roat flin.

"Svårt att inte titta?" Fnissade han och höjde roat på ett ögonbryn. Han rodnade och böjde sig ner för att ta upp sin egen tröja.

---

När de bytt om så gick de och satte sig nere vid brasan efter som de hade missat lunchen. Harry satte sig i den största fåtöljen närmast brasan och Ron satte sig i en mindre mittemot. Ron hade fäst blicken på den sprakande elden med ett frånvarande uttryck i ansiktet, hanns egen blick flackade mellan Ron och elden men vilade för det mesta på Ron. Han kunde knappt fatta det som hade hänt i gårkväll och kunde inte låta bli att le lite fånigt när han iakttog Ron.

"Harry, älskar du mig?" Frågade Ron plötsligt och såg honom rätt i ögonen.

"Ja." Svarade han snabbt. När hanns hjärna tillät honom att använda den så blev han förvånad både över Rons plötsliga fråga och hur sant hanns svar egentligen var. Ron såg inte ut att ha reagerat, utan stirrade uttryckslöst på honom i ett par sekunder sen vände han blicken lika uttryckslöst till elden igen. Han blev förvånad över Rons reaktion, men Ron såg inte ut att ha märkt något. Harry reste sig sakta upp och gick fram till Rons fåtölj. Utan att rycka till eller något så drog han blicken från elden och mötte hanns blick. Harry tvekade en sekund, men lät sina läppar möta Rons i en djup kyss. Han la handen om Rons nacke och drog sig försiktigt undan.

"Jag älskar dig Ron." Sa han mjukt och lät sin hand glida ner för Rons nacke för att tillslut lämna honom helt. När han mötte Rons blick så fanns det något tvivlande där. En hemsk tanke flög förbi hanns medvetande. _Det är för sent._ Han skakade på huvudet och tittade bedjande på Ron. Rons läppar var formade till ett litet leende och hanns ögon såg nu allt annat än tvivlande ut. "Jag älskar dig med." Sa Ron varmt och gav honom en mjuk kyss. Det bubblade till i honom av lycka när Ron la sina armar om honom, han lämnade försiktigt Rons mun och kysste honom på halsen. "Jag borde inte ha gjort sådär." Sa han ångerfullt sen och Ron såg oroligt på honom.

"Vaddå? Ljög du om… om…" Började han nervöst och Harry kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Nej, jag ljög inte. Men jag är förkyld." Sa han och log lite. Ron blev lite röd om öronen men stal ändå en ny kyss.

"Och vet du vad? Jag bryr mig inte." Sa han retsamt och flinade lite. Han suckade uppgivet, men kunde inte låta bli att le brett mot Ron.

---

När det blev dags för kvällsmat så gick de ner till stora salen, och vid det laget så hade Rons mage kurrat ljudligt mer än en gång. Det fans som vanligt mycket mat att välja på, och både han och Ron lassade tallrikarna fulla. Dumbledore var inte där nu och Harry antog att det var på grund av hanns "förhinder". Ron satt och log fånigt hela måltiden, så Ravenclawarna tittade konstigt på honom. Och Harry som inte kunde låta bli att snegla lite på Ron blev full i fnitter, men han höll tillbaka det.

Tills de kom upp i Gryffindortornet, då brast det fullständigt.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron och tittade både förundrat och roat på honom.

"Du… du… asså vid maten… du bara!" Skrattade han och log ett fånigt leende som förmodligen fick honom att se kraftigt störd ut. Ron skrattade åt hanns min och härmade den så att _han_ såg mer störd ut än vad Harry förmodligen hade gjort.

"Och sen bara… Hahaha… Och dom bara…" Skrattade han och sjönk ner på knä. Han skrattade i säkert fem minuter innan han ens hade skuggan av en chans att lugna ner sig.

"Åh, min mage!" Flämtade han mellan några korta skratt och la sina händer på sin mage.

"Det är nog bäst att du ställer dig upp nu, Harry. Annars kommer du nog att se ut som en muterad dammråtta." Fnissade Ron och drog upp benen i soffan. Han satte sig flämtande upp och mycket riktigt var han inte helt olik en muterad dammråtta. Medan hon långsamt transformerades tillbaka till människa (han borstade av sig allt damm) så tog Ron upp en bok från soffbordet och började läsa i den. Harry sjönk ner i andra änden av soffan och betraktade Ron medan hanns ögon letade sig ner för raderna.

"Har du tagit över från Hermione?" Frågade han och höjde på ögonbrynen. Som svar höll Ron bara upp boken så han kunde se vad som stod skrivet på framsidan. _Legendariska kvastskaft. _Det verkade inte direkt vara någon bok som Hermione skulle läsa.

Klockan hann bli tio innan Harry tillslut slet blicken från Ron och sträckte på sina stela ben.

"Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig nu," sa han och sträckte på armarna med en liten gäspning.

"Okej," svarade Ron frånvarande och fortsatte läsa. Harry blev lite besviken, han hade hoppats att Ron skulle följa med upp. Han släpade sig upp för trappan och in i sovsalen. Drog av sig kläderna och på sig pyjamasen, och kröp ner under täcket. Tiden gick och han blev osäker på hur länge han legat till sängs, men somna kunde han inte i alla fall. Han brydde sig inte ens om att ta av sig glasögonen. Tillslut hörde han Rons steg som var på väg upp för trappan. Han kunde knappt utskilja Ron i mörkret när han kom in och började byta om, men det var väll lika bra annars skulle han förmodligen ha stirrat sig blå. Han slöt ögonen och suckade djupt. Han sjönk ner lite när Ron satte sig på sängkanten.

"Trött?" Frågade Ron och Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Inte jag heller," sa Ron tyst och lutade sig ner och kysste honom. Han la armarna om Rons midja och drog ner honom över sig. Ron kysste honom djupare och hanns händer letade sig in under Harrys skjorta. Rons händer försvann plötsligt från hanns rygg. De dök upp igen vid hanns hals men letade sig ner till de översta knapparna på Harrys skjorta. Ett litet styng av panik for igenom honom och han slet sina läppar från Rons.

"Ron…" Sa han lågt och bet sig i underläppen.

"Åh, förlåt Harry. Jag slutar såklart om du vill." Sa Ron skamset och rullade av honom, han fick en liten glimt av Rons blick och den sa honom att Ron ville allt annat än sluta.

"Bra…" Sa han tyst och Ron vände ryggen mot honom.

"Men du Ron?" Sa han sen.

"Mm?" Svarade Ron och han lät lite sårad.

(OxOxOxOxOxOxO)

"Jag vill inte att du ska sluta." Sa han tyst. Ron vände sig snabbt om och såg lite osäkert på honom, och utan att riktigt veta åt vad så nickande han. Ron strök ömt över hanns ansikte, sen böjde han sig fram och kysste honom mjukt. Han släppte kyssen för en sekund för att ta av honom glasögonen, sen mötte han hanns läppar igen. Åter igen så letade Rons händer upp översta knappen på hanns skjorta. Harry la armarna om Rons midja och tryckte honom tätt intill sig, Ron hade nu fått upp två av hanns knappar. Plötsligt så låg både hanns och Rons pyjamasskjortor på golvet bredvid sängen. Ron lämnade försiktigt hanns läppar och letade sig ner för hanns hals. Han kunde känna Rons varma andedräkt mot sin hals innan han kysste den. En fråga dök upp i hanns huvud, han var ovillig att ställa den men på något vis kände han att han var tvungen.

"Ty… tycker du inte att vi tar det väldigt snabbt?" Flämtade han och Ron såg upp.

"Harry, vi har känt varandra sen vi var elva, vi tar det väldigt långsamt. I snigelfart," invände Ron och kysste honom på halsen igen. Ron avbröt sig snabbt igen.

"Säkert att du vill?" Frågade han igen. Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite åt frågan, Ron såg ut som han inte tänkt ge sig även om Harry så tvär nekade.

"Ja," sa han mjukt och strök över Rons ryggrad. Ron log brett och la sin hand på Harrys midja. Återigen så kysste han honom på halsen, men nu började han sakta vandra nedåt. Ron spred kyssarna över hela hanns överkropp och Harry flämtade till när han kysste honom straks under naveln och rodnade lite när han kände hur han började tappa kontrollen över sina kroppsdelar. Tydligen hade Ron också känt hur han förlorat kontrollen för han tittade upp och log ett busigt leende. Han såg plötsligt hur rodnaden spred sig över Rons kinder och kände mot sitt ben att Ron inte häller hade mycket självbehärskning kvar. Ron rätade på sig så han kom upp i ögonhöjd med honom igen, sen kysste han honom. Harry rullade över så han fick Ron under sig sen släppte han försiktigt Rons läppar och kysste honom längs med halsen. Han la sin hand på utsidan av Rons lår och drog långsamt handen neråt medan han kysste Ron bröstkorg som hävde sig upp och ner i tunga flämtningar. Han lät handen vända och tog insidan upp igen, vilket fick Ron att stöna till och ta tag i hanns hår. Han kröp upp igen och kysste Ron på munnen. Han drog sig undan igen men lät handen vila vid kanten på Rons byxor. Han väntade tills Ron slappnade av lite innan han försiktigt lät handen vandra neråt utanpå byxorna. Vilket fick Ron att stöna till igen och hårt pressa ihop ögonen. Ron borrade in naglarna i ryggen på honom och han slutade röra på handen, men lät den ligga kvar. Ron öppnade långsamt ögonen igen och kysste honom. Ron släppte hanns läppar igen.

"Harry… jag älskar dig." Viskade han med en suck och la sin hand på hanns höft.

"Jag älskar dig med." Viskade han i Rons öra, varpå han försiktigt bet i hanns örsnibb. Han lät sin hand smeka över Rons överkropp medan han kysste honom. Hanns hand stannade med fingertopparna mot kanten på hanns byxor. Ron lossade försiktigt sina läppar från hanns och nickade lite. Harry lät försiktigt handen glida under kanten på Rons byxor, det första han stötte på var översta delen av Rons lår. Ron kysste försiktigt hanns panna och drog sin hand genom hanns hår. Harry flyttade lite på sin hand, det kändes främmande och varmt, nästan hett. Ron stönade till igen och han kysste Rons axel. Rons andhämtning blev djupare, som om varje andetag kom långt nerifrån magen.

* * *

Hehe, kanske inte den bästa... Men men... Mohaha, i nästa kapitel börjar kul!


	4. Julstämning

Kap. 4 Julstämning

När Harry vaknade den julaftonsmorgonen så låg han med pannan mot Rons bröstkorg och de hade inte mer på sig än den andres omfamning och hanns eget täcke.

Han kröp upp så han låg ansikte mot ansikte med Ron och kysste honom. "God jul," Viskade han i Rons öra, men Ron bara knorrade lite och vred på sig. Harry skattade lite sen kröp han upp ur sängen och klädde på sig, sen skakade han Ron. "Inte än!" Knorrade Ron och vände ner ansiktet i huvudkudden. Harry fnissade lite och gick ner till uppehållsrummet för att öppna sina julklappar.

Han började med Hagrids paket som var inslaget i ett guldigt papper med blåa snören. I den lilla lådan fanns en påse med Hagrids hembakta kakor som var ungefär lika mjuka och smakfulla som en sten. I lådan fanns det också något som han identifierade som en bok. Han skrek till och kravlade sig snabbt undan från lådan eftersom den förra boken Hagrid hade gett honom mer eller mindre hade försökt äta upp honom. Han drog några flämtande andetag och när boken inte rörde på sig så kröp han försiktigt närmre. Han tog snabbt upp den med tummen och pekfingret och höll den på så långt avstånd som möjligt. Han svalde nervöst och vred på boken. Han höjde på ögonbrynen av förvåning när han såg titeln. Det var inte typ _Handbok i uppfödning av magiska viddunder. _Eller_ Vad äter jättespindlar? _Eller något i stil med:_ Hagrids handbok i hur man föder upp söta små varelser (eller livsfarliga bestar). _Utan den guldskimrande texten på framsidan löd: _  
_

_Avancerade flygtekniker för entusiaster. _

Han la huvudet på sned och tog boken med bägge händer. Han slog upp en sida på måfå och på sidan till höger fans en rörlig bild som föreställde en person på en kvast som gjorde lopingar och tumlade runt så det såg ut som han åkte i en torktumlare. "Wow…" Fick han tillslut fram. Han hittade snabbt flera fintar och tekniker han ville prova, så snart snön försvann från Quidditchplanen. Han fortsatte med att öppna julkortet från Hagrid.

_Go' Jul på dig Harry!_

_Hoppas du gilla boken! Efter som du inte kunde öppna den förra boken ja köpte till dig så hoppas jag att dena va bättre… Du kanche la märke till att sidorna tre till fäm va bårta… _

_Fang va lite hungrig… Har inte mata han eftersom honoms mat ä slut, och den lilla kraken ä ju för feg för å fixa mat själv…_

_Håpas du gilla den._

_Go' jul önskar Hagrid._

_Ps. Kakorna har ja baka själv. Ds._

Harry flinade lite när han såg på brevet. Det kunde ju faktiskt ha varit så att han hade bestämt sig för att öppna brevet först och då skulle ju Hagrid ha försagt sig. Men och andra sidan var Hagrid inte den bästa på att hålla hemligheter, vilket i och för sig hade varit till stor hjälp för dem under deras första år. Han log lite och la undan brevet, sen tog han fram paketet från Mrs och Mr Weasley. Som han såg när han öppnat det, innehöll det vanliga: en stickad tröja ett antal pajer och lite kola. Han gick vidare till Hermiones present som visade sig innehålla en lång, stickad halsduk i Gryffindors färger. Han log lite och övergick till Rons julklapp. Han märkte när han försiktigt pillade bort tejpen att hanns händer skakade lätt, han tog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte med öppningen. Tejp efter tejp pillade han bort men de tycktes ändå bli bara fler och fler. Han suckade tungt och rev bort det sista av presentpappret. Inuti dolde sig en ganska stor låda. Han lyfte försiktigt av locket och kikade ner. En liten ask med Berti Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker låg mitt i lådan med ett vitt papper under sig. Harry kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite besviken, inte ens ett kort. Han suckade och i brist på annat så pillade han lite på hörnet av pappret som låg under Berti Botts bönorna. Till hanns förvåning så gled pappret undan och visade ena änden på något stort och ljusbrunt. Han pillade snabbt bort resten av pappret och tittade häpet på vad som låg under det. Ett chokladhjärta stort som hanns bägge händer, han log brett. Var det något han gillade mer än quidditch så var det choklad (och Ron såklart). Han knackade försiktigt loss en bit och märkte till sin förtjusning att chokladen var nästan tre centimeter tjock (själva hjärtat var ihåligt, som en sån där chokladtomte på jul). Han stoppade den förnöjt i munnen och log brett.

"Var det gott?" Frågade plötsligt en röst från en av fåtöljerna bakom honom. Han vände sig snabbt om och fann en leende Ron sitta i en av fåtöljerna. "Men… var… hur…?" Frågade han förvirrat när han svalt chokladen. Ron bara flinade till svar, Harry kom snabbt på fötter och gick fram till honom. Han satte sig i Rons knä och kysste honom. Ron drog honom tätare intill sig och la handen på hanns mage. Ron slet sina läppar från hanns för en sekund…

"Du smakar choklad…" Flämtade han och la sin panna mot Harrys.

"Konsti…" Började han men avbröts av att Ron återigen kysste honom. Han log mot Rons läppar och öppnade sin mun, Ron kysste honom djupt. Allt eftersom kyssen djupnade så gled hanns hand längre och längre ner. Han drog handen genom Rons hår och nafsade försiktigt på hanns underläpp. Harry stönade till när Ron la sin hand strax under hanns midja. Han slet sig motvilligt från Rons läppar.

"Inte i uppehållsrummet…" Sa han och skrattade mjukt. Han strök Ron över ryggraden och la sin kind mot hanns.

"… Men kanske ikväll?" Viskade han i Rons öra och smekte honom över låret när han ställde sig upp.

---

På väg ner till maten så passade Harry på att smyga ner sin hand i Rons när de gick genom en tom korridor. Ron tryckte försiktigt hanns hand, sen plötsligt så tryckte han upp honom mot väggen i en djup kyss. Han tänkte först protestera och säga att de skulle bli upptäckta, men orden försvann och han besvarade kyssen. En skarp smäll hördes och spräckte deras lilla bubbla. Han slet sig snabbt från Ron och hittade snart orsaken till smällen. Flickan som stod i änden av korridoren hade tappat sin tidning i golvet. Flickan i änden av korridoren var Luna Lowegood.

Hon såg ut som om deras kyss hade klubbat ner hennes drömvärld i ett enda slag. Hon gapade och stängde munnen ett par gånger, och hennes utstående ögon fick henne att se ut som en korkad guldfisk.

"Asså…" Började Ron ointelligent men avbröt sig.

"Ni… Ni är killar…" Sa Luna tillslut. Harry spärrade förvånat upp ögonen. Hade det tagit henne två år att komma på det? Han tyckte att det var en väldigt korkad sak att säga med tanke på vad hon precis hade sett. Skulle han sett Ginny hångla upp Luna mot en vägg så skulle han förmodligen fråga vad i helvete de höll på med. Han sneglade på Ron och väntat sig att få se Ron reagera på samma sätt som han, men Ron såg ut som om han hade fått världens chock.

"Jag var tillfälligt blind." Sa Luna i ett tydligt försök att likna Dumbledore, men det lät mer som en blandning mellan hennes egen röst och Hagrids. Sen vände hon på klacken och försvann runt hörnet efter att ha tagit upp sin tidning. Han stirrade chockat efter henne, men vände sig sen om och tittade på Ron.

"Så vart var vi?" Frågade han med ett retsamt leende. Ron stirrade förfärat på honom och backade snubblande några meter.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han förvirrat och rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Hon… Hon har rätt! Vi… Vi är killar." Flämtade han och skakade kraftigt på huvudet.

"Tog det dig sex år att upptäcka det? Lite mer hjärnkapacitet trodde jag faktiskt att du hade, Ron." Sa han ironiskt och himlade med ögonen varpå han tog ett steg närmre Ron. Ron backade och tryckte sig panikartat mot väggen.

"Men jag menar, jag är ju kille och du är ju kille. Jag kan ju inte vara ihop med en annan kille häller! Det är ju inte normalt!" Sa Ron, och nu lyste ångesten blandat med panik i hanns ögon.

"Men… Men det som hände förut i uppehållsrummet då?" Frågade Harry förtvivlat och såg vädjande på Ron.

"Det är inte normalt, jag vill inte vara onormal!" Sa Ron och nu skrek han nästan.

"Jag har aldrig varit något annat än onormal, det står liksom bokstavligt talat skrivet i pannan på mig!" Skrek han upprört och drog upp luggen så blixt ärret blottades.

"_Jag_ vill inte vara onormal Harry! Du om någon borde väll förstå det?" Sa Ron och skakade upprört på huvudet.

"Men… Men… Sen fyran Ron?" Sa han och kände en obehaglig klump i halsen.

"Ja, och jag fattade… Fattade aldrig att det inte skulle gå… Att vi inte kan vara… _vi_." Sa Ron uppgivet och skakade åter på huvudet. "Måste du vara så fördomsfull?" Sa Harry och kände att tårarna var på väg, så han bet sig i läppen.

"Jag är inte fördomsfull, bara… bara… bara realistisk." Sa Ron och började gå mot stora salen. Harry tog tag i hanns handled innan han hann gå iväg.

"Måste du förstöra det här nu?" Frågade han och rösten var skrovlig av sinnesrörelse.

"Harry, förstår du inte? Det finns inget att förstöra." Sa Ron, slet loss sin hand och gick runt hörnet.

* * *

Eh, det låter typ som de va jätte små när Harry säger "fyran"... Men men


	5. Tårar

Kap. 5 Tårar

Harry lät motvilligt tårarna sippra ner för kinderna när han satt med armarna om knäna i fåtöljen som han hade kysst Ron i bara någon halvtimme tidigare. Han drog in ett skakande andetag och nya tårar letade sig ut från hanns ögonvrår. Han lutade huvudet mot knäna och önskade att han hade en nalle. Barnsligt för en sextonårig kille kanske, men han ville ha något att hålla om. Något att hålla om som inte skulle försvinna från honom. I brist på annat tog han en stor röd kudde som han la armarna om och lutade huvudet ner i. Den luktade Ron. Han borrade ner näsan ännu djupare ner i kudden och försökte hindra en ny flodvåg av tårar från att svämma över. Det var som att försöka hålla kvar vatten i ena handen. Kudden blev snabbt våt och han kramade hårdare om den. Varför, varför, varför var den ende person han verkligen älskade en trångsynt idiot som vägrade låta honom älska honom? Svar: Han var dömd att misslyckas med allt han tog sig för.

"_Stakars trollkarlsvärld som är dömd att _räddas_ av mig" _Tänkte han ironiskt och snyftade till. Han la ifrån sig kudden och reste sig upp på lätt skakande ben. "_Skärpning!"_ Sa han till sig själv, men vad var det för mening? Igen mening alls, han sket i allt vad värdighet hette och mer eller mindre kravlade snyftandes upp för trappan till sovsalen. Väl där kravlade han sig i sin pyjamas och kröp ner i sängen. Inte för än tio minuter senare när hanns kudde var helt genomvåt så insåg han att han fortfarande grät.

_Tårarna rann och han villa bara somna, en tung drömlös sömn som kunde ta honom bort från verkligheten. Han torkade bort en tår från sin kind och tittade ner på den. Den var röd. Han tittade ner på sin kudde, en stor blodfläck täckte hela kudden. Precis då slogs dörren upp och Ron kom in, han såg från Harry till kudden. _

_"Du är verkligen patetisk Harry…" Sa han och skakade missnöjt på huvudet, för att sedan lämna rummet. Harry öppnade munnen för att ropa tillbaka honom då ärret sprack upp i en fruktansvärd smärta. En ren och klar smärta som genomborrade allt som en slipad istapp. När han åter slog upp ögonen så var den mörkt runt omkring honom, men han såg klart. Skillnaden var så stor så det tycktes som om han inte hade haft glasögonen på sig för än nu. Han la huvudet åt sidan och det knäckte till, sen la han huvudet åt andra sidan och det knäckte till igen. En rullning på axeln och det knakade tre gånger, en rullning på den andra och det knakade två. Sen vände han sig om. _

_"Ni misslyckades… Tror du jag är nöjd?" Frågade han hårt, _

_"__N… N… Nej självklart inte mästare…" Stammade manen på golvet framför honom. "Och vems fel är det?" Frågade han och höjde trollstaven. "M… M… Mitt, herre, men jag ber er…" Började han på en stammande förklaring. _

_"Böner är tråkiga, Avada Kedavra!" Sa han enkelt och manen föll till golvet, död. Han tittade föraktfullt på den döda mannen i några sekunder. _

_"Nagini," Väste han sedan på parselspråk. _

Han vaknade med ett ryck och satte sig flämtande upp i sängen. Det hade varit en dröm. Eller i alla fall den första, det andra hade varit Voldemort. Han sjönk flämtande tillbaka ner i kudden igen medan ärret bultade plågsamt. Tårar fyllde hanns ögon när han insåg att allt inte hade varit en dröm. Ron var fortfarande en idiot, tyvärr en mycket söt sådan. Han suckade djupt, kastade av sig täcket och klev upp ur sängen. Han rotade fram sin osynlighets mantel från kofferten och drog den över sig. Han skulle ändå inte kunna somna. Han tassade ner för trappen och ner i uppehållsrummet där han fann Ron sittandes i en fåtölj med blicken tomt fäst på motsatta väggen.

"Varför…?" Viskade han tyst och Ron ryckte till. Han såg sig förvirrat om men när han inte såg någon så sjönk han in i sin egen lilla värld. Harry tassade tyst fram och ställde sig bara någon meter från fåtöljen Ron satt i. Ron märkte inget och i mörkret så kunde Harry urskilja hanns glasartade blick som skvallrade om att Ron var i sin egen värld. Plötsligt sken Ron upp i ett leende. Harry ryckte till av förvåning, och han stirrade på Ron ett tag. Ron bara log, det gjorde ont att se honom så. Han hade hoppats att han skulle bry sig lite i alla fall, känna åtminstone en bråkdel av den sorg Harry själv kände. Och nu satt han och log ett obekymrat leende med blicken långt borta. Han vände om och gick ut ur uppehållsrummet, brydde sig inte om ifall Ron hörde porträttet svänga igen. Han vände ryggen åt Gryffindortornet och styrde stegen mot biblioteket.

Bara någon sekund senare så försvann leendet från Rons ansikte och en tår rann ner för hanns kind.


	6. Återkomsten

Kap. 6 Återkomsten

"Hej Hermione!" Sa han i en låtsat glad ton och kramade om henne.

"Vad kul att se dig Harry, och jag ser att du har min julklapp på dig!" Sa hon och pekade på halsduken han hade om halsen.

"Japp," Sa han och log ett fejkat leende, glad hade han inte varit sen tidiga julaftonsmorgonen.

"Vad tyckte du om min present då?" Frågade han sen och hon log ännu bredare.

"Åh, Harry den var fantastisk, jag har önskat mig den boken jätte länge! Jag har redan läst den tre gånger och…" Började hon ivrigt men han höll upp handen för att få stopp på Hermiones svammel om allt som hon hade läst.

"Hermione, stopp. Jag har redan läst den boken." Avbröt han, och hon såg uppriktigt förvånad ut.

"Har du?" Frågade hon.

"Javisst, men inte just _din_ bok då," Sa han och ryckte på axlarna. Ginny klev ur en vagn bakom Hermione, och när hon fick syn på honom så vinkade hon snabbt. Han höjde handen till hälsning och Ginny rodnade.

"O… Okej…" sa Hermione förvirrat.

"Var är Ron?" Frågade hon, uppenbarligen för att dölja sin förvåning.

"I biblioteket tror jag…" sa han med en axelryckning. Han hade inte pratat något mer med Ron under jullovet, men då och då sett honom i biblioteket.

"Har hela världen vänts uppochner medan jag varit borta eller?" Frågade hon chockat och spärrade upp ögonen.

"_Det kan man lugnt säga…" _tänkte han för sig själv, men han bara ryckte på axlarna som svar på Hermiones fråga.

"Här kommer han ju!" Utropade hon och han vred på huvudet. Mycket riktigt så var Ron på väg mot dem. Bara några meter ifrån dem började Lavender fnissa hysteriskt tillsammans med sina väninnor.

"Du har visst fått en beundrare Ron…" sa Hermione när Ron var framme hos dem. Ron stirrade chockat från Hermione till Harry.

"Nej Ron, Lavender…" sa Hermione med en uppgiven suck och himlade med ögonen.

"Jaha…" sa Ron frånvarande och tittade förstulet bort mot Lavender. Harry tittade också bort mot gruppen av tjejer som nu fnissade ännu mer när de hade Rons blick på sig. Ron höjde handen till en vinkning och Lavender vinkade tillbaka. Sen bröt hon ihop fullständigt och fick mer eller mindre släpas bort mot slottet av sina vänner. Han vände blicken mot Ron som stod och stirrade på sina fötter med röda öron. Och han var säker på att Rons röda öron inte hade något med kölden ute att göra. Han vände sig mot Hermione som tittade förvirrat mellan Ron och Harry.

"Asså ni är verkligen inte vettiga på någon fläck…" sa hon uppgivet och skakade på huvudet.

De satt inne i uppehållsrummet efter maten, för första gången sen Hermione åkt, alla tre tillsammans. Ron satt och stirrade in i elden, Hermione satt och läste en bok och han själv hade en bok i sitt knä. Men han läste den inte, han satt bara och stirrade på samma sida hela tiden. Snart skulle väll Hermione inse att inte ens han läste så långsamt men han brydde sig inte. Plötsligt hördes en försiktig harkling och alla tre såg upp. Lavender stod bredvid Rons fåtölj och vred nervöst sina händer.

"Öh… Hej…" Sa Ron och blev röd om öronen.

"Hej…" Sa Lavender och vred på huvudet och tittade på sina väninnor som stod bakom henne och nickade uppfodrande. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och öppnade munnen.

"Jo jag undrade med mig om du ville om två veckor Hogsmed utflykten gå på?" Sa hon, och Hermione himlade med ögonen åt hennes vimsighet. Hon rodnade kraftigt när hon insåg att hennes mening var helt obegriplig.

"Jag menar, om två veckor är det ju Hogsmed utflykt… Vill du gå på den med mig?" Frågade hon, kraftigt röd om kinderna.

"Öh, visst…" Svarade Ron förvånat.

"Tack!" Sa Lavender och sken upp, varpå hon gav honom en puss på kinden, sen gick hon. Ron la handen på det ställe Lavender hade kysst honom på och blinkade sen förvånat mot honom och Hermione. Hermione himlade med ögonen och Ron rodnade. Han orkade inte med det mer. Han smällde ihop boken, ställde sig upp och gick snabbt ut ur uppehållsrummet. Han svalde hårt flera gånger och tvingade tillbaka tårarna.

Hanns ben hade fört honom till biblioteket. Han drog ut en bok på måfå från bokhyllan och slog sig ner i en fåtölj.

_"Hogwarts Historia,"_ Läste han på omslaget av boken. Han suckade djupt, men det var väll lika bra att han läste den.

Han satt där nere i flera timmar men tillslut så gick han upp mot uppehållsrummet.

"Kringelkrans…" Muttrade han till tjocka damen som svängde åt sidan med ett leende. Han gick in i uppehållsrummet som var fullt med folk. Plötsligt fick han syn på något, något som fick det att frysa till inom honom. I en fåtölj, tätt hopslingrade, satt Ron och Lavender och kysstes intensivt. För en sekund så stannade världen, sen sattes den igång på max volym igen. Han pressade ner tårarna för allt han var värld och skyndade upp till sovsalen som lyckligtvis var tom. Han slängde sig på sängen och borrade ner ansiktet i kudden. Tårarna sögs snabbt upp av kuddens törstiga tyg medan han grät. Varför var livet tvunget att vara så orättvist? Lavender hade knappt pratat med Ron för än de började här i år, han själv hade lärt känna Ron innan han ens sett Hogwarts. Han knep ihop ögonen hårt, hårt, och önskade att han aldrig skulle behöva öppna dem igen. Varför var livet så orättvist?

* * *

Tada, tänkte att jag skulle lägga ut två kapitel eftersom det inte blev något igår!

Asså, bara så ni vat så har Harry läst en _likadan_ bok, inte just DEN som han gav till Hermione då. Om ni är med på vad jag menar?


	7. Älskar Du Mig?

Kap. 7 Älskar Du Mig?

Fredagskvällen efter Hogsmed utflykten så satt Ron och Lavender återigen hopslingrade tillsammans i en mörkröd fåtölj. Han hade inte sovit mycket på väldigt länge så han hade mörka ringar under ögonen och hanns hy var nu inte helt olik Snapes. Dessutom hade han inte gjort något som ens liknade ett leende på tre veckor så han började nästan tvivla på att han visste hur man gjorde. Hermione satt mittemot honom och kastade oroliga blickar i hanns riktning medan hon gjorde sina läxor och Ginny satt i fåtöljen bredvid honom och hade nyss lagt ner sina försök att få honom att slita blicken från Ron och Lavender. Han själv betraktade sorgset hur Rons hand smekte Lavenders långa hår. Plötsligt så ställde sig Hermione upp.

"Kan jag få prata lite med dig Harry?" Frågade hon.

"Javisst, vad är det?" Frågade han och Hermione himlade med ögonen.

"I _enrum_, tack," Sa hon trött och han reste sig upp.

"Vart?" Frågade han.

"I din sovsal?" Föreslog hon, han ryckte på axlarna och började gå ditåt.

Han slog sig ner på sängen och Hermione stängde dörren efter dem, varpå hon la två formler över dörren. En så ingen kunde öppna den utifrån och en som gjorde så ingen utanför rummet kunde höra vad de sa.

"Harry jag vill att du svarar ärligt på den här frågan…" Sa hon dröjande och han nickade frånvarande.

"Gillar du Lavender? För Ron är verkligen jätte kär i henne och då är det inte snällt av dig att vara svartsjuk…" sa hon och la en hand på hanns axel.

"_Ron är verkligen jätte kär i henne…" _Han började gråta.Det gjorde ont, ont i hela honom.

"Åh, Harry förlåt, men det är sant!" Sa Hermione ångerfullt i ett försök att trösta. Det funkade inte.

"Åh, Harry jag vet inte vad jag ska säga… Men du borde inte gilla Lavender, hon och Ron är ju ihop nu och…" Började hon och la armarna om honom.

"Jag gillar inte Lavender…" Snyftade han tillslut.

"Men Harry förklara för mig då…?" Bad hon och sköt honom milt ifrån sig.

"Du kommer inte att förstå…" Protesterade han snyftande och skakade på huvudet.

"Harry, säg något jag inte förstår…" Protesterade hon.

"Quidditch…" Snyftade han till svar.

"Utom det," Suckade hon. "Men Hermione det här är annorlunda…" Snyftade han och strök bort en tår.

"Harry, jag kanske inte kommer att förstå, men du måste förklara… Jag tycker inte om att se dig olycklig…" Sa hon och kramade om honom ännu en gång.

_"Men det gör uppenbarligen Ron…" _tänkte han dystert för sig själv.

"Snälla Harry…" bad Hermione igen. Vad spelade det för roll egentligen? Hon skulle ändå antingen lista ut det eller få reda på det på något annat sätt. Hon kunde väll lika gärna få höra det direkt från honom och inte någon förvriden skvallerversion. Så han började berätta, allt. Allt utom det som hade skett den kvällen innan julafton i hanns säng. När han var klar så såg Hermione ut som om hon tänkte klippa till något.

"Jag går och hämtar Ron så jag kan banka lite vett i honom!" Sa hon argt och reste faktisk på sig. Men han såg vädjade på henne och hon satte sig ner och såg medlidsamt tillbaka.

"Snälla Harry låt mig klippa till honom?" Bad hon och såg sorgset på honom.

"Så du tycker inte jag är alldeles konstig, då?" Frågade han och torkade bort en tår med handryggen.

"Självklart inte Harry, det är väll inte konstigare än att jag skulle bli kär i Malfoy…" Hon avbröt sig.

"Okej det var ett dåligt exempel, men han var den första jag tänkte på. Vi säger Seamus istället." Rättade hon sig och log lite mot honom. Han var lättad och tacksam över att Hermione inte tyckte han var vare sig korkad eller konstig och det kändes bra att hon var på hanns sida. Han log för första gången på väldigt länge och Hermione såg lättad ut.

"Åh, Harry jag önskar bara att jag kunde göra något åt idiotens uppfattning. Att han kan vara så himla korkad och älska någon i två år och när han väl får något svar så bara kastar han bort det." Sa hon uppgivet och skakade på huvudet. Han bet sig i läppen, även fast han inte snyftade längre så rann tårarna i floder ner för han ansikte. En plötslig och mycket underlig tanke slog honom.

"Hermione vi gick upp till sovsalen tillsammans och har varit här ganska länge nu. Asså det kan liksom misstolkas lite, jag menar du är kille och jag är tjej…" Sa han, men sen tänkte han efter någon sekund.

"Jag menar, du är tjej och jag är kille…" Rättade han sig och rodnade lite bakom tårarna. Hermione rodnade hon också.

"De får tro vad de vill vi måste ändå gå ner nu." Sa hon och reste sig upp.

"Kom här." Sa hon och räckte honom sin hand. Han lät henne dra upp honom på fötter, hon såg sorgset på honom i någon sekund. Plötsligt slängde han sig om halsen på henne.

"Tack…" Snyftade han i hennes öra medan han höll hårt om henne.

"Harry… Vad har man vänner till?" Frågade hon och la, om än lite chockat, armarna om honom också. Hon slet sig milt ifrån honom.

"Vi måste faktiskt gå ner nu…" Sa hon, tog fram sin trollstav och fixade till hanns ansikte så det inte syntes att han hade gråtit. På vag ner så hörde de upprörda skrik nerifrån uppehållsrummet. De mötte oroligt varandras blickar och i en tyst överenskommelse så sprang de ner sista biten. De kunde inte se vilka som bråkade men han kunde utan problem höra vem den ena rösten tillhörde. Och vad han kunde se på Hermione så behövde hon inte heller mycket fantasi för att föreställa sig vem rösten tillhörde. Ron.

"Din korkade idiot! Jag vill aldrig se dig mer!" Skrek en röst.

"Så bra… För… För… För jag vill inte se dig häller!" Skrek Ron tillbaka, lika fantasifull som alltid.

"Det är slut, fatta!" Skrek den arga rösten.

"BRA!" Gormade Ron tillbaka och en kraftig smäll berättade om att han hade stuckit ut ur uppehållsrummet. Plötsligt knuffade sig Lavender förbi honom med tårar rinnande ner för kinderna.

"Ron…" Väste Hermione i hanns öra.

"Åh… Öh… Javisst ja…" Sa han förvirrat, Hermione blängde menande på honom.

"Öh… Vad är det med honom?" Frågade han tillslut. "Åh, men herregud! Spring efter honom!" Utbrast hon irriterat.

"Åh, javisst… Accio Marodörkartan!" Sa han bestämt och tio sekunder senare så hade han den i sin hand. Han letade snabbt upp Rons lilla prick i ett tomt klassrum på andra våningen. Han trängde sig snabbt genom folkmassan och ut ur uppehållsrummet. Han sladdade runt hörn och hoppade ner för trappsteg, men när han tillslut stod framför dörren till klassrummet som Ron befann sig i så tvekade han. Var det verkligen så smart att komma inrusandes just nu?

_"__Friskt vågat hälften vunnet…"_ Tänkte han och sköt försiktigt upp dörren, Ron stod lutad mot väggen på andra sidan rummet.

"Försvinn…" Muttrade Ron när han kom in, men han låtsades som han inte hört.

"Hej…" Sa han istället. Ron muttrade något otydligt.

"Hur är det?" Frågade han försiktigt, men åter igen så fick han bara muttranden till svar.

"Vad var det ni bråkade om?" Frågade han försiktigt.

"Vill inte prata om det…" Fräste Ron irriterat. Men sen så plötsligt så brast han i gråt och sjönk ihop mot väggen.

"Ron!" Utbrast han förskräckt och sprang fram. "Jag gillade henne inte ens!" Klagade han snyftandes.

"Ron…" Sa han mjukt och strök bort en tår från hanns kind men Ron slog bort hanns hand.

"Jag ville vara normal…" Snyftade Ron. Harry kände en skarp smärta i bröstet vid dessa ord och en tår som han inte han hindra letade sig ner för hanns kind.

"Ingen tycker om mig…" Snyftade han hjälplöst och hanns axlar började skaka.

"Jag tycker om dig…" Viskade han och kysste försiktigt Ron på munnen. Ron blev så förvånad att han slutade snyfta för en sekund och bara stirrade chockat på honom.

"Men… Men…" Började Ron invända men Harry avbröt honom.

"Hermione vet alltihopa…" Sa han och Ron tittade förskräckt upp på honom.

"Allt…?" Frågade han med en förskräckt snyftning.

"Ja, inte riktigt allt, hon vet inte det där om vad som hände kvällen innan julafton…" Sa han generat och Ron blev lite röd om öronen.

"Hon ville prata med mig och vi gick upp till sovsalen och hon…"

"Jag älskar dig." "… Frågade om jag var kär i Lavender och jag… VA!?" Avbröt han sig.

"Jag älskar dig." Upprepade Ron och smög sig närmare honom. Han hade slutat snyfta men tårarna rann fortfarande.

"G… Gör du?" Frågade han och en ilning for genom hanns kropp när han kände Rons andedräkt mot sin mun.

"Ja…" Sa Ron och de var nu så nära att han kunde känna Rons läppar forma orden mot sina egna. Ron böjde sig fram lite för att ta bort den sista millimetern som skilde dem åt, men Harry vände bort ansiktet så Ron läppar hamnade på hanns kind istället.

"Jag kan inte klara av om du försvinner igen." Sa han tyst. Ron la handen på hanns kind och vände Harrys ansikte mot sitt.

"Jag ska ingenstans…" Sa han och kysste honom. Harry besvarade kyssen och la handen på Rons axel. Ron lät sig tryckas upp mot väggen och la händerna på hanns rygg. Han ryckte sig loss från Ron när han kände hanns lukt. Ron blev så förvånad att han glömde stänga munnen efter deras kyss. Även fast han hade ryckt sig loss från Ron så kunde han fortfarande känna doften av någon tjejparfym som kom från honom.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron förtvivlat och såg oroligt på honom.

"Du luktar som Lavender…" Sa han irriterat och Ron fnissade till.

"Det kan inte hjälpas, jag lider av akut Harrybrist så du får stå ut med mig ändå." Skrattade Ron.

"Att stå ut med dig är inte svårt…" Fnissade han till svar, då fick han syn på fönstret över Ron, det var becksvart ute.

"Hur mycket är klockan egentligen?" Frågade han förundrat.

"Elva," svarade Ron efter att ha tittat på sitt armbandsur.

"Vi måste gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet." Konstaterade han motvilligt.

"En kyss till först?" Sa Ron och drog honom intill sig igen. Harry hann inte svara för än Ron kysste honom igen. Och igen, och igen.

"Ron…" Stönade han innan Ron han påbörja en fjärde kyss.

"Jag sa ju att jag led av akut Harrybrist…" Fnissade han till svar och kysste honom igen. Precis då slogs dörrarna upp.

"Jag trodde väll jag skulle hitta er sådär!" Fnissade Hermione och båda pustade ut.

"Knacka först va!" Utbrast Ron och blängde förebrående på henne.

"Klockan är ju elva, vad gör du ute såhär sent?" Frågade Harry förvirrat.

"Någon måste ju hålla reda på er, och dessutom tänkte jag att ni kanske skulle behöva denhär." Sa hon och höll upp hanns osynlighetsmantel.

"Öj, rotade du i min väska!" Utbrast han förvånat.

"Ja…" Sa Hermione generat.

"Förlåt…" Sa hon och log lite samtidigt som hon blidkande räckte fram manteln mot honom. Ron knackade lite på hanns axel och han vände sig mot honom. Han tänkte precis fråga vad han ville när Ron kysste honom. Ron tvingade isär hanns läppar och letade in sin tunga i hanns mun. När Ron tillslut släppte honom så hade en rodnad framträtt på Harrys kinder.

"Jag vill också ha lite uppmärksamhet." Sa Ron med ett flin. Harry pussade Ron på munnen och vände sedan blicken mot Hermione. Hon såg ut som hon inte visste om hon skulle tycka att det var gulligt eller äckligt. Hon valde ingetdera och log istället lite fånigt leende samtidigt som hennes kinder blev röda.

"Öm… Ska vi gå tillbaka kanske?" Frågade hon och gjorde en gest mot dörren.

"Visst," Sa Ron och pussade honom på munnen igen.

"Asså, allvarligt talat killar, kan ni vänta lite med det där?" Sa Hermione och såg nu ganska äcklad ut.

"Är du avundsjuuuk?" Retades Ron och Hermione rodnade.

"Nej… Men asså tänk er, typ… Mig och Ginny… hålla på sådär." Sa hon och rös.

"Okej_ det_ var äckligt!" Sa Ron när han tänkt efter en sekund. Harry kunde inte låta bli utan fnissade lite, och Ron kysste honom igen.

"Asså, allvarligt talat, ni borde verkligen ta och skaffa ett rum." Sa Hermione.

"Varför inte?" Fnissade han och tog Rons hand.

"Va?" Frågade Hermione förvirrat.

"Vi tar manteln så tar du kartan." Sa han och stack Marodörkartan i handen på Hermione.

"Va?" Upprepade Hermione, men tog ändå emot kartan.

"Jag och Ron sticker upp till vid behov rummet med osynlighetsmanteln och du tar Marodörkartan och går tillbaka till Gryffindortornet." Sa han långsamt och tydligt. Hermione förlorade sig i tankar för en sekund, sen ryckte hon till och rös.

"Urs, jag vill inte veta vad ni tänker göra där uppe." Sa hon och gjorde en grimas.

"Nej det vill du inte." Bekräftade han och drog sen osynlighetsmanteln över sig själv och Ron.

"Jaha, hejdå då eller trevlig helg eller god natt eller vad man nu säger…" Sa hon förvirrat och skakade på huvudet varpå hon öppnade Marodörkartan. Han drog med sig Ron upp till sjunde våningen, mirakulöst nog utan att stöta på varken Filtch eller Mrs Norris. Fast egentligen hade det väll inte spelat någon roll om dem stött på någon av dem eftersom de hade osynlighetsmanteln över sig. När de kom fram till den nu osynliga dörren så slängde han av sig och Ron manteln och började stega fram och tillbaka. Men eftersom han inte hade någon aning om vad han ville ha för rum så dök det självklart inte upp någon dörr. När han gått förbi för nionde gången så gav han upp.

"Ron, vad ska vi ha för rum?" Suckade han.

"Öh, ett med säng?" Föreslog Ron tveksamt och ryckte på axlarna. Harry började återigen gå fram och tillbaka och när han svängde runt för tredje gången så uppenbarade sig en dörr på väggen. Ron gick fram och öppnade den, han såg hur Ron sjönk ihop i dörröppningen när han tittade in i rummet.

_"Herregud vad har jag nu gjort?"_ Tänkte han förtvivlat när han gick fram och ställde sig bakom Ron. Mycket kunde man säga om det här rummet. Eller nej, det kunde man inte. Bara att det var kalt, vitt och hur O-mysigt som hälst. Rummet var stort och smuts vitt, två små sängar fanns det i rummet och de stod placerade upptryckta mot väggarna på motsatta sidor så det var säkert sju meter mellan dem. Och själva rummet var inte helt olik en mycket gammal fängelsecell. Han sneglade försiktigt på Ron, han såg ganska sårad ut. Och det var väll inte så konstigt med tanke på att det var han som hade bestämt rummet och dess inredning.

"Jaha…" Sa Ron och gick och la sig på sängen till höger.

"God natt då…" Sa han och slöt ögonen. Harry suckade och gick och la sig på den andra sängen. Den var förfärligt obekväm; det kändes som om någon bara lagt ett lakan ovanpå en plywoodskiva. Han låg ett par minuter och stirrade upp i taket. Det här var ju vansinne. Han och Ron hade inte varit tillsammans på nästan en månad, sängarna var extremt obekväma och Ron var uppenbart sårad, så varför låg han bara och stirrade upp i taket?

"Asså, det här är ju vansinne!" Utbrast han tillslut och Ron slog upp ögonen.

"De här sängarna är ungefär lika bekväma som att sova på stengolvet nedanför, och själva rummet är ungefär lika mysigt som Dudleys bak. Och dessutom är du på tok för långt bort!" Klagade han irriterat och ställde sig upp, och Ron frustade till av skratt vid hanns jämförelse.

"Tycker du om det här rummet jätte mycket eller går det bra om vi går ut och gör om det istället?" Frågade han och Ron ställde sig upp.

"Jag gillar det här rummet lika mycket som jag älskar Malfoy så snälla kan vi göra om det här nu?" Svarade Ron och höll upp dörren för honom. De gick ut och den här gången fick Ron bestämma Rum. Harry öppnade dörren och tittade in. En dubbelsäng, ett fönster, en fåtölj och en tvåmanssoffa med tillhörande bord var allt som fanns i rummet. Väggarna var målade i någon mörkröd nyans och rummet var ganska litet, men det var helt klart inget negativt.

"Det var bättre…" Suckade han och satte sig på sängkanten. Sängen var hög och allt vekade vara madrass för man sjönk ner hur långt som hälst, ändå utan att det blev obekvämt eller svårt att röra på sig. Han sparkade av sig skorna och drog av sig tröjan varpå han kröp ner under det tjocka dubbel duntäcket. Ron kom efter och gjorde samma sak, fast han tog av sig byxorna också. De kröp tätt intill varandra och dubbelsängen var stor att de hade minst en meter bakom sig bägge två. Efter bara någon minut så la han märke till att Ron, kanske omedvetet, hade börjat pilla på hanns byxknapp.

"Vill du att jag ska ta av dem?" Frågade han roat.

"Va? Öm… A…" Svarade Ron och rodnade. Han klev upp ur sängen och drog av sig byxorna varpå han kröp ner bredvid Ron igen. Ron flyttade sig så det blev ett litet mellanrum mellan dem sen började han försiktigt rita små osynliga mönster på hanns mage.

"Du känns…" Började Ron, men avbröt sig.

"Jag känns vaddå?" Frågade Harry nyfiket.

"Jag vet inte… Mjuk, men liksom inte så… Nej glöm det…" Avbröt Ron sig igen.

"Okej det kan jag glömma, men vad bråkade du och Lavender om?" Frågade han och kröp tätt intill Ron.

"Hm, jag vet inte riktigt men jag skulle ge henne en komplimang och jag tror det slutade med att jag sa att hon var lika söt som Hagrid." Sa Ron eftertänksamt och Harry kunde inte låta bli att frusta till av skratt.

"Jag tror inte hon tog det som något positivt." Sa Ron nedslaget. Harry blev lite orolig, Ron såg verkligen ledsen ut.

"Ron, älskar du Lavender?"

* * *

Hermione är lika smidig som ett kylskåp eller hur?

Jag vet inte om någon fortfarande läser den här, men det kommer iaf komma ut regelbundet tills kapitel 34 som är det sista...


	8. Dörren Stängs

Kap. 8 Dörren stängs

En tår rann ner för Rons kind innan han svarade.

"Nej," snyftade han.

"Men vad är det då?" Frågade han, lättad över att Ron inte älskade Lavender men samtidigt orolig över hanns tårar.

"Det är alltid mitt fel när det tar slut." Snyftade Ron och bet sig i läppen.

"Det var ju inte särkskit smart av dig att säga att Lavender är lika söt som Hagrid, och jag kan inte förneka att du var en idiot när du… du… du gjorde slut med mig." Sa han långsamt och tittade in i Rons ögon. Tårar rann ner för hanns kinder och han såg hur ögonen hela tiden fylldes av nya.

"Men så länge du är min idiot så är jag nöjd." Avslutade han och kände hur en tår rann ner för sin kind i ren sympati med Ron. Tårarna slutade strömma upp i Rons ögon och de sista tårarna rann ner för hanns ansikte. Ron öppnade munnen för att säga något, men stängde den igen och la istället armen om hanns midja och tryckte sig närmre.

"Lova att aldrig bli normal." Mumlade Ron som inte verkade ha långt kvar till sömn.

"Det står skrivet i pannan på mig." Log han och kysste försiktigt Ron på munnen.

"Skönt att hålla om någon… " Mumlade Ron som nu inte riktigt verkade vara med.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade han ändå.

"Lavender var så tunn så det var som att hålla om en sytråd." Mumlade Ron till svar och fick Harry att börja fnissa. Han avbröt sig mitt i ett fnissande när en tanke slog honom.

"Hur långt… Asså, jag menar hur långt… Ja, hann ni? Du och Lavender?" Frågade han, tveksam på om han ville höra svaret.

"Inte längre än vad du såg." Svarade Ron och verkade med ens klarvaken.

"Så bra då…" Mumlade han och kysste Rons hals. Ron gav ifrån sig en liten suck och fnissade lite.

"Sov så gott." Mumlade Ron och slöt ögonen.

"För första gången på en månad…" Mumlade han till svar och la pannan mot Rons hals.

"Har du inte sovit på en månad?!" Utbrast Ron förskräckt, men vid det här laget var han så trött att Rons röst lät konstigt in luddad. Han skakade på huvudet. Ron sköt honom bestört ifrån sig, men han log fortfarande ett litet leende och behöll ögonen slutna. Han öppnade munnen och böjde bak huvudet lite. Rons skratt lät lika luddigt som han röst innan han kysste honom. Ron släppte honom försiktigt och han borrade in näsan i Rons bröstkorg. Han la bägge armarna om Ron och lät sina fingrar smeka över Rons rygg. Men så kände han att han saknade något. Han lät sin hand vandra uppåt tills den fann Rons hår. Han tryckte sig ännu närmre när sömnen kastade sig över honom. Det sista han var medveten av var en stark doft av Ron.

---

Han vaknade tidigt på morgonen av att han hade svårt att andas. Orsaken var inte långt borta, faktum var att orsaken var så nära att det var det som gjorde så han knappt kunde andas. Ron låg på rygg över hanns överkropp.

"Ron!" Suckade han och Ron knorrade till, men rörde inte på sig.

"Ron!" Sa han högt och smällde till Ron över axeln. Ansträngningen att göra det gjorde så det blev ännu tyngre att andas. Men Ron rörde fortfarande inte på sig. Han chansade och började kittla Ron i sidan. Först kunde man bara se Rons reaktion som små ryckningar i ögonlocken, sen började det rycka i mungiporna på honom.

"Harry…" Frustade han till, men låg stilla och hade fortfarande ögonen stängda. Han drog loss sin andra hand och började kittla Ron med den också. Ron vred sig lite och leendet på hanns läppar blev bredare. Han ryckte till och vred sin ännu kraftigare vilket nästan krossade Harrys revben. Han drog bort händerna från Ron med en grimas av smärta.

_"Om man bara hade en väckarklocka eller något…" _Tänkte han för sig själv och när han la huvudet på sidan så fick han se ett stort, fullt vattenglas som stod på nattduksbordet.

_"Det där går ju också bra…"_ Tänkte han med ett retsamt flin på läpparna. Han tog glaset och vände det uppochner över Rons ansikte.

"Aah!" Utbrast Ron och satte sig tvärt upp. Harry drog tre djupa andetag innan han flinade elakt mot Ron.

"God morgon…" Sa han med ett leende och Ron blängde surt på honom.

"Det här är inte vad jag skulle kalla en _God_ morgon." Sa han och torkade bort vattnet från ansiktet med händerna, varpå Ron skvätte det i ansiktet på honom.

"Man kanske ska ta och göra den bättre då…" Retades han och kysste Ron. Ron fnös, halvt irriterat, halvt roat.

"Det ska göras mycket till för att göra den här morgonen bra, med tanke på starten." Sa han och tittade menande upp mot sin lugg som det nu hade börjat rinna vatten från. Han log ett brett leende och tvingade ner Ron på rygg. Han gjorde inte mycket motstånd, men det berodde förmodligen på att Ron inte visste vad han hade i tankarna. Han satte sig gränsle över Rons lår och tvingade tillbaka hanns händer. Ron tittade skeptiskt på honom med höjda ögonbryn. Han la försiktigt handen på Ron mage, Ron log lite mot honom. Sen, helt utan förvarning, började han kittla Ron. Ron drog in magen samtidigt som han tjöt till. Harry frustade till av skratt och log brett när Ron vred sig under honom.

"Snälla sluta!" Tjöt Ron skrattandes och vevade med armarna för att få bort hanns händer.

"Va?" Retades han och fortsatte att kittla Ron.

"Harry! Snälla… Sn… Snälla sluta!" Tjöt han bönandes mellan skratten.

"Jag hör dig fortfarande inte?" Fortsatte han att reta Ron. Ron öppnade munnen, som för att upprepa sin bön, men ut kom bara skratt. När Ron började veva vilt med armarna igen så tog han tag i Ron handleder och pressade hanns armar ner mot madrassen över hanns huvud. Detta gjorde så han kom väldigt nära Rons ansikte, ja faktiskt så gjorde det så han kom nära _hela_ Ron. Ron skratt dog snart ut, men hanns leende var ändå brett när hanns läppar mötte Harrys. Till en början så var det bara en oskyldig puss, men snart så öppnade Ron munnen och det dröjde inte länge för än han följde Rons exempel. Greppet han hade om Rons handleder mjuknade och Ron tvingade runt honom, utan att bryta kyssen, så han hamnade på rygg med Ron över sig. Ron släppte försiktigt hanns läppar med en mjuk puss och drog handen genom hanns hår. Ron böjde sig försiktigt fram till hanns öra och viskade tyst:

"Jag älskar dig…" Sen kravlade han sig ur sängen och tog upp sina kläder från den lilla soffan. Harry stötte sig på armbågen och betraktade Ron medan han drog på sig byxor och tröja. En konstig saknad vällde upp inom honom.

"Roon…" Sa han lågt.

"Vad?" Frågade Ron och ställde sig vid sängkanten.

"Måste vi gå upp?" Frågade han med slutna ögon.

"Annars missar vi frukosten…" Sa Ron och log lite.

_"Men jag vill inte ha frukost, jag vill ha dig!" _Tänkte han upprört för sig själv, men var det något han lärt sig om Ron under alla år så var det att Ron behövde mat. Men eftersom han själv hade fått klara sig utan mat hos Durslys så hade han inte så stort behov av mat som Ron. Fast och andra sidan, vem hade det?

"Du vill inte att jag ska gå va?" Frågade Ron, han skakade på huvudet.

"Man kanske ska skippa frukosten för dig då?" Föreslog Ron. Och när han kröp ner under täcket så kände han att Ron redan hade hunnit få på sig sina strumpor. Harry kysste honom.

"Funderar du på att skippa ett mål mat för min skull?" Frågade han och höjde frågande på ögon brynen.

"Ja, och nu håller du på att väga över…" Sa Ron och kysste honom igen.

"Oj, då måste jag betyda mycket för dig…" Skojjade han, men kände ändå hur han blev varm inombords.

"Har du inte fattat det än?" Frågade Ron med ett litet skratt.

"Jag kommer nog aldrig att förstå det…" Sa han och av någon outgrundlig andledning så kände han sig ledsen. Ron skulle aldrig kunna förstå hur mycket han betydde för honom. Och han skulle inte kunna berätta det för honom, för det fans inga ord på något språk som skulle räcka. Och eftersom han inte kunde förstå, tänk om han försvann? Tanken fick tårarna att börja trycka. Tänk om han försvann? Han ville inte att han skulle försvinna. Han ville inte tänka tanken, men den studsade redan runt i hanns huvud. Han försökte trycka ner tårarna igen.

"Harry vad är det?" Frågade Ron. Fortfarande med stängda ögon så drog han ett djupt andetag. Det andetaget fick tårarna att börja rinna. Han snyftade inte, men tårarna rann.

"Åh, Harry! Nej förlåt, gråt inte…" Utbrast Ron förtvivlat och la armarna om honom. Han la armarna om Rons midja, men den röda tröja Ron hade på sig hindrade honom från att känna honom. Han fumlade med kanten på tröjan innan han kunde känna Rons varma rygg under sina händer. Varför måste han vara så svag nu? Andningen skakade och tårarna rann och blötte ner Rons tröja.

"Åh, Harry…" Sa Ron förtvivlat och tryckte honom närmre intill sig. "Förlåt…" Sa han och rösten darrade kraftigt.

"För vad?" Frågade Ron mjukt. Orden stockade sig i halsen.

"För att jag är så… så svag…" Sa han hackigt.

"Du har inget att be om ursäkt för." Sa Ron tröstande. Han snyftade ofrivilligt till.

"Varför gråter du?" Frågade Ron och lät åter förtvivlad.

"För jag vill inte att du ska gå…" Sa han tyst.

"Åh, Harry vart skulle jag gå?" Frågade han och tryckte honom ännu närmre. Precis då kurrade Rons mage till.

"Ner till frukosten kanske?" Föreslog han med en fnissblandad snyftning.

"Inte idag, du är mycket viktigare än mat." Sa Ron mjukt.

"Man klarar sig inte utan mat." Invände han och torkade bort en tår mot Rons tröja.

"Jag klarar mig inte utan _dig_." Replikerade Ron. Han öppnade ögonen, som han hittills hade haft stängda, och mötte Rons blick. Rons ögon var vackra och blåa med en mörk ring längst ut, och nu fylldes också de av tårar. Han lät sina läppar möta Rons i en desperat kyss. Hur kunde han ha trott att Ron inte förstod? Hur kunde han ha trott att Ron inte visste? Ron visste, Ron förstod. Ron fanns och det räckte.

"Tack…" Sa han och log lite.

"För vad?" Sa Ron, och deras läppar var ännu så nära att han kände hur han formade orden.

"För att du finns…" Svarade han tyst och rodnade lite. Det var något, något hos Ron som fick honom att våga säga det han ville.

"Då var det inte mycket att tacka för…" Sa Ron tyst och rullade över på rygg.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade han och stödde sig på armbågen. Ron vred på sig så han låg med ryggen mot honom.

"Jag har ofta undrat, till och med när vi inte var ihop, varför jag? Jag menar varför du valde mig när du kunde få så många andra som är så mycket bättre än jag? Du är så söt och snäll och… bra, och jag är ful och korkad och… Du förstår säkert…" Suckade han och kastade av sig täcket varpå han gick ut ur rummet och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Han stirrade chockat på den stängda dörren. Ron hade inte förstått. Tårarna hotade att trycka fram igen. Sen plötsligt så övermannades han av en annan känsla; ilska. Skulle Ron vara idiotisk, _nu igen?! _Han var ju helt hopplös! Han hoppade ur sängen och drog snabbt på sig kläderna var på han smällde upp dörren igen. Varför var han ihop med en sån idiot? Han stannade upp igen. Var det inte det Ron hade frågat, fast men andra ord?

"_För att jag älskar honom." _Insåg han. Sen vällde ilskan upp igen. Hur kunde det vara lagligt att vara så korkad? Han fick syn på Rons ryggtavla i slutet av korridoren. Han stegade snabbt fram, tog tag i Ron axel och svängde runt honom. Ron stirrade chockat på honom med ögon stora som köttbullar.

"Din… korkade…" Längre kom han inte, ilskan satte sig tjock i halsen. Han svängde runt och började gå mot vid behov rummet igen.

"Han är ju inte klok…" Hörde han Ron muttra bakom honom.

"Är inte jag…!" Sa han och svängde runt mot Ron igen. Han drog några ilsket skakande andetag och drog handen hårt över ansiktet. Han blinkade hårt en gång sen mötte han Ron blick. Den var så sorgsen att all ilska rann av honom och han sjönk ihop lite där han stod.

"Ron, när ska du få in i din tjocka skalle att jag älskar dig?" Frågade han sorgset. När Ron varken rörde på sig eller sa något så suckade han tungt.

"Meddela mig när det miraklet inträffar." Sa han tungt och började återigen börja gå mot vid behov rummet. Det dröjde inte lång tid innan han såg att han hade glömt att stänga dörren i sin ilska. Han suckade tungt och ökade på stegen lite. När han kom in så stängde han försiktigt dörren bakom sig varpå han sjönk ner mot den. Var det här förhållandet dömt att misslyckas eller? _En_ natt hade de klarat, inte mer. Kanske var det som Ron sagt?

_"Harry, förstår du inte? Det finns inget att förstöra."_ Nej, nej så fick han inte tänka. Han ryckte till och mer eller mindre kastade sig bort från dörren när någon började rycka i handtaget. Dörren slogs upp och Ron visade sig i dörröppningen. Ron stängde tyst dörren och tittade sedan förvånat på honom. Han tog tag i Rons underarm och med hjälp av den så reste han sig upp. Han mötte Rons blick och fick honom sedan att backa in i väggen. Sen kysste han honom, krävande. Att Ron inte ens lyfte på armarna och knappt besvarade kyssen brydde han sig inte om. Han undersökte försiktigt Rons mun med sin tunga. Ron protesterade inte, men besvarade inte på något sätt kyssen, han bara stod där. Tillslut så släppte han, ytterst motvilligt, Rons läppar. Orden som kom sedan hade ingen tillåtelse att göra det, men han ångrade dem inte.

"Nu kan du gå om du vill." Erbjöd han Ron med en gest mot dörren. Sen backade han sakta undan och sjönk ner på sängen. Han gömde ansiktet i händerna. Smaken av Ron fanns fortfarande kvar i hanns mun. Han hoppades att Ron skulle stanna. Men skulle han inte göra det så skulle han inte försöka bli mer än vän med Ron igen. Efter bara några sekunder så öppnades dörren med en lätt knarrning. Tjugo sekunder senare så stängdes dörren igen med en liten smäll.

* * *

Vem har sagt att ett förhållende mellan två bästa vänner skulle vara normalt?

Tack för era kommentarer!

Fortsätt gärna med dem.


	9. Lavender

Kap. 9 Lavender

Han hade sagt att han inte klarade sig utan honom. Han hade sagt att han betydde något för honom. Han hade sagt att han älskade honom. Och nu hade han gått. Han hade valt att gå. Det var ingen som hade tvingat honom till det. Och ändå hade han valt bort honom. Valt att inte längre finnas hos honom. För vad? Varför hade han gjort så? Plötsligt så kände han hur någon tog bort hanns händer från hanns ansikte och kysste honom samtidigt som samma person pressade honom bak mot madrassen.

_"Ron"_ Tänkte han lättat och besvarade kyssen.

"Jag vill inte gå…" Sa Ron och släppte försiktigt hanns läppar.

"Jag vill inte att du ska gå." Sa han och öppnade sakta ögonen. Han tittade in i Rons vackra ögon som inramades av ganska långa, mörka ögonfransar.

"Det ville jag aldrig…" Sa han och kysste Ron igen. Men Ron drog sig snart undan igen.

"Men jag är inte värd dig…" Sa Ron lågt och sänkte blicken.

"Om du nu värderar mig så högt. Är jag inte värd att få vara med den jag älskar?" Frågade han och såg allvarligt på Ron.

"Men jag är inte värd din kärlek…" Protesterade Ron och sjönk ner på sängen bredvid honom. Harry rullade över så han stod halvt om halvt på alla fyra böjd över Ron.

"Vem var det som nästan tog livet av sig när han räddade mig på McGonagalls jätte-schack? Vem var det som följde med mig ner till Hemligheternas Kammare? Vem var det som var beredd att offra sitt liv för mig när… i spökande stugan?" Sa han upprört med en lätt darrning på rösten. När Ron inte svarade så tog han till orda igen.

"Svaret är du Ron, på alla frågor. Och det vet du." Sa han och strök Ron över pannan. "Det var du som tog hand om mig redan på tåget, det var bara du som vågade gå in till mig, ingen annan," Ron sa fortfarande inget.

"Vad än folk säger, jag hade aldrig klarat mig utan dig." Sa han och kysste honom. Ron svarade varken på kyssen eller på tal. Han släppte Ron och tittade besviket på honom.

"Hermione…" Sa Ron tillslut.

"Det är du som har funnits hos mig hela tiden." Protesterade han.

"Fyran…" Påminde Ron honom. Han suckade djupt och bestämde sin för att försöka komma åt Ron från en annan vinkel.

"Du sa att du inte skulle klara dig utan mig. Om jag bestämde mig för att du har rätt, att du inte är värd mig vare sig som vän eller något mer, vad skulle hända med dig?" Frågade han.

"Jag skulle väll gå och dö någonstans, ingen skulle ändå bry sig…" svarade Ron tyst.

"_Jag _skulle bry mig! Kan du inte förstå det?" Svarade han upprört och satte sig upp med benen i kors. Ron svarade inte.

"Om du nu tycket att du är så ovärdig, gör slut med mig nu och jag lovar att jag ska sluta vara något mer än vän för dig, och aldrig bli något mer häller." Sa han och svalde ner en stor klump i halsen. Ron satt tyst i säkert två minuter.

"Jag…" Började Ron. Helt otroligt, han tänkte göra det!

"_Hanns självförtroende måste ju vara så lågt att en snigel kan krypa över det utan att märka det!"_ Tänkte han upprört för sig själv.

"… Älskar dig…" Sa Ron långsamt. Ron lyfte blicken och tittade in i hanns ögon samtidigt som ett leende spred sig över hanns läppar. En våg av lättnad sköljde över honom. _Han tänkte inte gå._

"Jag vill inte göra slut…" Sa Ron och log brett.

"Så bra då, då kanske vi kan gå ner och få i oss lite frukost." Sa han och log brett tillbaka.

"Jag vill inte ha frukost…" Sa Ron och smög sig närmre.

"Inte?" Frågade han tvivlande. Ron la honom försiktig ner på madrassen.

"Nej…" Sa Ron la sig ner över honom på ett sådant sätt att hanns ena ben hamnade mellan Harrys båda.

"Jag vill ha _dig_…" Sa Ron mjukt och kysste honom. Han besvarade kyssen samtidigt som han trevade ner mot Rons midja på jakt efter kanten på hanns tröja. När han fick tag i den så började han dra den uppåt. Deras läppar lämnade varandra för en sekund när Rons tröja gled av. Ron passade snabbt på att dra av hanns tröja innan han åter mötte hanns läppar.

"Jag älskar dig." Sa han när Ron släppte hanns läppar för en sekund.

"Jag älskar dig med." Sa Ron mjukt, la sig bredvid honom och kysste honom igen. Ron kysste honom försiktigt på halsen. Han blev alldeles matt av att ha Ron så nära igen. Det var som om alla krafter togs ur honom i ett enda slag. Han sjönk ner på Rygg från den halvsneda ställning han legat i förut. Ron log lite smått bekymrat mot honom.

"Är du okej?" Frågade han och Harry nickade till svar.

"Vilket underligt förhållande vi har, imorse så kittlade jag dig tills du skrek, sen så börjar jag grina. Sen får du typ mindervärdeskomplex, sen så blir jag as förbannad på dig, och nu… tja…" Avslutade han med en liten rodnad på kinderna.

"Jag förstår vad du menar, men det blir väll så när man har känt varandra så länge innan." Sa Ron och ryckte på axlarna. Han betraktade Ron i några sekunder, sen drog han ett djupt andetag och med det följde nya krafter.

"Men du, vi var väll inte riktigt klara va?" Sa han och kröp närmre Ron.

"Inte riktigt," Sa Ron och sken upp. Han kysste försiktigt Rons bröstkorg och Ron suckade lite. Han började försiktigt smeka Rons överkropp med sin egen tunga. Han började nästan uppe vid axeln och när han tillslut var nere vid naveln så drog han sig upp så han låg ansikte mot ansikte med Ron. Ron slickade sig som hastigast om läpparna innan han kysste honom. Rons händer for nedåt och snart så kände han hur Ron fumlade med hanns byxknapp. Så snart Ron knäppt upp hanns byxor så sparkade han av sig dem. Ron knäppte snabbt upp sina egna byxor och drog av sig dem. Han kysste Ron igen samtidigt som han kände Rons fingrar mot sin rygg. Ron rullade lite så han hamnade halvt om halvt på honom, sen släppte han hanns läppar.

"Synd bara att du inte kysser lika bra som Lavender…" Mumlade han och kysste honom igen. Han puttade av Ron från sig och hoppade upp ur sängen.

"Åh… Din…! Åh!" Sa han och sjönk sen ner i fåtöljen som var placerad så att man hade ryggen mot sängen. Ron hade tydligen insett vad han hade sagt för han hörde hur Ron ställde sig upp.

"Förlåt Harry, jag tänkte mig inte för…" Sa Ron förtvivlat och satte sig framför honom. Men han tittade bara upp i taket.

"Och tänk, det är ofta då man säger saker man verkligen menar!" Fräste han ironiskt till svar. Ron suckade och ställde sig upp. Han slöt ögonen för att slippa se på honom, nu ville han bara vara arg på honom och det skulle inte gå om han fick syn på Ron. Speciellt inte nu när Ron inte hade någon tröja på sig… Eller några byxor…

_"Nej, inte tänka så!" _Förmanade han sig själv. Plötsligt kände han hur någon la händerna på hanns hals och kysste honom. Han slog upp ögonen och såg att det var Ron. Han tvingade sig själv att inte svara på kyssen, även fast det var mycket svårt eftersom Ron aldrig ville släppa. Men när han tillslut gjorde det så hade han ingen som hälst lust att vara arg på Ron längre.

"Och jag som tänkte vara sur på dig…" Mumlade han för sig själv.

"Jag älskar _dig _Harry, tro inget annat." Sa Ron och Harry tänkte börja protestera, och säga att det hade han inte trott häller. Men så insåg han att det var precis det han hade varit rädd för.

"Och föresten är det ju bara bra att du är lite dålig, då måste ju någon träna upp dig." Flinade Ron. Harry böjde sig fram och kysste honom igen. Ron tog tag i hanns axlar och satte sig gränsle över hanns ben i fåtöljen. Han släppte försiktigt Rons läppar och började kyssa Rons bröstkorg. Men det fick honom att känna sig som Quasimodo, och det var verkligen inte bekvämt. Han tog tag i Rons axlar och fick honom att luta sig tillbaka så pass mycket att han tillslut var tvungen att ställa sig upp. Innan Ron hann fråga vad han höll på med så kysste han honom. Sen fick han Ron att backa mot väggen som han hade kysst honom mot tidigare den morgonen. Ron gick in i väggen med en dov duns. Han la handen på Rons mage medan han kysste honom och till hanns förvåning så var Ron kall.

"Fryser du?" Frågade han. Rons andhämtning var lätt andfådd när han svarade.

"Nej…" Sen kysste han honom igen. Han släppte snart Rons läppar och började kyssa honom över bröstkorgen. Tillslut var han tvungen att sätta sig på knä för att slippa stå som en metkrok. Det gjorde så han kom i höjd med en mycket lovande bula på Rons boxershorts. Han log lite och rörde försiktigt vid bulan med fingertopparna, vilket fick Ron att stöna till och ta tag i hanns axlar. Det kändes lockande att helt enkelt dra av det lilla som Ron fortfarande hade på sig, men Ron fick honom att ställa sig upp igen, varpå han kysste honom. Det var knappt att han märkte när Ron fick honom att backa, det var inte för än hanns ben slog emot soffan han förstod att de inte stod kvar vid väggen. Ron fick honom att välta bakåt över armstödet på soffan så han hamnade under Ron. Egentligen var ställningen rent smärtsam eftersom soffan var så liten att hanns huvud trycktes mot det andra armstödet. Ron rullade av honom och la sig bredvid honom. Hur det var möjligt med tanke på hur liten soffan var visste han inte, men å andra sidan var det här inget vanligt rum. De lugnade ner sig en smula och tittade varandra i ögonen medan de lät fingrarna vandra över varandras överkroppar. Han kände hur Rons hand började söka sig längre och längre neråt. Han spände sig omedvetet och stoppade sig mitt i ett andetag när Ron drog handen över hanns mer intima delar. Rons hand stannade upp och han andades flämtande ut och log lite mot Ron. Ron började försiktigt och undersökande röra på handen igen. Han började långsamt andas stötvis och kände snart hur Ron blev ivrigare. När Ron rörde lite på sitt ben så kände han att Ron fortfarande hade strumporna på sig, liksom han själv.

"Strumporna…" mumlade han till Ron, som snabbt gled ner och drog av bägge två strumporna. Men på vägen upp så stannade han halvvägs. Ron kysste ömt hanns höft samtidigt som han fingrade lite på kanten av hanns kalsonger.

"Får jag…" Frågade Ron och Harry nickade. Ron drog snabbt av det sista både han och Ron hade på sig. Ron tittade upp på honom och log brett. Han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite generad när han var så nära Ron utan att ha något på sig. Ron märkte tydligen det för han kröp upp och kysste honom. Sen la han händerna för ögonen.

"Led mig till sängen." Bad han. Harry kände sig smått förvirrad, men gjorde ändå som Ron sa. Väl framme så behöll Ron ögonen stängda medan han fumlade efter täcket. När han hittade det så kröp han snabbt ner under det och lyfte på kanten och erbjöd honom en plats bredvid sig. Harry kröp tveksamt ner under täcket och la sig bredvid Ron. Ron väntade i ett par sekunder sen slog han upp ögonen igen.

"Vi behöver inte göra något mer nu om du inte vill…" Sa Ron och log lite. Han kom inte med något svar så Ron fortsatte.

"Men jag vill inte att vi klär på oss än…" Sa han osäkert och sneglade blygt åt hanns håll. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga så han drog Ron intill sig och kysste honom. Han kände hur Ron växte mot sitt ben och rodnade kraftigt.

"Håller du på sådär så kommer jag inte att kunna hålla mig." Flämtade Ron och log lite ursäktande.

"Du kanske inte behöver hålla dig…" Sa han och log till svar. Ron höjde på ögonbrynen och log brett. Han undrade för sig själv vad Ron skulle tycka om han… _rörde_ vid honom. Han bestämde sig för att inte chansa och kysste istället Rons hals. Ron log brett och rodnade lite. Harry lutade sig tillbaka lite och betraktade Ron som pillade lite på hanns bröstkorg. Plötsligt stannade Ron upp i sitt pillande, sen låg han helt stilla i nästan en minut. Sen så böjde han sig fram och kysste Harrys bröst med så stor intensitet att det nästan var skrämmande. Harry flämtade till och tog tag i Rons hår. Ron fortsatte kyssa honom neråt, och plötsligt så visste han inte vad han ville längre. Fram tills nu så hade han till 99 säker på att han inte ville gå så långt som de hade gjort innan julafton. Men ju längre ner Ron kom, ju mer ville han att han skulle fortsätta. Tillslut nådde Ron sitt mål, han stönade till och grep hårdare om Rons hår. Det kändes… obeskrivligt. Han slöt ögonen. Tillslut var det så fullt av känslor att han knappt visste vart han skulle ta vägen.

"R… Ron…" Stönade han och kröp ner till Ron och kysste honom. Trots alla känslor som flödade inom honom så kunde han ändå lätt urskilja dem starkaste.

"Jag älskar dig Ron…" Mumlade han och slöt åter igen ögonen, alltihopa hade gjort honom alldeles utmattad. Ron drog till sig en kudde som han tryckte under Harrys huvud och sen la sitt eget på. Han öppnade sina ögon och mötte Rons blick. Så låg de länge, utan att röra på sig och bara tittade på varandra. Men tillslut så blev han så trött att han var tvungen att stänga ögonen. Trots att han hade sovit tungt och drömlöst hela natten så kändes det nu som han inte sovit alls. Ron verkade märka det för han la huvudet så pass nära att deras läppar möttes. Och där låg han kvar utan att påbörja något annat. Nu halvsov han, och han log lite mot Rons läppar. Det skulle bli ett trevligt uppvaknade. Sen så kastade sig sömnen över honom och la sig tillrätta.

När han vaknade igen så hade Ron rullat bort från honom och låg nu med armarna under hakan. Han log lite åt Ron sen gick han upp och samlade ihop sina klädesplagg som låg utspridda i rummet varpå han klädde på sig. Han la märke till att soffan var både längre och bredare nu, utan att den tog mer plats i rummet eller att rummet hade blivit större. Han skakade förundrat på huvudet, sen gick han och skakade Ron.

"Ron du måste vakna!" Sa han och skakade om honom.

"Vaffö…?" Muttrade Ron ner i kudden.

"Du kan ju inte ligga och sova här hela dagen häller?" Skrattade han och skakade Ron igen.

"Inte dä?" Mumlade Ron i samma intelligenta stil som förut.

"Nej, då missar du ju maten." Sa han och skrattade. Ron vred sig och satte sig tvärt upp.

"Jag vill ha… mat." Sa Ron och blinkade klarvaket.

"Men klä på dig då så går vi ner och äter." Sa han och kastade till Ron hanns kläder. Ron ställde sig upp och drog snabbt på sig sina kläder, men Ron var tvungen att vränga tröjan så han fick glo lite på honom i alla fall.

---

När de kom ner till maten så fick de snabbt syn på Hermione och Ginny som satt mittemot varandra. Hermione såg ganska äcklad ut medan Ginny vinkade glatt åt honom. Han slog sig ner bredvid Ginny och Ron tog plats bredvid Hermione. Hermione låtsades som om inget ovanligt hade hänt, men la ändå ifrån sig sin halvätna smörgås. Harry log mot henne och sträckte sig efter brödet.

"Så, vad har ni gjort då?" Frågade Ginny och log brett mot honom. Ron bröt ihop i en fnissattack och Ginny tittade förvånat på honom.

"Äh, vi gjorde lite saker bara." Svarade han nonchalant och Ron fick anstränga sig för att inte spotta ut klunken med apelsinjuice han precis hade tagit i en ny fnissattack. Ginny himlade med ögonen åt honom och vände sig sen till honom igen.

"Ska ni till Hogsmed nästa vecka?" Frågade hon.

"Åh, gud ja! Jag hade sönder min fjäderpenna i gårkväll så jag måste han en ny," Sa hon och blinkade menande mot Ginny, som inte verkade uppfatta det.

"Okej, du då Harry?" Frågade hon. Harry tittade bort mot Ron som snabbt formade munnen till en puss mot honom. Han log tillbaka och rodnande lite.

"Öh… jag vet inte, men jag ska väll med…" Svarade han frånvarande utan att ta blicken från Ron.

"Åh, vad bra… Då kanske vi kan gå tillsammans?" Föreslog hon med ett leende.

"Öh, jag ska gå med Ron och Hermione, men vi kan väll gå alla fyra?" Svarade han och log snabbt mot Ron.

"Ja det… var det jag menade…" Sa Ginny och suckade tungt.

"Hej…" Sa plötsligt en röst bakom honom. Han vände sig om och fick se att Lavender stod bakom honom. Han tittade snabbt på Ron som till hanns stora lättnad tittade överallt utom på Lavender och såg väldigt missnöjd ut med att hon stod där.

"Hej…" Svarade Ginny stelt. Han tittade förvånat på Ginny; hon hade väll ingen andledning att vara sur på Lavender? Ginny mötte hanns blick och han rynkade på näsan åt Lavender. Ginny fnissade lite, men Lavender verkade inte höra.

"Jo, Ron… Jag…" Hon tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag ville be om ursäkt för vad jag sa i gårkväll…" Sa hon tyst.

"Ja, jag var väll inte så snäll jag häller." Medgav Ron, men vägrade fortfarande att titta på henne. Lavender log lättat.

"Så… Då är vi ihop igen." Konstaterade Lavender med ett brett leende. Ron stirrade chockat på henne och hanns haka föll ner.

"Ja…" Svarade han helt borta. Lavender lutade sig förbi honom för att kyssta Ron. Men Ron försvann under bordet i sista sekund. Han fick bita ihop käkarna hårt för att inte låta tårarna komma. Lavender böjde sig förvånat tillbaka, Ron tittade försiktigt upp över kanten på bordet. Skulle situationen varit annorlunda så skulle han förmodligen ha skrattat åt Ron, men nu var det ju som det var. När Ron såg att kusten var klar så satte han sig upp igen.

"Nej," Sa han bestämt.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Lavender förvirrat.

"Nej, vi är inte ihop igen." Förtydligade Ron, och Harry andades ut av lättnad.

"Va… Varför inte?" Frågade Lavender sårat.

"För jag älskar någon annan." Sa Ron ärligt och Lavenders underläpp började darra.

"V… Vem?" Frågade hon. Harrys mage snörptes ihop, han tänkte väll inte berätta? Eller…?

"Det…" började Ron. Paniken vällde upp inom honom, han tänkte berätta!

"… Är min ensak." Fortsatte han och Harry andades lättat ut.

"Okej…" Sa Lavender och gick därifrån utan att fälla några tårar. Men han såg att när hon väl satt sig hon sina vänner så bröt hon ihop.

"Snacka desperat…" Sa Ron som tydligen också hade följt Lavender med blicken.

"Ron du tar verkligen priset! Hon är kär i dig!" Utbrast Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Men jag tycker inte om henne!" Protesterade Ron.

"Nej, men du behöver ju inte köra upp det i ansiktet på henne!" Sa Ginny förebrående.

"Vad skulle du tycka om tjejen du älskar sa att hon älskade någon annan?" Fortsatte Ginny irriterat. Harry höll på att protestera

_"__Jag är ingen tjej!" _Men tack och lov så hindrade han sig i sista sekund. Han fnös åt sig själv och kopplade bort öronen från diskussionen.

"Jag älskar… Hermione…" Sa han med ett flin medan han tittade upp i taket. När han tittade ner igen så såg han att Ron och Ginny tittade nästan gråtfärdigt på honom, medan Hermiones haka var på väg till Kina.

"Lugna ner er, jag sa det bara på prov!" Hermione haka kom tillbaka till Hogwarts igen. Ron och Ginny såg tvivlande ut, men ingen av dem tog upp det.

* * *

Jag är väll ingen mästare på att skriva alla sener, men ni får överleva.

Och gärna skriva en review.


	10. Veritaserum

Kap 10 Veritaserum

Samma kväll som incidenten vid frukosten så har Harry somnat i en av uppehållsrummets vinröda fåtöljer.

"Harry…" Sa Hermione tyst i ett försök att väcka honom.

"Nej, låt honom sova, jag är ändå inte klar med läxorna." Sa Ron och pussade honom så försiktigt på kinden att det omöjligt kunde väcka honom. Hermione la huvudet på sned och suckade lite.

"Inte för att jag har något emot homosexuella, men i början kändes det helt vrickat att se er hålla på sådär. Men nu när jag har vant mig så måste jag säga att ni är väldigt söta ihop." Sa hon och vinkade God natt. Ron fnissade lite åt henne, men vinkade tillbaka.

---

_Harry, klockan kvart i ett samma kväll._

"Harry… Harry du måste vakna nu…" Hörde han en avlägsen röst säga.

"Ron…?" Mumlade han.

"Ja, kom igen nu du måste vakna så du kan somna om i din säng." Sa Ron och han kunde höra Ron skratta.

"Måste jag…?" Mumlade han, den inbäddade värmen i sömnens värld som ännu inte helt hade försvunnit än var mycket lockande att stanna kvar i.

"Ja…" Sa Ron och drog upp honom på fötter. Han var så trött att han bara stod och vinglade i några sekunder sen backade han in i väggen för att få stöd.

"Harry…" Hörde han Ron sucka. Han slöt ögonen och lät huvudet falla ner när han inte orkade hålla upp dem längre. Ron suckade igen, sen hörde han steg och sen så lyfte Ron upp hanns haka.

"Va…?" Mumlade han, sen avbröts han av att Ron kysste honom. Ron kysste honom, han kanske borde svara något på det? Han försökte komma på hur man gjorde det men hanns hjärna verkade fortfarande sova. Så han stod där med lätt uppspärrade ögon och armarna dumt hängande vid sidorna.

Plötsligt skar ett skrik genom luften.

"RON!?" Det var Ginny.

"Ron, vad sjutton håller du på med! Du ser väll att han inte vill, du vet väll att han är en kille! Ditt jädra äckel, du kan ju inte bara hångla upp honom mot en vägg sådär! Är du helt…!" Harry fiskade snabbt upp sin trollstav.

"Silencio!" Avbröt han och Ginnys röst dog bort, men hon fortsatte att göra ilskna gester med händerna och munnen rörde sig oavbrutet. Han kände paniken välla upp inom sig, hur skulle de ta sig ur det här? Han kunde utskilja minst tjugo svordomar och tre "bög" på hennes läppar, än verkade hon inte ha märkt att hennes röst var borta. Han gick fram till henne och fick henne att sätta sig ner.

"Ginny jag vill inte att du väcker hela Hogwarts, så snälla lova att inte skrika mer?" Bad han och hon nickade. Han tog bort formeln och hon tittade oroligt upp mot honom.

"Hur är det Harry?" Frågade hon oroat. Han tittade lite förvånat på henne, hon hade precis sett Ron kyssa honom och hon frågade hur han mådde.

"Öm… bra, lite trött bara…" Svarade han och ryckte på axlarna sen satte han sig i soffan mittemot henne.

"Är du helt dum eller, Ron kysste dig precis och du säger att du är lite trött!?" Frågade hon upprört.

"Öh... Ja…" Sa han tveksamt.

"För du menade väll hur jag mådde och inte hur det kändes att kyssa Ron…" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Du var alltså med på det?" Frågade hon tyst med uppspärrade ögon. Han vred oroligt sina händer, nu måste hon få veta.

"Inte just den här gången men…" Började han tyst men Ginny avbröt.

"Inte just den här gången!?" Utbrast hon.

"Ron kan du inte förklara för henne?" Bad han.

"Förklara för mig!?" Utbrast Ginny.

"Ginny jag hör vad jag säger, du behöver inte upprepa det." Sa han och tittade tillbaka på Ron som fortfarande såg svårt chockad ut.

"Ron, snälla, jag behöver hjälp." Bad han, men Ron såg lika chockad ut och stirrade på någon obestämd punkt på väggen. Han suckade och reste sig upp, varpå han gick fram till Ron. Noga med att ställa sig så att Ginny inte kunde se vad han gjorde så pussade han försiktigt Ron på munnen. Ron ryckte till och tittade bedjande på honom.

"Snälla Harry, jag kan inte förklara. Hon är min syster, och dessutom tror jag att hon…" Men han avbröt sig.

"Du tror att hon vaddå?" Frågade han tyst.

"Snälla jag vill inte förklara?" Bad han bara.

"Du slipper, men jag vill att du är med i alla fall." Sa han och tog Rons hand. Han drog med honom bort till soffan och satte både sig och honom ner. Han bestämde sig för att ta det så kort som möjligt, men ändå berätta allt.

"Jag och Ron blev ihop under jullovet, men gjorde sen slut innan ni kom hem. Det var därför jag var så deppad. Sen blev Ron och Lavender ihop och jag antar att du, precis som Hermione, antog att jag gillade Lavender och det var därför jag inte gillade att se dem tillsammans. Sen, som du säkert både hörde och såg, så gjorde Ron och Lavender slut och vi två blev ihop igen.

"Mycket mer finns det inte att berätta." ("_Som du får eller vill höra"_ La han till för sig själv.) Avslutade han och mötte nästan trotsigt hennes blick. Hon såg ut som hon inte trodde ett ord av vad han hade sagt och att Ron inte sa något gjorde ju inte saken bättre.

"Jag älskar honom." Sa han därför. Han tittade på Ron som log lite mot honom.

"Jag tror dig inte." Sa Ginny med munnen format till ett beslutsamt sträck.

"Ginny jag har inget annat än mitt ord att ge dig." Sa han uppgivet.

"Så jag tror dig inte." Replikerade hon och vände sig sen till Ron.

"Och vad dig beträffar så ska du veta att jag tänker skriva till mamma om det här." Sa hon hotfullt.

"Nej!" Utbrast han och tittade vädjande på henne.

"Harry, han nästan våldtog dig! Du måste väll förstå att han inte kan hålla på så? Du måste ju göra något!" Sa hon och tittade vädjade på honom. Hon hade rätt något måste göras. Så därför tog han tag i Ron och kysste honom. Mitt på munnen, mitt framför Ginny. Sen drog han fram sin trollstav och la tystnadsformeln över henne så hon inte skulle börja skrika igen. Ginny begravde ansiktet i händerna, men när han ville gå och trösta henne så hindrade Ron honom. Hon lyfte huvudet och nu såg han att hon inte alls hade gråtit. Hon pekade på sig själv, sen formade hon ett hjärta med händerna som hon sedan delade på och sist så pekade hon på honom. Budskapet var tydligt; _Jag älskade dig. _Han suckade tungt och lyfte formeln. Ginny mötte hanns blick och hennes ögon fylldes av tårar.

"Mamma måste få veta…" Sa hon tyst. Han begravde ansiktet i händerna, nog var Weasley familjen förstående, men det här gick över gränsen. Speciellt om det kom från Ginny, och inte från dem. Axlarna började skaka av ansträngningen att hålla tillbaka tårarna. Varför kunde inte hanns liv få vara lätt? Ron la armarna om honom och fick honom att lägga huvudet på hanns axel.

"… Men ni kan få berätta själva, jag är säker på att hon kommer förstå." Sa Ginny och log lite.

"Tack…" Sa han tyst.

"Och kör ni med den där tekniken så kommer hon att smälta, ni är väldigt söta ihop ska ni veta." Sa hon och nickade menande mot Rons arm som fortfarande låg om honom.

"Tack…" Sa Ron och blev lite röd om öronen.

"Så… då ska väll inte jag störa er mer, god natt." Sa hon och reste på sig. Ron väntade tills hon var utom synhåll. Sen möttes deras läppar i en öm kyss.

"Jag älskar dig…" Sa Ron mjukt och strök med handen över hanns kind

"Jag älskar dig med…" Svarade han och log lite. En harkling hördes och båda vände sig i riktning mot ljudet. Ginny stod i änden av rummet med en rodnad som prydde kinderna.

"Förlåt, jag reagerade överilat." Sa hon och vände sedan snabbt på klacken.

---

När han vaknade morgonen därpå så dröjde det två minuter för honom att inse att det var söndag. De två minuterna räckte för att han skulle hinna trä byxorna över huvudet och sticka armarna i dem då han fastnade. Efter fem minuter så tröttnade han på sina meningslösa försök att ta sig ur byxorna så han, med viss svårighet, navigerade sig till Rons säng och väckte honom.

Han ville säga: Hjälp mig ur dem här!

Men det blev typ: "Gufmhmufefhäf!" I några sekunder undrade han hur han skulle kunna vara säker på att Ron var vaken, det problemet löste sig så snart som Ron vaknade. Ron började gapskratta och väckte de andra tre killarna i salen. Som också började skratta. Tillslut samlade sig Ron tillräckligt mycket för att kunna hjälpa honom av med byxorna. Ögonen tårades av det starka ljuset när han kunde se klart igen. Eller klart kunde han ju inte se eftersom han inte hunnit få på sig glasögonen än. Seamus, Dean, Neville och Ron skrattade samtidigt som de alla tre pekade på honom.

"Jag går och äter frukost…" Muttrade han, men fick bara skratt till svar. Han drog på sig byxorna på rätt del av kroppen och fick på sig en tröja och glasögonen. Han muttrade surt för sig själv medan han gick ner mot frukosten. Så snart han satt sig ner och hällt upp ett glas mjölk så kom en stor grå tornuggla och välte ut det så mjölken rann ner i hanns knä. Han svor en lång ramsa och torkade upp det med trollstaven. Allt skulle visst gå åt helvete idag. Han ryckte åt sig brevet från ugglan som förebrående bet honom i handen så det började blöda innan den flög iväg. Han svor så pass mycket så ett par tidiga förstaårselever tittade förskräckt på honom.

_Ikväll klockan sju_

Det var allt som stod. Men någon signatur behövdes inte, han kände mycket väl igen den lutande handstilen som tillhörde Dumbledore. Han vek ihop den lilla pappersbiten och stoppade den i fickan, nu hade han något att se fram emot i alla fall. Han tittade upp lagom för att se Ron komma inrusandes i stora salen. Han sprang snabbt fram till honom och drog upp honom på fötter.

"Du måste komma fort det är viktigt!" Sa han stressat medan han stod och trampade på stället. Ron tog plötsligt tag i hanns arm och började springa.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han oroligt, men Ron bara skakade på huvudet. De sprang upp för trappor och genom korridorer tills de kom till en korridor som han kände igen som vad behov rummets, då saktade Ron äntligen ner. Vid det här laget var han nästan svimfärdig av oro, vad hade fått Ron att göra en sådan språngmars? Tänk om någon var skadad, tänk om Ginny hade gjort något? Ron hade nu gått tre gånger fram och tillbaka och en dörr hade dykt upp. Han sprang snabbt fram och ryckte upp den. Till hanns förvåning så var det en mycket liten städskrubb. Innan han hann tänka mer så puttade Ron i honom så att han hamnade på en uppochnervänd skurhink, varpå Ron drog igen dörren med en smäll. Det blev så mörkt i rummet att man knappt märkte skillnad på att blunda eller att ha ögonen öppna, mer än att det verkade vara lite ljusare när man slöt ögonen. Han stelnade till när han kände hur något nuddade vid hanns arm. Plötsligt kände han hur något tungt hamnade i hanns knä. Var det här verkligen Ron? En hemsk tanke for igenom honom. Tänk om det aldrig hade varit Ron? Tänk om det var som det hade varit med Moody och den här Barty Jr, eller vad han nu hette. Det tunga som hade dumpit ner i hanns knä verkade vara levande för nu pressade det upp honom mot väggen. Och kysste honom, smaken och sättet personen kysste på kände han mycket väl igen. Vare sig det var Ron eller en förklädd dödsätare, den här personen kysste han mer än gärna. Han besvarade kyssen. När de tillslut släppte varandra så kunde han inte låta bli att le lite.

_"Vi behöver ljus…" _Tänkte han och i nästa sekund så kände han hur hanns huvud stötte emot en utstickande sak. Han dunkade huvudet mot den eftersom personen i hanns knä höll fast hanns händer. Lampan tändes med några blinkningar samtidigt som han blev allt säkrare på att han skulle få enstor bula i bakhuvudet. Lampan blinkade till för en sista gång och ljuset tändes. Det tunga som hade landat i hanns knä visade sig vara Ron (eller det var i alla fall Ron till utseendet) som hade satt sig i hanns knä.

"Är du Ron?" Frågade han misstänksamt. Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä/Ron tittade förvånat på honom.

"Klart det är jag! Ser du inte det?" Frågade han förvirrat. Om det nu var en han.

"Du skulle kunna ha druckit polyjuice-elixir och blivit Ron?" Föreslog han.

"Öm, första gången på tåget så pratade vi om Quidditch?" Sa Ron och ryckte på axlarna.

"Det kan vem som hälst ha hört." Protesterade han.

"Jamen varför skulle inte jag vara jag?" Frågade Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä uppgivet.

"Det verkar inte så… eller jo det verkar visst som Ron, men jag vill vara säker på att du är Ron." Sa han bestämt.

"Men det finns inget sätt att få dig säker på!" Protesterade Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä.

_"Finns det inget som kan få mig att vara säker på att han talar sanning?" _Tänkte han irriterat. Han stirrade ner i Golvet för att försöka komma på något. Hanns blick föll på en ytterst liten flaska fylld med kristallklar vätska. Han tog upp den och höll den framför ansiktet med ett leende. Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä stirrade förskräckt på honom, uppenbarligen rädd för att bli förgiftad.

"Lugna dig, det är veritaserum." Sa han, men Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä såg inte lugnare ut för det.

"Men då måste du lova, Harry, att inte fråga något mer än om jag är jag?" Sa Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä.

"Visst, visst, drick nu." Sa han och gav Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä den lilla flaskan. Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä drack upp allt i en klunk.

"Är du Ron?" Frågade han snabbt, var Personen-som-satt-i-hanns-knä verkligen Ron så skulle han gärna kyssas lite mer.

"Ja," sa Ron med eftertryck. Han kysste Ron igen.

"Älskar du mig?" Kunde han inte låta bli att fråga, även fast han inte var säker på att han ville höra svaret.

"Ja," Han rodnade, det svaret kunde inte vara annat än sant.

"Har du drömt några… hm… snuskiga drömmar om mig?" Frågade han, trotts att han visste att det var elakt.

"Ja, sen jag började gilla dig." Svarade Ron.

"Harry!" Tjöt han sen och slog händerna för munnen. Han flinade brett.

"Ljug för mig." Bad han.

"Jag ha…" Ron såg ut som han höll på att storkna.

"Älskar dig." Ändrade Ron sig. Han rodnade igen.

"Vem tycker du ser bäst ut av alla tjejer på Hogwarts?" Frågade han, mest för att retas.

"He… He…" Det var tydligt att det inte gick att ljuga.

"Lavender…" Erkände Ron. Hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom.

"Men det är bara av tjejerna, jag väljer ju såklart dig om jag får välja!" Sa Ron förtvivlat utan att stocka sig på något ord, antingen talade han sanning eller…

"Säg att gräset är blått." Bad han.

"Men…" Protesterade Ron.

"Säg det." Sa han bestämt.

"Gräset är blått." Sa han med en suck. Allt Ron sagt spolades bort av det han sagt om Lavender. Han puttade omilt ner Ron från sitt knä och eftersom rummet inte ens var två kvadratmeter stort så gjorde det förmodligen ganska ont när Rons huvud slog i stenväggen, men för tillfället så brydde han sig inte. Han skulle precis ta tag i dörrhandtaget när dörren försvann.

"Harry stanna…" Stönade Ron från golvet.

"Jag har liksom inget val, du tog precis bort dörren." Sa han och tittade argt ner på Ron. Att Ron verkade ha lite svårt att fästa blicken när han tittade upp gjorde så han blev lite orolig, men så blinkade Ron till och sen kunde han utan problem fästa blicken på den plats där dörren hade suttit. Ett hastigt leende skymtade till på Rons läppar. Han ställde sig upp, men vacklade till.

"Ron!" Utbrast han och fångade upp honom.

"Harry jag är verkligen ledsen för det jag sa om Lavender, men du har väll inte redan glömt vad jag sa innan?" Frågade han osäkert.

"Att du har drömt snuskiga drömmer om mig?" Retades han.

"Nej, att jag älskar dig!" Sa han och rodnade.

"Nej, det har jag inte…" Sa han med en suck.

"Och föresten var det andra också sant, hade jag fått välja på alla så hade jag valt dig." Sa Ron och kramade om honom. Han sjönk ner på den uppochnervända hinken igen, och Ron satte sig i hanns knä på samma sätt som förut.

"Är jag förlåten?" Frågade Ron osäkert. Han tittade upp och kysste Ron.

"Jag tar det som ett ja." Sa Ron med ett flin när han släppte honom.

"Vad tänkte du på för att få fram det här mysiga stället då?" Frågade han när en kvast välte och träffade honom i huvudet och struntade i Rons retsamhet.

"Dig," svarade Ron och ryckte på axlarna.

"Nu blir jag ju väldigt smickrad." Sa han ironiskt men Ron bara kysste honom igen. Tillslut så blev han tvungen att sätta bak händerna mot väggen för att inte ramla omkull.

"Det är kanske bäst om vi går nu?" Sa Ron och ställde sig upp.

"Förmodligen," Sa han och öppnade dörren som nu hade återkommit. När de var ute i korridoren igen kom han att tänka på en sak.

"Du, vad var det viktiga egentligen?" Frågade han eftertänksamt.

"Att jag skulle få kyssa dig." Svarade Ron rakt på sak. Han skakade på huvudet men log samtidligt brett.

De gick ner och satte sig vid frukosten och Ron började genast lasta på bacon och äggröra på en liten tallrik. Han noterade som hastigast att Dumbledore satt vid lärarbordet.

"Du Ron?" Sa han och satte armbågen i sidan på Ron.

"Mah?" Frågade Ron med munnen full av mat.

"Jag ska till Dumbledore ikväll." Väste han i Rons öra. Ron sa något upphetsat men munnen var så full av mat att det var helt obegripligt. Han torkade bort en bit äggröra från sin kind som hade flugit ur Rons mun när han hade försökt prata.

"Va?" Frågade han sen. Ron svalde ner tuggan.

"Vilken tid?" Frågade Ron sen.

"Sju, så jag kommer nog tillbaka ganska sent," Svarade han.

"Jag väntar," Svarade Ron och log brett.

* * *

Hehe, de va kul att skriva om Veritaserumet!

Och hörru, bara för att Ginny inte var med så mycket mer i det här kapitlet så betyder inte det att hon inte kan ställa till trubbel senare. Och det knaske inte är så konstigt att hon accepterade Harry/Ron så snabbt, jag menar, hon är ju trotts allt Rons bror och har inte så mycket till val.


	11. Syner, Drömmar och missförstånd

Kap. 11 Syner, Drömmar och missförstånd.

Han skulle precis lyfta handen till en knackning när dörren gled upp med en mjuk knarrning.

"God kväll, Harry." Sa Dumbledore roat när han såg honom stå med höjd hand utanför dörren.

"Öh… Hej, Professorn." Sa han och klev in i Dumbledores kontor. Han noterade snabbt att minnessållet inte stod på kanten av skrivbordet som det annars alltid brukade göra. Han tittade smått förvånat upp i Dumbledores blå ögon, och han blinkade vänligt till svar.

"Som jag ser att du har märkt så ska vi inte studera Voldemorts minnen ikväll." Sa han med ett litet leende.

"Ursäkta mig, men får jag fråga varför inte det, Sir?" Frågade han förvirrat. Dumbledores min mörknade så snabbt att han blev orolig för att han sagt något olämpligt.

"Jag har upptäckt att mycket viktigare för dig att kunna legilimering än vad jag först kunnat ana. Vad upptäckten handlade om kommer jag att berätta, men inte ikväll." Sa Dumbledore, och han kunde knappt hindra sig från att fråga vad han hade upptäckt. Han funderade snabbt över det Dumbledore hade sagt, han stelnade till när han insåg vad det kunde innebära.

"Måste jag gå ner till Snape?" Utbrast han förskräckt.

"_Professor _Snape, Harry, och nej det måste du inte. Jag har beslutat att själv ta hand om din undervisning." Sa han och log lite åt hanns uppenbara förskräckelse. Han pustade ut, men såg sedan upp på Dumbledore igen. "Ska Professorn använda samma metoder som Snape?" Frågade han osäkert.

"_Professor _Snape Harry, och återigen; nej, det ska jag inte." Sa Dumbledore och stödde armbågarna på skrivbordet, varpå han satte ihop fingertopparna till en takstol.

"Till och börja med så tänker jag fråga: Hur mycket vet du om legilimering och ocklumenering?" Frågade Dumbledore och mötte allvarligt hanns blick.

"Inget, Sir…" Sa han sanningsenligt.

"Det var det jag var rädd för." Sa Dumbledore med en suck.

"Nu måste vi börja från början… Harry, vet du hur man utför legilimering?" Han skakade på huvudet.

Dumbledore ställde säkert femtio frågor, varav han kunde svaret på en: Om Snape hade berättat något av det här för honom. Dumbledore berättade om hur man utförde legilimering, hur man skulle kontrollera tankeströmmen när man väl utfört legilimering, vad som kunde hjälpa en om man hade problem med ocklumeneringen, tillsammans med mycket, _mycket,_ mer.

Klockan hann bli halv tio innan Dumbledore sa:

"Nu, Harry, hoppas jag att du ska klara dig lite bättre med din ocklumenering." Harry drog ett djupt andetag och tänkte på allt Dumbledore hade sagt.

_"Om jag bara vetat det här hos Snape…" _Han nickade.

"Då har vi klarat av det då." Sa Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Är vi klara för ikväll?" Utbrast han förvånat.

"Sir…" La han generat till. Dumbledore log vänligt.

"Nej, jag sa att vi var klara med det, inte för ikväll." Sa han och ställde sig upp.

"Nu, Harry, vill jag att du sätter dig på golvet." Sa Dumbledore och gick rumt skrivbordet.

"Varför det, Sir?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Sa aldrig professor Snape till dig att sätta dig?" Frågade Dumbledore och höjde på ett vitt ögonbryn.

"Nej, Sir…" Svarade han osäkert.

"Aldrig?" Frågade Dumbledore igen.

"Nej, Sir," sa han och drog handen över bakhuvudet. Dumbledores min bistrade.

"Nåja, det vill jag att du gör nu." Sa Dumbledore och gjorde en gest mot golvet. Han reste på sig och gick och satte på golvet framför Dumbledore. Det kändes mycket underligt att sitta och titta upp på rektorn, men samtidigt var han tacksam för att han skulle slippa ramla varje gång Dumbledore skulle ta sig in i hanns hjärna.

"Nu, Harry, gör dig beredd." Han slöt ögonen och försökte göra allt som Dumbledore hade sagt till honom.

"_Legilimens!"_ Minnena kom till honom utan särskild ordning. Dementorerna som svävande mot honom i Little Whinging, han själv förvånad sittandes uppe på mugglar-skolans tak, Ginny sittandes mittemot honom i en mörkröd fåtölj med ansiktet i händerna. Plötsligt var det som om han visste vilket nästa minne skulle vara; Ron. Han började kämpa emot av alla krafter, han blev medveten om sina hårt knutna händer. Han vände upp ansiktet mot Dumbledore.

"Sluta…" Bad han med skakade röst. Kontakten bröts, men han visste inte om det berodde på honom eller Dumbledore.

"Harry, är du okej?" Frågade Dumbledore, och han nickade skakigt till svar.

"Jag vill prova igen…" Sa han och bet sig i läppen. Ett hastigt leende skymtade på Dumbledores läppar.

"Jag förväntade mig inget annat." Log han och rätade på sig igen.

"Redo?" Frågade han, och han nickade sammanbitet.

_"Legilimens!"_ Ett lätt suddigt minnet kom ifatt honom.

_Han låg inbäddad i en varm filt i en kvinnas famn. Hon sjöng med mjuk röst för honom och han mumlade tyst med. En hög smäll hördes plötsligt, sen; tystnad. Sen bröt en mans röst tystnaden. _

_"Lily, det är han!" Skrek han skräckslaget. _

_"Ta Harry och spring, jag försöker hålla tillbaka honom!" Hördes mannen skrik. _

_"Flytta på dig, jag vill ha pojken." Hördes en kall mansröst. Han började gråta. _

_"__Avada Kedavra__!" Hördes den kalla rösten, följd av en dov duns. Dörren slogs upp, och greppet kvinnan höll om honom hårdnade. _

_"Inte Harry, inte Harry, jag ber er, inte Harry!" Bad kvinnan som höll om honom. _

_"Flytta på dig, din dumma flicka… Flytta på dig, nu…" Sa den kalla mansrösten. _

_"Inte Harry, snälla, nej, ta mig, döda mig i stället…" vädjade hon. Manen i dörren höjde trollstaven. _

_"Inte Harry! Snälla… Ha förbarmande… ha förbarmande…" Manen i dörren skrattade ett blodisande skratt. Sen fylldes världen av ett grönt ljus…_

Tårarna rann ner för hanns kinder medan han stirrade upp i taket. Han hade hört sina föräldrars död förut, men aldrig sett den. Och han önskade att han aldrig gjort det.

"Harry…" Sa Dumbledore sorgset.

"En gång till…" Sa han och torkade snabbt bort tårarna.

"Är du säker…?" Frågade Dumbledore.

"Ja," sa han och mötte Dumbledores blick. Det syntes att han var orolig. Han koncentrerade sig och Dumbledore höjde trollstaven.

_"Legilimens!"_ Minnena överraskade honom bakifrån. Han såg sig själv krama om Hermione uppe i sin sovsal, sen sig själv kyssa Ron i städskrubben, sen sig själv kyssa… Han lyckades med en kraftansträngning putta ur Dumbledore ur sin hjärna, men för sent. Dumbledore hade redan sett honom och Ron. Han tittade ner i golvet med en kraftig rodnad på kinderna och vågade inte möta Dumbledores blick. En minut gick, två minuter gick, tre minuter gick och ingen sa något.

"Jag trodde att det skulle bli en Weasley…" Sa Dumbledore chockat och gick och satte sig bakom sitt skrivbord. Han ställde sig upp och tittade Dumbledore i ögonen.

"Jag älskar honom." Sa han tyst. Dumbledore höjde lite på ögonbrynen.

"Och hanns känslor om dig? Vad vet du om dem?" Frågade han. "Han älskar mig." Svarade han lite för snabbt.

"Hur, om jag får fråga, kan du vara så säker?" Frågade Dumbledore artigt.

"Han drack veritaserum och… ja, sa det…" Svarade han generat.

"Så länge du är lycklig." Sa Dumbledore och med en gest på handen så visade han honom ut.

Han sjönk ner med en duns bredvid Ron.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron oroligt och la ifrån sig sin fjäderpenna. Harry rodnade kraftigt och Ron tittade förvirrat på honom.

"Dumbledore vet…" Sa han tyst och Ron rodnade han också.

"Hur?" Frågade han förvirrat. Han förklarade om vad de hade gjort under lektionen och vad han hade sett, men han utelämnade sina föräldrars död. Den skulle han ta upp med Hermione sen, han vill inte oroa Ron i onödan.

"Jag går och lägger mig…" Sa Ron när han tillslut gjort klart sin läxa i förvandlingskonst.

"Okej, jag måste skriva klart den här…" Sa han och gjorde en gest mot läxan i svartkonster som skulle lämnas imorgon. Idag, klockan hade passerat tolv, och ett också för den delen såg han när han slängde en blick på den.

"Gör det du…" Sa Hermione frånvarande utan att titta upp från sin bok. Ron tittade sig snabbt om i rummet, det vara bara de tre och Ginny kvar. Plus två sovande förstaårselever och Ginnys sovande väninna, fast de behövde han inte räkna med.

"God natt…" Sa Ron och kysste honom snabbt på munnen. Hermione och Ginny tittade bägge upp från sina böcker och en av förstaårseleverna snarkade till.

"Tänk att de kan se så förskräckliga ut ensamma och vara så söta tillsammans." Sa Hermione med ett retsamt leende till Ginny.

"Fast Harry ser inte så dum ut om man ska vara rättvis." Sa Ginny som om dem inte kunde höra.

"Okej då, men Ron i alla fall," Sa Hermione och log lite.

"Ja det är underligt." Fnissade Ginny till svar. Han, Ginny och Hermione började skratta.

"Ha, ha…" Sa Ron ironiskt.

"Förlåt, Ron…" Fnissade han. Ron himlade med ögonen men log ändå lite.

"Vänta två sekunder, brorsan, jag följer med dig upp." Sa hon och smällde igen boken bredvid örat på sin kompis så hon vaknade.

"Har jag missat något?" Frågade hon sömnigt och satte sig upp.

"Ja, dagens tre första lektioner." Sa Ginny retsamt.

"VA!?" Utbrast hon gällt och for upp. Harry och Hermione skrattade så de tjöt åt hennes hysteriska min.

"Kom nu…" Sa Ginny och tog hennes arm. Ron skakade på huvudet åt dem men gick upp till sin sovsal. De två förstaårseleverna hade vaknat och de såg lätt förskämda ut över att vara ensamma med två sjätte årselever. De kilade snabbt upp till sina sovsalar och lämnade honom och Hermione ensamma kvar i uppehållsrummet.

"Hermione…" Sa han svagt.

"Så du ska berätta ändå." Sa Hermione och slog igen sin bok. "Va?" Frågade han förvirrat. "Jag såg på dig när du kom ner hit efter du hade varit hos Dumbledore att det var något." Sa hon och satte sig bredvid honom i soffan. "Så vad är det?" Frågade hon oroligt och han berättade vad han hade sett.

Tårarna rann ner för hanns kinder när han var klar.

"Åh, Harry…" Suckade Hermione och la armarna om honom.

"Jag vill säga att jag vet hur det känns, men det gör jag verkligen inte." Sa hon och la huvudet på hanns axel.

"Den enda person som betytt något särskit för mig som dött var Sirius och det är inte alls samma sak." Han kramade hårdare om henne när Sirius namn kom på tal.

"Men jag tycker att du borde berätta för Ron snart." Sa hon och strök honom över ryggen.

"Men jag vågar inte!" Snyftade han och kramade Hermione hårdare.

"Sssh…" Viskade hon i hanns öra.

"Vill du att jag ska berätta för honom?" Frågade hon vänligt.

"Nej, jag måste göra det själv." Sa han och torkade sig om kinderna med tröjärmen. Hermione lutade sig ifrån honom och log ett snett leende.

"Jag har aldrig hanterat killar i denhär situationen innan kvällen i din sovsal." Sa hon med en gest mot hanns tårar.

"Men jag är väldigt glad att jag har dig Hermione." Sa han och log lite. Plötsligt bröt tystnaden av steg. Han mötte förtvivlat Hermiones blick och såg att de fasade för samma sak.

"Ron…" Sa han förtvivlat och flög upp från soffan. När han kom upp i uppehållsrummet så såg han att de andra killarna sov och att Ron låg på rygg i sin säng och stirrade envetet upp i taket.

"Ron…" Sa han försiktigt och satte sig på Rons sängkant.

"Jag trodde faktiskt att du älskade mig…" Sa Ron och en tår rann snabbt ner för hanns kind. Ron skakade på huvudet.

"Hur länge har ni hållit på?" Frågade Ron och nya tårar rann ner för hanns kinder, men han rörde dem inte.

"Det är inget mer än vänskap mellan oss, Ron." Sa han förtvivlat.

"Nej jag förstår det, men jag menade mellan dig och…" Ros röst bröts och Ron slöt ögonen.

"Jag menade mellan mig och Hermione." Protesterade han.

"Visst va, 'Jag är glad att jag har dig Hermione' så har du aldrig sagt till mig…" Sa Ron och hanns underläpp började skaka lätt.

"Det är för att det är för fattiga ord för att beskriva hur du betyder för mig." Sa han och kände hur en klump började växa i halsen.

"Vet du? Du betyder inget för mig längre…" Sa Ron och vände ryggen åt honom. En tår rann snabbt ner för hanns kind och landade på Rons täcke. Han höjde skakande handen men sänkte den sedan igen och ställde sig upp. Han drog av sig kläderna och kröp ner i sin säng utan att ta på pyjamasen. Om han bara kunde ha fått det ogjort. Han drog upp täcket till hakan och borrade ner sig i kudden. Varför? Tårarna rann ner för hanns kinder när han ställde sig upp. Han kröp över Ron och la sig sedan bredvid honom ovanpå täcket.

"Jag älskar dig Ron, jag är ledsen att jag inte var här när du behövde mig, men jag älskar dig Ron, ingen annan…" Sa han och slöt ögonen. Han kände hur tårarna började rinna ner för hanns kinder. Han kände hur han blev allt kallare allteftersom minuterna gick och förvandlade sig till timmar. Men han vägrade röra på sig.

När han vaknade lite senare samma dag så hade Ron lagt sitt täcke över honom, men låg med ryggen mot honom. Han själv låg på rygg och var, trots att han nu hade täcket på sig, väldigt kall. Han lyfte försiktigt handen och la den på Rons midja.

"Jag är vaken, Harry." Sa Ron tyst och vände sig om mot honom. Rons vackra ögon utstrålade en sorgsenhet som svämmade över och drabbade honom själv.

"Hur… Hur mycket är klockan?" Frågade han tyst.

"Sju minuter över fyra," Mumlade Ron. Han såg ner när ögonen svämmade över av tårar.

"Jag önskar att du kunde älska mig…" Sa Ron tyst.

"Din önskan är redan uppfylld." Sa han tyst och lyfte upp Rons ansikte så han såg honom i ögonen.

"Jag hörde er…" Invände Ron tyst.

"Vi pratade om att berätta för dig om när jag såg mina föräldrar dö uppe i Dumbledores kontor, och det Hermione sa om min sovsal var när jag berättade för henne om när du gjorde slut." Sa han tonlöst. Ron öppnade munnen som för att säga något, men stängde den igen.

"Jag älskar dig Ron, det gör jag av hela mitt hjärta." Sa han, men Ron sa fortfarande inget.

"Jag skulle dö för dig…" Sa han och kände hur sant det var.

"Det är inte sant…" Protesterade Ron svagt.

"Det är sanningen." Sa han och slöt ögonen. Han öppnade dem igen och kysste försiktigt Ron på munnen. Han rätade på sig och vände sig bort från Ron. Han klädde på sig och letade fram osynlighetsmanteln.

"Jag…" Han ändrade sig.

"God natt…" Sa han istället och lämnade Ron bakom sig när han gick ut ur sovsalen. Han gick ut ur uppehållsrummet, ut ur slottet och ut på skolområdet. Kvällen var molnfri och full av stjärnor, men månskärans vita ljus tycktes bara göra skuggorna djupare. Han slog sig ner i det frostiga gräset och drog knäna intill kroppen.

Så satt han i säkert en halvtimme, sen insåg han att han skulle få en förskräcklig förkylning om han stannade kvar ute längre. Han ställde sig upp och tittade upp i skyn. Stjärnorna blinkade ner mot honom och han började gå mot slottet.

Han väckte tjocka damen och gav henne lösenordet. Han gick tyst in i uppehållsrummet. En ensam figur satt i fåtöljen närmast den slocknade brasan.

"Harry…" Suckade Ron dystert.

"Hur visste du att jag kom in?" Frågade han och drog av sig manteln. Ron vände sig snabbt om och av hanns förvånade uppsyn att döma så hade han inte alls vetat att han kommit in.

"Jag… Äh, sak samma…" Sa han och vände tillbaka huvudet. "Jag är ledsen, Ron…" Sa han och menade det verkligen. "Och?" Frågade Ron hårt. Han tittade sorgset på Rons rygg.

"Jag… God Natt…" Sa han och gick upp för trappan till sovsalen. Han öppnade dörren, klev in, drog på sig manteln, klev ut igen och stängde dörren. Han smög ner för trappan igen. Ron brast ut i gråt.

"Gud vilken idiot jag är!" Snyftade han och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Hanns första impuls var att dra av sig manteln och springa fram till Ron, men han hindrade sig och stod kvar. Rons snyftningar blev allt högre och hjälplösare, så tillslut så orkade han inte stå emot längre. Han drog av sig manteln och gick tyst fram till Ron.

"Ron…" Sa han tyst. Ron tittade upp med en snyftning.

"Gå din väg…" Snyftade han sen. Han öppnade munnen, men stängde den igen och gick sakta bort från Ron.

"Nej… Stanna, snälla…" Snyftade Ron och skakade på huvudet. Han satte sig i bortresta änden av en soffa snett mittemot Rons fåtölj.

"Är det något mellan dig och Hermione?" Frågade han efter ett tag.

"Inte mer än vänskap," Svarade han sanningsenligt.

"Ljuger du för mig?" Snyftade han.

"Nej," Svarade han tålmodigt. Ron begravde ansiktet i händerna igen. Han reste sig upp och gick och ställde sig framför Ron.

"Vet du vad Dumbledore sa när han hade sett mig kyssa dig i mitt minne?" Frågade han. "Hur skulle jag kunna?" Snyftade Ron till svar.

"Han sa 'Jag visste att det skulle bli en Weasley…' sen sa jag att jag älskade dig, han frågade om dina känslor gentemot mig, jag svarade att du älskar mig. Gör du det, eller ljög jag för Dumbledore?" Frågade han och tittade på Ron.

"Jag… jag… jag vet inte längre…" Sa han förtvivlat och skakade på huvudet.

"Ron snälla försök, jag vill bara ha ett ärligt svar." Bad han.

"Måste jag svara på det ikväll?" Frågade Ron med en snyftning.

"Nej, inte om du inte vill…" Sa han och satte sig ner i fåtöljen bredvid Ron.

"Men… men får jag prova en sak?" Frågade Ron osäkert.

"Vad du vill." Sa han och ryckte på axlarna. Ron reste sig upp och ställde sig upp.

"Lova att inte bli arg?" Sa Ron med en lätt snyftning.

"Jag… lovar." Sa han och tittade upp på Ron. Han såg ut som om han höll på att förbereda sig för något han inte ville göra. Sen klippte Ron till honom på käken. Ögonen tårades av smärtan medan han tittade förvånat på Ron. Ron stirrade skräckslaget på sin knutna hand.

"Åh, förlåt Harry! Gick det bra?" Utbrast han oroligt. Han öppnade munnen, men käken exploderade av smärta så han stängde den igen och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh, vilken idiot jag är!" Snyftade Ron, för nu hade tårarna börjat rinna igen. _Kom, _ville han säga, men käken gjorde fortfarande för ont. Han sträckte ut armen och tog tag i Rons hand och drog ner honom i sitt knä.

"Förlåt," snyftade Ron och la huvudet på hanns axel. Sen ångrade han sig och ställde sig upp.

"Ställ dig upp." Sa Ron, tog hanns hand och drog upp honom på fötter. Ron satte sig i fåtöljen och drog ner honom i sitt knä. Ron la armarna om hanns midja och fuktade snabbt sina läppar.

"Jag älskar dig…" Viskade Ron i hanns öra. Han vände mig mot Ron och log lite mot honom. Han öppnade käken, den gjorde inte allt för ont. Han rullade lite på den på prov, det gick okej.

"Jag älskar dig med…" Sa han tyst. Ron böjde sig försiktigt fram och kysste honom ömt på munnen.

"Vad trött jag är…" Sa han sömnigt och lutade huvudet mot Rons axel.

"Du Harry?" Sa Ron plötsligt.

"Mhm?" Svarade han.

"Vad tycker du om mig, inte insidan alltså, utan… tja, du vet…" Sa Ron och rodnade lite.

"Vad jag tycker om ditt utseende menar du?" Frågade han sömnigt och Ron nickade.

"Jag tycker du är väldigt vacker…" Sa han med ett litet leende. Ron log lite mot honom och han kände hur Ron rodnade.

"God Natt…" Sa han sömnigt och la huvudet på sidan.

"Vi måste gå upp till våra sovsalar." Protesterade Ron.

"Varför det?" Frågade han sömnigt.

"Men tänk imorgon bitti då? Då kan vi ju inte sitta såhär?" Sa Ron och ryckte på axlarna, vilket fick hanns huvud att guppa till.

"Nej, det är klart, men måste vi gå upp nu, på en gång?" Frågade han, fortfarande med stängda ögon.

"Hittar de oss så här imorgon lär vi få förklara både ett och annat, och det har inte jag någon lust med." Sa Ron med ett litet leende.

"Men jag orkar inte gå upp!" Stönade han.

"Jag bär dig." Sa Ron.

"Det orkar du aldrig." Invände han och fnissade lite.

Ron orkade visst.

Han tog av sig kläderna, la sig på sidan och somnade bums. Rons skratt kom som från en annan värld.

"Gonatt…" Mumlade han trött, trotts att han inte längre var vaken.

"Sov sött…" Sa Ron och kysste honom. Han vaknade till lite av kyssen och drog ner Ron i sängen.

"Harry, jag sa förut att jag inte är redo att förklara något än…" Sa Ron med ett leende.

"Du behöver bara förklara att du la dig i fel säng och skrika lite äcklat när dom säger att du låg med armen om mig hela natten…" Sa han och la armarna om Ron som en ovanligt stor teddybjörn.

"Men Harry…" Invände Ron.

"Snälla…" Bad han och kysste Ron. Ron gav med sig med en suck.

"Okej, som du vill, jag sover här inatt. Men då vill jag att ta och få komma in under täcket först." Sa Ron och la täcket över sig. Harry slog upp ögonen och tittade på honom.

"Var det du som la täcket över mig förut?" Frågade han, trots att han redan visste.

"Ja, jag kunde inte låta bli att röra lite vid dig, och då var du jätte kall." Sa Ron och rodnade lite. Han log och slöt ögonen igen.

"Värm mig…" Bad han och vände ryggen åt Ron. Ron la armarna om honom bakifrån och kysste honom försiktigt i nacken. Han log lite och lät sig sakta vaggas i sömnens varma värld.

De underligaste drömmar spelade upp sig för hanns medvetande den natten.

_Han satt på golvet i Dumbledores kontor och tuggade på en soffkudde. Dumbledore tittade fullt allvarligt ner på honom medan han sjöng: Åh, haj, min hatt är paj, men det gör ingenting. För vad gör det om hundra år när allting kom ikring? Medan han vevade med armarna fram och tillbaka och stampade takten med foten. _

_Han blängde surt på Dumbledore när han fortsatte, lika allvarligt, med en andra vers: "Ja ä en orangutang som har trillat av min cykelslang. Men ja ska rida på min häst som nu behöver en prickig väst! Och jag ska sitta på mitt hus och ropa på en liten mus. Men ja ä ändå lika dum så nu ska ja bli stum! Tjof!" Han drog upp han drog upp sin klädnad till knäna och neg. Och Harry fick syn på ärret som liknade Londons tunnelbana. Men vänta nu, satt inte det på hanns underarm? _

_"Har du förstått?" Frågade Dumbledore allvarligt. _

_"Nej…" Sa han sanningsenligt. Dumbledore började veva med armarna och stampa takten mod foten igen. _

_Han hade fullkomligt allvarlig min när han började sjunga: Jodeladihi! Jodeladiho, jodeladelidilej jodileladilej! Hej! _

_"Förstår du nu Harry?" Frågade Dumbledore och tittade bistert på honom. _

_"__Nej." Sa han. _

_"Då, Hatty, måste jag sjunga den igen." Sa han allvarligt. _

_"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej!!!" Skrek han medan Dumbledore satte igång igen: _

_"__Åh Haj min hatt är paj…"_

"Harry, Harry!" Någon skakade om honom.

"Nej, nej! Jag vill inte höra den igen!" Suckade han och satte händerna för öronen.

"Harry, vad pratar du om? Du har sovit bredvid Ron hela natten, och han höll om dig när vi vaknade!" Sa rösten retsamt.

"Jaha, och?" Frågade han trött utan att slå upp ögonen.

"Harry, Ron höll om dig!" Sa dom. Ron höll om honom, det var väll inget speciellt med det? Fast det borde ju inte de veta. Han slog upp ögonen och med ett tjut så kravlade han sig undan från Ron, men eftersom sängen inte var särskilt bred så ramlade han ner på golvet.

"Vaäreom?" Frågade Ron sömnigt och slog upp ögonen. De andra tre killarna skrattade så de skrek.

"Du sov i min säng, _och _höll om mig!" Tjöt han och blinkade åt Ron. De andra märkte ingen eftersom låg dubbelvikta på golvet. Ron blinkade tillbaka för att visa att han sett.

"VA!?" Tjöt han och flög upp ur sängen. Neville kraschade ihop på golvet.

"Varför ligger du i min säng!?" Skrek han ut Ron.

"Din säng! Din säg!? Det är väll…" Han såg sig om.

"Öh… din säng…" Sa han generat och lyckades bli lite röd om öronen.

"Precis, så varför ligger du i den?!" Frågade han och gjorde vilda gester med armarna.

"Jag har inte en aning, jag gick väll fel!" Skrek Ron tillbaka. Han himlade med ögonen, men blinkade sedan diskret åt Ron. Som blinkade tillbaka.

"Idiot…" Muttrade han för sig själv, men sa det ändå så högt så han var säker på att de andra hörde det. Han tog upp sina kläder från golvet och klädde på sig dem.

"Vad är klockan?" Frågade Ron när de andra slutat skratta lite.

"Halv åtta…" Skrattade Dean till svar.

"Skit…" Svor Ron och for upp och började klä på sig.

"Men Ron, första lektionen börjar kvart över nio." Sa han förundrat medan han tittade på Ron som letade efter sin tröja.

"Ja och då ska vi ha svartkonster med Snape. Dessutom vill jag hinna äta också." Sa Ron och drog loss sin tröja.

"Åh, hur kunde jag glömma? Ron Weasley med sin bottenlösa mage," sa han ironiskt.

"Min mage har visst en botten!" Protesterade Ron medan han drog tröjan över huvudet. Han tittade skeptiskt på honom.

"Bara att den sitter väldigt långt ner…" Gav Ron efter.

"Ska vi gå då?" Frågade han och satte händerna i sidan.

"Visst, kom då." Sa han och gick ner till uppehållsrummet med Ron i hälarna. Hermione satt redan med en bok i händerna och väntade på dem.

"God morgon Hermione…" Sa Ron med en liten gäspning.

"God morgon, är vi på väg ner till maten?" Frågade hon och smällde igen boken. De nickade och Hermione ställde sig upp.

"Och förlåt för att jag kallade dig idiot, Ron." Sa han och log lite. Ron log brett.

"Det är okej." Log han. Hermione tittade frågande på dem.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade hon.

"Varför kallade du Ron för idiot?" Han mötte snabbt Rons blick.

"Det är en lång historia…" Sa han med ett leende.

"… Som du varken vill eller får höra." Fortsatte Ron hanns mening.

"Nej! Börja inte avsluta varandras meningar! Det är fruktansvärt irriterande!" Utbrast Hermione.

"Men vi han aldrig gjort det…" "… för än nu." Fortsatte Ron hanns mening. Hermione satte händerna för öronen.

"Men Hermione…" "… vi skojar bara med dig." Avslutade han Rons mening.

"Inte roligt!" Sa Hermione utan att ta bort händerna från öronen.

"Men kom igen nu…" "… lite roligt är det faktiskt" Hermione suckade och skakade på huvudet, men tog bort händerna från öronen.

Han och Ron fortsatte att avsluta varandras meningar under hela frukosten och höll på att driva Hermione till vansinne. Hon pustade lättat ut när klockan blev nio och de var tvungna att gå upp till Snapes lektion.

Snape släppte in dem och de gick och satte sig.

"Tystnad!" Röt Snape, som vanligt helt i onödan eftersom det redan var helt tyst i salen.

"Idag ska vi ha en teoretisk lektion." I vanliga fall så hade klassen stönat, men nu var det Snape som var deras lärare.

Lektionen fortskred och var precis lika uttråkande som väntat.

Efter svartkonsten så reste de sig upp och gick ut så fort som möjligt.

"Den här lektionen sög! Han drog av tjugo poäng för Gryffindor för att Neville nös när han pratade! Och varför ska man veta hur testralernas matsmältning fungerar under en luftattack!?" Utbrast Ron upprört så fort de var utom hörhåll.

"Och du, glöm inte de femton poäng han drog av från oss när jag uttalade den där konstiga gurkans namn fel! Jag menar, inte ens du kunde säga det rätt Hermione!" Fortsatte han, minst lika upprört som Ron.

"Ja, visst var det intressant att lära sig om testralerna, men varför kunde vi inte ha tagit upp det på lektionen om magiska djur?" Frågade Hermione förundrat och la ner sin pergamentrulle i väskan. Hon hade skrivit säkert en halvmeter, medan han och Ron bara lyckats få ner tre decimetrar. Och deras handstil var betydligt större än Hermiones.

"Och han pratade så fort! Jag han knappt få ner allt!" Fortsatte Hermione upprört.

"Men Hermione du har skrivit nästan dubbelt så mycket som oss!" Protesterade Ron.

"Ja, men jag tror inte att jag fick med allt om magsäckens…"

"Stopp! Att höra det en gång var illa nog!" Avbröt Ron.

"Men Ron, du måste faktiskt lyssna på lektionerna! Var glad att inte Snape såg dig när du stoppade fingrarna i öronen." Sa hon och blängde ilsket på honom.

"Nej, det tänker jag inte vara! Jag hörde fortfarande allt vad han sa!" Sa Ron och såg illamående ut vid tanken.

"Men Ron, det kan komma upp på våra slutprov." Sa Hermione viktigt.

"Jag skiter i det!" Muttrade Ron tillbaka. Hermione suckade uppgivet.

"Jag längtar till han försvinner…" Sa Ron och log lite.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Hermione förvirrat.

"Den posten är förbannad, alla som har haft den har aldrig klarat det mer än ett år." Sa Ron och log bredare.

"Fast det var synd med Lupin, jag gillade honom." Sa Ron eftertänksamt.

"Hm, apropå det, jag tror det är fullmåne imorgon…" Sa Hermione. Alla tre tittade ut genom fönstret som om de väntade sig att få se en varulv flyga förbi. På sjätte våningen.

"Nej men se, är det inte skolans berömmelse? Det är bäst att ni lägger er ner på knä och bugar killar." Sa Malfoy ironiskt. Crabbe och Goyle tittade förvånat på varandra, sen gick de ner på knä och bugade sig.

"Inte bokstavligt talat." Fräste Malfoy irriterat och blev lite röd om kinderna.

"Jovisst, och jag ser att vi har fått den äran att få möta skolans största idioter." Sa Han kyligt och låtsades inte om det Malfoy hade sagt till Crabbe och Goyle.

"Skolans fulaste nylle har talat." Sa Malfoy elakt.

"Åh, förlåt jag hörde inte att du sa något, Malfoy." Sa Hermione sockersött. Malfoys ögon sköt blixtar, men han kom tydligen inte på något att käfta tillbaka med. Han svängde runt och gick ilsket tillbaka.

"Den var bra Hermione!" Skrattade Ron.

"Alltid lika kul att sätta dit honom." Sa Hermione och log oskyldigt.

"Har du några fler på lager?" Undrade Ron och log mot henne.

"Javisst," sa Hermione och knyckte på nacken.

"Få höra då?" Bad Ron.

"Nej, då snor du dom bara." Flinade Hermione. Ron började på ett flertal övertalningsförsök, han skakade på huvudet åt dem och suckade. Det här skulle bli en lång dag…

* * *

Mohaha, jag gilla de där med: På sjätte våningen.

Hehe...


	12. Hogsmed

Kap. 12 Hogsmed

"Klar!" Förkunnade Ron nöjt, la ifrån sig fjäderpennan och lutade sig bakåt i soffan.

"Jej…" Sa Harry glädjelöst, han hade varit klar med sin läxa i minst en halvtimme.

"För en gångskull så ligger vi inte efter med läxorna." Sa Ron förundrat. Han bläddrade en sida i boken han läste; _Avancerade flygtekniker för entusiaster._

"Kan du titta på mig när jag pratar med dig?" Bad Ron efter ett tag.

"Javisst, men du pratade ju inte med mig." Svarade han medan han försökte förstå namnet på en fint, men bokstäverna verkade inte blida ett sägbart ord. Han gav upp och smällde igen boken.

"Jag tror jag ska gå ut." Sa han och reste sig upp.

"Nu? Klockan är ju över elva!" Sa Ron förbryllat.

"Ja, jag tar osynlighetsmanteln, ska du med?" Frågade han.

"Nej tack, jag sov inte så mycket i gårkväll." Sa Ron och blinkade menande åt honom.

"Okej, god natt då," Sa han och gick upp och hämtade manteln.

Väl ute på skolområdet så andades han in den kalla nattluften. Han log lite åt mörkret och började gå ner mot sjön. När han var säker på att ingen kunde se honom så drog han av sig manteln. Frosten knarrade lätt under hanns fötter och kölden bet i kinderna. Han tyckte om det, allt var så stillsamt. Han vände blicken mot skogen. En grupp om tre testraler flög ovanför trädtopparna. Han vände bort blicken med tårade ögon. Testralerna påminde honom om mysterieavdelningen, mysterieavdelningen påminde honom om Sirius död, och Sirius död ville han hälst inte tänka på.

Hur mycket klockan var när han kom in igen viste han inte, men var uppehållsrummet tomt. Bortsätt från en rödhårig figur som satt och snyftade i en fåtölj.

"Ron?" Sa han prövande. Figuren vände sig om. Det var Ginny.

"Åh, hej Harry…" Sa hon och torkade snabbt sina tårar.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Nej, det är inget…" Sa hon och vände sig tillbaka igen. Han gick och satte sig mittemot henne.

"Vill du prata om det?" Frågade han. Hon skakade på huvudet, sen ändrade han sig och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har inte bråttom, och det finns ingen annan som kan höra…" Sa han och la oroligt huvudet på sned.

"Du kommer inte att förstå…" Sa Ginny med en snyftning.

"Pröva mig?" Bad han.

"Jag gillar en kille, men han vägrar att ens se åt mig…" Sa hon och snyftade till.

"Just nu tror jag inte att jag kan förstå något bättre…" Sa han med en suck.

"Det är hemskt jag vet…" Sa han tröstande.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra…" Snyftade hon.

"Inte jag häller… Hur väl känner du honom?" Frågade han.

"Ganska väl…" Svarade hon tyst.

"Hur väl?" Envisades han.

"Jag vet inte, vi träffas ganska ofta, men då är det andra runtomkring…" Svarade hon med en snyftning.

"Öh, vet du typ… hanns favoritfärg?" Frågade han.

_"Dåligt förslag, dåligt förslag! Jag vet ju inte ens Rons favoritfärg! Hm, det måste jag fråga honom om…" _

"Öh… nej…" Snyftade Ginny, smått förundrat.

"Öh, jag vet inte riktigt vad du ska göra… Har du försökt bjuda ut honom?" Frågade han.

"Ja, men han avfärdade det bara…" Snyftade Ginny.

"Har han visat några täcken på att gilla dig då?" Frågade han.

"Inte mer än som vän," svarade hon tyst.

"Har du provat allt du kommit på för att få hanns uppmärksamhet?" Frågade han.

"Allt utom en grej…" Snyftade hon.

"Då tycker jag att du ska försöka med den sista." Sa han bestämt.

"Tycker du?" Snyftade hon förvånat.

"I krig och kärlek är allt tillåtet, och det här är väll kärlek?" Sa han med ett leende. Ginny log lite och nickade.

"Är det bättre nu?" Frågade han vänligt.

"Ja…" Sa hon tyst och log lite mot honom.

"Vad bra, God natt då…" Sa han och reste på sig.

"Vänta!" Utbrast plötsligt Ginny.

"Vad?" Frågade han och vände sig om.

"Vilken är din favorit färg?" Frågade hon med lätt röda kinder.

"Röd," svarade han och log mot henne, sen vände han sig om och gick upp till sovsalen.

"Ron…" Sa han lågt och skakade om Ron.

"Vad?" Muttrade han utan att slå upp ögonen.

"Vilken är din favoritfärg?" Frågade han.

"Väckte du mig för det?" Stönade Ron.

"Ja, svara nu." Bad han.

"Öm, Svart är snyggt…" Sa Ron frånvarande.

"Får jag sova nu…" Mumlade han.

"Visst…" Sa han och kysste försiktigt Ron.

"Inte här inne…" Mumlade Ron med ett leende. Han log mot Ron, klädde av sig och kröp ner under täcket, i sin egen säng. Det dröjde inte lång tid innan han somnade.

---

Seamus sprang ikapp honom, Ron och Hermione innan de hann ut ur uppehållsrummet morgonen därpå.

"Jag måste bara berätta. Jag drömde typ värsta sjuka drömmen inatt. Jag drömde att jag typ bara vaknade uppe i sovsalen och var lite borta typ, eftersom jag var så trött, i drömmen alltså, och sen kommer du in Harry och väcker typ Ron. Och Ron bara är typ lika trött som jag. Och sen typ bara kysser du Ron Harry. Och Ron typ bara flinar som en tok. Och sen vaknar jag igen! Snacka sjuk dröm asså, eller hur killar." Sa Seamus och flinade mot dem. Harry och Ron mötte panikartat varandras blickar.

"Värsta äckligt, eller hur?" Flinade Seamus som tydligen sett deras blickar, men tolkat det som något annat. Hermione himlade med ögonen.

"Ursäkta Seamus, men jag svälter ihjäl om vi jag inte kommer ner till maten snart, så hej." Sa Hermione och tog tag i honom och Ron och drog dem med sig.

"Sju _typ! _Ingen normal människa säger så många _typ_ på så kort tid!" Sa Hermione irriterat. Han och Ron tittade menande på varandra och log brett. Hermione var Hermione.

---

Dagarna gick och tillslut så var det äntligen dags för Hogsmed utflykten.

"Vart ska vi gå först?" Frågade Ron.

"Ron kan vi inte ta det senare?" Bad Hermione.

"Nej, för snart står vi ute i regnet och då springer vi till Hogsmed, och när vi är i Hogsmed så springer vi bara in på trekvastar." Sa Ron.

"Vet du Hermione, jag tror precis Ron sa något vettigt." Sa Ginny retsamt.

"Wow, det är ju nästan så man måste skriva upp det!" Sa han och knuffade till Ron i sidan.

"Driv ni med mig bara, men först kan vi väll bestämma vart vi ska gå?" Bad Ron. Han, Ginny och Hermione sa snabbt tre förslag i munnen på varandra.

"Okej, okej, tyst! Hermione vad sa du?" Frågade Ron och pekade på henne med hela handen.

"Bokhandeln" Sa Hermione snabbt.

"Förvånande nog" Muttrade Ron tyst.

"Ginny?" Sa Han och vände sig mot henne.

"Godis affären" Sa Ginny med ett leende.

"Och jag tycker att vi går till Zonkos." Sköt han in med ett leende.

"Okej, då gör vi såhär: Vi tar godisaffären först, sen Zonkos, sen trekvastar, sen bokaffären." Sa Ron med ett leende medan han räknade upp det på fingrarna.

"Varför måste vi ta bokaffären sist?" Protesterade Hermione.

"För att du kommer att köpa ett ton med böcker som vi måste hjälpa till att böra, och då kan vi lika gärna ta det innan vi går." Sa Ron och fällde upp sin huva. De andra tre följde snabbt hanns exempel.

"Som du vill!" Sa Hermione och de började springa för att undslippa regnet.

Dörrklockan pinglade välkomnande när de, helt genomvåta, klev in genom dörren till godisaffären.

"Äntligen!" Pustade Hermione lättat och tog av sig huvan.

"Kan man lugnt säga!" Sa Ginny och skakade om sitt genomvåta hår.

En halvtimme senare så gick de ut i regnet med stora, välfyllda godispåsar, och eftersom det regnade betydligt mindre så behövde de inte springa. Han tog upp två runda godis kulor och stoppade den ena i munnen. Han log lite för sig själv.

"Här, smaka en Ron!" Sa han och kastade åt Ron den andra. Ron fångade den och stoppade den i munnen.

"Mm, smakade helt oke…" Han storknade och försökte spotta ut godisen, men som det var tänkt så gick det inte.

"Harry…" Väste han.

"Det smakar apa!" Sa han hest.

"Jag visste inte att du hade smakat apa Ron!" Skrattade Ginny. Ron sprang runt och försökte få bort den vidriga smaken, men eftersom han inte kunde spotta ut godisen så hade han räckt ut tungan så långt han kunde. Som om det skulle hjälpa. Hermione och Ginny skrattade så mycket så att inte ett ljud lämnade deras läppar medan de vred sig i snön. Ron tog, i ren förtvivlan, upp en stor näve snö och stoppade den i munnen. Men han spottade snabbt ut snön igen. Efter någon minut så tog godisen slut och Ron stoppade en chokladbit i munnen för att få bort smaken.

"Vill du ha en?" Frågade Ron och sträckte fram ett sockrat hjärta mot honom.

"Tror du verkligen att jag går på den?" Frågade han med ett flin och skakade på huvudet.

"Går på vad?" Frågade Ron förvirrat och stoppade godisen i munnen. Hermione och Ginny började skratta igen, förmodligen åt hanns snopna min.

"Kan igen förklara ved det är som är så kul?" Frågade Ron och stoppade ännu ett sockerhjärta i munnen, vilket fick Hermione och Ginny att skratta ännu mer.

"Tjejer…" Suckade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

"Ja, det är tur att man inte har en sådan på halsen." Skämtade han, och Ginnys skratt blev med ens ganska halvhjärtat.

"Är du bög Potter?" Sa en hånfull röst bakom honom.

"Ja, och jag måste säga att du har en väldigt snygg häck Malfoy." Sa han och vände sig, med ett oskyldigt leende, om mot Malfoy.

"Va… Va… Vad menar du, Po… Potter?" Frågade Malfoy skräckslaget.

"Han menar att det var ett skämt." Suckade Ginny överlägset.

"Ja, tro inte att jag skulle nedlåta mig att faktiskt _röra_ vid dig." Sa han med en äcklad grimas, och Ron fnissade till lite i bakgrunden.

"Tro inte att… öh… jag vill bli rörd av dig." Sa Malfoy men han hörde förmodligen att det han sa blev fel, för hanns kinder antog en ful, rosaröd nyans.

"Äh, kom här killar, vi slösar inte tid på att snacka med idioter!" Sa Malfoy och vände ryggen åt dem.

"Och tänk! Ändå har jag hört dig prata med Crabbe och Goyle många gånger! För att inte tala om alla gånger du snackat med dig själv!" Ropade Hermione efter Malfoy och fick Ron att vika sig dubbel av skratt. Malfoy vände sig inte om, men det syntes att han hade hört, och tagit åt sig en smula.

"Vart får du allt ifrån?" Skrattade Ron.

"Till skillnad från dig så använder jag faktiskt min hjärna." Sa Hermione spydigt, men log ändå samtidigt. Ron rätade flämtande på sig och sträckte på sig.

"Zonkos nästa!" Sa han med ett leende. Hermione och Ginny himlade samtidigt med ögonen och började gå. Ron smög snabbt in sin vantklädda hand i hanns. Han fick panik för en sekund och var precis på väg att säga till Ron, men så drog Ron bort sin hand. Han såg ner i marken och knöt händerna, lite rädd för att ha sårat Ron på något vis. Men Ron hade lämnat något i hanns hand. Han öppnade handen och i hanns hand så låg ett litet hjärta i choklad. _I_, ett hjärta och ett _U_ prydde chokladen i vit glasyr. Han kände värmen stiga upp i kinderna och sneglade på Ron som log brett mot honom. Sen stoppade han snabbt hjärtat i munnen när Ginny böjde sig fram för att se vad han tittade på. Hon gav honom en konstig blick men började sen diskutera färger på ögonskuggor med Hermione. Han och Ron kopplade snabbt bort sig från samtalet och Hermione, som häller aldrig varit så förtjust i sådant, var inte sent efter.

Tre och en halv timme senare satt de i uppehållsrummet igen.

"Det var ju trevligt." Sa Hermione glatt och dunsade ner i en fåtölj samtidigt som hon släppte ner en tung kasse i golvet.

"Fast vi missade maten…" Muttrade Ron surt och sjönk ner i soffan mittemot Hermiones fåtölj. Han log lite och satte sig tätt intill Ron och la diskret sin hand ovanpå Rons. Ron vände snabbt ansiktet mot honom och log som hastigast.

"Fast ganska kul var det…" Sa Ron, samtidigt som Ron slöt sin hand om hanns. Vad skulle hända om han plötsligt kysste Ron nu? Mitt framför alla i hela uppehållsrummet? Skulle Ron fara upp och låtsas som om han inte hade en aning om vad han höll på med? Eller skulle han stå för det och kyssa tillbaka? Eller skulle han kanske hindra honom innan han ens hunnit fram till Rons läppar? Det hade liksom varit självklart att dölja det redan från början. Var det han själv som gjorde det för att skydda Ron? Eller var det Ron som dolde det för att han skämdes? Han tittade på Ron.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron förundrat. Han fuktade snabbt läpparna och lutande sig sen fram mot Ron. Han kunde se i ögonvrån hur Hermione och Ginny utbytte chockade blickar. I Nästa sekund så kysste han Ron. Ron la försiktigt handen på hanns axel och han kunde höra ett förskräckt utrop från någon tjej. Långsamt, långsamt lät han kyssen djupna. Ron besvarade den, lätt tveksamt. Sen flög han upp, torkade sig äcklat om munnen, och gav honom ett hårt slag över käken…

---

Han skakade kraftigt på huvudet och filmen klipptes av i hanns huvud. Han tog sig för käken där Rons inbillade slag hade träffat. Sen han blinkade några gånger för att försäkra sig om att han var i verkligheten.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron förundrat. Han ställde sig upp och släppte Rons hand innan någon kunnat se att de hade varit sammanflätade.

"Kom…" Sa han snabbt.

"Va?" Sa Ron förvirrat.

"Kom…" Upprepade han och vände sig mot Ron.

"Öh… Okej…" Sa Ron tveksamt och ställde sig upp.

"Vi ses sen… Tror jag…" Sa han smått chockat till Hermione och Ginny, vars bådas ögonbryn nu låg i ungefär samma höjd som månen när den stod som högst på himlen. När de hade kommit ut ur uppehållsrummet så sneglade Ron förbryllat på honom.

"Öh, Harry, vart ska vi?" Frågade Ron och lät ganska oroad.

"Någonstans…" Mumlade han frånvarande till svar. Det verkade inte lugna Ron precis. Han svängde in i en korridor som han visste att det fanns en hemlig gång i. Han gick fram till statyn som dolde ingången och mumlade några ord till den. Den vaknade till liv, bugade sig med snorkig min och klev sedan åt sidan. Han drog ner Ron i gången som var lika bred som hanns säng var lång. När de hade gått ner så for ingången igen med en smäll, men tunneln lystes upp på magiskt vis så det var minst lika ljust i tunneln som det var i korridoren utanför. Ron tryckte upp honom mot väggen.

"Vad?" Frågade han allvarligt och stirrade in i hanns ögon.

"Vad skulle du ha gjort om jag hade kysst dig uppe i uppehållsrummet?" Frågade han rakt på sak. Ron öppnade munnen med ett litet leende, men stängde den sedan igen och leendet försvann.

"Varför... döljer vi oss egentligen?" Frågade Ron efter någon sekund.

"Det funderade jag också på?" Sa han och ett leende ryckte snabbt i hanns mungipa.

"Alltså, jag menar, _om_ vi nu skulle offentliggöra det… Skulle vi typ bara gå in dit och typ kasta oss i armarna på varandra, eller skulle vi typ förvarna lite?" Frågade Ron tvekande.

"Ron ta inte illa upp nu…" Ron såg ut som om det var precis det han förberedde sig på.

"… Men jag vet inte om jag vill att alla ska veta… än, liksom?" Sa han, lite som en fråga.

"Jag vill inte häller att alla ska veta än." Pustade Ron ut och log lättat.

"Vad bra, då är det utrett!" Sa han glatt och log brett mot Ron.

"Då kanske vi kan ägna oss åt något lite trevligare?" Föreslog Ron och tryckte honom tätare upp mot väggen.

"Passa dig så inte Filtch kommer bara." Sa han med ett leende.

"Ja då…" Mumlade Ron och kysste honom. Ron lät sina händer vila på hanns axlar medan han utforskade hanns mun med sin tunga. Han la armarna om Rons midja och tryckte honom tätare intill sig, då kände han något som var både generande, roande och helt klart intressant ungefär halvvägs ner. Han lossade försiktigt sina läppar från Rons.

"Ron…" Sa han lågt. Ron behöll ögonen stängda och log lite.

"Jag vet, förlåt…" Sa han och blev röd om öronen.

"Helt okej, men vi kysstes ju bara?" Sa han och log lite mot Ron.

"Det är väll inte så bara? Och förresten så…" Ron avbröt sig.

"Så vaddå?" Frågade han nyfiket, och rodnaden gick över till Rons kinder.

"Hade du dina egna fantasier eller?" Frågade han roat. Ron nickade snabbt och öppnade försiktigt ögonen.

"Och den inkluderade…?" Frågade han och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Dig mig och en säng…" Sa Ron snabbt.

"Några kläder?" Frågade han retsamt.

"Bara sängkläder…" Svarade Ron tyst. Han slog till Ron på axeln med handflatan, men kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite smickrad samtidigt. Ron log brett mot honom och la huvudet på sned.

"Förlåt…" Sa Ron och kysste honom snabbt. Han suckade djupt.

"Du vet att jag älskar dig va?" Frågade han och log tillbaka.

"Inte riktigt…" Han stelnade till, sen insåg han att Ron retades med honom.

"Nehej, då får jag väll försöka övertyga dig…" Sa han, drog Ron intill sig och kysste ömt hanns nacke.

"Tror du jag är så lättövertalad?" Mumlade Ron.

"Nej, men man måste ju börja någonstans." Sa han med ett leende. Han gav Rons nacke en sista kyss sen drog han honom intill sig i en ganska hård kram.

"Harry?" Sa Ron plötsligt och han släppte Ron.

"Ja?" Sa han tveksamt.

"Är vi… jag menar… typ… bögar?" Frågade Ron och rodnade kraftigt. Hanns första impuls var att utbrista i ett nej, men sen tänkta han efter. Han var kille och Ron var kille, han älskade Ron och Ron älskade förhoppningsvis honom. Var de inte homosexuella då? Men han tänkte inte på säg själv som bög.

"Vi är kära." Fastslog han. Ron tittade förvånat på honom och då insåg han hur fånigt det måste ha låtit.

"Alltså jag menar, vi är väll typ bögar, men jag menar, jag ser inte på mig själv som bög. Jag är bara… kär, och den personen jag är kär i råkar också vara kille." Sa han och kände hur kinderna blev allt rödare.

"Du är allt bra konstig du…" Sa Ron och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det är möjligt…" Flinade han. Ron sa inget och tystnaden la sig över dem, men var inte besvärande. Han tog försiktigt Rons hand, utan att varken säga något eller titta upp på Ron. Han smekte Rons hand med fingertopparna, han följde synliga och osynliga linjer över Rons hand och fingrar. Plötsligt var det som om dom precis hade precis insett att de älskade varandra. Som om de aldrig hade kysst varandra eller ens närmat sig varandra på mer än vänskapligt sätt. Ron dog honom sakta intill sig i en försiktig kram. Han la armarna om Rons rygg och plötsligt så var längdskillnaden skrämmande uppenbar. Han nådde Ron till näsan, inte längre. Han skulle nästan ha kunnat vara Rons yngre bror, i alla fall till längden. Han kröp in i Rons famn och lät sig omslutas av den trygga värmen. Han drog loss armarna och la dem över Rons axlar, han fick hänga sig lite på Ron, men det verkade Ron inte ha något emot. Han kände sig så liten, som en liten blyg åttaåring som klängde runt halsen på sin storebror. Han slöt ögonen och drog in doften av Ron genom näsan.

"Är det söndag imorgon?" Mumlade han.

"Har du något särskilt i tankarna?" Frågade Ron och lyte försiktigt ner hanns armar.

"Måste vi sova i sovsalarna inatt?" Mumlade han och såg ner i golvet.

"Inte om du inte vill." Sa Ron.

"Jag vill sova bredvid dig…" Sa han tyst, knappt så han uppfattade det själv. Ron förstod ändå och drog honom intill sig i ännu en kram. Plötsligt så knorrade Rons mage ljudligt och förstörde stämningen.

"Ska vi gå ner och äta kanske?" Föreslog han och log lite.

"Gärna för mig." Sa Ron och la en hand på sin mage. De klättrade ut ur tunneln och gick ner till stora salen. Ron satte sig och började snabbt lassa upp mat på sin tallrik. Han själv satte sig mittemot Ron och betraktade honom i någon minut, sen började även han ta för sig.

Ron skyfflade in en stor gaffel med potatisgratäng.

"Tlol lu Helmione hal ätlit?" Sa Ron med mat i mun.

"Jag vet inte, saknar du henne eller?" Frågade han och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Lej me…" Ron avbröt sig för att peta in en bit potatis, som hade smitit ut ur Rons mun när han pratade, i munnen igen.

"Bredvid dig, Ron, skulle till och med en gris tyckas ha en kungs bordsskick." Sa han och log mot Ron.

"Meh!" Utbrast Ron och svalde.

"Det är inte sant!" Protesterade Ron.

"Ta det lugnt, ingen kan vara perfekt!" Sa han och skrattade åt Rons upprörda min. Ron mumlade något ohörbart, rodnade och såg ner i bordet.

"Förlåt?" Frågade han och lutade sig närmre.

"Jag tycker du lyckas ganska bra ändå…" Sa Ron tyst. Han rodnade och såg ner i bordet.

Efter ett tag så kom Ginny och kackade Ron på axeln.

"Ron jag måste få prata med dig, ta inte illa upp Harry, men det är lite privat." Sa hon och log ursäktande mot honom. Han ryckte på axlarna för att säga att det var okej.

"Har du ätit klart?" Frågade Ron när han kom tillbaka fem minuter senare.

"Ja, ska vi gå?" Frågade han och reste sig upp.

"Visst…" Svarade Ron och log halvhjärtat. De gick tysta upp mot Barnabas Den Barnsliges gobeläng på sjunde våningen.

"Du eller jag?" Frågade Ron när de var framme.

"Du…" Svarade han tyst. Ron ryckte på axlarna och började gå fram och tillbaka. Dörren dök upp och Ron gick och öppnade den. Rummet var rektangulärt, i ena änden stod en stor säng i den andra flammade en varm brasa. Han gick in i rummet och sjönk ner på golvet framför brasan. Ron gick in i rummet, stängde dörren efter sig, sen gick han och satte sig på sängen. Snart märkte Harry att han satt sig för nära brasan, men han orkade inte flytta på sig.

De satt tysta ända tills elden tillslut slocknade.

"Vad tänker du på?" Frågade han Ron tyst.

"Vet inte…" Svarade Ron avvaktande.

"Svara ärligt istället…" Sa han. När han tänkte efter så var det kanske inte så snällt sagt, men det hade bara sluppit ur honom.

"Okej, jag vill inte berätta." Sa Ron och han verkade inte ha tagit illa upp.

"Du då? Vad tänker på?" Frågade Ron, men det verkade som om han egentligen inte brydde sig. Han vände sig om och tittade upp på Ron som satt med benen i sängen. Han ställde sig upp, gick bort till sängen och la sig bredvid Ron.

"Jag har försökt fundera ut vad du tänkte på…" Sa han medan han stirrade upp i taket. Ron la sig bredvid honom, han på sidan till skillnad från Harry som låg på rygg. Ron låg så en stund, sen ändrade han sig och satte sig lutad mot väggen vid huvudändan. Varför gjorde han såhär egentligen? Han ville ju vara med Ron, få vara nära honom utan att någon stirrade på dem. Och ändå satt de nu inte ens i närheten av att ens kunna snudda vid varandra. Plötsligt bröts tystnaden av en snyftning.

"Ron?" Frågade han och vände sig om. Ron skakade på huvudet och la ner huvudet i knäna.

"Ron? Vad är det?" Frågade han och kröp upp och satte sig bredvid Ron. Ron skakade på huvudet igen.

"Ron, kan du inte säga vad det är?" Bad han och la armen om honom. Ron skakade av sig hanns arm och la armarna runt sina ben. Han stirrade uppgivet på Ron och bet sig hårt i läppen för att hindra sina egna tårar från att börja rinna. Han tog ett djupt andetag och svalde ner klumpen i halsen.

"Ron… Kan… Kan du inte säga vad jag gjort för fel?" Bad han. Ron svarade inte. "Kan du inte säga vad det är som har hänt?" Bad han.

"Det han inte hänt än…" Mumlade Ron tyst.

"Ron vad menar du?" Frågade han och lyfte upp Rons ansikte. Ron vände sig bort.

"Varför beter du dig som om du bryr dig?" Frågade Ron hårt, fortfarande utan att se på honom.

"För att jag gör det Ron! Jag bryr mig mer om dig än om någon annan!" Sa han och kände att tårarna hotade att komma.

"Jag älskar dig…" La han tyst till.

"Varför tänker du göra slut då?" Frågade Ron tonlöst och tittade äntligen på honom. Ron snyftade inte längre, men tårarna rann ännu. Han tittade chockat på Ron.

"Det tänkte jag aldrig… Ron jag älskar dig, du betyder allt för mig. Varför skulle jag lämna dig?" Frågade han tyst. Rons underläpp började darra, snart snyftade han alldeles hjärtskärande ner i knäna igen.

"Åh, Ron snälla gråt inte!" Bad han och la armarna om honom. Ron fortsatte bara att snyfta. Han suckade lite och tvingade sen Ron att lägga sig ner. Ron la sig direkt på magen och begravde ansiktet i armarna.

"Ron…" Sa han tyst och strök Ron över ryggen.

"Förlåt…" Snyftade Ron ner i armarna.

"Förlåt ska man bara säga om man har gjort något fel, och det har inte du gjort." Invände han. Ron verkade inte ha något svar på det.

"Men vad var det som fick dig att tro att jag skulle göra slut?" Frågade han förundrat. Ron bara skakade på huvudet och fortsatte snyfta. Han suckade och försökte komma på vad han gjort för fel.

"Var det Ginny?" Frågade han när han kom på det. Ron nickade.

"Hon sa att hon tyckte att du betedde dig som Dean innan han gjorde slut med henne, och sen att hon bara ville varna mig." Snyftade han. Han tittade förvånat på Rons bakhuvud som om han skulle få syn på svaret på sina frågor där. Varför hade hon gjort så?

_"Hon ville väll bara Rons bästa?" _Föreslog en röst i hanns huvud. Han gillade den ursäkten och bestämde sig för att godta den. Men han hade ändå en obehaglig känsla av att det inte var hela sanningen. Han skakade av sig känslan och la sig bredvid Ron. Han tittade på Ron medan Rons axlar skakade av gråten. Det gjorde ont i honom av att se Ron på det viset, men han viste inte vad han skulle säga för att få honom att sluta. Han kom på en ganska sjuk idé, men eftersom han inte hade några fler idéer än den sjuka så fick det bli den.

"Jag skulle aldrig lämna dig… älskling." Sa han och strök Ron över ryggen. Mitt i alla snyftningar så frustade Ron till av skratt.

"Det lät fånigt…" Sa Ron och tittade upp på honom.

"Tycker jag med." Sa han med ett leende.

"Men jag gör allt för att få dig glad igen…" Sa han tyst och kysste honom. Ron suckade mjukt och slöt ögonen. Några sista tårar rann ner för hanns kinder. Han la armen om Ron och tryckte sig intill honom. Ron kysste honom igen, en långsam, varm kyss som han aldrig ville släppa. Men Ron släppte, allt för snart enligt honom.

"Jag fryser…" Sa Ron tyst. Han slängde en blick bort mot brasan som hade flammat upp igen.

"Kom," sa han och hjälpte Ron upp på fötter. Ron tog några stapplande steg och sjönk sedan ner framför den dansande elden. Han drog av det ena täcket från sängen och gick sen bort till Ron. Han lutade sig mot väggen bredvid elden.

"Kom" Sa han igen och sträckte ut armarna mot Ron. Ron kröp bort till honom, han särade på benen så Ron kunde sätta sig mellan dem. Ron satte sig till rätta och han la täcket över dem. Ron slöt ögonen och lutade huvudet bak mot hanns axel. Han kysste försiktigt Rons kind.

"Ron vi kanske borde gå och lägga oss…" Sa han och tittade upp på Ron. Ron hade velat byta plats och han hade gått med på det.

"Visst…" Sa Ron och ställde sig men viss möda upp. Han räckte upp handen mot Ron, som hjälpte honom upp. De bytte snabbt om till pyjamas, och kröp sen ner i sängen. När Rons starka arm höll om honom så kände han sig återigen som en blyg åttaåring tillsammans med sin storebror. Det var inget han ogillade. Han drog upp benen och kröp närmre intill Ron.

"Sov sött…" Viskade Ron tätt intill hanns öra och kysste hanns kind.

"Sov sött" Mumlade han med ett litet leende samtidigt som han kände Rons varma andräckt mot sin rygg.

---

När han vaknade nästa morgon så var det första han upptäckte att han inte hade något mer än underkläder på sig. Han vände försiktigt huvudet mot Ron och såg att det var samma sak med honom. Han log lite när han insåg att det måsta ha varit Ron som klätt av dem. Han väckte försiktigt Ron, även fast han inte visste vad klockan var.

"Go' morgon…" Sa Ron sömnigt och blinkade ett par gånger för att få bort sömnen ur ögonen.

"Var det du som klädde av mig?" Frågade han och gjorde en gest mot sin bara överkropp.

"Öm…" Sa Ron och blev Röd om öronen.

"Ja, men jag ville bara…"

"Du behöver inte förklara, jag undrade bara." Avbröt han Ron och log mot honom.

* * *

Tada! Jag är expert på att va sentimental. Även fast det knaske inte märks i det här kapitlet...

Skriv gärna en review!


	13. Möten

Kap. 13 Möten

_Jag skrev fel här nedanför: han fick en _park_ på smalbenet, Det gjorde nog ont! Haha! _

_Vet du? Alla i Gryffindors Quidditchlag var så dåliga att de fick gå om ett år! Bra va? Nu slipper jag göra Harry till kapten!_

_---_

Mars hade passerat så gott som obemärkt. Visst, små saker hade inträffat. Till exempel så hade Peeves en gång vid frukosten gjort misstaget att hälla mjölk i Hermiones hår. Hon hade blivit fullkomligt rasande och skällt ut Peeves inför hela stora salen, inklusive så gott som alla lärare. Man kan säga att reta Hermione är inget Peeves gör om i första taget. Efter den utskällningen så såg till och med Snape ut att vara blekare om nosen, och att få honom blekare är en prestation. Speciellt med tanke på hanns normala hudfärg. Dessutom hade de tre första Quidditch matcherna för säsongen spelats.

Sen kunde man ju tillägga att han hade hittat Ginny gråtandes över den där killen i uppehållsrummet igen. Han hade tröstat henne och frågat vad det var som var fel. Han hade svarat att hon var rädd att ha sårat den där killen och att hon kände sig hemsk över att ha gjort det. Han hade försökt få ur henne vad hon hade gjort men hon hade vägrat att svara. Då hade han återigen uppmanat henne att försöka med allt hon kunde komma på och lagt till att han skulle klippa till den där killen så fort han fick reda på vem det var. Då hade Ginny, konstigt nog, skrattat. Han satt och funderade över det när han plötsligt fick en spark på smalbenet. Han tittade upp på Ron. Ron stack åt honom en lapp i skydd av frukostbordet.

_Möt mig i korridoren utanför Tom den Töliges porträtt efter frukosten._

Läste han på lappen. Han vek snabbt ihop den när han märkte att Ginny, som satt bredvid honom, läste över axeln på honom. Han log retsamt mot henne, men hon bara höjde på ögonbrynen och skakade på huvudet. Han tittade tillbaka på Ron som gav honom ett snabbt leende innan han kastade sig in i Deans och Seamus diskussion om huruvida Chudley kanonerna var ligans bästa lag eller inte.

Han stampade otåligt med foten medan han väntade på att Ron skulle komma. Plötsligt fick han syn på honom.

"Hej…" sa han glatt när Ron kom fram. Ron log tillbaka. Det var något konstigt med Rons leende som han inte kunde sätta fingret på. Ron la armarna om honom och drog honom intill sig i en djup kyss. Han besvarade den och la armarna om Ron. I även kyssen fanns det något okänt. Men han slöt ögonen och sköt det åt sidan. Plötsligt var det som om Ron började sjunka ihop. Han öppnade ögonen men Ron la handen över dem och hindrade honom från att se något. Plötsligt något vid hanns hand och kittlade den lätt. Rons läppar krympte, men blev samtidigt fylligare. Handen Ron höll på hanns rygg krympte även dem.

_Vad är det som händer?" _Tänkte han för sig själv. Han försökte lossa sig från kyssen men Ron la en hand på hanns bakhuvud och höll honom kvar. Nu fick han böja sig lätt för att komma i höjd med Rons läppar.

"Harry!" Hördes plötsligt en röst från slutet av korridoren. Händerna försvann från hanns bakhuvud och ögon. Han tittade bort mot personen som hade skrikit. Till hanns förvåning så var det Ron som stod i slutet av korridoren och stirrade chockat på honom. Han tittade ner på personen han precis hade kysst, som han nu förstod inte alls hade varit Ron. Framför honom stod Ginny. Hon tittade ångerfullt mellan honom och Ron.

"Det är slut." Sa Ron och vände sig om och gick.

"Ron!" Ropade han efter honom, men Ron visade inga tecken på att ha hört och han försvann runt hörnet.Han gjorde en ansats att springa efter, men Ginny grep tag om hanns arm.

"Jag är så ledsen, Harry, jag ville verkligen inte att det skulle bli såhär…" Sa Ginny, och han såg på henne att hon verkligen ångrade sig.

"Jag måste efter Ron…" Sa han och slet loss sin arm, än kunde han inte förlåta henne. Han ökade takten och sprang runt hörnet. Ingen Ron. Han chansade och tog höger vid nästa sväng. När han sladdade runt nästa hörn så fick han syn på Rons ryggtavla.

"Ron!" Ropade han efter honom. Ron vände sig inte om, men stannade. Han hann snart ifatt honom.

"Ron det är inte som du tror…" Andades han fram, lite andfådd efter språngmarschen.

"Du kysste precis Ginny, min_ syster, _rakt framför ögonen på mig." Sa Ron med en isande kyla i rösten.

"Ja, men jag trodde hon var du…" Började han, men Ron avbröt honom.

"Kom igen! Har du inte ens en bra ursäkt?" Sa Ron hånfullt. Han svalde ner en stor klump som bildats i hanns hals.

"… Hon hade druckit polyjuice-elixir." Fortsatte han tyst.

"Snälla Ron, gör inte slut för dethär?" Bad han och skämdes nästan över hur ynklig han lät. Ron gav upp ett vrål av vanmakt.

"Förstår du inte?! Vet du ens varför jag bad dig komma?!" Han väntade inte på svar.

"Så jag kunde dumpa dig! Jag vill inte ha dig längre! Jag älskar dig inte mer! Jag vet inte ens om jag någonsin gjort det…" Det sista kom som en dov morrning. Rons ord fick kylan att börja växa sig i honom. Den växte och pressade ut alla känslor tills han var helt kall.

"Det menar du inte… Ron, säg att du inte menar det." Bad han och skakade på huvudet av misstro.

"Jag… låt mig bara slippa se dig igen." Bad Ron och gick. Gick, och lämnade honom ensam med kylan som tryckte mot bröstet.

Med stapplande steg gick han ner till stora salen igen. Den tycktes tom och ödslig utan Ron där, ändå var den ovanligt välfylld. Han gick och satte sig snett mittemot Hermione som tuggade frånvarande på en macka medan hon bläddrade i en bok. Han satte ner armbågen i bordet, satte handen för ögonen och stödde sig tungt mot sin hand. Efter en minut så började tårarna rinna. Det kändes som smält järn rann ner för hanns kalla ansikte. Han kände hur hanns axlar började skaka svagt.

"Harry, vad är det som har hänt?" Viskade Hermiones oroliga röst i hanns öra.

"Ron… det är slut…"

* * *

Oo... hur tror du de löse det här? Eller löser de det över huvud taget... : P 


	14. Ron

Kap. 14. Ron

Efter det förändrades allt. Lektioner utan Ron, lunch utan Ron, sova utan att ha Rons varma omfamning över sig. Ron hade suddat ut sig själv från hanns liv totalt. Ron hade till och med fått McGonagall att förflytta honom till en annan sovsal! Han hade slutat prata, med alla. Inte ett ord hade han sagt sen den frukosten med Hermione, utan Ron. Ginny hade kommit och dragit upp honom ur sängen och ner till uppehållsrummet. Hon hade bett om ursäkt och sagt att hon kunde prata med Ron om han ville det. Han hade skakat på huvudet.

"Harry, du måste förstå, jag ville verkligen inte att det skulle bli såhär. Jag ville inte att det skulle ta slut mellan er. Jag… jag ville bara få veta hur det kändes att kyssa dig…" Hade hon sagt medan hennes ögon fylldes av tårar. Då hade det brustit för honom också. Han hade börjat gråta, tysta tårar som rann ner för hanns kinder medan han försökte dölja dem med händerna. Det hade varit lönlöst.

"Är jag förlåten?" Hade Ginny frågat tyst, och man kunde tydligt höra klumpen av känslor i hennes hals när hon pratade. Han hade nickat och förlåtit henne. Hur skulle han kunnat ha gjort något annat? Han visste ju precis hur hon kände det. Han skulle ge vad som hälst för att få kyssa Ron igen, men han hade inte mod att göra det. Ginny hade tagit modet till sig och gjort det. Det hade blivit fel, helt fel. Men hur skulle hon kunnat veta att det skulle bli så? Hon ångrade sig, och skulle ta tillbaka det utan att tveka om hon bara fick chansen. Vad mer skulle han begära? Det hjälpte ändå inte att gå runt och var arg på henne. Dessutom, vad skulle det ha spelat för roll om Ron ändå tänkt lämna honom? Ginny hade ställt sig upp och kramat om honom, viskat ett litet "förlåt" i hanns öra och sedan lämnat honom ensam i mörkret.

Han hade hört att det viskades om honom, till och med bland lärarna.

Flitwick hade han hört viska till McGonagall när han trodde att Harry inte hörde: "Den pojken som brukade le så ofta…" Han hade även hört McGonagall och Dumbledore tala lågmält med varandra utanför ingången till Dumbledores kontor.

"Jag trodde aldrig att de tre skulle sära på sig…" Hade McGonagall sagt med en sorgsen underton.

"Inte jag häller Minerva… inte jag heller…"

Överallt i korridorerna viskades det om honom. Teorier om hanns elände vandrade från öra till öra, några hade varit i närheten, men ingen hade gissat rätt.

Malfoy missade aldrig ett tillfälle att reta honom, varje gång de sågs så påpekade han Rons uppenbara frånvaro. Nätterna efter deras sammandrabbningar så grät han, tyst så ingen skulle höra. Han brukade ligga på sidan och titta bort mot Rons säng som alltid gapade tom medan tårarna ritade våta ränder på hanns kinder. Annars grät han aldrig. Han var bara tom.

Som om det inte var nog så nalkades även nästa Quidditch match. Han bävade inför den dagen. Allt hängde på honom, som ingen var sen att påpeka, om dom skulle ta sig till final eller inte. Han hade inte gått på några träningar. Angelina hade sprungit ikapp honom och frågat varför, han hade inte svarat. Han hade sagt att han inte behövde komma på träningarna, att hon litade på honom. Han hade inte trott henne, men han hade nickat medhållande och lämnat henne ensam i den annars tomma korridoren.

Han önskade att han kunde finna Ron gråtandes i ett hörn. Eller bara få se ett sorgset uttryck i hanns ansikte. Men aldrig. Ron var lika likgiltigt neutral hela tiden.

---

Veckan gick och tog slut och dagen för Quidditch matchen kom. Den morgonen vaknade han av Deans och Seamus uppspelta röster. Själv hade han känt för att gömma sig under täcket och låtsas att han inte fanns. Men han blev uppkörd och ner puttad till frukosten. Folk hade påmint honom om hur hanns insats i den matchen betydde. En seger för dem eller så skulle Slytherin vinna. Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw hade satt ihop så dåliga lag att publiken faktiskt hade blivit imponerade när ingen hade ramlat av kvasten på en hel minut.

Varje person som hade gått förbi honom hade gett honom en klapp på ryggen, ironisk eller välmenande. Dean hade glatt tryckt in en macka till i munnen på honom medan han önskade att han bara kunde få spy upp alltihopa. Tiden, som aldrig tycktes göra som man ville, hade flugit iväg och snart, utan att han riktigt visste hur, hade han stått på planen med sin åskvigg i handen. Som i en dröm hade han satt sig gränsle över kvasten, och när Madam Hooch hade blåst i sin pipa hade han sparkat ifrån och stigit upp i luften. Det hade känts underbart att få komma upp i luften igen. Alla hanns bekymmer var för tunga för att kunna lämna marken så de hade blivit kvar där nere. Bekymmerslös hade han flugit omkring där uppe.

Men till hanns stora förtret så hade han snappat åt sig kvicken efter bara trettiosju sekunder. Nytt rekord på Hogwarts. Han hade använt en av de komplicerade dykningarna i boken han hade fått av Hagrid. Men eftersom kvicken hade ändrat sig och flugit uppåt istället så hade han kombinerat dykningen med en loop och fångat kvicken medan han hängde uppochner i luften. Det, rekordet, och att Malfoys chanser under matchen hade varit noll, påminde alla honom om. Utom Slytherinarna som verkade vilja sudda ut matchen från sina minnen snarast möjligt. Han själv hade bara längtat upp i luften igen. Han hade inte kunnat le, men i alla fall kunnat känna sig bekymmerslös där uppe.

"Harry, vi måste gå ner och äta nu." Sa Hermione och väckte honom ur sina tankar. Han suckade och ställde sig upp. Matchen hade varit för två veckor sedan. Finalen skulle spelas imorgon. En månad, en månad utan Ron. Om en månad, om en enda månad så skulle de vara tvungna att åka hem. Den här sommaren skulle han inte få några brev från Ron. Sommaren innan han börjat i tvåan och han inte fått några brev, hade han trott att det var för att de inte brydde sig. Nu _visste_ han att Ron inte brydde sig. Medan de gick så såg han att Hermione sneglade oroligt på honom. Han störde sig på det, men sa som vanligt inget. Det hade inte varit något medvetet beslut att sluta prata, snarare ett undermedvetet. Därför hade han inga problem men att hålla sig tyst. Under lektionerna när de var tvungna att utföra verbala formler mumlade han dom så tyst att ingen kunde höra. Men nästan alla lärare hade börjat med ickeverbala formler så han klarade sig ganska bra. Hermione slängde en ovanligt enveten blick på honom. Han tittade trött på henne.

"Jag saknar din röst…" Sa hon och tittade sådär oroligt på honom igen. Han ryckte på axlarna som för att säga att det var inget att göra åt.

"Jag vet, men jag gör det ändå." Något positivt hade följt med hanns tystnad, han och Hermione förstod nu varandra bara genom kroppsspråk. Eller Hermione förstod honom i alla fall. Men inte fullt ut, hon visste inte vad han kände, för då skulle det märkas på henne. Hon visste att han inte mådde bra och att han saknade Ron betydligt mer än hon, mer visste hon inte. Hon visste inte hur ont han hade, inte att varje hjärtslag var en plåga för honom. Inte en chans hade hon att förstå hela honom. Som i trans satte han sig mittemot Hermione. Han la en minimal potatis på tallriken och snart fick potatisen sällskap av en köttbulle och en gurkskiva.

"Är du inte hungrig?" Frågade Hermione oroligt. Han nickade.

"Men ät mer då." Sa Hermione och la huvudet på sned. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nu är det du som äter ordentligt eller så _proppar_ jag in maten i munnen på dig!" Fräste Hermione så några förskrämda andraårselever tittade förskräckt på henne. Han stirrade chockat på henne, och knyckte sen på huvudet åt andraårseleverna.

"Jag bryr mig inte om dom! Jag bryr mig om _dig_ Harry! Jag förstår att du inte mår bra och jag förstår att du inte vill prata! Men jag kan inte tillåta att du svälter dig själv!" Sa hon och tippade skålen med köttbullar över hanns tallrik så sjutti procent av köttbullarna hamnade på hanns tallrik. Han tittade tomt upp från köttbullarna på henne.

"Okej, du behöver inte äta upp alla de där." Sa hon med en suck och en menade blick mot de över fyrtio köttbullarna som hade, förmodligen på magiskt vis, travat upp sig på hanns tallrik. Han suckade och spetsade en köttbulle på gaffeln, varpå han stoppade den i munnen. Hermione betraktade honom i en sekund sen började hon själv äta.

När han ätit ungefär sjutton köttbullar så blängde Hermione inte längre på honom. Han reste sig upp.

"Ska du träna?" Frågade hon och tittade upp på honom samtidigt som hon svalde en sista tugga. Han nickade.

"Jag följer med." Sa hon och la ifrån sig sina bestick. Han tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Vaddå då? Till och med jag tycker det är hyfsat fascinerande att titta på när du tränar, du är otroligt bra ska du veta." Sa hon frånvarande medan hon rotade i sin väska efter något. Han ryckte på axlarna och tittade upp från henne. Lagom för att få se Ron komma in i stora salen. Och se Ron vända så fort han fick syn på honom. Hermione tittade upp från sin väska och tog in situationen.

"Jag skulle kunna säga att jag också saknar honom, men jag antar att det inte alls är samma sak…" Sa hon och såg medlidsamt på honom. Han skakade på huvudet, och började sen gå mot dörrarna där Ron precis hade försvunnit.

Han lutande sig framåt på kvasten och fick den att göra en rät dykning ner mot marken. Han fick kvasten att börja snurra. När han var fem meter från marken så lutade han sig ytterligare framåt och fick kvasten att göra en loop uppåt igen. Allt med en frånvarande lätthet. Det här hade han gjort förut. Flygningen hade varit en enorm lättnad. Så fort han fick en lucka så försökte han komma upp i luften. Han slängde en snabb blick mot marken och såg att Hermione stod och vevade med armarna åt honom. Han sänkte kvasten mot marken igen, men ytterst ovilligt. Något mer måste han väll hinna göra? Han börja snurra runt igen när han inte kom på något annat. Han släppte händerna från kvasten och torkade sig snabbt om ansiktet. Precis då så gjorde kvasten ett litet skutt och han tappade balansen. Som tur var hade han bara någon meter ner till marken. Han gjorde en kullerbytta och landade sen hårt på rygg. Han tappade luften.

"Harry är du okej?" Frågade Hermione och han öppnade ögonen. Fyra Hermione stod böjda över honom. Tre, två, tre, de smälte samman och Hermione blev kompakt. Han nickade svagt och tittade sen förbi Hermione och upp på den stjärnbeströdda natthimlen. En tunn månskära glimmade i takt med de vita stjärnorna.

"Harry, kom nu…" Sa Hermione tyst och räckte honom sin hand. Han tog den, men gjorde ingen ansats att ställa sig upp. Hermione höll hanns hand nu, som Ron så många gånger förut. Han vände bort blicken från Hermione och tittade in i det blåröda skimmer av solens sista strålar. Försökte tro att det var Ron som höll hanns hand.

"Harry? Kom nu, är du snäll?" Bad Hermione, men hennes röst hade en konstig blandning av Rons.

"Harry?" Rösten som talade till honom tillhörde Ron. Han vände tillbaka blicken igen. Det var Hermione som stod böjd över honom. Besvikelsen sköljde över honom som en iskall våg, trotts att han egentligen vetat att det var Hermione hela tiden. Ändå så fanns besvikelsen där och pressade upp tårar i hanns ögon. Han ville, ville verkligen inte gråta så någon kunde se honom. Men nu var det för sent. Han höll munnen stängd, skakade lite lätt, men annars var tårarna det enda som tydde på hanns sorg.

"Kan du inte försöka glömma honom Harry…?" Han hade försökt och han försökte. Korta stunder gick det. Som när han spelade Quidditch eller försökte lära sig en ovanligt svår ickeverbal formel som krävde stor koncentration. Annars hade Ron inte lämnat honom för en sekund.

Kärleken övervinner allt, utom den önskan att bli älskad. Men tillhörde inte det också kärleken? Kanske. Men om kärleken övervinner allt, skulle inte det vara Ron som satt vid hanns sida nu? Och höll hanns hand? Tröstade honom när han grät. Allt övervinner kärleken…

Han återvände till verkligheten och fann att han låg under täcket i sin säng. Hermione satt på sängkanten. Han gav henne en trött, men frågande blick.

"Jag litade inte på att du skulle ta dig till sängen så jag följde med dig upp." Svarade hon. Inget spydigt "om du inte märkte det" vilket han var tacksam för. Skulle hon sagt så, så hade han förmodligt börjat gråta igen. Fast han kanske grät nu också? Han kände efter. Nej, nej det gjorde han inte.

"Du kommer att drömma om Ron inatt va?" Frågade Hermione tyst. Helt i onödan eftersom sovsalen var tom bortsätt från dem. Han nickade.

"Jag önskar någon kunde älska mig som du älskar honom…" Sa Hermione och log lite, men det fanns ingen glädje i det. Han öppnade munnen, men insåg att han inte kunde säga något. Han insåg att han hade varit så uppe i sina egna problem att han inte insåg att Hermione kunde ha liknande. Han sände henne en frågande blick.

"Nej, det är inte någon särskild. Jag vill bara bli älskad…" Sa Hermione tyst. Han samlade styrka och sa fyra små ord.

"Jag älskar dig Hermione…" Viskade han, hes efter att inte ha använt sin röst på så länge. Han hade menat som vän, och det syntes att hon förstod det.

"Tack, Harry…" Mumlade Hermione.

"Det… betyder mycket för mig att du säger så, speciellt nu…" Fortsatte hon och rodnade lite. Men hon tyckte inte att det räckte. Han kände det. Hon ville ha någon som älskade henne mer än som vän, som hon kunde få älska tillbaka. Det var väll inte så konstigt, men han hade haft svårt att se Hermione så. Fram tills nu. Han lyfte en skakade hand och strök henne lätt över kinden. Hermione förstod att han visste vad hon kände.

"Ja… God natt då… och dröm sött." La hon till med ett litet leende. Han försökte le tillbaka, men hanns krafter hade redan gått åt till att säga de fyra orden. Trycket mot hanns bröst hade lättat lite när han sagt det, men han trodde inte att han kunde börja prata igen. Han sköt tankarna åt sidan och somnade bums.

---

När han vaknade den morgonen så kunde han inte minnas vad han hade drömt, men drömmen hade dragit med Ron. När han kom ner i uppehållsrummet så var de enda som var där var Ginny och Hermione som satt i en av sofforna. De verkade ha varit mitt inne i en vild diskussion när han kommit ner för trappan, men de tystnade tvärt när de fick syn på honom. Han hade en obehaglig, stark känsla av att de hade pratat om honom.

"God morgon Harry, har du sovit gott?" Frågade Ginny och log ett överslätande leende. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Öm… okej…" Sa Ginny och slog ner blicken. Han tittade snabbt på Hermione som stirrade ner i golvet med lätt röda kinder. Han insåg först nu hur mycket hon lämnat ut om sig till honom i gårkväll. Han slängde en frågade blick mot Ginny.

"Klockan är halv nio." Svarade hon. Hon hade totalt misstolkat hanns fråga.

"Nej…" Mumlade Hermione, utan att se upp. Han nickade och knyckte på huvudet mot utgången.

"Klart vi ska se på matchen, det är ju final!" Utbrast Ginny, återigen hade hon misstolkat.

"Ja, vi är klara att gå…" Sa Hermione och såg äntligen upp.

"Äh, jag ger upp! Jag har inte en aning om vad ni två snackar om!" Utbrast Ginny förvirrat.

"Först undrade han om vi hade ätit sen frågade han om vi skulle gå och äta." Förtydligade Hermione och samlade ihop lite böcker. Ginny tittade på honom, och han bekräftade det Hermione sagt med en nick.

"Okej, jag har ingen aning om hur ni förstår varandra heller…" Sa Ginny i en ton som tydligt sa att hon ville att de skulle förklara för henne. Varken han eller Hermione svarade. Ginny gav upp.

"Ni får äta själva, jag har redan ätit. Och du föresten, Harry, laget skulle samlas klockan tio om du inte redan viste det ." Han nickade.

"Bra då, ses!" Sa Ginny och vinkade åt dem. Hermione suckade när Ginny lämnade dem. Han tittade frågande på henne.

"Privat tjejsnack…" Svarade hon. Egentligen var det väll ganska självklart att han inte fick veta vad de hade bråkat om eftersom de hade tystnat när han kom ner, men han ville ändå fråga.

_"Gillar hon fortfarande mig?" _Skickade han iväg med blicken.

"Jag har ingen aning…" Sa Hermione och suckade uppgivet.

"Du verkar ha en magnet som drar till sig Weasleys." Suckade hon. Han tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Förlåt" Mumlade Hermione generat och såg ner i backen. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har pratat med Ron." Erkände hon. Han spärrade upp ögonen.

"Ron sa två ord innan jag hann säga något överhuvudtaget: Försvinn nu, sen reste han sig upp och gick." Sa Hermione tyst och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför gjorde ni slut egentligen?" Frågade hon samtidigt som hon fiskade upp en fjäderpenna, bläck och ett stycke pergament ur väskan. Han såg tvekande på henne.

"Du måste" Sa Hermione och tryckte det i handen på honom. Han suckade tungt och krafsade sedan snabbt ner vad som hade hänt.

Hermione tittade chockat upp.

"Sa han verkligen så?" Frågade hon upprört. Han nickade. Hermione begravde ansiktet i händerna och suckade tungt.

"Nej, vi måste gå ner till frukosten nu, annars blir du sen." Suckade Hermione efter bara någon minut och tog bort händerna från ansiktet. Han nickade. Sakta började de gå ner mot stora salen, som denna morgon förmodligen skulle var ännu livligare än vanligt.

Han fick rätt. En våg av ljud slog emot dem när de klev in i salen. Hejarop blandade med Slytherinarnas buningar förvandlades till en melodi utan takt. Han slöt ögonen och försökte utestänga ljudet. Meningslöst var ordet. Han öppnade ögonen igen och fick bråttom hinna ikapp Hermione som redan var på väg att sätta sig. De satte sig bredvid varandra och han stäckte sig efter det rostade brödet. Frånvarande bredde han på ett alldeles för mycket smör på mackan.

"Harry, du tror inte att du skulle vilja ha lite bröd till ditt smör?" Påpekade Hermione. Han tittade trött upp på henne. Och sen ner på sin smörgås. Det var nu mer smör än bröd. Han skakade på huvudet och stoppade in en tugga i munnen. Det smakade för jävligt. Han suckade och åt snabbt upp resten av mackan. Sen sträckte han sig efter en ny och åt upp den utan smör, för att kompensera lite. Det smakade också för jävligt. Han suckade och ställde sig upp.

"Går du nu?" Han nickade.

"Lycka till då, Harry, jag kommer och tittar på dig sen." Sa hon och vinkade lite åt honom. Han höjde huvudet lite och gick sen för att hämta sin kvast.

* * *

Okej, pretty händelselöst kapitel kanske... 

Föresten, sången för ett X antal kapitel sen var alltså den här snövit melodin "Å, hum vår sång är dum men det gör ingenting..." o.s.v, bara så du vet...


	15. Quidditchfinalen

Kap. 15 Quidditchfinalen.

Medan han drog den röda lag tröjan över huvudet så försökte han drömma sig upp i luten. Men Ron tog upp hanns hjärna. Minnet av deras första kyss bubblade upp till ytan. En lätt smak av Ron kändes i hanns mun. Det hade varit underbart, men Voldemort hade förstört det hela. Precis när han tänkte Voldemorts namn så stack det till i ärret.

_"Inte nu! Jag har ju sluppit så länge!"_ Smärtan försvann lika plötsligt som den hade kommit. Han andades lättat ut. Men så återkom den med fördubblad styrka. Blå fläckar trädde fram och täckte hanns synfält. Hanns medvetande slets brutalt bort från hanns kropp och bort mot Voldemort.

"_Kan ni ta er in?" Frågade han. _

_"Vi har diagnostiserat chanserna och…" Han vände sig mot mannen som knäböjde framför honom. _

_"Kan ni ta er in!" Röt han. _

_"N… N… Ne… nej, nej, Sir…" Stammade mannen fram. Han röt till och drämde näven i bordet. Mannen på golvet hoppade till och böjde sig så djupt ner att hanns näsa snuddade vid golvet. Det retade honom ännu mer. Han drog fram sin trollstav och pekade på mannen med den. _

_"__Crucio__" Befallde han och manen skrek till av smärta. Det var underbart lättade att få tortera någon. Han böjde bak huvudet i ett vansinnes skratt och…_

Flämtande satt han på knä och stirrade ner på sina händer. Han dunkade hårt ena knytnäven i golvet. Vart skulle de ta sig in? Till Hogwarts? Eller skulle de in i ministeriet igen? Eller skulle de försöka infiltrera fenixorden? Nej, där hade de redan Snape.

"Harry är du okej?" Frågade Fred, eller George, och la en hand på hanns axel. Han nickade och bet ihop käkarna. Hade han inte redan nog med bekymmer? Det hade dröjt så lång tid att han nästan glömt Voldemorts kontakt med honom. Men nu fanns den där igen. Klarare än någonsin. Vem var mannen på golvet? Det stack till i ärret igen. Vem det än hade varit så var han död nu. Då måste det ha varit en mindre betydelsefull person eftersom han blev dödad så snabbt. Han skakade på huvudet och ställde sig upp på lätt skakande ben.

"Kan du spela?" Frågade Angelina. Han nickade.

"Bra, nu måste jag få prata med er." Sa hon bestämt. De följande femton minuterarna innehöll taktik snack och det-viktigaste-var-inte-att-vinna-utan-att-de-gjorde-sitt-bästa-talet som tydligt sa att de skulle vinna, annars skulle de få med henne att göra. Han suckade, sparkade av sig skon och rättade till stumpan, som hade åkt ner. Var det verkligen nödvändigt att dra samma visa år efter år, precis som kalle anka på julafton hemma hos Durslys. Jul, Ron, de var bort bägge två. Han svalde ner klumpen i halsen. Allt skulle naturligtvis påminna om Ron, till och med Angelina. Han suckade och tittade upp. Angelina var skrämmande nära han ansikte, hon rörde på läpparna men inget ljud hördes. Med en kraftansträngning så sköt han bort sina tankar, ljudet kom tillbaka till världen.

"Det är ytterst viktigt, Potter, förstår du vad jag säger ." Sa Angelina skarpt. Han skakade på huvudet. De andra i laget frustade till av skratt. Angelina suckade.

"Fånga kvicken." Sa hon trött.

_"Nej, du menar inte att det är ytters viktigt att fånga kvicken?" _Tänkte han ironisk för sig själv och himlade med ögonen. En signal från planen visade på att det var dags att gå ut. Med en suck så ställde han sig upp och gick sist ut. Ljuset bländade honom när han kom ut på plan. Tre fjärdedelar av publiken jublade medan den sista delen buade åt dem, men det brydde han sig inte om. Han önskade bara att matchen kunde sätta igång först. Angelina gick fram till Slytherinarnas lagkapten med lätt rynkad näsa, som om hon kände en vidrig doft. Vilket hon förmodligen gjorde också efter som hon stod så nära Slytherinaren. På madam Hooch befallning så skakade de hand. Först så försökte slytherinaren krossa Angelinas hand, men hon rörde inte en min, så han gav förmodligen upp. Då passade Angelina på att krossa tillbaka, slytherinarens feta ansikte drogs ihop av smärta. Angelina log ett sött leende och gick sen tillbaka till sitt lag.

Madam Hoochs visselpipa ljöd och de fjorton spelarna sköt upp i luften. Han andades tacksamt ut när den starka vinden rufsade om hanns hår och fick det att piska i pannan på honom.

Matchen utvecklade sig verkligen inte bra för Gryffindors jägare. Alicia Spinnet fick en dunkare på axeln så hon nästan ramlade av kvasten. Angelina fick en fot på sin näsa så hon började blöda näsblod. Dessutom ledde nu Slytherin, makalöst nog, med tvåhundratio poäng mot trettio. Han suckade djupt och slet ögonen från spelet. Det var inte det att de spelade dåligt, de fick aldrig klonken bara. Plötsligt, som en blixt av skimrande guld fick han syn på den. Kvicken cirklade runt en bit bredvid Ravenclaws läktare. Han satte av åt precis motsatta hållet.

"Men vad gör idioten? Fångar Potter kvicken nu så förlorar ju Gryffindor!" Hördes kommentatorns magiskt förstärkta stämma.

_"Just precis, det är därför jag flyger åt fel håll." _Tänkte han för sig själv samtidigt som han såg Malfoy störta efter i ögonvrån. Om han fångade kvicken så skulle inte Gryffindor vinna, men gjorde han det så skulle Malfoy förlora. Och han visste att Malfoy hatade att förlora, så därför kunde han också veta att Malfoy skulle följa efter honom. Han såg sig om över axeln. Han hade lyckats, kvicken var försvunnen igen. Nu behövde han bara hålla Malfoy sysselsatt så han inte skulle få syn på kvicken själv. Han gjorde en tvär dykning neråt, och Malfoy följde blint efter.

"Och Johnson gör mååååååååååååååååååååål!" Slytherins tvåhundratio mot Gryffindors fyrtio. Shit, där var den ju! Kvicken flög i en snabb båge under honom. Han vände tvärt och hoppades att Malfoy inte sett kvicken. Han lutade sig platt över kvasten för att göra den påhittade matchen trovärdigare. Malfoy följde efter.

"Helt otroligt, Johnson gör ännu et mål för Gryffindor!" Två mål till, sen… Han stannade tvärt och lotsades att han förlorat kvicken ur sikte. Han såg i ögonvrån hur Malfoy besviket saktade in bakom honom.

"Den tjejen är helt otrolig! Efter en helt fantastisk passning från Spinnet så gör Angelina Johnson ytterligare ett mål för Gryffindor!" Ett mål till… Plötsligt så svängde Malfoy runt och satte full fart snett neråt på andra sidan plan. Han svängde runt och fick syn på den; en liten guldskimrande boll nere vid marken på andra sidan planen.

Han la sig framåt på kvasten och fick den att skuta snett neråt.

"_Gör mål gör mål gör mål gör mål gör mål!"_ Tänkte han medan han knappade in på Malfoy, och därmed kvicken.

"Johnson tar klonken från Flink, hon får en dunkare efter sig men… Ooh, den missar med en hårsmån hennes huvud. Hon passar till Spinnet, som passar tillbaka till Johnson, Johnson har klonken och… JA! DET ÄR MÅL FÖR GRYFFINDOR!!!" Nu, nu var det bar att fånga kvicken. Vilket inte var så bara, speciellt eftersom Malfoy fortfarande hade nästan två merters försprång. Kvicken flög plötsligt uppåt, till hanns fördel. Kommentatorn skrek något i mikrofonen men han kunde inte urskilja orden för vinden som blåste i hanns öron. Han släppte kvasten med höger hand och sträckte fram den mot den lilla bollen som flög framför honom. Malfoy gjorde samma ska någon meter bakom honom.

_"Kom igen, kom igen!" _Tänkte han för sig själv och lutade sig längre fram. I samma sekund träffade en dunkare hårt hanns rygg och han flög framåt. Marken blev till ett virvlade grönt töcken innan han slog ner i den med ryggen först. Han stönade till och det sista han var medveten om var en skarp visselsignal och publikens vrål när en guldskimrande boll lösgjorde sig ur hanns slappa grepp. Sen svartnade det för ögonen på honom.

_Han var på Quidditchplanen, läktarna var tomma och en lätt dimma vilade över marken. Han såg sig om, men det fanns inte en levande själ i närheten. Och inte någon död heller för den delen. Plötsligt började dimman dra ihop sig och bilda ett allt kompaktare moln. _

_"_Dementorer_!" Var hanns första, skräckslagna tanke. Han fumlade över sina fickor efter sin trollstav, och kände paniken komma smygande när han inte kunde hitta den. Försvarslös stod han och stirrade på dimman framför sig, som nu började ta form och färg. Att han faktiskt kunde ha sprungit sin väg slog honom inte ens in. Dimman blev allt kompaktare och bildade tydliga former. Armar ben… Dementorer hade inga ben! Han pustade ut, men insåg snart att det kunde vara något minst lika fruktansvärt. Han stirrade förfärat på när dimman tjocknade framför honom. En människa tog form framför hanns ögon, och när all dimma var insugen av kroppen så såg han tydligt vem det var. Ron. Ron log varmt mot honom och gick fram och strök hanns kind. Sekunden senare slöt sig Rons läppar om hanns, lycklig la han armarna om Rons midja och drog honom närmre intill sig. Ett hårt slag träffade honom i bakhuvudet och han föll till marken, genom Rons armar. Hårt slog han i den frusna marken, och hård var Rons blick när han hånfullt såg ner på honom. _

_"Du inser visst aldrig, va?" Frågade han kallt och en hård spark träffade honom i sidan. _

_"Du är så patetisk, inser du inte att det är omöjligt att älska dig? Du är så ful så det nästan är skrämmande. Ingen med förståndet i behov kan älska dig. Jag förstår varför Voldemort försökt döda dig." Sa Ron och log ett hånleende samtidigt som han skakade på huvudet för att understryka sina ord. Ett slagträ bildade form i Rons hand, precis som Ron själv hade gjort, ur dimman. Han höjde det, och med omänsklig styrka drämde han det i magen på honom. Han hörde hur saker inom honom sprack och en ljudlig knall när ett av hanns revben träffades och bröts av. Han väntade på att han skulle svimma, men mörkret och medvetslösheten kom aldrig, det gjorde bara outhärdligt ont. Ron höjde slagträet igen. _

_"Ron…" Hanns vädjan var svag, nästan obefintlig. Ron slog honom hårt i huvudet med slagträet. Han kände hur det varma blodet rann ur hanns huvud i samma pulserande takt som hanns hjärtslag. Dudunk, dudunk, dudunk… Varför kunde han inte få dö? Krossad av den enda personen han älskat… Ron höjde slagträet för ett nytt slag. Kraftlöst höll han upp armarna för att skydda sig. _

_Rons slag hade träffat, och gjort stor skada. Men det som hade sårat honom mest var Rons ord… _

_"__Jag förstår varför Voldemort försökt döda dig…"_

När han slog upp ögonen så rann redan en strid ström av tårar längst hanns kinder. Han släppte tungt ner sina armar som han försökt skydda sig med. Hermione strök tröstande bort hanns tårar och viskade tröstande i hanns öra. Han var så rädd, ville ha närhet. Han la armarna hårt om Hermiones rygg och drog henne hårt intill sig. Han snyftade över hennes axel, men försökte samtidigt hålla tårarna inne. Han förstod inte varför egentligen, det var ju meningslöst, precis som allt annat. Hermione strök honom försiktigt över ryggen, det ilade till av smärta, men han hade inte krafter nog att bry sig. Han gömde ansiktet i Hermiones axel och höll inne skakningarna av den kraftiga gråten. Varför var Ron tvungen att försvinna? En road harkling hördes. Han släppte Hermione och tittade vem som hade gett ifrån sig ljudet.

"Ursäkta att jag stör erat kramkalas, men om det är okej att jag kommer tillbaka nu så ville jag bara meddela…" Hon tystnade och leendet försvann från hennes ansikte när honom såg hanns rödgråtna ansikte.

"Jag… öm…" Sa hon, och verkade smått chockad. Sen stod hon tyst i nästan en halvminut innan hon lämnade sjukhusflygeln utan ett ord. Han önskade att han kunde lägga sig på mage och begrava ansiktet i kudden, men smärtan i ryggen var för strak ännu. Han sträckte försiktigt upp handen för att nå sin kudde, men även det gjorde för ont. Hermione hade förmodligen sett vad han tänkte göra. Hon la sin ena hand på hanns bakhuvud och lyfte det försiktigt uppåt. Han slöt ögonen och försökte föreställa sig att det var Ron, men orden Ron sagt till honom i hanns dröm ringde fortfarande för klart i hanns öron. Hermione tog bort hanns kudde bakom honom och la försiktigt ner hanns huvud på madrassen. Hon gav kudden till honom och han tryckte den över sitt våta ansikte. Drömmen kom tillbaka till honom igen. Rons grymma ansiktsuttryck när han höjde slagträet för att slå igen, de skarpa huggen i hjärtat vid Rons ord. En snyftning steg genom hanns kropp och fick hanns överkropp dra ihop sig.

"Jag… jag körde bort de andra i laget när jag såg att… att du började drömma. Jag antog att du inte ville att de skulle se dig såhär…" Sa Hermione tveksamt och la en hand på hanns mage. Han la sin skakande hand över hennes för att visa att han var tacksam.

"Ingen orsak, " Mumlade hon och hon strök lite med sin tumme över hanns hand. Raska steg bröt plötsligt tystnaden som lagt sig efter Hermiones ord.

"Miss Granger, jag måste be dig att gå." Sa madam Pomfreys barska röst från andra sidan kudden. Hermione släppte snabbt hanns hand och, av det skrapande ljudet att döma, ställde sig upp. Hon tog bort kudden från hanns ansikte och la den försiktigt bakom hanns huvud igen. Han gjorde en grimas åt henne innan hon lämnade rummet med en liten vinkning. Han vände sig mot madam Pomfrey. Hon flämtade till när hon fick syn på hanns ansikte. Det var kanske inte direkt varje dag som hon såg sextonårig kille med rödgråtna ögon. Men hon kanske inte hade sett så förvånad ut om hon hade sett vad han hade drömt för femton minuter sedan.

"Öm… ja, drick det här Potter." Sa hon och räckte honom en stor mugg med en rödbrun sörja med geggig konsistens inuti.

"Allt," la hon till för säkerhetens skull. Med en obehaglig rysning så började han dricka. Till hanns förvåning så smakade det inte värre än ruttna jordgubbar med lite jord. När han druckit upp så räckte hon honom en gals med vatten, som han tacksamt drack upp.

"Så, då kan du gå." Sa hon och tog glaset ifrån honom när han var klar. Han tittade förvånat upp på henne.

"Ja redan, du bröt otroligt nog inget, och den lättare hjärnskakning du fick drack du en brygd mot när du kom hit. Även fast du kanske inte minns det." Fnös hon och vevade med armarna åt honom för att få honom att stiga upp. När han stack ut benen från täcket så märkte han, till sin förvåning, att han fortfarande hade quidditch-klädnaden på sig. Han ställde sig upp, lite för fort. Blå fläckar sprängde ut hanns syn och gjorde så att han inte kunde se, trots att han var väl medveten om att han hade ögonen öppna. Han började svaja, fram och tillbaka, fram och tillbaka.

_"Så var det dags igen, då."_ Var hanns sista tanke innan han svimmade igen.

Han hann återfå medvetandet igen lagom för att känna när hanns huvud slog i golvet med en duns.

"Sjåpa dig inte Potter!" Fräste madam Pomfrey när han vacklande ställde sig upp med händerna på sitt huvud. Vart hade den där överbeskyddande skolsköterskan som knappt låtit honom gå, trots att han var fullt frisk, tagit vägen? Han suckade och gick svajande ut ur sjukhusflygeln, utan att vända sig om och se tillbaka på madam Pomfrey.

När han gick tillbaka mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum bestämde han sig för att kolla sig själv, för en gångs skull så litade han inte ett dugg på madam Pomfreys bedömning. Han försökte minnas. Hur lång tid var det kvar till de skulle sluta skolan?

_"Exakt en månad, igår," _Svarade han på sin egen fråga. Ron. Han mindes Ron. Smärtsamt klart, självklart hade han inte glömt. Även fast en liten del av honom hade hoppats det. Men han förstod att det skulle krävas med än en hjärnskakning för att glömma Ron.

För första gången i sitt liv längtade han faktiskt hem till Durslys.

* * *

Tada, jag bestämde mig för att lägga ut två kapitel idag eftersom det inte kom något igår.

Vad tyckte du om Quidditchmatschen? Den längsta jag någonsin lyckats skriva iaf...


	16. Hem

Kap. 16 Hem

_Okej, nu gör jag såhär; Harry och de andra i trollkarlsvärlden får vänta snällt på att bli myndiga tills de blir arton, precis som alla andra här i världen. Det innebär alltså att de får vänta med att trolla också. _

_Vist är det väll kul att bara kunna ändra lagar sådär? _

_---_

Han kollade för säkerhetsskull en sisa gång under sängen så det inte låg kvar något där. Tomt, han hade inte glömt något, utom sin lycka. Han suckade och fick sin koffert att börja sväva med en ickeverbal formel, han hade fortfarande inte börjat prata. Han gick ner för trappan och ställde sig att vänta på Hermione. Han hoppade till lite när hon plötsligt la en hand på hanns axel.

"Ska vi gå ut?" Frågade hon och gjorde en gest rakt ut i luften Han ryckte på axlarna och de började gå utåt. De gick under tystnad, långt borta i sina egna tankar.

När de hade kommit utanför Hogwarts så var de dyngsura på tio sekunder. Himlen var mörkt blågrå av molntäcket som hade lagt sig över himlen som en tjock ogenomtränglig flit. Regndropparna var stora och tunga, och dansade smattrande när de nådde marken. Han suckade och tittade på det svarta testral paret som drog vagnen som Hermione höll på att klättra in i. Den närmsta tittade tillbaka på honom med stora, kloka, vita ögon. Utan att han riktigt visste hur så förstod han, bara genom att titta på den, att den också hade förlorat någon. Någon som hade betytt mycket för den.

"Harry?" Hermione bröt förtrollningen. Han nickade och klev snabbt in i vagnen. Med ett ryck så började testralerna gå och det stod klart att de skulle få vagnen för sig själva. Hermione la sin hand på hanns och tittade oroligt på honom.

"Hur är det Harry?" Frågade hon. Hade han inte vetat bättre så skulle han nog ha misstänkt att hon gillade honom. Han gav henne en blick. Hon suckade.

"Jag förstår…" Sa hon tungt. Och det gjorde hon, det visste han att hon gjorde. Han vände blicken från henne och tittade ut. En fuktig förmiddagsdimma hade börjat smyga sig över landskapet, skulle man bara gå på vädret så skulle man aldrig kunna gissa att de var på väg in i juli. Vagnen hoppade till när den körde ner i en grop och han slog i huvudet. Han suckade tungt när han kände på den ömmande punkten, det skulle garanterat bli en bula.

Vagnen stannade plötsligt sin resa med ett ryck. Han lät Hermione gå ur först och följde sedan efter själv. Klädnaderna, som hade torkat lite under resan, blev snabbt blöta igen. De fällde upp sina huvor och skyndade in i närmaste vagnen. I den var alla kupéer fulla. De fortsatte, och efter tre vagnar så hittade de äntligen en som var tom. De la upp sina väskor och satte sig sedan ner mittemot varandra. Hermione tittade oroligt på honom. Han tyckte inte om det så han bad henne med en tyst blick att sluta. Han var säker på att hon hade förstått, men hon tittade ändå inte bort.

"Du ser mager ut Harry…" Sa hon allvarligt. Han blängde på henne.

_"Du låter som Mrs Weasley." _Tanken fick honom att tänka på Ron. Ron låg alltid och surrade som en fluga runt hanns huvud, men när han tänkte på något särskilt, som Molly till exempel, så var det som om flugan flög in i hanns öga. Den känslan fick han nu. Hermione tycktes märka det för hon vände snabbt bort blicken och tittade ut genom fönstret.

Tio minuter senare så började tåget sin resa precis som allt annat den här morgonen, med ett kraftigt ryck. Trött sparkade han av sig skorna och la upp fötterna på sätet. Han lutade huvudet bakåt mot det immade fönstret. Oktober, oktober var den månade han skulle ha gissat på att var om han inte hade vetat att det var juni. Han höjde huvudet och fick en sista glimt av slottet innan det försvann när tåget svängde. Ett år, ett ynka år hade de kvar där, sen var de tvungna att trampa upp egna stigar i vidmarken till egna mål i livet.

"Vad vill du göra efter Hogwarts?" Frågade Hermione och tittade på honom. Han gav henne en blick.

"Åh, förlåt Harry…" Hon rodnade lite och slog ner blicken. Voldemort hade förstört hanns framtid, och skulle förmodligen utplåna den också.

"Jag följer med dig." Sa Hermione mjukt. Han tittade skarpt på henne. Hon kunde inte följa med, det fick hon inte. Skulle hon dö och det var hanns fel så skulle han aldrig förlåta sig själv. Men han behövde henne, både som hjälp och vän. Det visste de bägge två. Han lutade huvudet bakåt igen och slöt ögonen. Precis som många nätter innan så hade han inte sovit mycket. Han la armarna om sig själv för att försöka värma sig, och släppte sen ut en tung suck.

Tio minuter senare så sov han.

Han vaknade korta stunder med jämna mellanrum, men somnade snabbt om varje gång. En gång satt Hermione oroligt böjd över honom. Men även den gången så somnade han om igen på bara några sekunder.

När han tillslut vaknade en sista gång för att inte somna om igen så vände han huvudet mot Hermione som satt och läste en bok. Han hade den underliga, torra smaken av sömn i munnen. Han gjorde en grimas och satte sen ner sina sovande ben på golvet. Det stack obehagligt i dem hela tiden, men han var för trött för att bry sig. På det lilla bordet framför honom la han nu märke till att det låg lite godis på. Närmare bestämt tre chokladgrodor, en lakrits stång, två kittelkakor och en polkagris klubba. Han sträckte sig efter en chokladgroda och vecklade hungrigt upp pappret. Men så fort han öppnat pappret så hoppade grodan iväg.

_"Perfekt,"_ tänkte han ironiskt och sjönk ner på knä på golvet för att få tag i grodan. Men innan han hann få tag i den så hoppade den iväg igen. Han kravlade snabbt framåt, men grodan hoppade panikartat iväg. Han stönade irriterat, men Hermione fnissade till åt hanns hopplösa jakt. Fast egentligen var den ganska _hoppfull_ eftersom grodan _hoppade_ iväg från honom hela tiden. Fniss. Inte. Tillslut hoppade grodan uppåt och han lyckades klämma fast den. Men när han tittade upp så insåg han att det var Hermiones ben han hade klämt fast grodan mot. Hermione rodnade generat men log fortfarande lite, han såg förmodligen ganska fånig ut än. Plötsligt sköts dörren upp med en kraftig smäll.

"Nej men titta, Potter och Smutsskallen har kärat ner sig i varandra!" Hånade Malfoys fula nylle dem, och Crabbe och Goyle skrattade dumt bakom honom. Hermione ställde sig abrupt upp och gick fram till Malfoy.

"St… stå inte så nära." Fnös han, men det lät lite halvhjärtat och det ryckte konstigt i hanns näsa när han sa det. Hermione knyckte lite på huvudet och gav honom sedan ett hårt slag i magen. Malfoy vek sig dubbel och Hermione passade på att putta ut honom så han flög in i den stängda kupédörren bakom honom. Hon smällde igen dörren hårt och vände sig sen om mot honom.

"Jag hatar honom verkligen, det gör jag…" Sa hon och skakade på huvudet, sen satte hon sig ner igen. Då blev han medveten om att han fortfarande satt på knä och ställde sig hastigt upp. Han sjönk ner på sitt säte igen och en ofrivillig gäspning undslapp honom.

"Sov du Harry, vi är inte framme än på ett par timmar." Sa Hermione och log vänligt mot honom. Han slöt tacksamt ögonen igen och drog upp benen mot sin kropp.

När han slog upp ögonen igen så stod Hermione framför honom i full färd med att vränga sin tröja endast iförd en kort kjol och en ljusrosa bh. Han slöt snabbt ögonen igen och hoppades att hon inte hade märkt att han hade vaknat.

"Harry?" Viskade Hermione någon minut senare i hanns öra och han slog upp ögonen. Hon hade sminkat sig och satt upp håret i en tofs, utom lite av luggen som hon lät hänga fram. Och tackochlov hade hon nu ett linne på sig. Han gav ifrån sig ett höjde handen för att visa att han var vaken.

"Du måste nog byta om nu, vi kommer fram om tio minuter." Sa hon och tittade snabbt på sin klocka. Han nickade och ställde sig upp för att ta ner sin koffert. Hermione satte sig ner och la besvärat benen i kors. Hon såg inte direkt ut att trivas i den korta kjolen. Han gav henne en undrande blick, men hon avfärdade den snabbt. Han ryckte på axlarna och tog ner kofferten. Han drog snabbt fram ett par jeans och en svart T-shirt efter att ha öppnat den. Han stängde den igen och puttade tillbaka den på sin hylla. Han slängde en blick ut mot korridoren utanför kupén, han hade ingen lust att gå ut för än det var absolut nödvändigt. Han suckade och drog på sig jeansen under klädnaden, drog snabbt av sig den och trädde sedan T-shirten över huvudet. Eftersom den hade varit Dudleys så hängde den fortfarande löst på honom, men nu var den bara två decimetrar från att passa i längden. Han suckade och sjönk ner på sätet igen. Två sekunder senare bromsade tåget in för att tillslut stanna helt. Han ställde sig upp igen och drog återigen ner kofferten från hyllan. Så även Hermione. Tillsammans trängde de sig ut ur tåget. Väl ute vid återförenade barn och föräldrar så vände sig Hermione mot honom.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig under lovet Harry…" Sa hon och log varmt mot honom. Han log tillbaka. Ett mycket litet leende, men uppriktigt. Han blev nästan rörd till tårar av hur glad Hermione såg ut över att få se honom le igen.

"Hermajoni?" Sa någon med kraftig brytning plötsligt. Båda vände sig mot personen som hade sagt det. Till hanns, men uppenbarligen inte Hermiones förvåning, så stod Viktor Krum där och log nervöst mot Hermione.

"Hej…" Sa Hermione tyst, rodnade och såg ner i marken. Han trampade henne på foten och gav henne en frågande blick.

"Jag ska vara hon honom över sommaren…" Förklarade Hermione tyst. Krum bestämde sig tydligen för att tystnaden som uppstod var för pinsam för att kunna hålla i sig för han stäckte fram sin stora hand mot honom.

"Harry," Sa han och rullade på r: en. Han skakade artigt Krums hand men sa som vanligt inget. Krum verkade lite besvärad.

"Hur mår du?" Frågade han, som alltid med en kraftig brytning. Harry var så van att alltid bli förstådd av Hermione att han bara gav honom en blick som svar.

"Han pratar inte," skyndade sig Hermione att förklara.

"Olycka?" Frågade Krum oroligt.

"Nej, nej, han har valt det själv kan man säga. Men hur är det med dig?" Sa Hermione, närstan pinsamt ivrig att byta ämne.

"Bra," svarade Krum och log ett brett leende mot henne.

"Vi har fått nya kvastar till vårat lag och jag har slagit ett rekord…" Harry avbröt honom genom att hålla upp sin hand framför honom när han pratade. Han gav Hermione en menande blick.

"Öh, Harry vill att jag ska säga till dig från honom att han tycker att du ska ge upp quidditchsnacket direkt, efter som att Harry anser att det är det ända jag inte fattar ett skvatt av," sa Hermione, och det syntes att hon var lite ovan att förmedla hanns ord. Men hon klarade sig bra.

"Öm, förstår du honom blickar?" Frågade Krum tveksamt. Hermione ryckte på axlarna och nickade samtidigt. Krum såg ännu mer förvirrad ut.

"Du får ursäkta, Harry, men jag tänker nog råna Hermajone nu…" Sa Krum och log mot honom. Hermione fnissade åt hanns ordval. Han nickade för att säga att det var okej.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig Harry." Sa Hermione igen och kramade om honom. Han kramade tillbaka och suckade lite i hennes öra. Som vanligt förstod hon precis vad han menade, han skulle sakna henne också. Krum såg nästan lite avundsjuk ut när de släppte varandra.

"Öm, var Weasley?" Frågade han, i ett tydligt och ganska klumpigt försök att dölja sina känslor. Hanns reaktion måste ha varit omedelbar, för Krum såg extremt ångerfull ut.

"Vi ses Harry." Sa Hermione snabbt och kramade om honom igen. Han vinkade lite åt henne när hon släppte honom. Krum vinkade tillbaka till honom och la sen armen om Hermiones midja och drog henne bortåt. Efter några meter så stannade de och med ett litet "poff" så hade de transfererat sig därifrån. Han suckade och vände sig om igen. Han såg sig om efter… ja efter vad visste han inte riktigt men såg sig om gjorde han i alla fall. Familjer återförenades och vänner tog farväl av varandra. En grupp om fyra andra års flickor stod och snyftade med armarna om varandra. Två killar från fjärde året kramade grabbaktigt om varandra och följde sedan med sina respektive föräldrar. Sen fick an syn på Ginny, Mr och Mrs Weasley tillsammans med Ron. Tre av dem vinkade vänligt mot honom, Ron stod med nerböjt huvudet och med ryggen mot honom. Det fick något att dö inom honom. Han förlorade hoppet. Han vände sig bort med tårar i ögonen. Utan att titta bort mot dem igen så lämnade han perrong nio och trekvart. När han väl gjort det så dröjde det inte lång tid för honom att få syn på Durslys bil; den senaste modellen av Porsche. Inte minst för att morbror Vernon stod framför den.

"In med dig," grymtade morbror Vernon så fort han kom inom hör håll.

"Men för guds skull, pojk, lorta ner något och jag plockar personligen ut din lever med en rostig tång!" Röt han sen. Lika varmt välkomnande som alltid, och nu var han dessutom tvungen att tillbringa _hela _sommaren hos Durslys. Han öppnade trött bakluckan på den svarta bilen och la in sin koffert och ställde in Hedwigs bur i det gigantiska bagageutrymmet. För säkerhetsskull så torkade han sig snabbt under ögonen innan han klättrade in i bilen och tog plats bredvid Dudleys gigantiska bak.

När de kom hem till Durslys så hoppade han ut ur bilen innan den ens hade stannat helt. Han öppnade snabbt bagageluckan och drog ur sina grejer, han var redan inne i huset när de andra precis hade öppnat sina bildörrar. Han slet snabbt upp dörren till sitt rum och slängde in sina saker där. Sen trängde han sig mellan familjen Dursly och ut igen. Så fort han kom utom synhåll för dem så började han springa. Hela resan, hem på nästan en timme, så hade de pratat om Dudleys nya flickvän. Till en början hade han hållit sig i sina egna tankar och tyckt att den där tjejen måste ha fått en kraftig hjärnskada som stod ut med Dudley. Men sen hade de börjat ge sig på honom med en massa gliringar. Att han aldrig hade fått någon flickvän, att han med sitt ovårdade utseende knappast skulle få någon att tycka om honom. Att de inte förstod varför hanns vänner inte hade lämnat honom än. Men de visste inte, visste inte att hanns vän, personen han älskade, redan hade lämnat honom. Lätt flämtande och tacksam för att det inte regnade, sjönk han ner på en ledig gunga på lekplatsen. En unge som såg ut att vara i treårsåldern blängde storögt på honom. Han suckade och lutade huvudet mot den kalla kedjan som höll gungan uppe. När den storögda ungen på gungan bredvid började tjuta så öppnade ena ögat. Han fick en arg blick av ungens mamma innan hon tog det lilla barnet i handen och släpade iväg honom. Han öppnade andra ögat och följde mamman och barnet med blicken. Precis som en del barn så glömde snart ungen vad som hade hänt och tog upp lite jordig sten och stoppade den i munnen. Mamman blev arg och tog ut stenen ur munnen på det lilla barnet. När mamman ändå satt på knä så passade barnet på att lägga armarna om sin mamma och ge henne en jordig puss på kinden. Mamman mjuknade direkt och tokade bort jorden från sin sons små läppar. Han slöt ögonen och lutade huvudet bakåt mot gungans kedja igen.

"Mamma titta! Stora pojken gråter!" Hörde han plötsligt en liten flicka skrika. Han öppnade ögonen igen och såg snabbt hur den generade mamman la handen över sin dotters mun och hyschade åt henne. Han såg sig om, nu var det bara han och dem kvar på lekplatsen. Så vem kunde hon mena? Han torkade sig under ögat för att känna efter. Det var han som grät. Han gav ifrån sig en skakande suck och slöt ögonen igen. Det svarta mörkret omfamnade honom som en mjuk filt.

Han satt där ute tills det blev mörkt, eller så mörkt som det kan bli ute en juni natt. Han satt nu ensam ute på den öde lekplatsen med blicken fäst på en punkt i fjärran. Tunga stapplande steg bröt plötsligt tystnaden. Han blev med ens på helspänn och fumlade snabbt fram sin trollstav. Stegen kom närmre och han snodde runt efter att ha ställt sig upp. Han hade lamslagningsformeln i hjärnan innan han såg vem det var. Och han hann inte hindra sig för än den röda strålen redan hade träffat sitt mål. Morbror Vernon. Morbror Vernon föll med en hård duns till marken. Han upphävde snabbt formeln samtidigt som han undrade vad som skulle komma härnäst. Morbror Vernon ställde sig upp, skälvande och högröd av ilska. Motvilligt kände han hur orolig han var över morbrorns vrede. Mer hann han inte tänka för än ett hårt slag träffade honom över käken och fick honom att falla till marken.

"Du… använde…_ sådant… där_… mot… mig!" Röt morbror Vernon, alldeles utom sig av ilska och gav honom en hård spark i sidan mellan varje ord.

_"Varför konstatera något så uppenbart?"_ Tänkte han och slöt ögonen av smärtan.

"Om du gör om det…" Väste Morbror Vernon i hanns öra. Sen hörde han Morbror Vernon vända sig om och gå ett par steg, sen vände han tydligen om igen. Ytterligare en spark träffade honom i sidan och fick honom att rulla in i en av gungställningens fyra stolpar. Sen skvallrade tunga steg om att morbror Vernon lämnade honom ensam. Han väntade tills stegen dog bort helt innan han, med hjälp av stolpen, mödosamt ställde sig upp.

_"Fortsätter sommaren såhär så finns det inte en chans att jag överlever."_ Tänkte han dystert innan han inte orkade stå upp mer och föll ner på knä. Han kravlade bort till det lilla huset som rutschkanan var fäst på, och satte sig i det kvadratmeter stora utrymmet under det lilla taket. Han lutade sig försiktigt mot väggen bakom honom och stönade till när den mötte hanns ömmande kropp. Han tvingade sig själv till att dra upp sin T-shirt. Ett blåmärke format lite som morbror Vernons sko hade redan börjat ta from vid hanns midja. Han lossade försiktigt lite på sitt skärp så det inte skulle trycka mot hanns ömma kropp. Han lutade huvudet bakåt mot väggen och slöt ögonen. _Aldrig_ att han skulle gå tillbaka dit ikväll. Han hoppades bara att Hedwig skulle klara sig. Ett dovt muller hördes och med det kom regnet. Ett tungt ösregn som den törstiga sanden slukade varenda vattendroppe av. Han suckade.

_"Perfekt," _tänkte han ironiskt för sig själv. Himlen lystes upp av en blixt som inte var helt olik hanns ärr. Bara tre sekunder senare så följde ett kraftigt muller blixten.

Även om han tillslut somnade så vaknade han flera gånger stelfrusen under natten. Ena gången av att regndropparna sipprade in genom sprickorna mellan plankorna och droppade ner i huvudet på honom, andra gånger av ett särskilt högt muller skapat av åskvädret utanför. Men runt klockan fyra så somnade han om en sista gång och slapp vakna något mer under kvällen.

Den följande morgonen vaknade han av att Hedwig kärvänligt bet honom försiktigt i handen. Han betraktade henne genom trötta ögon. Hennes fjädrar var tilltufsade på ett sett som inte kan ha kommit av nattens jakt. Morbror Vernon måste ha tagit tag om henne och kastat ut henne genom fönstret.

_"Förlåt…" _Tänkte han och strök henne över huvudet. Hon följde hanns hand lite som en katt och ruskade sedan på huvudet och drog fram en död råtta och la bredvid hanns slappa hand. Han tittade lite äcklat på den döda råttkroppen, men orkade inte bry sig på något mer vis. Han suckade och kravlade sig ut från den lilla byggnaden. Musklerna skrek i protest över smärtan av den obekväma sovställningen han hade tillbringat natten i och morbror Vernons slag från föregående kväll. Han ställde sig stapplande upp och vinglade till lite, men lyckade hålla kvar balansen tillräckligt för att kunna stå upp. Han insåg att det inte skulle hålla i längden att sova ute, och resonerade sig fram till att det var lika bra att få det överstökat med en gång.

Så han började gå mot Privet Drive nr 4, och mot vad som verkade bli en mycket lång sommar.

* * *

Jag gillar slutet, men inte morbror Vernon. Han är elak. 

Jag låter som en unge, eller hur?

Skriv en review då, och gör det bättre: P

Föresten, du kanske märkt att jag bytt PenName? Det är fortfarande jag, men nu heter jag Daaro Moltor istället för Sluggo, bara så ni är med på förändringen.


	17. Morbror Vernons vrede

Kap. 17 Morbror Vernons vrede.

De följande tre veckorna var hemska. Alltid var det låst om honom. Men han brydde sig inte, för även fast han hade fått gå ut och in som han ville så skulle han förmodligen hålla sig på rummet för det mesta. Direkt när han hade kommit hem den morgonen efter att morbror Vernon hade slagit honom första gången hade han smitit förbi Dudley, som hade öppnat dörren, och upp till sitt Rum. Där hade han funnit sina tillhörigheter spridda över golvet. Sidor från olika trolldomsböcker utslitna ur sina respektive böcker och kastade ner på golvet. Hanns Hogwartsklädnad var delad i två, men han var osäker på om det hade gjorts med kniv eller om morbror Vernon helt enkelt hade slitit itu den. Vad morbror Vernon skulle ha gjort med hanns trollstav om den hade funnits i rummet vågade han inte ens tänka på.

Tyst hade han stängt dörren om sig och sedan lagt sig på sängen efter att ha städat upp lite. Han hade inget mer att göra där inne än att tänka. Han tänkte på Ron, inte en sekund hade Ron lämnat hanns tankar. Ibland, om nätterna speciellt, hade han känt för att gråta. Med vad skulle det hjälpa?

Vad det gällde mat så fick han cirka ett mål varannan dag. Men å andra sidan behövde han väll inte så mycket mer egentligen, eftersom han bara låg på sin säng hela tiden.

Men vad annars skulle han göra?

Hedwig hade i alla fall vett nog att hålla sig undan. Annars skulle väll hon varit död sedan länge tillbaka.

---

Han öppnade munnen och gav ifrån sig en ofrivillig gäspning, strax efter kom en hög knorrning från hanns mage. Den senaste gången han hade fått något att äta var middagen i måndags, nu var klockan kvart över sex på torsdagens tidiga morgon. Han slängde en trött blick på den låsta dörren, trotts att han visste att chansen att han skulle få mat nu var lika med noll. Vad skulle han göra? Han började med att vandra runt i rummet. Sen blev det ovanligt tråkigt, då la han sig på sängen. Men den tycktes obekväm. Han suckade och ställde sig upp. Han gick bort till fönstret och öppnade det, sen satte han sig på fönsterbrädan. Den tidiga morgonens tunnaste guldskimmer steg sakta över hustaken på Privet Drive och marken glittrade overkligt. Dagen som kom såg ut att bli nästan retsamt vacker, än så länge skymtades inte ett enda moln på den blå himlen. Ett plötsligt prassel fick honom att titta ner mot marken på andra sidan gatan. Det prasslade till igen och han spände sig och gjorde sig beredd på det värsta. En katt sprang som skjuten ur en kanon över gatan och in i ett par andra buskar. Han slappnade av och lutade huvudet bakåt. En liten svart prick uppenbarade sig plötsligt på himlen. Han lekte med tanken på att det kunde vara en uggla från Ron, man han slog snabbt bort tanken. Men när pricken kom närmare så såg han att den flaxande.

_"Lugna ner dig, det är säkert bara en skata!" _Bannade han sig själv. Men en liten del av honom kunde inte låta bli att hoppas, han försökte trycka ner den för att slippa bli besviken när brevet, om det nu ens var en uggla, inte alls var från Ron. Han lyckades nästan, men när han tittade närmre på fågeln så såg han att det var en uggla. Plötsligt så var det som om ugglan dog, mitt uppe i luften. Men rätt som det var så tog den ny satts och tvingade upp sig i luften igen.

_"Ingen annan uggla än Errol flyger så!" _Tänkte han upphetsat. Han orkade inte sitta kvar i fönstret längre, utan hoppade ner på golvet igen. Han mer eller mindre stod och hoppade upp och ner medan han väntade på att ugglan skulle komma inflygande. Närmre och närmre kom ugglan, och tydligare och tydligare syntes det att det var Errol. Tillslut kom Errol fram och han hann precis hoppa undan innan Errol flög in genom det öppna fönstret. Errol kraschlandade på golvet och gled in under sängen. Han la sig snabbt på mage och drog omilt fram Errol i hanns ben. Errol hoade förebrående, men han struntade i det. Brevet var inget mer än ett hopprullat stycke pergament, men det var likt Ron så han brydde sig inte. Han Rullade snabbt upp brevet och började läsa. Det hoppade till i bröstet på honom när han läste den första meningen.

_Kära Harry!_

_Jag hoppas du mår bra och jag skulle gärna vilja bjuda in dig hit till Kråkboet för sommaren, men jag förstår om du hellre vill stanna hos dina släktingar. Men jag vill att du ska veta att du är varmt välkommen hit om du skulle vilja._

_"Onödigt formella ord för att komma från Ron…" Tänkte han för sig själv medan han ögnade igenom resten av brevet. Hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom när han läste underskriften:_

_Med kära hälsningar från Molly Weasley._

Aldrig, aldrig, aldrig, att han tänkte åka dit. Ron ville inte ha honom där, det visste han allt för väl. Men hanns mage kändes nästan smärtsamt tom när han tänkte på Mrs Weasleys utsökta mat. Men Ron, han ville vara nära honom igen, bara samma rum skulle räcka, men Ron skulle aldrig vilja se åt honom. Än mindre vilja _tala _med honom. Visst, han kunde umgås med Ginny, men det skulle bara kännas som om han svek Ron ännu mer. Och visst, han kunde säkert sitta och diskutera allt vad mugglare hette med Mr Weasley, men när han inte var hemma då? Dessutom, han skulle aldrig klara att Ron inte såg på honom, att Ron inte talade med honom, att Ron inte tog i honom.

Hanns ögon var lätt tårade när han prydligt vek ihop pergamentet. Plötsligt började Errol hoa, till en början var det lågt. Men det blev högre och högre, han började flaxa med vingarna och flög snart runt i cirklar över Harrys huvud. Errol skrek ut sina hoanden i högan sky, utan att han kunde finna minsta andledning till det. Han försökte få tag i ugglan, men den flög hela tiden utom räckhåll. Han kände sig både besviken, arg och rädd. Besviken för att ugglan inte var från Ron, arg för att den förde sånt väsen och rädd för vad morbror Vernon skulle göra mot honom. På ett sätt var det faktiskt lättare att möta Voldemort än morbror Vernon, för när han möte Voldemort kunde han använda magi eftersom han var i fara för sitt liv. Men när han mötte morbror var han aldrig i fara för sitt liv, han skulle bara få väldigt, _väldigt _ont.

Men plötsligt så var det som om Errol fick en ny knäpp, för han tystnade lika plötsligt som han börjat och flög ut genom fönstret som fortfarande stod öppet. Han andades halvlättat ut och sjönk ner på sängen. Men han flög snabbt upp igen när han insåg att faran inte var över än. På tysta fötter tassade han ut ur sitt rum. Längre hann han inte innan ett hårt slag träffade över hanns öga. Han svajade till, men lyckades hålla sig upprätt. Blodet dunkade i hanns öron och blicken var suddig när han såg upp i morbror Vernons högröda ansikte.

"Vad menar du med att låta din pippi föra sådant väsen mitt i natten?" Väste morbror Vernon hotfullt. Hade han pratat hade han förmodligen påpekat att det inte alls var mitt i natten, utan morgon. Men nu knyckte han bara lite på nacken. Det verkade reta morbror Vernon ännu mer. Morbror Vernon knäade honom och puttade sedan ner honom på golvet. Han försökte hindra sig själv från att rulla ner för trappen, men han hade fortfarande för mycket fart. Dunsande rullade han ner för trappen för att tillslut slå huvudet i Durslys sko ställ. Han stönade och knep ihop ögonen av smärta. Han misstänkte att lite av huden hade skrapats bort under hanns färd ner för trappen för det kändes varmt och lite fuktigt till höger om hanns ryggrad.

"Våga inte gå ifrån mig när jag talar till dig…" Sa morbror Vernon hotfullt medan han gick ner för trappen.

_"Hur kan han vara så stark?" _Tänkte han förtvivlat för sig själv när morbror Vernon högg tag om hanns fotled och började släpa honom upp för trappan. Hanns huvud dunsade i varje steg på trappan. När de tillslut var uppe så kastade morbror Vernon in honom på sitt rum, följde sedan efter och stängde tyst dörren bakom sig.

"Vill du att hela grannskapet ska vakna av din förvuxna gråsparvs lilla sång eller?" Väste morbror Vernon lågt. Han kunde inte annat an stöna till svar. Han fick en hård spark i sidan.

"Hände det igen så…" Ytterliggare en spark träffade honom, fast denna på ryggen. Morbror Vernon vände om och gick ut ur rummet. Med ett stön så la han sig på mage. Han klarade inte det här längre. Han fiskade upp Mrs Weasleys brev ur sin ficka tillsammans med en blyertspenna.

_Kära Mrs Weasley._

_Jag tackar gärna ja till din inbjudan, och kommer gärna och bor i Kråkboet för resten av sommaren. Men vad det gällde flampulvret, min morbror var inte så glad åt det förra gången och säger att han inte på några villkor går med på det igen. Så därför skulle jag vilja be er att transferera er hit, och använda jämsides transferens för att få med mig tillbaka__Jag undrar även om det skulle__gå bra om ni hämtade mig redan kl sju ikväll. Om det vore så, så skulle det gå bra om ni dyker upp i gränden vid slutet av gatan eftersom min morbror inte tillåter "Fuffens" i sitt hus_

_Med vänliga hälsningar, Harry._

Han var imponerad över att han kunde skriva så formellt trots att nu hela hanns kropp dunkade efter morbror Vernons slag och sparkar.

Femton minuter senare så försvann Hedwigs lilla prick utom synhåll. Han vände sig om mot sitt nu ganska stökiga rum. Han gick ner på knä när han skulle plock upp sina kringströdda grejer på golvet för att inte anstränga sin rygg. En sak var säker, så fort att var ihop packat så skulle han ge sig av. Aldrig att han stannade här längre än nödvändigt. Men vem som än sa att tiden kan läka smärtan så hade han fel. Han skulle aldrig kunna släppa Ron. Han skulle fortfarande dö för honom. När som hälst, skulle han dö för honom…

* * *

Buäää! Nerå, så sorgligt kanske det inte är, men lite gulligt tycker iaf jag.

Har feber för tillfället, så du kanske kan skicka en review som medicín: D


	18. Till Kråkboet

Kap. 18 Till Kråkboet

Han hoppade förskräckt till när Mrs Weasley dök upp med ett "plopp". För sent kom han på att han förmodligen nu hade en stor blåtira efter sin morbrors slag. Han vände hastigt bort huvudet, men för sent. "Men kära lilla vän då! Vad har du gjort?!" Utbrast Mrs Weasley utan att ens säga hej först. Som vanligt svarade han inte med ord utan skakade på huvudet. Mrs Weasley tog bryskt tag i hanns haka och vred på hanns huvud så blåtiran kom framför hennes blick. Han vred ur sitt huvud ur hennes hand och gav henneen bedjande blick.

_"Inte nu…" _Hon tog hanns arm och transfererade iväg dem utan ett ord. Den obehagliga känslan som ingick i transferensen övermannade honom, och precis när han trodde att hanns lungor skulle sprängas så stod de plötsligt framför Kråkboet.

"Kom nu med in så jag får ta mig en ordentlig titt på dig…" Sa hon bryskt och ryckte i hanns arm. Han följde motvilligt efter. Kanske morbror Vernon hade varit att föredra framför det här? Mrs Weasley slog upp dörren med en smäll. Hon släppte tillslut hanns arm och gick för att tända ett ljus. Plötsligt så flödade ljuset ut över köket.

"Se så, ta av dig den där nu." Sa hon och lät ganska orolig. Han gav henne en undrande blick. Hur kunde hon veta om hanns sår på ryggen?

"Sjåpa dig inte!" Suckade hon och drog tröjan över hanns huvud. Han flämtade till när sårskorpan lossnade tillsammans med hanns tröja. Mrs Weasley studerade hanns rygg i några sekunder, sen rätade hon på sig och gick fram till ett skåp.

"Jag vet att jag ska ha någon salva som borde hjälpa…" Sa Mrs Weasley mer till sig själv än till honom. Hon stod och rotade ett tag i en ganska liten låda fylld med olika burkar och flera olika tuber med olika salvor i. Ibland tog hon upp en tub eller burk och läste texten på den. Tillslut så tycktes hon hitta det som hon hade letat efter.

"Ron!" Ropade hon plötsligt.

_"Intenuintehärvarärmintröja!" _Tänkte han förtvivlat för sig själv.

"Vad är det mamm…" Ron avbröt sig när han kom in i köket. Själv kunde han inte göra annat än att bita sig i läppen och stirra ner i golvet. Och det var tur det, annars skulle han ha sett hur Ron omedelbart vände sig om för att gå upp igen.

"Ta med Harry här upp till ditt rum och hjälp honom att få på det här på hanns rygg." Sa Mrs Weasley bestämt och stack tuben i Rons hand.

"Men…" Började Ron protestera.

"Åh, och jag måste börja med maten nu också. Jag säger då det, det är inte bra att vara så tunn." Mumlade hon, och återigen verkade det som om Mrs Weasley pratade mer med sig själv än dem. Ron suckade uppgivet och klampade ilsket upp för trappan till sitt rum. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra till en början, men Mrs Weasley gjorde en otålig gest mot honom att för följa efter Ron. Han nappade snabbt åt sig sin tröja och skyndade efter Ron. När han kom upp så stod redan Ron på sitt rum och väntade på honom.

"Tappade du farten på vägen eller?" Frågade Ron elakt. Han ryckte på axlarna och gick in på Rons rum. Ron smällde irriterat igen dörren efter honom och gjorde sedan en vevande gest åt honom att vända sig om. Han gjorde som Ron bad honom och vände ryggen mot honom. Han såg i ögonvrån hur Ron vände och vred på sig för att hitta någon bra ställning att stå i. Ron gav upp med en suck och gick ner på ena knäet med andra foten som stöd. Plötsligt så körde Ron fingrarna i hanns öppna sår. Han flämtade till och böjde ryggen från Rons hand av en ren reflex.

"Förlåt," sa Ron, men man kunde höra på flera mil att han inte menade det. Ron började lite försiktigare smörja in hanns blåmärken. Efter någon minuts tystnade så bröt Ron den tillslut.

"Du ser inte ut att ha ätit så mycket…" sa Ron frånvarande. Han skakade på huvudet och tittade ner på din bara överkropp. Nog var han smal, men det hade han alltid varit. Ytterliggare några minuters tystand följde.

"Du, nu tar jag det här stora bodiga, så det kan göra lite ont…" förvarnade Ron. Han spände sig och väntade på att Ron skulle börja. När Ron satte fingrarna mot hanns rygg så gjorde det självklart ont, han hade inte väntat sig något annat, men Rons rörelser var försiktiga, ömma. Sakta slappnade han av, att Ron bara rörde vid honom igen var en obeskrivlig lättnad. Men hade han hoppats på att hanns känslor hade svalnat för Ron så hade han haft fel. Han älskade fortfarande Ron, älskade honom så mycket så det gjorde ont. Han hade varit så uppe i sina egna tankar att han inte märkt att Ron redan slutat och nu otåligt stirrade upp på honom. Han tittade frågande tillbaka. Gud, vad vackra ögon Ron hade!

"Ja, du får ju ta av dig de här. Annars kommer jag inte åt." Sa Ron och vevade med sina fingrar som var täckta med vit salva.

_"Vill han att jag ska ta av mig byxorna? Men där sparkade han mig aldrig?"_ Tänkta han förvirrat, samtidigt som han skakade på huvudet åt Ron.

"Men Herregud…!" Suckade Ron uppgivet. Han flyttade på sig och började själv knäppa upp hanns byxor. Han tittade chockat ner på Ron. Såg han fel eller skakade Rons händer? När Ron drog ner hanns gylf så fick han anstränga sig hårt för att inte visa allt för tydligt vad han kände. Ron drog abrupt ner hanns byxor och lät dem sen ligga som en hög nere vid hanns fötter. Sen satte sig Ron bakom honom igen. Tydligen hade han fått blåmärken på benen också för Ron kletade på den kalla salvan på hanns ben. Han slöt ögonen och önskade att han bara kunde få kyssa Ron igen. Återigen så förvånades han över att Ron bara satt igen, utan att röra sig. Men Rons hand vilade fortfarande på hanns höft. Utan att tänka så lyfte han försiktigt sin hand och strök ömt bort håret från Rons ansikte så han kunde se Rons ögon. Till hanns förvåning så var de fyllda av tårar. Ron tittade tyst upp på honom, sen skyndade han sig att blinka bort tårarna.

"Förlåt…" Rons röst var inte mer än en viskning.

_"För vad?" _Tänkte han, förtvivlad över att se Ron ledsen.

"… För att jag ljög…" Sa Ron tyst. Sen reste han sig upp.

"Ta en tröja ur garderoben bara, jag går ner till köket så länge…" Sa Ron och skakade på huvudet, sen lämnade han rummet. På hanns höft, där Rons hand hade vilat, kändes nu en underlig kallvarm känsla. Som en kall hand som inramades av brännande konturer. Han suckade, vad hade Ron menat? Med huvudet fullt med olika möjligheter drog han upp och knäppte sina byxor, sen öppnade han Rons garderob. Han hittade snabbt en av Rons slitna T-shirtar som han mer än väl kände igen. Det var den röda tröja Ron hade haft på sig den morgonen i vid behov rummet när de precis hade blivit ihop igen, efter Lavender. Han tog tag i kanten på tröjan och drog upp den över sitt ansikte. Den luktade underbart av Ron. Han släppte ner tröjan igen och följde sedan efter Ron ner till köket.

Till hanns förvåning så satt även Bill och Charley vid bordet. Han höjde huvudet mot dem som hälsning.

"Hej Harry! Jag hörde att ni vann quidditchfinalen tackvare dig." Hälsade Charley glatt. Han slängde en förvånad blick på Ron som slog ner blicken och blev röd om öronen. Han nickade.

"Då får man väl säga Grattis då!" Flinade Bill. Han blinkade förvånat, utan att veta vilken gest han skulle använda för att svara på det. Bill och Charley utbytte förvånade blickar.

"Jaha, hur har sommaren varit hittills då?" Frågade Bill tveksamt och drog lite i sin hästsvans av rött hår. Han ryckte på axlarna. Återigen så utbytte Bill och Charley förvirrade blickar. Plötsligt så mumlade Ron något.

"Va?" Frågade Bill och Charley i munnen på varandra. Ron hävde upp sin röst.

"Han pratar inte." Sa han.

"Va?" Sa de igen, men den här gången av förvåning.

"Men han kommer att börja snart igen…" Fortsatte Ron tyst. Förvånat betraktade han Ron, den tanken hade han inte ens själv tänkt än. Två ord kunde han sen läsa av på Rons läppar; _Hoppas jag_… Han tittade förvånat på Rons ansikte i någon sekund innan han bestämde sig för att han måste ha sett fel. Plötsligt hördes dunsar i trappan bakom honom och Ginny kom ner.

"Åh, hej Harry! Jag skulle ha hälsat tidigare om jag vetat att du var här." Ursäktade hon sig och ryckte på axlarna. Han nickade lite.

"Jaha hur har dina släktingar varit då?" Frågade hon med ett leende.

_"__Jaa, de har varit jättesnälla. Min morbror gav mig denhär jättefina blålila saken som sitter på mitt öga. Blåtira tror jag att det kallas." _Tänkte han ironisk och himlade med ögonen.

"VA!?" Tjöt Ginny förskräckt. Han spärrade upp ögonen, aldrig att han hade förväntat sig att hon skulle förstå honom. Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charley och Ron (med andra ord alla de andra personerna i köket) hade hoppat till vid Ginnys utrop, och tittade nu uppfodrande på henne. Hon vände sig mot Mrs Weasley.

"Mamma det är…" Han hög tag i hennes axel och vände tillbaka henne mot sig. Han tittade bedjande in i hennes ögon.

_"Nej, snälla, inte här," _Ginny spände ögonen i honom.

"Men…" började hon, men han avbröt henne med en blick.

_"Jag lovar att berätta för någon, senare." _Lovade han, tyvärr gjorde att "tala" med ögonen det svårt att säga något annat än vad man verkligen menade. Och ännu svårare att ljuga. Så nu förstod Ginny såklart att det var Ron han tänkte berätta för. Om nu Ron någonsin ville prata med honom igen.

"Lova?" Bad hon med en snabb blick mot Ron. Han nickade.

"Då borde det inte dröja så lång tid då…" Sa hon med en suck. Han rynkade på ögonbrynen åt henne och skakade på huvudet. Han sneglade snabbt mot bordet och såg att det nu fanns fyra platser lediga. En bredvid Ron, en i ena änden av bordet, en bredvid Bill och en bredvid Charley. Ginny satte sig bredvid en förstummad Charley och Mrs Weasley tog plats i änden av bordet efter att ha ställt ner en gigantisk gryta med köttfärssoppa på bordet. Nu återstod alltså platsen bredvid Ron och platsen bredvid Bill. Bill satt på andra sidan bordet medan Ron satt på hanns sida av bordet. Så skulle han sätta sig bredvid Bill nu så skulle det se ut som om han undvek Ron medvetet. Men han var bara rädd att Ron skulle bli ännu argare på honom, och vilja ha ännu mindre med honom att göra. Ron sneglade upp mot honom. Han ville tro att Ron fortfarande brydde sig kanske lite, lite, lite om honom. Plötsligt flög stolen ut.

"Aj min fot!" Utbrast Ginny och tog sig om benet. Han skulle förmodligen ha kunnat genomskåda hennes bluff med bindel för ögonen, men de andra verkade inte märka något. Nu skulle det definitivt verka konstigt om han satte sig bredvid Bill. Och även om han inte riktigt ville erkänna för sig själv så ville han väldigt gärna ha en ursäkt för att få vara nära Ron igen. Han gick tveksamt fram och satte sig mittemot Ginny. Bredvid Ron.

Han tog för sig av soppan, som för övrigt smakade utsökt, men höll sig utanför samtalen. Tills någon sa hanns namn. Han tittade förvirrat upp och nickade. Då fick han en förvånad blick från Ginny och Ron sjönk ihop bredvid honom. Han såg sig förvirrat om och såg nu också att Mrs Weasley strålade mot honom.

"Du… hörde inte vad vi sa, va?" Frågade Ginny tveksamt. Han skakade på huvudet. Ginny pustade lättat ut och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag var rädd att jag hade missat något, jag…" Mumlade Ginny för sig själv.

"De frågade om inte du och jag var ett par." Förklarade Ginny och log lite. Han spärrade upp ögonen och skakade på huvudet. Han såg tydligt hur Mrs Weasley sjönk ihop på sin stol. Han sneglade mot Ron, han satt fortfarande hopsjunken på _sin_ stol.

"Du han väl inget emot om du får sova på Rons rum, Harry? Freds och Georgs misstänker vi att de inte är så säkert att sova på, Bill och Charley har ju sina nu och P… Percys har vi inte kunnat öppna?" Frågade hon vänligt. Han skakade lite på huvudet och följde sedan snabbt med Ron upp till hanns rum.

"Har du inget bättre för dig?" Frågade Ron när han kom upp. Han tänkte efter, och skakade sedan på huvudet. Ron suckade uppgivet.

"Kom då så fixar vi en säng till dig." Sa Ron lite små surt och vinkade åt honom att följa efter. Han kände sig lite som en lydig hund som följer sin husse när han gick efter Ron ner till köket igen. Mrs Weasley satt och läste en bok på en av köksstolarna, och till hanns förvåning så var det Gyllenroy Lockmans smilande ansikte som korkat blängde på honom från omslaget av boken.

"Mamma, kan du fixa fram en säng åt Harry?" Ron lät nästan motvillig när han sa det.

"Det kan ni väll fixa själva?" Sa Mrs Weasley frånvarande.

"Nej," svarade Ron irriterat.

"Oj, förlåt, jag glömde. Här ta min stav." Sa Mrs Weasley och räckte fram sin stav mot dem, men hon lyfte fortfarande inte blicken från sin bok.

"Mamma, det är inte min stav det är fel på det är min ålder, jag är inte arton än." Sa Ron med en uppgiven suck. Och sen, som om han glömde bort sig, så tittade Ron rakt in i hanns ögon. I ren förvåning och lycka så glömde han bort att andas. Den magiska känslan försvann när Mrs Weasley bröt tystnaden.

"Åh, javisst ja, jag fick för mig att du var Bill…" Sa Mrs Weasley, fortfarande inne i sin bok. Med en loj viftning på staven så fick hon en fällsäng att dyka upp ur tomma luften.

"Kan du inte få den att flyga upp också?" Bad Ron. Nu tittade Mrs Weasley tillslut upp och såg på Ron. Hon granskade honom uppifrån och ner.

"Även fast du är spinkig, Ron, så kan du nog behöva lite muskler." Var hennes kommentar. Ron blev röd om öronen, men utan fler protester så tog han tag i fällsängen och började släpa den upp för trappan.

"Bära, inte släpa," mumlade Mrs Weasley från son bok. Ron lyfte irriterat upp sängen.

"De här kanske ni behöver också…" mumlade Mrs Weasley och trollade fram sängkläder tillsammans med en madrass till hanns säng. Madrassen var ihoprullad och ihop bunden med något som såg ut som ett morgonrockssnöre, så den var lätt att bära. Han tog madrassen under armen och de två kuddarna tillsammans med lakarnätt i handen. Men när det kom till täcket så kunde han inte få upp det på något sätt. Han harklade sig för att fånga Mrs Weasleys uppmärksamhet. Hon tittade upp.

"Åh, vänta lite Harry så ska jag hjälpa dig," sa hon och ställde sig upp. Hon tog täcket och la det över axlarna på honom.

"Sådär," sa hon nöjt och återvände sedan till sin bok. Han suckade och började vinglande gå upp för trappan.

Ron hade redan ställt i ordning sängen när han kom upp. Han böjde sig framåt i en djup bugning så täcket ramlade av honom. Hade han hört fel, eller hade Ron fnissat? Han bestämde sig för att han måste ha hört fel och dumpade resten av grejerna på golvet. Han rätade på sig och tittade på Ron. Till hanns förvåning så prydde ett brett leende Rons vackra läppar. Bubblorna vällde upp i honom som i en skakad Colaflaska. Ron slog generat ner blicken och leendet dog bort från hanns ansikte.

"Få hit madrassen," bad Ron. Han tog upp den och kastade den till Ron, som fångade den. Men tappade balansen och studsade ner på sängen bakom honom. Rons förvånade min såg så dum ut att han nästan, _nästan_ log. Ron suckade irriterat och drog upp snöret om madrassen så den rätade ut sig med ett knappt hörbart studsande ljud. Ron puttade över madrassen från sitt knä och ner på sängen. Den hamnade snett så Ron sparkade till den. Ett fjongande ljud skvallrade om att Ron hade träffat själva sängen också. Ron ställde sig upp från sängen och tog upp lakanet. De la det över sängen och stoppade slarvigt in det under madrassen så det inte skulle rulla ihop sin till en korv direkt när han la sig till att sova. Samtidigt böjde de sig ner för att ta upp samma kudde. Deras ansikten var bara någon centimeter ifrån varandra. Ron drog kort in andan och öppnade munnen, precis som om han tänkte säga något, men så stängde han sin mun igen och blåste ut andetaget sakta genom näsan. Sen vände Ron snabbt bort ansiktet igen och ställde sig upp. Hanns ögon tårades som hastigast, men han blinkade snabbt bort det. Han ställde sig upp, kastade kudden på sängen och tog bort håret ur ögonen med en knyck på nacken. Ron tog snabbt upp täcket och kastade det över sängen.

"Jag måste bara…" Sa Ron och gjorde en gest med tummen åt det hållet han visste att toan låg åt. Han nickade och satte sig ner på sängen. Sen ändrade han sig och la sig ner med huvudet i fotändan. Han slöt sakta ögonen. Han var kall med hade inte ork att svepa in sig i täcket. Han tyckte han hörde ett ljud som kunde vara ett fotsteg, men när det inte hördes något mer så struntade han i det. Han la underarmen över sin mun och näsa. Tröjan luktade fortfarande av Ron, men den underbara doften hade dämpats lite av hanns egen lukt. Han suckade och släppte ner sin arm så den studsade på den mjuka madrassen.

_Plötsligt så mötte ett par andra läppar hanns och pressade upp hanns mun. Han slog chockat upp ögonen. Ron låg över honom med en hand på hanns axel. Innan han hann fatta vad som hade hänt så släppte Ron honom och ställde sig upp. Ron tittade på honom och såg både chockad och rädd ut. Han satte sig upp som i trans. Han andades flämtande ut, utan att egentligen vara medveten om att han hade hållit andan. Han tittade först ner i sitt knä, sen upp på Ron. Det måste ha varit en dröm. Han måste ha somnat när han låg och blundade, och nu var han mitt uppe i en dröm. "Men om det nu är en dröm så gör det väll inget om du kysser Ron igen?" Sa en röst i hanns huvud. Det stämde ju. Han ställde sig upp, tryckte upp Ron mot väggen och kysste honom igen. Det var underbart att få känna smaken av Ron i sin mun igen. Men samtidigt så otroligt smärtsamt att veta att det var en dröm. Han kände hur Ron försiktigt började lämna hanns läppar. Rädd för att vakna tryckte han sig intill Ron igen, Ron tvekade för en sekund men kysste honom sen tillbaka igen. Han kunde känna hur knuten om hanns stämband lossnade, och önskade att det skulle komma att kännas lika underbart om han någonsin fick kyssa Ron i verkligheten igen. Han la armarna om Rons smala midja, Ron tog tag i hanns arm och tryckte till för att visa att han faktisk behövde luft. Motvilligt släppte han Rons läppar. "Förlåt för att jag ljög, jag slutade aldrig att älska dig." Sa Ron och hanns blick lyste av ånger. "Drömmer jag?" Tänkte han. "Gör du det så vill jag aldrig att du vaknar, men om du ändå drömmer så kyss mig när du vaknar." Sa Ron allvarligt. "Hur kan jag veta att jag inte drömmer?" Tänkte han förtvivlat och kände hur en klump började växa i halsen på honom. "Det vet du inte för än du vaknar." Konstaterade Ron. Han tog tag i sin arm och klämde så hårt han kunde. Ron gjorde en hastig rörelse som för att hindra honom, men det såg ut som Ron ändrade sig._

Han slog upp ögonen och drog häftigt in andan. En dröm, precis som han hade befarat. Han suckade när han hörde Rons steg kommat tillbaka. Ron kom in i rummet och stängde ordentligt dörren efter sig.

"Va fan gör du här?" Frågade Ron skarpt. Det plötsliga påhoppet ställde honom totalt.

"Vad är du ute efter egentligen?" Ron började höja rösten.

"Du är ju helt jävla idiotisk, tror du att du bara kan komma här och hoppas på att allt ska vara bra igen, eller?" Ron var nu röd om öronen av ilska.

I minst femton minuter fortsatte Ron spy ur sig anklagelser och förolämpningar.

"Vet du? Det är jävligt mycket lättare att vara arg på någon som inte är en sån feg krake som du, så den åtminstone vågar säga något till försvar i alla fall!" Skrek Ron argt och det såg ut som om Ron var nära att klippa till honom. Han svalde, medveten om att mycket av det som Ron sagt var sant.

"Du är fan helt otrolig…" suckade Ron trött och lämnade sedan rummet och drog igen dörren med en smäll efter sig. Var det inte såhär han hade vetat att det skulle bli? Och ändå hade han åkt. Han hade hoppats, han hade drömt. Och fått både drömmar och hopp krossade i ett slag. Han ställde sig upp och vek ihop fällsängen med täcke och madrass på. Han vek ner benen och puttade upp dörren. Han gick bort med sängen till Ginnys rum och bankade på dörren. Den öppnades snabbt av Ginny. Han tittade ner på sin säng och sen in i hennes rum. Hon suckade uppgivet.

"Tre nätter, sen tänker jag tvinga dig att sova inne hos Ron." Sa hon, och lyckades se plågsamt medveten ut om att det var hennes fel att de bråkade överhuvudtaget. Hon steg åt sidan och lät honom bära in sängen. Han ställde ner de på golvet och vecklade ut den efter att ha fällt ner benen. Han rättade till lakanet lite och la sig sedan med kläderna på ovanpå täcket. Han suckade och slöt ögonen. Om han somnade så slapp han åtminstone vara medveten om verkligheten. Han tog av sig glasögonen och strumporna och la dem på golvet sen kröp han ner under täcket och drog av sig byxorna och Rons tröja. Pyjamasen låg i hanns koffert, kofferten låg i Rons rum, in på Rons rum ville han inte gå. Han sparka ner byxorna på golvet, men han ville inte släppa tröjan än. Det vore som att släppa den sista biten han hade kvar av Ron. Rons ord ringde i hanns huvud:_ men om du ändå drömmer så kyss mig när du vaknar. _Visst, skulle han ha försökt kyssa Ron när han vaknade så hade antalet blåmärken på hanns kropp garanterat ökat i antal. Han tog tröjan intill sig och drog in den varma lukten.

"God natt då…" sa Ginny. Han nickade vagt till svar.

Han hade slutna ögon och hade ena foten i drömmarnas svarta, inbäddade värld. Men han kunde inte på något vis få in hela sig i den bekymmerslösa sömnen. Halvt fångad av drömmar och halvt medveten om allt det som den plågsamma verkligheten hade att erbjuda låg han där timme efter timme. När tillslut morgonens första strålar sipprade igenom Ginnys blå gardiner så somnade han av ren utmattning.

---

Han vaknade med en dunkande huvudvärk som höll på att spränga hanns huvud. Han gnuggade sig i ögonen och tittade bort mot Ginnys säng. Hon sov fortfarande. Han suckade tungt, han skulle aldrig kunna somna om igen. Tio sekunder senare så sov han.

Dömarna virvlade runt och trasslade in sig i varandra. Han stod i sömnens svarta tomrum och önskade nästan att en dröm kunde slita sig loss från det färgade trasslet av möjliga drömmar och kasta sig över honom. Bara så han kunde få slippa allt det svarta, det var en kall sömn som knappt gav någon ny styrka alls.

---

När han återigen slog upp ögonen igen så var han mycket riktigt väldigt trött. Han slöt ögonen och vred sig i sängen. Då kände han Ginnys blick på sig. Först tänkte han öppna ögonen för att meddela att han var vaken, men han hade inte ork.

_"Äh, hon får väll glo hur mycket hon vill,"_ tänkte han irriterat och gav ett ljud ifrån sig som han lika väl kunde ha gjort i sömnen.

Två minuter senare så blev han trött på att bara ligga med Ginnys brännande blick på sig. Så han låtsades vakna och stiga upp. Han fick problem när det kom till påklädningen. Kofferten var fortfarande inne på Rons rum. Han suckade och drog på sig byxorna. Sen gick han ut ur Ginnys rum. Han tassade tyst på det knarrande golvet för att inte väcka någon. Han tryckte försiktigt ner handtaget till Rons dörr och klev tyst in i rummet. Ron sov fortfarande, han låg med ansiktet vänt mot dörren och andades djupt. Han blev stående i dörren och bara tittade på Ron. Sen kom han på varför han hade gått dit från första början. Han vred på huvudet och fick snabbt syn på sin koffert. Den låg precis där han hade lämnat den. Han böjde sig tyst ner och tog upp den. Han slängde en blick på Ron, han hade nu börjat mumla i sömnen. Han hoppades att Ron kanske skulle säga hanns namn, men det kom aldrig upp. Faktum var att han knappt kunde urskilja ett enda ord ur det Ron mumlade. Men Ron såg inte ut att ha några trevliga drömmar. Tyst stängde han dörren bakom sig med ett obehagligt styng av saknad. Han gick tyst tillbaka till Ginnys rum.

När han väl var tillbaka så fann han att han var för trött för att orka gå upp och klä på sig. Så han tog helt enkelt av sig byxorna och kröp ner under täcket igen.

---

När han vaknade var rummet tomt. Han gäspade stort och sträckte på sig. Armarna knäckte obehagligt när han sträckte ut dem och hanns högra ben sov.

När han lyckats få på sig kläder så gick han ner till köket. Till hanns förvåning så stod fortfarande frukosten på bordet.

"Ät nu, Harry, du är redan på tok för mager." Sa Mrs Weasley som morgonhälsning när han kom ner.

"Ron har följt med Arthur någonstans, så han kommer inte tillbaka för än ikväll." La Mrs Weasley till sen. Han suckade och satte sig vid frukostbordet. Han tog för sig av brödet och la en skiva ost på sin smörgås. Långsamt tog han ett bett och började tugga. Det smakade lite konstigt och eftersom det var något slags fullkorn så fastnade några frön i hanns tänder. Han åt snabbt upp sin smörgås och tackade sedan för frukosten med en nickning. Han hade ingen aning om vad han skulle fördriva dagen med. Vädret var lika vackert som hanns humör var uppåt, så han hade ingen lust att gå ut. Morbror Vernon hade rivit sönder hanns böcker så han kunde inte göra sina läxor heller. Att han faktiskt kunde låna Rons böcker föll honom inte ens in. Han gick upp på Ginnys rum och la sig på sin säng. Den kändes konstig och obekväm, trots att den egentligen var mycket skön. Han reste sig upp, och utan att egentligen veta vart han var på väg så reste han sig upp och gick. När han tittade upp igen märkte han att han stod i dörren till Rons rum. Han gick fram och la sig på Rons säng. Den var redan obäddad så ingen skulle märka något, ändå kändes det som om han gjorde något brottsligt. Han la sig ner på Rons kudde och drog Rons täcke över sig. Han la armarna ovanpå täcket och stirrade upp i taket. Allvarligt, skulle han bara ge upp så lätt? Ge upp den ende han någonsin älskat, så lätt? Det kanske var som Ron sa, han kanske var för feg? Han kastade av sig täcket, nu hade han i alla fall något att göra i drygt tio minuter i alla fall.

När han flyttat över sin säng tillbaka till Rons rum och bäddat i ordning lite så gick han och hämtade sin koffert. Med en lite duns så släppte han ner den på Rons golv.

"_Klart,"_ tänkte han nöjt.

* * *

Okej, lite otroligt att Ginny fattade vad Harry menade, jag vet. Men tänk såhär, det är en trollkarlsvarld, och sen vet varken du eller jag hur Harrys gester exakt var.

Undrar du varför Bill och Charlie är hemma? Lägg ner det, jag vet inte, och du lär knappast få göra det. So lern to live with it. ; P

Haha, och du knaske märkte att Harry sov mycket där, klockan var alldeles för mycket för att skriva om något annat än sova när jag skrev det, det var därför det blev så. Hihi, sitter du oxå och gäspar när karaktärerna som du skrivet/läser om gör det? Det jag jag!

Skriv gärna en kommentar!


	19. En Ny Början

Kap. 19 En ny början

_(När jag säger; Alla i familjen Weasley, och, hela familjen Weasley mm, så menar jag naturligt vis alla __utom__ Percy)_

En vecka hade gått sen hanns bråk med Ron, sen han kom till kråkboet. De hade inte bråkat mer, och även tagit några få pyttesmå myr steg i rätt riktning. När Mr Weasley och Ron hade kommit tillbaka och Ron sett att han hade flyttat tillbaka sin säng in till Rons rum så hade han bara noterat det, inte kommenterat det.

Första natten hade han inte kunnat somna utan bara legat och tittat på Ron. Andra natten hade gått lite bättre, och de kommande nätterna hade han somnat lika fort som Ron.

Nu låg han på sin säng och stirrade rakt upp i luften. Den här sommaren hade verkligen inte börjat med något annat än regn. Ron kom tillbaka till sitt rum från att ha varit någonstans, men brydde sig inte om att stänga dörren. Ron sjönk ner på sin säng och lutade sig mot väggen. De satt tysta i säkert fem minuter innan Ron tog till orda.

"Jag saknar din röst," sa Ron tyst. Han tittade bort mot Ron, och Ron slog snabbt ner blicken. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men till hanns förfäran så gick det inte.

"Jag saknar dig…" mumlade Ron, mer för sig själv än till någon annan. Det var ju han som skulle bli tvungen att göra det, så varför inte nu? Han rullade över på alla fyra och kravlade sig över till Rons säng. Han satte sig bredvid Ron och la sin hand över hanns. Rons öron blev lätt röda när han tittade från deras händer till hanns ansikte. Han fuktade snabbt läpparna och lutade sedan huvudet lite åt sidan. Ron såg både rädd och nervös ut men lutade sig ändå någon centimeter framåt.

"Bara som vän eller något mer?" Hanns röst var raspig och hes efter att ha stått oanvänd så länge. Men han var lättad över att det trots allt gick att prata. Nu var deras läppar bara någon centimeter ifrån varandra.

"Som… som… bara som…" Ron avslutade inte meningen, men strök med sin hand över hanns rygg.

"Vet du, Harry, vi kan väll bara vara vänner…" sa Ron tyst. Han nickade, sårad, men drog sig inte undan. Rons hand strök honom över ryggen. Hanns beröring var så mjuk så hanns hud knottrade sig. Sakta så lät Ron sina fingrar vandra upp för hanns rygg, för att vända uppe vid hanns axel. Han lutade sig fram och mötte Rons mjuka läppar. Ron öppnade långsamt sin mun och lät honom komma in. Kyssen var långsam och känslofull, och precis som i drömmen så kände han hur knuten som Ron omedvetet hade knutit om hanns stämband löstes upp.

"Jag älskar dig Ron, lämna mig aldrig igen." Viskade han tyst. Ron tittade chockat upp på honom.

"Gör du?" Frågade Ron. Han nickade.

"Jag älskar dig också." Suckade Ron och kramade om honom. Han kände sig liten under Rons omfamning, väldigt, väldigt liten. Men, för första gången sen Ron lämnat honom, kände han sig också älskad. Han la armarna om Rons midja igen och slöt ögonen mot hanns axel.

"Jag älskar dig, du har inte en aning om hur mycket jag älskar dig." Mumlade han i Rons öra. Ron tog tag i hanns axlar och sköt honom ifrån sig. Rons blåa ögon mötte hanns egna gröna. Sakta la Ron huvudet lite på sidan och mötte hanns läppar. Han lät sig läggas ner på Rons mjuka säng och möte försiktigt Rons kyss. Han suckade mjukt och lät sin hand leta sig ner till Rons midja. Plötsligt bröt steg den underbara tystnaden om dem. Snabbt intog de mer normala ställningar för en vanlig omgång pojkbrottning. Ron höjde sig snabbt över honom med hjälp av sina armar så det såg ut som om han tryckte ner honom mot madrassen, inte av den andledning det faktiskt var då. Trots att han viste att han inte borde så kunde han inte låta bli att titta på Rons vackra ansikte när Ron tittade bort mot dörren, som nu öppnades med en knackning. Han kände hur ganska pinsamma saker höll på att hända straks under hanns midja.

_"Men herregud, han kysser dig inte ens, lite borde du väll kunna hålla dig!" _Bannade han sig självGinny kom in med ett bistert ansiktsuttryck på sitt ansikte. Han undrade för en stund om hon skulle få veta om dem. Men när Ron lättat pustade ut och la sig över honom så rådde det inget tvivel om saken. Ron hade tydligen känt av hanns pinsamheter, för han kysste honom med ett snett leende och satte sig sedan i hanns knä för att dölja det.

"Vad bra, jag hade precis tänkt säga till er att ni borde ta ert förnuft till fånga, men nu verkar det som det inte behövs." Sa Ginny med ett leende, backade ut ur rummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Ron tog tag i hanns armar och la dem om sin midja. Han höjde huvudet och kysste försiktigt Rons nacke, Ron suckade belåtet och böjde fram huvudet för att han skulle fortsätta. Försiktigt, försiktigt bet han lite i huden på Rons nacke. Ron slöt ögonen och fnissade till lite. När han inte sedan gjorde något mer så rullade Ron över och la huvudet på hanns axel. Han pussade Ron på kinden, Ron öppnade ögonen och tittade på honom.

"Jag tänkte inte åka hit först…" Sa han, han hade inte en aning om varför, det bara blev så. Leendet försvann från Rons ansikte.

"Inte?"

"Nej," svarade han enkelt och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför inte då?" Frågade Ron förundrat.

"Jag trodde att du hatade mig och aldrig ville se mig igen," svarade han sanningsenligt. Ron tittade medlidande på honom.

"Men jag ville inget hellre än att se dig, även fast jag inte erkände det för mig själv." Sa Ron tröstande.

"Det visste ju inte jag," sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men vad fick dig att ändra dig då?" Frågade Ron tveksamt.

"Jaa, hur tror du att jag fick den här?" Frågade han och pekade på sitt öga som var täckt av en blåtira. Sen, för sent, så insåg han att Ron inte visste hur han hade fått den.

"Inte en aning," sa Ron oroligt.

"Äh, glöm det…" sa han avvärjande och vände bort ansiktet.

"Harry," sa Ron, tog tag i hanns haka och vände tillbaka hanns ansikte.

"Säg," sa Ron bestämt. Han skakade på huvudet och slog ner blicken.

"Harry," sa Ron varnande.

"Okej, okej! Min morbror slog mig! Nöjd nu?!" Gormade han upprört, egentligen visste han att han inte hade något rätt att skrika åt Ron. Men han kunde inte förneka att det kändes bättre efteråt. Han hade vetat hela tiden att Durslys var elaka, men han hade aldrig trott att morbror Vernon skulle slå honom.

"VA!?" Tjöt Ron förvånat och ställde sig så häftigt upp att han genast tappade balansen och ramlade ner på sängen igen. Han suckade tungt och nickade som bekräftelse.

"Vänta här, jag måste berätta det här för mamma." Sa Ron bestämt.

"Men snälla säg att jag inte vill göra någon stor grej av det," bad han.

"Harry det är redan en stor grej," invände Ron.

"Du förstår vad jag menar?" Sa han. Ron suckade.

"Ja, jag ska säga det till henne," sa han tungt och lämnade sen rummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Han satte sig längre in i Rons säng och lutade sig mot väggen. Varför hade han varit tvungen att försäga sig inför Ron? Han hörde Rons och Mrs Weasleys röster stiga upp genom golvet. Efter bara några sekunder så kände han hur hanns ögonlock började glida igen. Slött lyfte han sin arm och tittade på klockan, bara åtta. Fast å andra sidan så hade han inte sovit särskilt bra på väldigt länge. Han undrade snabbt om Ron skulle ha något emot om han lånade hanns säng lite snabbt. Men det skulle han säkert inte, så han tog av sig strumporna och glasögonen och la dem på golvet. Trött kröp han ner under Rons täcke och la huvudet på Rons kudde. Trettio sekunder senare så sov han.

Han var knappt vid medvetande när Ron kysste honom och viskade god natt i hanns öra. För att sen krypa ner under täcket bredvid honom. Somnade om gjorde han på mindre än fem sekunder.

De var bägge två för trötta för att undra över att dörren varit stängd när Ginny hade knackat, när Ron hade lämnat den öppen…

* * *

Opsi...

Och om du tycker att det låter som om ficen snart är slut... Ja, i sånna fall kan jag glädja dig med att vi bara är halvvägs! Stönar du nu och slår huvudet i bordet så tycker jag att du kan sluta läsa nu, ingen idé att plågasig själv... xD

Skriv en review är du snäll! ;D


	20. Oops

Kap. 20 Oops…

När han vaknade igen så kändes det som om hanns huvud hade bytts ut mot en stor, tung sten under natten. Ron låg redan med öppna ögon och betraktade honom med ett leende. Han log tillbaka.

"Du anar inte hur mycket jag har saknat ditt leende," sa Ron.

"Kan man sakna ett leende?" Mumlade han till svar.

"Du skulle bara veta," flinade Ron. Han kröp närmre och kysste Ron.

"Mamma dödar oss om hon hittar oss såhär," sa Ron med ett leende.

"För dig, min älskade, så dör jag med en kyss." Citerade han ur en sen i _Romeo och Julia, _eller att han trodde i alla fall att den var där ifrån. Sen höll han på att göra som han sagt, för precis när han kysste Ron igen så smällde Mrs Weasley upp dörren utan minsta knackning. Men Ron var tackochlov snabb och tryckte ner hanns huvud under täcket.

"Var är Harry?" Frågade Mrs Weasley.

"Inte fan vet jag, kan du var snäll att gå ut nu, jag byter om!" Tjöt Ron och höll upp täcket över kroppen. Mrs Weasley mumlade något om att hon faktiskt hade en hel hög med pojkar och att hon minsann hade bytt blöja på dem alla innan hon tillslut stängde dörren. Han kröp fram under täcket igen.

"Tittut," sa han med ett leende.

"Hon tycker verkligen att du och Ginny ska bli ett par." Sa Ron sorgset.

"Tycker inte jag," sa han och la huvudet på Rons bröst.

"Och inte Ginny heller," La han till för säkerhetsskull. Ron log lite mot honom och strök honom över ryggen. Först då blev han medveten om att han hade somnat _med_ kläder och vaknat _utan_.

"Ron," skrattade han.

"Vad?" Undrade Ron och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Klädde du av mig?" Frågade han med ett flin. Ron blev röd om öronen.

"Mm, det såg inte särskit bekvämt ut," erkände Ron. Han skrattade åt Ron och skakade på huvudet. Han slöt ögonen igen.

"Är du fortfarande trött?" Frågade Ron förundrat. Han nickade.

"Då sover vi ett tag till då," sa Ron.

"Men om Mrs Weasley kommer igen och kollar till oss då?" Invände han, "då kan vi ju inte ligga i samma säng heller?" Sa han och slog upp ögonen. Ron vände sig om och drog fällsängen som han skulle han sovit i så den stod kant mot kant med Rons säng. Sen puttade han ner täcket och skrynklade till lakanet lite.

"Simsalabim…" sa Ron, och nu lät han också ganska trött.

"Jag älskar dig Ron," sa han med en suck.

"Jag älskar dig med," sa Ron och placerade en mjuk puss på hanns läppar. Han släppte ut en suck och kände hur tröttheten övermannade honom igen.

När han vaknade så låg Ron fortfarande och sov. Täcket hade glidit ner över Ron så det låg nere vis hanns midja. Han sträckte ut handen och rörde försiktigt vid Rons varma överkropp. Han följde synliga och osynliga linjer som sakta tog honom längre ner. Vid det här laget hade Ron vaknat, men det verkade som om Ron hade planer på att sova räv ett tag till så han lät honom hållas.

"Harry, du vet att jag är vaken va?" Frågade Ron plötsligt med ett leende.

"Jaa," svarade han sanningsenligt.

"Där ser man," mumlade Ron sömnigt.

"Jag drömde om dig, " sa Ron med ett leende sen.

"Verkligen?" Frågade han och Ron nickade.

"Brukar du drömma om mig?" Frågade Ron, och hade svårt att dölja sin förväntan.

"Jag gjorde det medan vi var ifrån varandra, men inatt sov jag så tungt så alla mina drömmar föll mig ur minnet så fort jag slog upp ögonen." Sa han med ett leende.

"Få höra då?" Bad Ron.

"Vad? Få höra vad?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Om drömmarna såklart," sa Ron förväntansfullt.

"Jag tror inte du vill höra dem," sa han med en skeptisk min.

"Vill jag visst," sa Ron bestämt. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Men kom igen, annars skulle jag väll inte fråga?" Sa Ron och himlade med ögonen. Han suckade medgivande, och bestämde sig för att återge en av de drömmar han mindes med skrämmande tydlighet.

"Först står jag ensam på Quidditchplanen, sen börjar dimman som ligger över den dra ihop sig och bilda en kropp, din kropp. Du ler och sen går du fram och kysser mig. Sen plötsligt så får jag ett hårt slag i bakhuvudet och jag faller till marken. Ett slagträ bildar form i din hand ur dimman. Du säger: '_Du är så patetisk, inser du inte att det är omöjligt att älska dig? Du är så ful så det nästan är skrämmande. Ingen med förståndet i behov kan älska dig. Jag förstår varför Voldemort försökt döda dig.' _Sen höjer du slagträet och slår mig i magen, ett av mina revben knäcks. Jag ber dig att sluta, då slår du mig i huvudet. Jag höjer armarna som skydd, men innan du hinner slå igen så vaknar jag." Avslutade han. Ron låg med blicken fäst på en punkt i taket med ett både plågat och skuldmedvetet ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag… jag är ledsen, men jag trodde att du inte ens saknade mig, att du ville bli av med mig, att du ville ha Ginny…" sa Ron tyst. Han visste inte vad han skulle svara.

"Varför kysste du henne egentligen?" Frågade Ron och tittade anklagande på honom.

"För att jag trodde att hon var du, jag kanske inte sa det, men hon hade druckit polyjuice-elixir." Sa han tyst och slog ner blicken.

"Du ljuger," konstaterade Ron rakt på sak. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag älskar bara dig Ron, ingen annan, jag trodde att du viste det?" Det sista sa han ganska retsamt.

"Ibland tror jag bara att det är för bra för att vara sant…" mumlade Ron och kysste honom. Han la handen på Rons axel och rullade så han låg över Ron. Han trevade ner över Rons varma överkropp medan han kysste honom. Plötsligt for dörren upp med en smäll. De flög ifrån varandra snabbare än vad han trodde var möjligt. Mrs Weasley stormade in i rummet, högröd i ansiktet av ilska.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Gormade hon, och Ron kunde skratta sig lycklig över att blickar inte var förmögna att döda.

"Jag förstår inte…! Hur kunde du…! Jag…! " Mrs Weasleys röst darrade av ilska.

"DU… Jag är inte klar med dig än…" morrade hon hotfullt åt Ron. Han hade aldrig sett Mrs Weasley så arg, och han hade ändå sett när hon skällde ut Fred och George efter att de hade gett Dudley en tungtänjarkola. Plötsligt så låg Mrs Weasleys armar beskyddande om honom.

"Lilla vännen, du kan inte må bra efter det där…" Hon blängde ilsket bort mot Ron.

"Gå nu bort till Bill så hjälper han dig. Du vet väll vart Bills rum ligger?" Frågade Mrs Weasley vänligt. Han var för förvånad för att kunna göra annat än nicka.

"Seså då, skynda dig nu bort till Bill så ska jag ta hand om Ron så länge." Ron vitnade i ansiktet vid hennes ord. Mrs Weasley puttade milt men bestämt ut honom ur rummet, och låste dörren efter honom. Som i trans gick han bort mot Bills rum. När hanns fötter nådde sitt mål sträckte hanns hand ut sig på eget bevåg och öppnade dörren. Bill satt på sin säng, som stod direkt till höger innanför dörren, så först så såg han honom inte. Men när han la märke till Bill så såg han att Bill satt ihopsjunken med huvudet i händerna.

"Vad har jag gjort?" Mumlade Bill för sig själv och skakade på huvudet, uppenbarligen hade inte Bill märkt att han kommit in än. Hanns mun öppnade sig.

"Ja, det skulle jag också gärna vilja veta" sa den. Bill tittade snabbt upp.

"Åh, jag är så ledsen, Harry, jag uttryckte mig på fel sätt! Och du vet hur mamma är? Hon tolkade allt på sitt eget vis. Förlåt, jag försade mig och hon tvingade det…" Rabblade Bill osammanhängande. Hanns hjärna hade nu klarnat tillräckligt för att kunna ta kontrollen över hanns kropp igen.

"Stopp, stopp, stopp!" Avbröt han Bill.

"Vad sjutton är det som händer?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Jag såg er och…" Började Bill.

"Er? Vaddå, vilka såg du?" Frågade han, ännu mer förvirrad än förut.

"Er! Dig och Ron såklart! Och sen fällde jag någon dum kommentar om det inför mamma och hon tvingade det ur mig. Föråt Harry, jag menade inte att förstöra för er." Sa Bill ångerfullt. Harry svarade inte, han var för upptagen med att bli röd som en tomat i ansiktet.

"När… när såg du oss?" Hanns röst lät ansträngd och ljus när han pratade. Nu log Bill.

"När ni låg och kysstes i Rons säng, igår var det va?" Sa Bill och tog nu bort händerna från sitt ansikte. Han nickade slött, utan att riktigt veta åt vad.

"Ni var faktiskt riktigt söta tillsammans," sa Bill.

_"Det var väldigt vad många det var som tyckte det." _Tänkte han och himlade md ögonen.

"Öm… Så du tycker inte att vi är… typ äckliga eller något sånt?" Frågade han tveksamt.

"Nej, nej inte alls!" Utbrast Bill.

"Däremot skulle jag råda er att dölja er lite för omvärlden ett tag. Jag fick ju gå och stänga dörren om er! Du förstår, Charley är lite känslig mot sådant. Men jag vet inte, riktigt normalt är det väll inte, men Ron är min bror och jag har inget annat val än att acceptera hanns val. Dessutom gillar jag dig och tycker att alla ska ha rätt att vara tillsammans med den de älskar." Sa Bill.

"Fast jag gillar dig inte på samma sätt som Ron uppenbarligen gör då, utan mer som en polare. Eller nått." La Bill snabbt till.

"Det är synd bara att mamma har en mer gammaldags syn på saker och ting." Fortsatte han.

"Bill, du svamlar," sa han och fnissade lite åt Bill. Bill log ett ursäktande leende upp mot honom.

"Men du, jag måste ta hand om Mrs Weasley innan hon äter upp Ron." Sa han med ett skämtsamt leende. Bill visade honom ut med en gest mot dörren. Han nickade innan han gick ut som tack för pratstunden. För varje steg han närmade sig Rons dörr så höjdes rösterna högre. Han skyndade sig fram sista biten för att förkorta Rons lidande så mycket som möjligt. Han knackade hårt på dörren för att det skulle överrösta deras vrål. Han fick rejält ont i knogarna, men det funkade i alla fall för rösterna tystnade snabbt. Mrs Weasley öppnade dörren.

"Harry, lille vän, skulle det kunna vänta ett par minuter?" Han såg Ron över axeln på Mrs Weasley och Ron såg nästan gråtfärdig ut. Han skakade snabbt på huvudet. Mrs Weasley gav Ron en ilsken blick innan hon stängde dörren bakom sig.

"Vad är det vännen?" Frågade hon milt och log mot honom.

"Jag älskar Ron." Sa han rakt på sak. Mrs Weasley såg ställd ut i cirka en hundradels sekund.

"Du behöver inte försvara honom lilla vän, det han gjorde var fel och det vet han snart." Sa Mrs Weasley vänligt.

"Nej du förstår inte, jag älskar honom och jag är rädd att Ni förstör något mellan oss om Ni fortsätter skälla på honom." Sa han bedjande.

"Du behöver inte försvara honom lilla vän, det han gjorde var fel och det vet han snart." Upprepade Mrs Weasley vänligt.

"Men du förstår ju inte! _Jag _kysste _honom_, inte tvärt om!" Sa han trött.

"Du behöver inte försvara honom lilla vän, det han gjorde var fel och det vet han snart." Sa Mrs Weasley, men lät inte lika vänlig längre.

_"Varför tror ingen på mig när jag säger att jag älskar honom?" _Tänkte han irriterat.

"Kom här," bad han Mrs Weasley och drog med henne in till Ron igen. Utan att bry sig om Rons möjliga genans över att kyssa någon mitt framför ögonen på sin mamma så tog han tag om Rons ansikte och kysste honom. Ron tvekade i de första fem sekunderna innan han besvarade kyssen. Han lät sina händer glida ner för Rons hals tills de hängde över hanns axlar. Ron tryckte honom så nära intill sig att han var tvungen att sätta upp ena benet på sängen för att inte välta över Ron. När Rons kyss blev så djup så han inte kände sig hundraprocentigt lugn över alla sina kroppsdelar så var han tvungen att släppa Rons läppar. Ron avslutade deras kyss med en snabb puss och ett leende. Sen vände han sig om mot Mrs Weasley. Först stod Mrs Weasley bara och tittade chockat på dem, sen plötsligt föll hon till marken med slutna ögon. Hon hade _svimmat! _Tio sekunder senare så stod Bill i dörren med uppspärrade ögon.

"Jag hörde en duns! Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade han med andan i halsen.

"Jag kysste Ron och då svimmade er mamma." Sa han sanningsenligt. Bill stirrade misstroget från honom till den medvetslösa Mrs Weasley på golvet. Sen började han skratta, liksom han själv och Ron.

"Ni behövde väll inte grovhångla mitt framför ögonen på henne!" Skrattade Bill och vek sig dubbel med händerna för magen. Han fick vänta tills han hade skrattat klart lite innan han svarade Bill.

"Jag berättade för henne, men hon trodde mig inte så vad skulle vi göra?" Fick han fram innan ett nytt skrattanfall kom över honom. Hela situationen var så absurd så det inte fanns mycket annat att göra.

"Oh, " suckade Bill, "nej, förmodligen inte. Men att få mamma att svimma tror jag inte ens Fred och George har lyckat med." Sa han när skrattanfallet hade lagt sig.

"Ska vi hjälpa mamma lite kanske?" Föreslog Ron med en gest mot Mrs Weasley som nu rörde sig lite.

"Ja, det kanske vore bra," Sa Bill och satte sig på huk bredvid Mrs Weasley.

"Mamma?" Sa han prövande och puttade lite på henne. Hon slog upp ögonen och satte sig upp med en snyftning och tittade mellan honom och Ron. Han tog snabbt bort handen från Rons axel och rodnade lite.

"Jag trodde att det skulle bli du och Ginny en vacker dag," sa Mrs Weasley och konstigt nog så fylldes hennes ögon med tårar.

"Du får inte tycka illa om mig, men det hoppades jag verkligen… Att du och hon…" Mrs Weasley snyftade till. Vid det här laget hade hanns leende ersatts med dåligt samvete, och för en obetänksam sekund så hade han nästan önskat att det var Ginny han älskade istället för Ron. Men så hade han sneglat på Ron och ångrat sig innan han hunnit utveckla tanken.

"Mrs Weasley jag är ledsen men jag älskar Ron, det gör jag verkligen…" sa han, och det sista var mer menat till Ron än till Mrs Weasley.

"Jag vet, men jag hoppades… Och när du sov hos Ginny en natt, jag trodde…" Mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet och ställde sig upp.

"Nej, jag måste få vara ifred… samla tankarna…" mumlade hon och lämnade rummet med tårfyllda ögon. Så fort Mrs Weasley stängt dörren efter sig så sjönk Ron ihop med skakande axlar. Det gjorde ont att se Ron så ledsen, men för ett ögonblick så viste han inte vad han skulle göra annat än att stå där. Sen insåg han att det knappast skulle hjälpa Ron, så han kröp upp och satte sig bredvid Ron.

"Hon är bara chockad Ron, det är allt." Sa han och la armarna om Ron. Ron skakade av sig hanns armar och kravlade bakåt så han satt i sin egen säng med ryggen lutad mot väggen.

"Du hörde inte allt vad hon sa till mig innan du kom!" Snyftade Ron uppgivet. Han visste inte vad som var värst; att bli avfärdad och påhoppad av Ron eller att se Ron så upplöst i tårar. Han närmade sig Ron igen i hopp om att Ron bara gjort som han gjort eftersom han var upprörd. Han la handen på Rons axel.

"Ron din mamma var bara förvånad, och Bill hade uttryckt sig fel, så hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra." Sa han, och blev osäker på om han försvarade Mrs Weasley eller tröstade Ron.

"Vet du vad hon sa innan du kom in!? Hon sa att _jag _förstörde _Ginnys _chanser hos _dig!"_ Snyftade Ron. Han hade ingen aning om vad han skulle svara på det.

"Jag vet inte, det kanske är lika bra att vi bara är vänner…" suckade Ron och strök bort en tår från sin kind. Till en början tänkte han protestera, men han ändrade sig.

"Jag antar att jag inte kan hindra dig om det är vad du vill…" mumlade han tyst.

"Jag vet inte vad jag vill!" Utbrast Ron och slog ut med armarna.

"Jag vill inte göra mamma arg på mig, och jag vet inte vad jag vill med dig! Men just nu så tvingar mamma mig att välja mellan dig och henne!" Skrek Ron upprört, men avbröts titt som tätt av snyftningar.

"Och du är ju inte till mycket hjälp heller, du _har_ ju inte ens några föräldrar!" Sa Ron i ett plötsligt påhopp mot honom. Orden träffade honom som ett slag mot ansiktet. Han drog häftigt in andan och försökte intala sig att Ron inte menade det. Men när Ron blängde surt på honom så var det svårt. Han harklade sig.

"Ron," sa han lågt och flyttade sig lite närmare Ron. Ron la plötsligt armarna om hanns hals och snyftade kraftigt mot hanns axel. Efter en sekunds tvekan så la han armarna om Rons midja och drog honom tätt intill sig.

"Sssh…" mumlade han tröstande i Rons öra.

"Förlåt, men jag hoppades verkligen att hon skulle förstå… jag trodde verkligen det… och nu när hon inte gjorde det så känns det som om ingen kan förstå," sa Ron och kröp upp i hanns knä.

"Hon fick bara reda på det på fel sätt, vi hade aldrig någon chans att förklara för henne och hon blev förvånad. Det var därför hon blev arg." Ron verkade godta hanns förklaring för han lugnade sig lite och la huvudet mot hanns bröst. Han tryckte till lite med armarna mot Ron och lutade sig med sidan mot väggen. De satt tysta en bra stund innan Ron bröt tystnaden. "Förlåt för vad jag sa," mumlade Ron.

"Vilket av det?" Frågade han och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Det där jag sa om att du inte var till mycket hjälp och… ja, det där jag sa om dina föräldrar…" mumlade Ron och tryckte sig närmre intill honom som om han var rädd för att han skulle putta bort honom.

"Nej det gör inget, det var så länge sedan de försvann, jag har kommit över det nu," sa han ner i Rons hår. Han ljög, han hade förlorat sina föräldrar. Det är inget man kommer över, eller en del kanske gjorde det, men han skulle inte göra det i första taget. Speciellt inte med tanke på var han hade fått bo istället, där han inte ens fått reda på hur hanns föräldrar verkligen dött eller fått möjlighet att prata om det. Han kysste försiktigt Ron på halsen.

"Du var visst till hjälp, du har alltid hjälp mig," mumlade Ron. Rons uppriktiga tacksamhet värmde.

"Tack," viskade han, så tyst att Ron knappt hörde.

"Det är väll jag som ska tacka," sa Ron med ett fniss.

"Det är möjligt, men det kändes bra att säga så," mumlade han med ett leende. Ron böjde upp ansiktet mot honom och fick en kyss. Rons varma läppar smakade salt av hanns tårar. Tröstande så smekte han Ron över ryggen medan han kysste honom. Ron suckade belåtet när deras läppar lämnade varandra.

"Jag…" började Ron, men ändrade sig, rodnade och slog ner blicken.

"Vad?" Frågade han och lyfte upp Rons ansikte.

"Jag älskar dig…" mumlade Ron tyst. Han kysste honom igen.

"Jag älskar dig med…" mumlade han till svar och la sin panna mot Rons. Plötsligt hördes tre mjuka knackningar på Rons dörr.

"Kom in," sa Ron utan att tänka sig för. Mrs Weasley klev över tröskeln och tittade osäkert på dem. Han gjorde en ansats att flytta ifrån Ron men Ron tog tag i hanns armar och höll honom kvar.

"Vad vill du?" Frågade Ron och darrade lätt på rösten.

"Be om ursäkt Ron," sa Mrs Weasley.

"Skulle du kunna lämna oss ifred bara för en sekund Harry?" Bad Mrs Weasley med en menande blick. Han hann inte mer en forma munnen till ett "javisst" innan Ron svarade åt honom.

"Han ska ingenstans," sa Ron tvärt. Mrs Weasley såg ut som om hon tänkte protestera men ändrade sig sedan med en nick.

"Självklart inte vännen," mumlade Mrs Weasley hastigt. Han kände hur Ron drog hanns armar hårdare omkring sig och borrade in sina naglar i hanns armar.

"Jo, som jag sa vill jag hemskt gärna be om ursäkt. Jag betedde mig verkligen inte bra mot dig och ångrar det." Sa hon, hon pratade långsamt och tydligt så Ron skulle höra allt vad hon sa.

"Gör det då," sa Ron.

"Va?" Frågade Mrs Weasley lika förvirrat som han kände sig.

"Be om ursäkt." Sa Ron och tittade utmanande på henne.

"Jaha… Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag sa saker jag inte menade och för att jag sårade dig Ron. Jag hoppas att du kan godta min ursäkt." Sa Mrs Weasley lika långsamt och tydligt som förut. Ron nickade långsamt.

"Hur… om det går bra att jag frågar… länge har ni…?" Frågade Mrs Weasley långsamt.

"Sen igår," svarade Ron sanningsenligt. Mrs Weasley höjde tvivlande på ögonbrynen.

"Fast allt började under jullovet," skyndade han sig att lägga till.

"Fast sen gjorde vi slut, och sen blev vi ihop igen, och sen gjorde vi slut igen…" Fortsatte Ron, "eller egentligen var det väll jag som gjorde slut och Harry som fixade ihop oss igen." Erkände Ron med en axelryckning. Sakta, sakta började det kännas som om det återgick till det lite mer normala. Han slängde en blick på Ron, förvånade såg han att Ron tittade på honom. Han blinkade förvånat ett par gånger och drog sig, av ren reflex, tillbaka någon centimeter. Ron lutade sig framåt och placerade en kyss på bara någon sekund på hanns läppar. Han tittade snabbt från Mrs Weasley till Ron, från Ron till Mrs Weasley. Till både hanns och uppenbarligen Rons förvåning så sken Mrs Weasley sakta upp i ett leende.

"Ni är så söta! Jag måste få ta ett kort!" Utbrast Mrs Weasley och försvann snabbt ut ur rummet.

"Har vi en kamera?" Frågade Ron förvirrat med hanns ögonbryn på god väg till nacken. Han ryckte på axlarna med en grimas.

"Uppenbarligen," sa han precis när Mrs Weasley dök upp igen.

"Åh, le nu mor kameran!" Sa Mrs Weasley och knäppte av ett kort. Blixten gick sönder med ett KRAS. Mrs Weasley tittade förvånat på kameran sen slängde hon den över axeln så den studsade mot väggen.

"Strunt samma, åh vad ni är söta!" Sa Mrs Weasley och sprang fram och kramade om dem. Plötsligt drog hon efter andan och släppte dem.

"Åh, men tänk på bröllopet! Vem, ska vara brud? Harry, tror du att du skulle klä i klänning?" Frågade Mrs Weasley med ett leende som var på gränsen till hysteriskt, men det var i alla fall uppriktigt. Han skakade förskräckt på huvudet.

"Mamma!" Skrattade Ron,

"Vi är bara sjutton, eller Harry är inte ens det, du behöver inte planera vårt bröllop!" Utbrast Ron med ett leende.

"Åh, nejvisst, förlåt… Men Ron, min gamla klänning skulle säkert passa fint till ditt hår, tror du inte det?" Frågade Mrs Weasley eftertänksamt.

"_Nej_, mamma!" Sa Ron skarpt.

"Du behöver inte planera vårt bröllop," upprepade Ron.

"Nej, vi vet inte ifall vi ens ska ha något!" La han till efter Ron. Leendet försvann från Rons ansikte.

"Asså, inte för att jag skulle ha något emot att typ gifta mig med dig eller så…" La han snabbt till. Ron rodnade och såg ner i marken.

"Men det känns ju onödigt att planera…" rabblade han på. Ron såg sårad ut igen.

"Jag menar, jag är inte ens sjutton än!" La han till. Ron rodnade igen och såg ner i marken. Nu kunde han inte hålla sig för skratt längre, hela situationen var ju helt absurd! Mrs Weasley verkade helt borta medan hon lämnade rummet, för hon rabblade hela tiden på om vad som skulle passa Rons hår bäst; skärt eller aprikos. Eller "kanske traditionell vit är bättre" som hon uttryckte sig. "Okej, nu är det helt klart, min mamma är helt konstig i huvudet!" Sa Ron förundrat när Mrs Weasley hade lämnat rummet.

"Ronald! Jag hörde det där!" Kom Mrs Weasleys varnande röst utifrån.

Ron fnissade till och skrek: "Som om jag skulle bry mig!" Tillbaka till Mrs Weasley. Han skrattade åt Ron kommentar, men avbröts av ett plötslig snurrande ljud från kameran ner på golvet. Han reste sig och gick förundrat fram till den. Till hanns förvåning hade en liten, fyrkantig bild kommit ur kameran. Han tog upp den och möttes av sitt eget och Rons leende ansikten från bilden. Han rodnade lite när han såg sig själv smygtitta lite på Ron när Ron tittade åt andra hållet. Plötsligt vände sig bild-Ron mot bild-honom, bild-han rodnade lite men slog inte bort blicken. Bild-Ron lutade sig fram och kysste honom.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron och fick honom att återvända till verkligheten med ett ryck.

"Nej, inget," svarade han avfärdande.

"Är det därför du står och flinar sådär gulligt då, eller?" Retades Ron. Han nickade skämtsamt till svar med en fånigt snorkig min på sitt ansikte. Ron flinade lite mot honom, sen reste han sig upp och ställde sig mittemot honom. Ron strök mjukt bort en hårslinga från hanns ansikte och mötte sedan hanns läppar. Han slöt ögonen och öppnade sin mun för Ron. När Ron tillslut släppte honom la han sin panna mot hanns.

"Vad tänkte jag på när jag lämnade dig för Lavender?" Frågade han sig själv och verkade lite besviken på sig själv. Han kysste Ron igen, betydligt djupare den här gången. När han lämnade Rons läppar stönade Ron motvilligt och behöll ögonen stängda.

"Tycker du fortfarande att jag kysser sämre än Lavender?" Frågade han. Ron såg förskräckt ut.

"Åh, Harry jag menade inte det där. Eller det gjorde jag visst men jag menar det inte längre. Eller jag vet inte, men… Du är väll inte arg på mig?" Frågade Ron och såg förtvivlad ut. Han skrattade åt Ron.

"Nej, nej inte alls! Men du svarade inte på min fråga." Sa han med ett leende.

"Jag gillar dig bäst, det har jag alltid gjort." Sa Ron bestämt. Han tittade skeptiskt på Ron.

"Äh, va jag än säger så kommer du bara att vränga på det, vi kan väll lägga ner det här ämnet nu?" Bad Ron och ryckte på axlarna med ett leende.

"Du är inte klok Ron," sa han mjukt och drog Ron intill sig.

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Vilken bild jag får i huvudet! Harry i brudklänning! Med puffärmar och släp och klackskor och slöja!!! Haha

Okej, Mrs Welasey kanske inte beter sig riktigt normalt, men vuxna flippar oxå ur ibland...


	21. Mrs Weasleys Orättvisa

Kap. 21 Mrs Weasleys orättvisa.

Till en början så hade Mrs Weasley varit trevlig mot dem, det där med bröllop och allt. Men det visade sig att det bara var skuldkänslor. Nu, nu hade hon bestämt sig för att Ron var på tok för ung för att hålla på med sådant som kyssar. De hade gått så långt att de inte ens fick vara själva tillsammans i ett rum längre. Mrs Weasley var som en vakande hök över dem. Hon sa aldrig till dem rakt ut men så fort de började närma sig det minsta så satte hon dem i arbete. Första gången det hade hänt så hade hon kört ut dem i trädgården för att kasta ut trädgårdstomtar. Då hade de helt enkelt fortsatt ute i trädgården, lutade mot ett träd. Mrs Weasley hade varit över dem på ett ögonblick och skarpt sagt till dem att de inte kunde sitta där ute och lata sig och att hon minsann behövde hjälp i köket.

Den dagen hade de tagit det ganska lättvindigt, och helt enkelt sparat allt till kvällen. Men när Mrs Weasley hade kommit på honom med att ge Ron en god natt puss så hade hon flyttat honom in till att sova inne på Bills rum. Eller, kanske lite mer än en god natt puss, men båda hade i alla fall haft kläder på sig och de hade stått upp. Lite händer på smått opassande ställen kanske, men inte värre än så.

De hade försökt få henne att förstå genom att prata med henne, men Mrs Weasley vägrade att lyssna och hade nu drivit det så långt att han nu inte hade varit ens i närheten av att kyssa Ron på två veckor.

Två veckor som höll på att driva honom till vansinne.

Han vände sig mot Bill där han låg under sitt täcke.

"Vad ska jag göra?" Frågade han och gav luft åt sina funderingar.

"Vi," rättade Bill.

"Och jag har inte en aning…" sa han och rynkade pannan medan han försökte komma på något.

"Jag ställde till det här så jag tänker inte bara lämna er åt att försöka lösa det själva…" fortsatte Bill frånvarande. Han vände tillbaka huvudet och stirrade upp i taket. De låg tysta i säkert fem minuter innan Bill öppnade munnen igen.

"Jag vet inte, det ända ja skulle kunna komma på är… Nej, glöm det var en dålig idé," sa Bill avvärjande

"Strunt samma om den är dålig det är det ända vi har," konstaterade han och tittade tålmodigt bort mot Bill. Men sanning och säga var han inte särskilt tålmodig. Två veckor och inte ens en kram, nu när de var ihop igen så hade han hoppats på att få vara nära Ron så ofta som de kunde. Bill ryckte på axlarna.

"Det ända jag kan komma på är att mamma, nej det här är verkligen dumt, men om hon såg oss, liksom ja, _kyssas _så kanske du skulle få flytta tillbaka till Ron, men det är naturligtvis inte säkert. Du kan ju lika gärna hamna inne hos Charley eller Ginny, men det var det ända jag kunde komma på." Sa Bill med en lätt rodnad på sina kinder.

"Skulle du göra det?" Frågade han tvivlande. Bill nickade.

"Självklart, det är mitt fel och jag ska göra allt för att ta er ur det." Sa Bill bestämt.

Mrs Weaslys steg hördes i trappan, att det var Mrs Weasleys hörde man på att Ron sa: "Nej, jag sover inte mamma" med irriterat tonfall.

"Nu?!" Frågade Bill skräckslaget.

"Ja, hade du tänkt vänta en vecka eller så du? Jag saknar redan Ron tillräckligt mycket." Sa han och ställde sig upp efter att ha kastat av sig täcket. Bill ställde sig lite tveksamt upp. Han skyndade sig att öppna dörren så Mrs Weasley förhoppningsvis skulle se dem. När han vände sig mot Bill igen så fylldes han ac den konstigaste känsla han någonsin upplevt. Eller det var inte en känsla, snarare upp emot tjugo. Skuld, genans, irritation och ett tiotal till, dessutom en underlig förväntan som han försökte pressa ner. Han hade ingen lust att ta första steget så han blängde uppmanande på Bill.

"Varför jag?" Väste Bill, lågt så inte Mrs Weasley skulle höra honom.

"För att du är äldst!" Väste han tillbaka. Mrs Weasley var nu bara någon meter från dörren. Bill gjorde några irriterade gester och suckade sedan trött. I Nästa sekund var han tätt tryckt mot Bills varma, muskulösa kropp. Han tyckte inte om att känna Bills stäva läppar mot sina, och inte heller Bills kropp passade honom alls så perfekt som Rons gjorde. Ändå tvingade han sig själv till att både öppna sin mun och lägga armarna om Bill. Trots att hela världen tycktes skrika åt honom att pressa samman sina läppar och använda sina armar till att putta bort Bill istället för att trycka honom närmre. Bill drog armen över hanns rygg och la handen på hanns bakhuvud. Bill kysste honom, djupare än va han tänkt sig. Utan att reflektera så besvarade han kyssen. Bill drog honom ytterligare intill sig, vilket tvingade honom att mer eller mindre hänga på Bill. När Mrs Weasley tillslut passerade förbi så tvingade han sig själv att slappna av, han öppnade ett öga och tittade bort mot dörröppningen. Mrs Weasley passerade dörröppningen, utan att titta in!

_"Säng inte att vi måste göra om det?" _Tänkte han förtvivlat. Bill gav upp ett stön som var så trovärdigt att han först trodde att han hade gjort det av sig själv. Men när Mrs Weaslys steg stannade så förstod han att det var för att fånga hennes uppmärksamhet. Mrs Weasley stannade upp i dörren och glodde storögt på dem. Han gjorde en ansatts att dra sig undan från Bill, men Bill tryckte in sina naglar i ryggen på honom.

_"Inte än!" _Var hanns budskap med det. Mrs Weasley tjöt till.

"Nu får det vara nog!" Skrek hon och stormade ner till köket. Bill avslutade kyssen med en mjuk puss. Han krånglade sig snabbt ur Bills omfamning, det kändes helt konstigt att kyssa en kille.

_"Ron är en kille, pucko!" _Skrek hanns hjärna åt honom.

_"Ron är ingen kille, Ron är Ron!" _Protesterade en annan del av hanns hjärna. Han sköt undan tankarna och torkade sig om munnen med sin pyjamas ärm.

"Det där verkade ju inte hjälpa…" suckade Bill trött. Han hoppades innerligt att Bill bara slickade sig om munnen för att fukta läpparna och inte något annat.

"Nej, och nu måste vi hoppas på att hon får en plötslig…" han avbröt chockat sig själv.

"Varför, varför, varför tänkte jag inte på det!" Utbrast han och slog sig själv i huvudet.

"Det där lär knappast hjälpa…" kommenterade Bill torrt.

"Kan du utföra en glömskeförtrollning?" Frågade han snabbt. Bill såg förolämpad ut.

"Självklart, men varför…" även Bill avbröt sig när han förstod vad Harry tänkte på.

"Du vill att jag ska förhäxa henne va?" Frågade han med ett illmarigt flin på läpparna. Han nickade.

"Jag är strax tillbaka," sa Bill snabbt och försvann ut ur rummet.

---

Han var i full färd med att packa ihop sin säng när Bill kom upp igen.

"Klar," förkunnade han glatt.

"Det var Precis så jag hann dra iväg mamma innan hon berättade för pappa," förklarade Bill och sjönk ner på sin säng.

"Tack," sa han tacksamt.

"Ingen orsak, det var ett rent nöje." Avfärdade Bill hanns tack. Och han var inte riktigt säker på om han tyckte om det sista.

"Öm… Tack i alla fall," sa han med lätt röda kinder och Bill ryckte på axlarna.

"Glöm inte att stänga dörren!" Ropade Bill efter honom när han kånkade iväg mot Rons rum med sin säng.

_"Det här börjar kännas fånigt…" _tänkte han när han tyst sköt upp dörren till Rons rum. Ron sov redan när han kom in. Han ställde snabbt ner sängen på golvet och la hastigt i ordning täcket och rättade hastigt till lakanet innan han försiktigt kröp ner bredvid Ron. Han la täcket över sig och log lite när han såg att Ron inte sov i mer än underkläder. Han kröp närmre Ron och försökte intala sig själv att han bara skulle sova. Men Rons varma kropp var för nära. Han böjde sig över Ron och kysste hanns mjuka läppar. Det var en helt annan upplevelse än med Bill, inte för att hade väntat sig något annat men skillnaden var så påtaglig. Halvvaken så besvarade Ron hanns kyss.

"Harry, mamma då?" Frågade Ron och slet sina läppar från hanns.

"Det problemet är löst, jag bad Bill lägga en glömskeförtrollning över henne och det gjorde han. Så nu är det löst som sagt," mumlade han och kysste Ron igen. Han lämnade snart Rons läppar och kysste hanns nacke.

"Ska vi verkligen göra det här nu?" Frågade Ron med ett leende på läpparna, men fortfarande med ögonen stängda.

"Varför inte?" Frågade han och kysste ner mot Rons bröst.

"Vill du då?" Frågade Ron osäkert, medan hanns hand smekte över hanns hår.

"Är himlen blå?" Svarade han retsamt.

"Du svarar med frågor, vet du det?" Frågade Ron och drog upp honom så de låg i jämnhöjd igen.

"Du med," gav han igen.

"Det är möjligt," svarade Ron och kysste honom igen. När de släppte varandra så började Ron snabbt knäppa upp knapparna på hanns pyjamasskjorta. Två sekunder senare låg den bredvid sängen på golvet. Han greps av en så otrolig lust att kyssa Ron igen att det var som om den trängde ut allt annat ut hanns hjärna. Han böjde sig fram mot Ron och slöt sina läppar om hanns, Ron öppnade omedelbar sin mun. Han trevade ner över Rons överkropp tills han nådde kanten på hanns boxershorts. Ron grep efter hanns hand och stoppade honom. Han lossade försiktigt sina läppar från hanns och tittade honom djupt in i ögonen. Han kände Rons varma andedräkt mot sin mun innan Ron tog till orda,

"Jag älskar dig," sa Ron. Han förmådde sig inte att svara utan kysste Ron igen. Återigen drog Ron sig undan.

"Nej, jag måste få veta, älskar du mig?" Frågade Ron och såg nervös ut. Han tittade tillbaka in i Rons varma, blåa ögon.

"Jag älskar dig Ron, jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta." Sa han mjukt och kysste sedan Ron igen. Ron släppte hanns hand igen, så han visste inte riktigt vart han skulle göra av den. Han la den på Rons axel. Rons smekte mjukt över hanns rygg tills han kom till kanten på hanns pyjamasbyxor.

"Kan du inte ta av dig de där?" Bad Ron. Han nickade och klättrade ur sängen. När han kröp ut under täcket så kunde känslan liknas med ett få en kalldusch, trotts värmen under dagen så var sommarnatten kall och Ron hade bara myggnät för sitt fönster. Han drog snabbt av sig pyjamasbyxorna och kröp sen ner i sängen bredvid Ron igen. Ron la täcket över honom och han kröp tätt intill Rons varma kropp. Ron la armarna om honom och han la pannan mot Rons bröst.

"Ibland gillar jag att vara kort," mumlade han med ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Du är väll inte så kort?" Protesterade Ron och strök honom över håret.

"Jämfört med dig så är jag det," mumlade han tyst.

"Ja, men det är de flesta," sa Ron och han hörde att Ron log. Han kysste Ron på den plats där hanns läppar råkade befinna sig; ungefär mittemellan Rons revben. Ron suckade av välbehag.

"Vad önskar du dig?" Frågade Ron plötsligt, efter en stunds tystnad.

"Va?" Mumlade han halvsovandes.

"I present, vad önskar du dig? Frågade Ron igen.

"Är det inte långt kvar till jul?" Frågade han förvirrat, för trött för att få sin hjärna att fungera. Ron skrattade.

"Jovisst, men din födelsedag är om mindre än en vecka." Flinade Ron.

"Va trevligt," mumlade han, innan han somnade och Rons röst blev ett luddigt töcken.

---

När han vaknade så låg han utan täcket över sig. Det dröjde någon minut innan han orkade vrida på huvudet. Han suckade när han såg att Ron hade rullat in sig som en kåldolme i sitt täcke. Han tog tag i en flik av täcket och rullade med viss möda ur Ron från sin puppa. Ron stönade irriterat. Han brydde sig inte utan la både täcket och Rons arm över sig. Han sträckte ut armen efter sin klocka. Efter en blick på den så såg han att den var tio, Mrs Weasley skulle komma och banka på Rons dörr om ungefär en halvtimme.

"Vad var klockan?" Sluddrade Ron.

"Sover inte du?" Frågade han med ett leende.

"Tackvare dig så gör jag inte det," muttrade Ron irriterat. Ron öppnade sakta sina ögon som var hoppklibbade av sömn.

"Ljust!" Klagade Ron och stängde snabbt ögonen igen.

"Morgon kallas det," retades han och puffade till Ron.

"Jag vill sova!" Envisades Ron.

"Klockan är redan tio." Invände han.

"Jasså nu passar det sig att svara," muttrade Ron.

"Äh, bort med dig så kan jag sova i en timme till," muttrade Ron och puttade ur honom ur sängen.

"Jasså här har vi inte bara vaknat på fel sida, utan även uppochner också." Fnös han åt Ron, lite sårad över att Ron var så ointresserad av honom.

"Vaknat? Jag somnade knappt, jag låg och glodde på dig halva natten." Mumlade Ron och drog täcket tätare om sig. Han mjuknade snabbt.

"Jaha, god natt igen då," fnissade han och kysste Ron.

"Öj, taskigt, kyssar har samma effekt på mig som på Törnrosa, nu kommer jag aldrig att kunna somna om." Knotade Ron, men öppnade ögonen med ett leende.

"Hur känner du till Törnrosa?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Det var den första mugglarbok pappa läste för mig, jag glömmer aldrig hur förvånad och irriterad jag var över att bilderna i boken inte rörde sig." Sa Ron med ett leende och en ihågkommande glimt i ögonen.

"Men det är väll mer en bok för tjejer?" Sa han och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Tror du pappa brydde sig?" Frågade Ron skeptiskt. Han ryckte på axlarna, och Ron kysste honom.

"Kanske dags att gå upp nu," sa Ron med ett leende.

"Förmodligen…" sa han och nickade. Han drog på sig sina jeans (jag vet att det förmodligen blir stekhett, men jag kan verkligen inte se Harry med kortbyxor på sig framför mig,) och ett linne. Ron hade valt ungefär likadana kläder själv, bara att Ron hade en röd T-shirt istället för ett svart linne och hanns jeans var en aning mörkare än Rons. Dessutom passade ju Rons kläder till skillnad från hanns. Dudleys gigantiska linne och jeans var omkring tio storlekar förstora, trots att Dudley hade varit tretton när han använt de kläderna senast. Ron granskade honom.

"Snyggt," Var Rons kommentar. Han log snabbt mot Ron och höjde ett frågande ögonbryn för att sedan rodna och titta ner i golvet. Ron gick fram och lyfte upp hanns haka, och kysste honom.

"Kom nu, jag villa ha frukost." Sa han och gick före honom ut ur rummet. Han tittade efter Ron, började vid hanns fötter och klättrade uppåt med blicken.

_"Tänk att någon kan se så…_" han avbröt sitt tänkande när han kom upp till Rons ansikte. Ron hade stannat och vänt sig om utan att han märkt det.

"Är det något fel?" Undrade Ron med höjda ögonbryn. Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

"Om det är något fel när allt känns rätt så är det väldigt fel nu," svarade han och gick ikapp Ron.

* * *

Okej, det där med kyssen och Bill vet jag var helt sjukt, men erkänn du gillade det!? Lite, lite, lite iaf? Äh, skit samma då, tråkmåns, nu står det iaf där och jag tyckte det var kul att skriva. : P

Det finns ju faktiskt mer än bara kysser i det här kapitlet som man kan kommentera...


	22. Happy Birthday To Me!

Kap. 22 Happy Birthday To Me!

Dagarna gick och flöt ihop till en lycklig röra. Och plötsligt var det dags för hanns födelsedag.

Han vaknade med ett irriterat stön. Ron låg platt på mage och snarkade högljutt. Han stönade igen och klippte till den ringande väckarklockan. Den for i golvet och tystnade tvärt. Som hämnd för att Ron hade ställt väckarklockan som väckt honom, men inte Ron själv så klippte han till även Ron.

"Aah!" Knotade Ron och rullade över på rygg. Och började snarka igen. Han la sig på rygg bredvid Ron och armbågade honom sedan i magen. Återigen stönade Ron till, men vaknade sen.

"Gomorron…" mumlade Ron och kysste honom. Mot sin vilja så mjuknade han.

"Var du tvungen att ställa klockan på halv sju?" Frågade han med ett snett leende. Ron verkade inte fatta vad han pratade om, för han tittade bara konstigt på honom. Sen spärrade han upp ögonen, och slog sig själv i huvudet.

"Fan!" Svor han.

"Jaja, grattis på födelsedagen då," sa Ron och suckade åt sig själv. Han höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Ställde du klockan på halv sju bara för att jag fyller år?" Frågade han misstroget.

"Nja, den där klockan går fel så klockan är egentligen bara kvart i sex…" mumlade Ron och kliade sig vid ögat. Harry, som hade satt sig upp för att kunna blänga på Ron bättre, sjönk ihop mot kuddarna.

"Varför, varför, varför var du tvungen att ställa klockan på ringning?" Frågade han med en suck.

"Jag ville bara överraska dig ju," försvarade sig Ron.

"Kunde du inte gjort det vid typ tio?" Frågade han med en gäspning.

"Nej, för då hade du varit vaken," protesterade Ron.

"Jaja, strunt samma, du kan få överraska mig när jag vaknar igen sen." Sa han och la armarna och Rons midja.

"Jag antar det." Sa Ron och strök honom över ryggen.

"Vad var överraskningen?" Frågade han. Ron skrattade.

"Säger jag det nu så blir det ju ingen överraskning!" Protesterade Ron med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"Nähä," mumlade han samtidigt som han gäspade stort. Innan han hann stänga munnen helt så la Ron sina läppar mot hanns och kysste honom. Efter vad som kändes som en alldeles underbar evighet så släppte Ron hanns läppar. Han mötte Rons varma blick och Ron log.

"Vänta två sekunder," bad Ron och försvann under sängen. Förvånat tittade han på nedre delen av Rons kropp, som fortfarande låg kvar i sängen.

"Men va… fan…" svor Ron och försvann hela han under sängen. Han höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen, och Ron bökade på under sängen.

"Ron? Behöver du hjälp?" Frågade han rakt ut i luften och satte sig upp.

"Nej, det går… JAJ!" Utbrast Ron när han tydligen hittade vad han sökt efter och dessutom slog i sitt huvud.

"Ron, är du okej?" Frågade han osäkert.

"Jodå," sa Ron och kravlade fram under sängen.

"Kan du blunda lite bara?" Bad Ron.

"Varför då?" Frågade han förvånat, men slöt ögonen. Han kände hur Ron satte sig på sängen bredvid honom.

"Jo, alltså, jag har en lite present som, tja, kanske inte är så bra att ge dig när de andra, liksom, ser…" sa Ron generat. Han öppnade ögonen. Ron sträckte tveksamt fram en blodröd ros mot honom. Han tog emot den med lätt skakande fingrar. Han tittade från Ron till rosen i sin hand. Den var utslagen till det yttersta, bara några få dagar från sin död. Men otroligt vacker.

"Ja, alltså det är ju inte mycket eller så, den är utifrån trädgården… men…" Han avbröt Ron med en kyss.

"Tack," avbröt han Ron. Ron rodnade och slog ner blicken.

"Det är inte mycket, men jag hoppas att du gillar den…" mumlade Ron och drog nervöst handen genom håret.

"Jag gillar den Ron," sa han och log mot Ron. Ron tittade snabbt upp, med såväl röda öron som kinder.

"Säkert?" Frågade Ron.

"Säkert," försäkrade han. Ron släppte ut ett andetag och släppte ner axlarna. Han tittade ner på rosen igen, och långsamt rann leendet av hanns ansikte.

"Är… är det något fel?" Frågade Ron osäkert.

"Nej, eller… jag vet inte…" svarade han avvaktande.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron osäkert.

"När jag var yngre, fem närmare bestämt, så kom faster Marge på besök på min födelsedag. Självklart hade det inte något samband med att jag fyllde år, men hon kom i alla fall. Och hon hade med sig min morbrors fasters barnabarns kusin, eller något liknande. Hursomhälst en avlägsen släkting, en liten tjej som var lika gammal som mig. Hon… hon hade plockat en blomma åt mig, visserligen bara en maskros från dikeskanten, men det var ändå den första riktiga födelsedags present jag fått. Jag fick behålla den i bara någon minut, sen tog min moster den och slängde ut de genom fönstret." Sa han med en axelryckning.

"Öm… jag kanske är dum, men jag fattar inte poängen," sa Ron tveksamt.

"Inte jag heller, men jag kom bara att tänka på det." Sa han och tittade upp på Ron. Till hanns förvåning så flinade Ron mot honom.

"Du gillade henne," konstaterade Ron.

"Det gjorde jag inte alls det!" Sa han och rodnade, han lät mer brydd än vad han hade tänkt sig.

"Du gillade henne," upprepade Ron.

"Ron, jag var fem!" Protesterade han.

"Så du erkänner att du gillade henne!" Sa Ron förtjust.

"Okej, okej jag gillade henne, men jag blev ändå tvungen att komma över henne snabbt." Erkände han.

"Vaddå, blev du påkommen med ett ha ett foto av henne under din kudde eller?" Retades Ron. Han gav Ron en kylig blick.

"Nej, hon och resten av hennes familj brann inne när deras hus brann upp två veckor efter att jag träffat henne," Sa han argt.

"Brann inne, det betyder att…" började Ron sakta.

"Att de dog, ja!" Fräste han irriterat åt Ron. Egentligen hade han väll inte så stor rätt att fräsa åt Ron, men han hade kommit åt en öm tå. Och dessutom trampat på den flera gånger.

"Förlåt, jag visste inte…" mumlade Ron skamset och hängde lite med huvudet.

"Nej, du gjorde väll inte det…" suckade han uppgivet.

"Men herregud, Ron, har du hört talas om finkänslighet?" Frågade han och himlade med ögonen.

"Hört talas om, ja, bemästrat, nej," sa Ron med ett ursäktande leende.

"Jag märker det," sa han och fnissade lite.

"Men hur såg hon ut då?" Frågade Ron nyfiket.

"Va?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Hur såg hon ut? Din tjej, alltså," frågade Ron med ett flin.

"Ron, du är helt hopplös," suckade han och la sig ner igen, med Rons ros fortfarande i sin hand.

"Nej då, mina ben fungerar både till att gå och hoppa på men vill du inte prata om det så är det okej." Sa Ron med en axelryckning och la sig bredvid honom. Han suckade uppgivet.

"Hon var rödhårig, smal och lång," sa han trött.

"Din smak har inte förändrats mycket." Kommenterade Ron.

"Håll klaffen!" Suckade han och la sig med ryggen mot Ron.

"Äh, kom igen jag vet att du bara är trött," sa Ron och la armen om hanns midja.

"Ja, och vems fel kan det vara?" Frågade han med låtsad nyfikenhet.

"Kan det vara mitt tror du?" Retades Ron och kysste hanns nacke. Han stönade, halvt av irritation, halvt av njutning.

"Ron, lägg av, jag försöker vara sur på dig här!" Protesterade han och böjde bak huvudet så inte Ron skulle komma åt hanns nacke.

"Och om inte jag vill att du ska vara sur på mig då?" Frågade Ron.

"Då har du problem," konstaterade han. Ron kysste honom.

"Eller så är det kanske jag som har problem," suckade han. La sig sedan över Ron och kysste honom. Plötsligt knackade det på dörren. Han rullade snabbt _över _Ron och la sig i sin egen säng. Dörren slogs upp och hela Weasley familjen paraderade in, sjungandes på "ja må han leva!" Utom Ginny då som vinglade in med håret på ända och halvslutna ögon.

"Ja visst ska han leva, javisst ska han leva, javisst ska han leva ut i hundrade år!"

"Flytt på dig nu Harry, du kan ta Rons säng, jag vill sova!" Muttrade Ginny och puttade ur honom ur hanns säng och över till Rons. Eftersom han bara hade underkläder på sig så kröp han snabbt under Rons täcke eftersom Ginny hade ockuperat hanns.

"Va gör ni här såhär tidigt, klockan är väll knappt sju?" Frågade han.

"Det skulle jag också vilja veta!" Kom det från Ginny som låg i hanns säng under hanns täcke.

"Ginny, du är ohövlig! Ställ dig upp nu!" Sa Mrs Weasley barskt till Ginny.

"Orka!" Suckade Ginny tillbaka. Det här var i särklass den underligaste födelsedagen han hade varit med om.

"Du håller i en ros, vart fick du den ifrån?" Hördes Freds röst bakifrån folkmassan. Fred och George trängde sig fram genom muren av Weasleys och gjorde sig synliga.

"Fred, George, vad gör ni här?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Vi hade tänkt fira jul!" Svarade George retsamt.

"Ha, ha," suckade han och drog handen genom sitt, förmodligen, redan rufsiga hår.

"Men vem är rosen ifrån då?" Frågade Fred igen.

"Öm…" började han avvikande.

"Men kom igen, killar, han kanske vill hålla sin hemlige beundrare just hemlig!" Protesterade Bill och blinkade åt honom.

"Grattis Harry!" Sa Mr Weasley och la ett paket på hanns mage.

"Öm… tack," sa han förvirrat.

"Vasse go!" Mumlade Ginny och drog täcket över huvudet.

"Och du! Den här kanske du minns?" Frågade Charley och kastade till honom en läder pung.

"En… påse?" Frågade han förvirrat när den landade på Rons täcke.

"Jag brukar, liksom, inte lägga _påsar _på minnet," ursäktade han sig.

"Det är inte pungen du ska minnas, det är innehållet!" Utbrast Charley med ett flin.

"Okej…" sa han tveksamt och drog upp en arm underifrån täcket. Han öppnade försiktigt den lilla påsen och stack ner handen. Vassa tänder grep omedelbart tag om hanns finger. Med ett utrop av förskräckelse på drog han snabbt upp handen. En liten svart drake dinglade från hanns hand, med ett säkert grepp om hanns finger. Det var miniatyrmodellen av den ungerska taggsvansen han hade slagits mot i turneringen i magisk trekamp. Han såg hur magen på den lilla draken spändes ut. Han drog snabbt bort draken från sitt finger, och i nästa sekund sprutade den lilla draken ut en mycket liten, men säkert också mycket varm, boll av eld. Draken fällde ut sina vingar och landade mjukt på Rons säng, och eftersom den landade på kanten av sängen så tryckte han sig mot Ron för att undkomma eldstrålen. I sin "flykt" från draken så satte han bak händerna för att kunna kravla snabbare. Och tyvärr så satte han ner handen på Ron, på lite fel ställe på Ron… Både han och Ron rodnade snabbt, men tackochlov så valde draken just då att spy ut lite mer eld och krossa Rons fönsterruta (det fönster som var stängt då, inte det med myggnät för) och flyga iväg.

"Jaha, det var den draken det…" muttrade Charley och ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, men om ni frågar mig så var det nog bäst så," sa Mrs Weasley och lagade sen fönstret med en viftning på sin stav.

"Men nu var det ingen som frågade dig mamma," sa Fred och satte sig på kanten av hanns säng, som Ginny nu låg och sov i.

"Ha den äran Harry, det här är från Mig och Fred." Jaha, det var tydligen George som hade satt sig på sängkanten. Ron drog ner honom till liggande igen.

"Harry, din hand… ta bort din hand…" fnissade han i örat på honom. Han rodnade och tog snabbt bort sin hand från Rons mer privata delar. Övriga familjen Weasley tittade nyfiket ner på dem, utom Ginny då som sov, i tydlig förväntan över att få reda på vad de viskat om.

"Glöm det," sa Ron med en suck.

"Någon borde verkligen ta och öppna fönstret…" muttrade plötsligt Ginny, som tydligen inte alls sov.

"Varför då?" Frågande Mr Weasley förvånat.

"För att annars kommer Errol…" En studsande fjong avbröt plötsligt Ginny, snart åtföljd av ljudet av grenar som knäcktes och något ganska tungt som brakade ner i marken.

"… Att krocka…" fortsatte Ginny trött.

"Jag är förvånad över att inte den ugglan har fått hjärnskakning än," sa Mrs Weasley och skakade uppgivet på huvudet.

"Jag går ut och hämtar honom, det är säkert till dig Harry," sa Mrs Weasley och lämnade rummet.

"Ni kan också gå, så får vi klä på oss." Sa Ron och knyckte med huvudet mot dörren.

"Jaha, ska vi inte ens få se när Harry öppnar presenten?" Undrade Fred… George stött.

"Jovisst, jag kan öppna den vid frukosten, men nu skulle jag vilja klä på mig." Sa han ursäktande.

"Jaja, som du vill…" Sa Fred eller George och ställde sig upp.

"Vill du att jag ska ta med mig paketen ner?" Frågade Bill.

"Åh, öm, jatack…" sa han och rodnade lite. Gud, han skulle aldrig kunna se Bill i ögonen igen. Charley drog upp Ginny på fötter och de lämnade honom och Ron själva. Bill, som var sist, stängde dörren efter sig. Ron började skratta.

"Hjälp, jag trodde aldrig att du skulle släppa!" Skrattade Ron. Han kände hur ansiktet hettade värre än på länge. "

Jag var inte medveten om det, den där dumma draken sprutade ju eld!" Sa han generat. Ron låtsades inte om honom.

"Så ivrig visste jag inte att du var!" Skrattade Ron.

"Det är jag inte heller, men…" han avbröt sig när han inte kunde komma på någon ursäkt. Ron lugnade ner sig lite och log varmt mot honom.

"Vi kan ju alltid fortsätta, senare?" Föreslog Ron och kysste honom. Han log mot Ron och drog sen på sig sina jeans. Ron skrattade lite och drog sen en tröja över huvudet.

Fem minuter senare gick de ner till frukosten. De två paketen han hade fått av familjen Weasley och Fred och George gjorde frukosten sällskap på bordet. Han satte sig vid bordet bredvid Ron.

"Kom igen nu öppna dem!" Manade Bill och log brett mot honom. Han log svagt tillbaka och tog upp presenten från Fred och George och skakade den. Det skramlade lite och han drog av snöret. Fred och George flinade mot varandra och tittade sedan förväntansfullt på honom. Han hade nu fått av pappret, och en låda stod nu på bordet. Han tog av locket. Han lutade sig fram och tittade ner i lådan. Någonting rosa kom flygande mot hanns ansikte och han drog sig undan så snabbt att stolen tippade bakåt och landade på golvet med ett ljudligt brak. Han låg som en sköldpadda på rygg och stirrade förskräckt på det som hade poppat ur lådan; Umbridges huvud på en magisk fjäder så den hoppade ur lådan på vem som än råkade öppna den. Försedd med rosa, sliskig hatt och allt. Fred och George gapskrattade och Umbridges fuskhuvud guppade upp och ner på sin stålfjäder. Lätt chockad lät han Ron hjälpa honom upp på fötter.

"Det där var inte kul!" Sa Mrs Weasley och hötte med fingret åt Weasley tvillingarna.

"Han kunde ha fått allvarliga hjärnskador!" Skällde Mrs Weasley argt, men den bistra minen sprack av att hon inte kunde hålla tillbaka ett leende.

"Mrs Weasly det är okej, jag mår bra," lugnade han Mrs Weasly. "Hanns min!" Skrattade Fred och höll sig för magen. George nickade medhållande, men skrattade så mycket så han inte fick fram något ljud. Mr Weasley skrockade roat.

"Det verkar som ni har allvarliga hjärnskador!" Fräste Mrs Weasley åt Weasley tvillingarna. Mr Weasley tystnade snabbt.

"Harry, ska du inte ta och öppna present från oss? Den kommer inte att skada dig," sa Mrs Weasley vänligt.

"Nej, den kommer bara att hoppa upp och bita dig i näsan!" Skrattade Fred. Mrs Weasley kastade en arg blick på honom.

"Självklart kommer den inte att göra det," sa Mrs Weasley vänligt. Han log mot henne och drog i rosetten på paketet så den gick upp. Pappret, som tydligen bara hade hållits fast av snöret, föll av paketet. Även i denna var det en låda om själva presenten. Han tog av locket och tittade med stor försiktighet ner i även den här lådan. Av ren reflex så lutade han sig snabbt tillbaka innan han ens hunnit se van som fanns inuti. När inget attackerade så kikade han försiktigt ner lådan igen. Två böcker låg i lådan. Han tog upp den översta.

_"Quidditch genom tiderna,"_ läste han på omslaget. Han log mot familjen Weasley och la boken åt sidan för att kunna ta upp den andra boken. Ron trampade honom varnande på tån. Han försökte låssas som om inget hade hänt, men samtidigt visa Ron att han hade förstått att Ron ville att han skulle vara försiktig. Det lyckades ganska bra. Han tog upp boken.

_"Knep för sökare" _stod det i glänsande röda bokstäver på omslaget av boken. Han vandrade med blicken över omslaget, tills han fick syn på författarens namn. Han blev så förvånad att han höll på att tappa boken i golvet. _En bok av Gyllenroy Lockman. _Lockman och Quidditch var inte den bästa kombinationen han kunde tänka sig, faktum var att det var nog en av de _sämsta_ han kunde tänka sig.

"Det är… öm…_ Lockman _som har skrivit den här…" sa han och höll upp boken så alla kunde se den.

"Självklart, han är en mycket duktig sökare själv, precis som du hjärtat mitt." Sa Mrs Weasley och log brett mot honom, det var tydligt att det var hon som hade valt boken.

"Om han nu är en sökare så borde han ta och söka upp sitt förstånd, jag visste inte ens att han kunde skriva?" Sa Ron irriterat.

"Han skrev den här innan han tappade sitt förstånd, titta här." Sa han och pekade på årtalet. Ron tittade.

"Jaja, få höra lite ur boken då?" Sa Ron och la skeptisk armarna i kors. Han rynkade på näsan åt boken, för nu hade Lockman själv återvänt till det innan svarta bokomslaget. Han tittade bedjande på Ron, men Ron gjorde en gest åt honom att sätta igång. Han tittade bort mot Mrs Weasley som satt sig ner med förväntansfull min. Han harklade sig och öppnade boken.

"Hur man fångar klanten," läste han rubriken.

"_Klanten?" _Sa Fred förvånat.

"Sen när heter kvicken _klanten_?" Fortsatte George förbryllat. Mrs Weasley hyschade dem snabbt.

"Fortsätt, vännen min," sa hon otåligt till honom.

"Klanten, är som ni alla vet, är den guldskimrande boll som sökaren har i uppgift att fånga. Till hjälp har sökaren ett slagträ. Slagträet är till för att slå bort anfallande spelare som flyger mot sökaren, samt att slå luften ur klanten. När sökaren har slagigt luften ur klanten fem gånger är det de andra spelarnas tur att spela. Ett lag består av: Två vaktare vars uppdrag är att göra mål på det motsatta laget. Fyra slagmän som har som uppgift att slå bort klanten från det egna målet, och slutligen fem jagare som har i uppgift att jaga bort fientliga åskådare och…" han tystnade när han såg vad mer jagarna hade för uppgift. Ginny, Ron, Fred och George låg och vred sig på golvet av skratt. Bill, Charley och Arthur stod med skakande axlar och försökte hålla tillbaka sina skratt. Mrs Weasleys leende, däremot, var minst sagt borttorkat från hennes ansikte.

"Harry!" Skrattade Ron.

"Jag måste få låna den där boken av dig…!" Ron vred sig och la sig på mage och bankade med händerna i golvet för att få utlopp för sitt skratt.

"Är du säker på att han skrev den där innan han förlorade förståndet?" Skrattade Fred, eller George. Han rodnade lite och slog igen boken, rädd att verka otacksam. Mrs Weasley harklade sig besvärat.

"Jo, jag hittade Errol förut också, han hade med sig ett brev till dig Harry, eller jag tror att det var till dig men det står ingen adress…" sa Mrs Weasley, pinsamt ivrig att byta ämne, och räckte honom ett ihoprullat brev. Han öppnade det snabbt, och läste det på mindre än en sekund.

_Jag kommer 1 augusti._

Det var allt som stod. Han kramade ihop den lilla pappersbiten till en boll och stoppade den i fickan. Han försökte att inte se bekymrad ut när han tittade upp från sitt brev. Alla medlemmar av familjen Weasley tittade förväntansfullt på honom för att han skulle läsa upp brevet.

"En födelsedagshälsning från Dobby," ljög han snabbt. För snabbt. Om det skulle komma någon så borde han väll berätta det för familjen Weasley. Först nu märkte han att Ron försökte fånga hanns uppmärksamhet. Han tittade förvånat på Ron och Ron blängde menande på lådan som böckerna hade legat i. En liten pappersboll låg i botten på lådan. Även den stoppade han diskret i fickan, men den här utan att läsa den först. Ron suckade lättat.

"Öm… jag är ganska hungrig, är det något jag kan hjälpa till med när det gäller frukosten?" Frågade han för att försöka släta över Rons allt för tydliga suck. Hanns mage valde precis då ett mycket bra tillfälle att kurra, för den kav ifrån sig ett knorrande ljud som underströk hanns ord.

"Inte alls vännen, den är redan klar! Se nu till att du äter ordentligt, om jag skickar iväg dig sådär till Hogwarts så kommer Dumbledore flå mig levande i tron att jag inte gett dig mat!" Sa Mrs Weasley och ställde sig upp, tydligen för att hämta en hög med stekta ägg.

"Hugg in," sa hon och gjorde en gest mot frukostbordet. Han tog för sig av det rostade brödet, bredde smör på sin smörgås och la ett av de stekta äggen på.

"Ursäkta mig," sa han och reste sig upp, "jag måste bara…" han gjorde en gest i riktning mot toan. Mrs Weasley nickade och han gick mot badrummet. Han låste dörren om sig och halv lutad mot handfatet så fiskade han upp lapparna från sin ficka. Han vecklade ut den första och fann att det var lappen från Ron.

_Jag vill gärna ha dig för mig själv ikväll._

_Vad sägs om en kvällspromenad?_

_Älskar dig…_

Han log brett för sig själv och läste Rons lapp igen. En kvällspromenad skulle inte vara fel. Speciellt inte om det innebar att han skulle få vara ensam med Ron. Men han behövde få prata med Ron innan ikväll. Så snart som möjligt.

Han hade tillslut lyckats få Ron för sig själv efter middagen. Han putade in Ron i Rons rum och låste dörren bakom dem. Ron satte sig på hanns fällsäng och han kysste Ron innan han satte sig ner. Han drog fram bägge lapparna och vecklade upp den ena, det var Rons den skulle han inte ha… nu. Han vecklade upp den andra, medlandet utan avsändare.

"Kolla här!" Sa han och la fram lappen. Han betraktade den själv i någon sekund. Handstilen var bekant. Men det gjorde inte saken lättare. Han hade sett Snapes handstil när han skrev "K" på hanns uppsatser. Han hade sett McGonagalls handstil när hon satte "Ö" på hanns prov. Han hade sett Lucius Malfoys handstil på papper han lämnat över till trolldomsministern. Han hade till och med sett Voldemorts handstil i Tom Dolders dagbok. Alla handstilar kunde likas vid den här. Han tittade upp på Ron. Till hanns förvåning så hade Ron inte ens tagit blicken från honom för att titta på brevet utan tittade fortfarande på honom.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Inget, du är så vacker bara…" svarade Ron, log och rodnade samtidigt. Han suckade uppgivet, men log mot Ron.

"Ron vi skulle väl fokusera på brevet nu?" Frågade han med ett snett leende och lätt röda kinder. Ron slängde en hastig blick på brevet.

"Kommer Hermione? Synd, då får jag inte ha dig för mig själv…" sa Ron skämtsamt och tittade sen upp på honom igen.

"Hermione?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Ja, nu har jag sett brevet, kan jag få fokusera på dig nu?" Frågade Ron med ett brett leende.

_Självklart var det Hermione, vem skulle annars använda Errol?" _

"Varför inte?" Sa han och lät Ron kyssa honom. Ron la honom ner och halv lade sig sen över honom. Han slöt ögonen när Rons hand letade sig in under hanns tröja. Likt en katts kropp så följde han Rons handrörelser. Han la armarna om Rons midja och tryckte honom tätt intill sig. Ron log mot hanns läppar, men släppte dem inte. Han kände hur Rons hand gled ner över hanns överkropp och under kanten på hanns byxor. Han fick nästen slita sina läppar från Rons.

"Ron… inte nu, snälla, inte nu…" stönade han bedjande. Ron skrattade mjukt och kramade till lite om hanns mer intima delar. Han drog efter andan och slöt ögonen igen.

"Som du vill, jag går före ner," sa Ron, låste upp dörren, öppnade den, gick ut och stängde dörren efter sig. Hur kunde Ron bara gå iväg efter något sådant? Själv kände han det som han inte skulle kunna röra på sig på ett år! Hela han ville ropa tillbaka Ron, utom hanns förnuft som sa honom att de kunde bli upptäckta om han gjorde det. Men en liten stund till skulle väll inte skada?

"Ron, kan du bara komma tillbaka hit en stund?" Ropade han efter Ron. Ron öppnade dörren igen med ett brett leende på läpparna. "Du kan ju inte bara gå sådär," klagade han och drog Ron till sig med hjälp av kanten på Rons tröja. "Inte det? Jag trodde att det var det du ville?" Sa Ron och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Jag ville inte att du skulle gå, och egentligen inte att du skulle sluta heller, men tänk om Mrs Weasley skulle komma upp och hitta oss sådär?" Sa han. "Ja, det hade inte varit så bra förståss…" svarade Ron med ett leende. "Harry, Ron, kan ni hjälpa mig med maten?" Ropade Mrs Weasley nerifrån.

"Men mamma, vi åt ju precis!" Ropade Ron tillbaka.

"Det är kvällsmaten jag vill ha hjälp med, gästerna kommer vid fem och klockan är redan tre!" Hördes Mrs Weasleys svar nerifrån. Ron suckade.

"Det låter som vi inte har något val…" sa Ron trött och kysste honom igen.

"Men vi kan ju ta resten ikväll?" Föreslog han med ett leende. Ron sken upp.

"Så du vill följa med?" Frågade Ron glatt och han nickade till svar.

"Det ser jag fram emot," sa Ron glatt och drog sen med honom ner till köket.

Mrs Weasley satte de genast i arbete med att hacka, skala, skölja, rensa och blanda saker till vad som verkade bli ännu en underbar måltid av Mrs Weasley. Ja, och delvis av dem då. Men han kunde egentligen inte förstå varför de var tvungna att göra det när Mrs Weasley kunde göra det med trollstaven på bara någon sekund. Men de hade roligt i alla fall. Han kunde knappt fatta att klockan gick så fort som den faktiskt verkade göra.

"Upp med er nu och gör er i ordning, båda två måste verkligen duscha så som ni ser ut!" Sa Mrs Weasley och vevade med en slev upp mot trappan.

"Låt bli det där!" Sa hon och smällde till Ron på handen när han sträckte sig efter en bit gurka. Ron struntade i sin mamma och stoppade gurkbiten i munnen.

"Men mamma, vi behöver inte en timme på oss!" Protesterade Ron.

"Det har ni inte heller, Lupin och Tonks bad att få komma lite tidigare för att de skulle iväg redan vid klockan sex." Sa Mrs Weasley och smakade på något från en gryta. Hon brände sig tydligen för hon började studsa upp och ner och vifta med händerna framför munnen.

"Hur lång tid har vi på oss då?" Frågade Ron.

"De kommer vid tjugo över fem," svarade Mrs Weasley.

"Va!? Men då har vi ju bara tjugo minuter på oss!" Utbrast Ron förfärat.

"Tjugofem, Ronald, tjugofem," sa Mrs Weasley trött.

"Ja, men vi kommer aldrig hinna duscha bägge två på den korta stunden!" Protesterade Ron. "Varför kunde du inte sagt till lite tidigare?" Ville Ron veta.

"För jag kom inte på det för än nu," svarade Mrs Weasley och smakade på en gryta som hon sedan hade lite salt i.

"Men vi kommer aldrig att hinna!" Suckade Ron upprört.

"Men herregud Ronald, ni får väll duscha tillsammans då, så sparar ni lite tid!" Suckade Mrs Weasley och pekade åt dem att gå upp och sätta igång. Rons stressade humör försvann som i ett klubbslag, själv rodnade han och såg ner i golvet. Det var nästan orättvist mot Mrs Weasley att hon inte hade någon aning om vad hon precis hade gett tillåtelse till.

"Men våran dusch är ju bara typ en kvadratmeter!" Protesterade Ron med låtsad tjurighet.

"Ni har känt varandra sen ni var elva, jag är säker på att ni båda överlever," sa Mrs Weasley bestämt.

"Okej då," suckade Ron och stövlade iväg mot sitt rum. Med viss tveksamhet så följde han efter.

"Stakars mamma!" Utbrast Ron skrattandes när de kom upp.

"Ron är du säker på att vi ska göra det här?" Frågade han tveksamt.

"Självklart, och även om du inte vill så har du inget val för vi har inte tid med något annat." Svarade Ron och försökte dölja sina sårade känslor bakom ett leende.

"Ron, jag menade inte att såra dig, jag… jag vet inte…" han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle fortsätta. Han var väll på något vis rädd, eller orolig.

"Jag… jag tror jag är rädd på något vis…" erkände han tyst för Ron.

"Men det behöver du inte vara!" Utbrast Ron förvånat.

"Förmodligen kommer vi ha så bråttom att vi knappt hinner få vatten på oss," sa Ron med ett skratt. Han log mot Ron och tog sedan fram underkläder ur sin koffert.

"Ska vi…?" Frågade Ron och höll upp dörren för honom. Han nickade och gick ut.

"Hur lång tid är det vi har på oss, tjugo minuter?" Frågade han Ron.

"Lite mindre än tjugo minuter," svarade Ron och låste dörren bakom dem. Han svalde klumpigt när Ron drog av sig sin t-shirt. Ron verkade inte märka något utan klev ur sina byxor. Han slängde en blick mot duschen, varför hade han aldrig tänkt på att den var så liten förut? Ron vred på vattnet och hoppade sen undan för den kalla strålen.

"Vad väntar du på?" Frågade Ron förundrat när han såg att han fortfarande hade alla kläder på sig.

"Jag har ingen aning," svarade han sanningsenligt. Ron log mot honom, gick fram och drog av hanns tröja.

"Vi måste skynda oss lite…" sa Ron och kysste honom. Han besvarade kyssen och la armarna över Rons axlar. Ron knäppte sakta upp hanns jeans och lät dem falla till golvet.

"Kom nu, vattnet är säkert varmt nu," sa Ron och tog av sig det sista han fortfarande hade på sig. Han tvekade lite men följde sedan Rons exempel. Ron klev in i duschen före honom.

"Aj! " Utbrast Ron förskräckt och sänkte snabbt värmen på vattnet. Han klev tveksamt in i duschen och klämde in sig bredvid Ron. Ron drog för duschdraperiet, som tack och lov var enfärgat. Det hade varit ganska obehagligt om någonting stod och glodde när man duschade, som bad ankor som Durslys hade.

"Vi hade faktiskt quidditchspelare på först, men tillslut så slutade Ginny använda draperiet så vi bytte…" sa Ron som tydligen följt hanns blick. Han tittade snabbt på Ron. Rons blöta hår låg klistrat mot hanns ansikte och vattnet rann ner för hanns axlar. Han följde vatten ner med blicken, letade sig ner över Rons överkropp. Så nära de var… Ron lyfte hanns haka, log lite mot honom samtidigt som han lyfte ett ögonbryn. Han rodnade och tittade in i väggen för att ha någonstans att göra av blicken.

"Tvål?" Frågade Ron och räckte fram en tvål mot honom. Han tog emot den, tacksam över en andledning att stänga ögonen så de inte skämde ut honom ännu mer. Han tvålade snabbt in både ansikte och kropp. Ron flyttade på sig så han skulle få mer vatten över sig. Tvålen rann snabbt av honom och han öppnade motvilligt ögonen igen och tittade på Rons ansikte. Till hanns förvåning så hade Ron tagit tillfället när han hade tvål i ögonen och inte kunde se, och glo lite på honom i smyg. Han kunde inte låta bli att le brett, trots att inte Ron kunde se det eftersom hanns blick var lite längre ner.

"Hittat något intressant?" Frågade han retsamt Ron. Ron blev kraftigt röd om öronen och tittade hastigt upp.

"Öh…" sa Ron undvikande. Han la en hand på Rons axel och fick honom att backa in i väggen bakom honom. Ron la handen på hanns bakhuvud och tryckte honom intill sig. Ron kysste honom djupt medan vattnet rann över dem. Plötsligt bankade det på dörren.

"Skynda på, jag behöver ha toan!" Hördes en röst utifrån. Bill.

"Gå ut och ta en buske istället!" Skrek Ron tillbaka, och han frustade till av skratt.

"Glöm det!" Skrek Bill tillbaka, men slutade i alla fall banka på dörren. Han log mot Ron.

"Tvål?" Frågade han och räckte fram tvålen mot Ron.

"Gör det du," svarade Ron och vände ryggen mot honom. Smått förvånad tittade han på Ron som nu vred på nacken och log mot honom. Han log tillbaka och började sedan med Rons rygg. Ron suckade lite och han kysste Rons nacke. Ron backade in i honom så han skulle ta framsidan istället. Han struntade i Ron och fortsatte med hanns rygg.

"Harry!" Klagade Ron och tryckte sig intill honom så han inte hade något annat val än att fortsätta till Rons mage. Ron suckade belåtet och la huvudet bakåt mot hanns axel, men ändrade sig när det var för långt ner. Han fortsatte sakta ner över Rons bröstkorg. När han började närma sig Rons midja så fiskade Ron upp tvålen ur hanns hand. Han log och rörde snabbt vid Ron innan han drog sig undan.

"Roligare än så får du inte," sa han med ett leende och klev ur duschen. (Hårtvätten får du väll klämma in själv någonstans) Han tog sin handduk, torkade snabbt av sig och knöt den sedan om midjan.

"Men Harry…" bad Ron.

"Nej, vi har inte tid, Ron, Lupin och Tonks kommer snart." Protesterade han.

"Äh, lite tid har vi att kvar," sa Ron inifrån duschdraperiet och Harry kunde höra att han log. Han övervägde saken och kom fram till att lite mer skulle de nog hinna. Han klev in i duschen igen och kysste Ron, men plötsligt så tog ett annat medvetande över honom och han föll ner på knä.

"Harry?" Rons undran var avlägsen och trots att han hade ögonen öppna så såg han inget.

"Harry går det bra?" Frågade Ron oroligt och han kände vagt Rons händer på sin rygg. Synen kom tillbaka och Rons röst blev tydligare.

"Ja," han röst skakade. "Ja, det går bra tror jag," sa han försiktigt. I nästa sekund så kändes det som om hanns huvud klövs i två delar och hanns medvetande slets bort från hanns kropp.

"_Vad hände med Bellatrix?" Hanns röst var låg och kall, mjuk som svart siden men samtidigt mycket hotfull. _

_"Dö… dö… dödad, mästare…" sa mannen som knäböjde framför honom svagt. Han gick sakta fram mot mannen. _

_"Jag förstår att det här måste vara mycket svårt för dig, Rodolphus__hon var ju trots allt din fru, och bar även, vad jag har hört ditt barn. Inte sant?" Sa han med kall stämma utan minsta skymten av medlidande, samtidigt som han sakta smekte över mannens huvud. _

_"Jo, mästare…" Rodolphus axlar började skaka lätt. Han grep tag om mannens hår och vände omilt upp hanns ansikte. _

_"Hon är var din fru och hon bar ditt barn, är det inte då din uppgift att skydda henne?" Hanns röst hade nu förlorat sin silkeslena stämma, och var nu endast hotfull. _

_"Mästare, jag ville inte låta henne följa med, men hon lyssnade inte…" _

_"Bortförklaringar!" Fräste han åt Rodolphus och tog ett hårdare tag om hanns hår. _

_"Det är din uppgift! Varför skyddade du henne inte? Du är så mycket mindre värd för mig, du kunde ha räddat henne…" Hanns hotfyllda röst slingrade sig fram genom rummet och fick blodet i ådrorna att frysa till is. _

_"__Jag kunde inte, hon… hon gick för långt, hon angrep honom… hon… hon… han dödade henne…" Det började rinna tårar ur Rodolphus ögon. Han slängde undan Rodolphus ansikte och stegade undan. _

_"Jasså, Albus, du fortsätter mörda… Fortsätter du i den här takten så blir din lista längre än min…" mumlade han lågt för sig själv. _

_"Var är hon nu?" Frågade han plötsligt och vände sig mot Rodolphus. _

_"Öm… jag är rädd att jag inte förstår vad du menar, mästare…"__svarade Rodolphus tveksamt. _

_"Bellatrix, var är hennes kropp?" Frågade han igen med befallande stämma. _

_"Hon… hon ligger här utanför, mästare…" svarade Rodolphus tyst. _

_"Hämta in henne, och lämna mig sedan," beordrade han. Rodolphus bugade sig och lämnade sedan rummet. För att komma tillbaka bara några sekunder senare med Bellatrix __Lestranges livlösa kropp i sina armar, så som en brudgum bär sin brud. Han la försiktigt ner henne på golvet, bugade sig igen och lämnade sedan rummet och stängde dörren ordentligt efter sig. Han gick runt Bellatrix kropp och betraktade henne noga. Han övergick till parselspråk och Nagini ringlade fram ur skuggorna. _

_"Hon får ansluta sig till Inferierna…" sa han stillsamt till Nagini. Nagini väste irriterat och han betraktade henne tankfullt. Tills ett grymt leende krökte hanns läppar. _

_"Hon är redan död, det viktiga nu är bara att hennes kropp håller samman." Sa han och kröp ihop på golvet, med skepnaden av en orm. _

_"Jaa…" Naginis röst var det vackraste han hade hört. Det vackraste och mest skrämmande. Han tittade en sekund på den gigantiska ormen bredvid honom innan han sate tänderna i Bellatrix sida…_

Han stod på alla fyra medan hanns rygg höjde sig upp och ner i tunga flämtningar. Han slöt ögonen hårt och knöt händerna.

"Harry?" Rons röst var rädd, orolig, men en enorm lättnad. Han höjde huvudet och mötte Rons oroliga blick. Han såg sitt eget allvar speglas i Rons blåa ögon. Stapplande och vingligt tog han sig upp på fötter. Han grep om handfatet och spydde. Han satte på vattnet och sköljde ur handfatet, samtidigt som han torkade som munnen med handen. När handfatet var rent igen så böjde han sig fram och drack det kalla vattnet. Smaken av spya försvann sakta ur hanns mun, men ersattes av den metallika smaken av Bellatrix Lestranges varma blod. Han fick kämpa för att hålla tillbaka en ny våg av spya. Han sjönk ner på golvet och lutade sig mot väggen. Ron drog sin handduk tätare om sig och satte sig sedan bredvid honom.

"Voldemort är en animagus, en orm…" sa han tyst och stirrade in i motsatta väggen.

"Dumbledore har dödat Bellatrix Lestrange, som var gravid, Voldemort tänker göra henne till en av Inferierna…" sa han tonlöst. Ron verkade bry sig mer on honom än om Dumbledore så hade dödat hela England.

"Har du ont? Var det därför du spydde?" Frågade Ron oroligt. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag… jag åt av henne Ron… hon var död och jag… jag _åt _av henne…" hanns röst darrade av illamående, ånger och rädsla. Ron såg oroligt på honom.

"Du-vet-vem, Harry, inte du, du skulle aldrig göra något sådant." Sa Ron med lätt skakande röst. Han svarade inte men det kändes bra att Ron sa så. Han stirrade bara framåt ett tag innan han ställde sig upp.

"Vi måste göra oss i ordning nu," sa han och räckte Ron sin hand. Ron tog den och lät honom hjälpa honom upp. Ron tittade oroligt på honom.

"Var inte orolig Ron, jag mår bättre nu och dessutom så är det ju ingen på våran sida som är i fara," sa han med ett litet leende.

"_Var inte orolig,"_ citerade Ron med en min.

"Det är som att slänga till en hungrig hippogriff en köttbit och säga till den att inte äta…" muttrade Ron surt.

"Ron…" suckade han och gav Ron en snabb kyss. Han vände sig för att samla ihop sina kläder, men Ron fick tag i hanns arm och drog honom intill sig igen. Rons trevande tunga bad om inträde till hanns mun, och fick det snabbt. Han vände sig tillbaka mot Ron och la armarna om Rons bara midja. Ron la en hand på hanns bakhuvud och en på hanns nacke. Ron stönade lågt mot hanns läppar, han lossade sig försiktigt från Ron och log mot honom.

"Stannar de inte för länge så kan vi väl fortsätta ikväll?" Bad han och fingrade lite på Rons bröstkorg. Bekymren som förut tycktes ha varit gigantiska tycktes nu lösa sig själva. Bellatrix hade dött, men egentligen var det bara en fiende mindre. Dumbledore hade dödat henne, men det hade han bara gjort i självförsvar. Voldemort var en animagus, än sen då? Han är världens näst mäktigaste trollkarl, vad annat kunde man vänta sig? Ron log som svar på hanns förslag och kysste honom igen. Bägge två hoppade till när det plötsligt bankade på dörren.

"Vad håller ni två på med där inne? Tonks och Lupin kan vara här vilken sekund som hälst!" Hördes Mrs Weaslys röst utifrån.

"Tror du att vi skulle kunna få lite tid att andas också?" Frågade Ron spydigt.

_"Snarare kyssas…" _"Bara ni gör det fort så!" Kom Mrs Weasleys irriterade svar.

"Jag lovar att vi ska skynda oss Mrs Weasley!" Ropade han tillbaka till Mrs Weasley för att göra henne nöjd.

"Ni har två minuter på er!" Ropade Mrs Weasley tillbaka, sen hörde de hennes raska steg när hon skyndade tillbaka till köket. Ron suckade tungt.

"Ja, jag antar att det är bäst om vi lägger på ett kol…" sa Ron trött och tog upp sina kläder från golvet. Han nickade och följde Rons exempel. De gick snabbt till Rons rum, och även fast han hade handduken om sig så var han glad att de inte mötte någon på vägen. De klev in på rummet och Ron stängde dörren bakom dem.

"Vad ska man ha på sig egentligen?" Frågade han när han tittade ner i sin koffert.

"Jag vet inte, du kanske ska ta din klädnad?" Föreslog Ron med en axelryckning.

"De kan nog bli lite svårt du…" sa han frånvarande medan han drog på sig ett par boxershorts i skydd av sin handduk. När han väl gjort det så la han ner handduken på golvet eftersom den ändå mest var i vägen.

"Varför det?" Frågade Ron medan han med ett leende lät blicken svepa över hanns kropp.

"För att min morbror rev sönder den, så jag slängde den," svarade han med en axelryckning.

"Jaha, jaja, men ta vanliga jeans då?" Föreslog Ron utan att ta blicken från honom. Han ryckte på axlarna igen och tog upp ett par jeans som han sen satte på sig och trädde ett skärp i. Han började rota igenom sig koffert efter något att ha på sig på överkroppen, men kunde inte hitta något.

"Ron kan jag få låna något av dig?" Frågade han och kliade sig i bakhuvudet.

"Javisst, om jag har något…" svarade Ron och vände sig om för att rota igenom sin garderob. Efter någon minut så tog Ron fram en svart skjorta.

"Den är för liten för mig, men den kanske passar på dig," sa Ron och räckte fram den åt honom. Han höll upp den framför sig, den såg ut att kunna passa. Han började knäppa upp knapparna på skjortan, precis som de hörde att det knackade på ytterdörren. Han knäppte snabbt upp de sista knapparna och drog den sen på sig. Den passade precis, i alla fall utan att ha knäppta knappar. Han började fumlande med att knäppa knapparna igen. Ron suckade trött och puttade sen bort hanns händer för att knäppa knapparna själv. Den passade när alla knappar var knäppta också. Han backade ett steg så Ron skulle kunna se honom bättre.

"Snygg som alltid, men du kanske borde ta och knäppa upp den översta knappen, det ser ut att strypa dig lite nu." Sa Ron med ett brett leende. Han rodnade lite åt komplimangen och knäppte snabbt upp översta knappen. Han log mot Ron.

"Vad ska du ha på dig då?" Frågade han.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, men inte min gala klädnad som mamma föreslog i alla fall, ibland tror jag nästan att hon glömmer att jag växer," svarade han med en rynkning på näsan.

"När föreslog hon det?" Frågade han förbryllat.

"Åh, javisst ja, du var utslagen när hon ropade det." Sa Ron.

"Är det säkert att du är okej?" Frågade Ron oroligt.

"Ja då, det blir inte värre i alla fall…" svarade han avfärdande. Ron blängde tvivlande på honom.

"Det är säkert Ron," försäkrade han mjukt och log mot Ron, lite rörd över omtänksamheten. När Ron fortfarande såg tvivlande ut bestämde han sig för att byta ämne.

"Men nu måste du faktiskt klä på dig, för även om inte jag skulle ha något emot det så kan du inte gå runt i handduk hela kvällen…" sa han med ett skämtsamt leende. Ron flinade tillbaka.

"Sker på att jag inte ska det?" Frågade han och smög närmre. Han log brett när Ron la handen på hanns axel på ett sådant sätt att det pirrade till i hela honom.

"Jag var det i alla fall…" mumlade han mot Rons läppar. Han lät sin hand leta sig upp för Rons smala rygg medan han kysste honom. Plötsligt hördes ett underligt ljud, som om någon hårt kastade en mjuk boll mot dörren. DUNK. Ljudet hördes igen, och igen, och igen med allt tätare mellanrum. Ron släppte honom motvilligt och svor lågt. Han öppnade irriterat dörren.

"Vad…?" Han stängde snabbt munnen igen för att hindra att en mycket liten uggla flög in i den. Piggy, mer lik en grå garnboll, susade in i rummet hysteriskt hoandes. Ron suckade.

"Jag som hoppats att du flugit in i ett träd och tagit dö på dig själv…" sa han trött. Han skrattade lite, men om det var åt eller Rons uggla eller kommentar visste han inte. Han följde den hysteriska ugglans framfart genom rummet med blicken, tills den plötsligt, nästan som om den dog, föll till golvet. För några sekunder så trodde han, och förmodligen Ron med, att ugglan faktiskt hade dött av hjärtklappning eller något liknande. Tills den gav ifrån sig ett av de underligaste ljuden han någonsin hade hört; Piggy hade börjat snarka. Både han och Ron brast ut i skratt.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att ugglor kunde snarka!" Ron skrattade så mycket att han inte förmådde sig att svara.

"Sådär har han aldrig gjort förut…" sa Ron med ett brett leende.

"Tänk att det fattade jag nästan," sa han och gjorde en gest mot garderoben.

"Ska du inte ta och klä på dig nu, eftersom Tonks och Lupin förmodligen är här nu?" Frågade han.

"Förmodligen," höll Ron med. "Vad ska du…" "Harry kom ner hit!" Hördes Mrs Weasley röst nerifrån. Ron suckade.

"Jaja, det är nog bäst om du skyndar dig," sa Ron och log mot honom.

"Jag kan vänta," svarade han och log mot Ron.

"Harry?" Hördes Mrs Weaslys stressade rop nerifrån.

"Nej, det kan du inte," skrattade Ron. "Jag kommer!" Ropade han tillbaka till Mrs Weasley. "Skynda," uppmanade han Ron. "Va? Åh, javisst…" sa Ron förvirrat och började snabbt rota i en låda, förmodligen efter underkläder.

Bara någon minut senare så klampade de ner för trappen två steg i taget.

"Hej, pojkar," hälsade Lupin med ett brett leende.

Innan han hann öppna munnen till ett svar så sa Tonks: "Tjena mors grabbar!" Även hon med ett brett leende.

"Hej Tonks, hej Lupin," sa han och Ron i kör.

* * *

Mohaha, är faktiskt väldigt nöjd med Harrys "Dröm": D

Snuskigt långt kapitel, jag vet, men det var inget jag tänkte på när jag skrev det... /

Men skriv gärna en review!


	23. Sanning

Kap. 23 Sanning

Resten av kvällen passerade i stort sätt händelselös. Händelselös, nej händelselös var den _inte. _Normal kan men inte säga att den heller var, men det var det närmaste normal hanns födelsedag någonsin varit. Det kom folk, de skrattade, åt och pratade. Han kunde inte låta bli att fundera på när han varit med och bestämt allt det här. Men det var förmodligen en självklarhet hos familjen Weasley.

Det onormala var all magi som ingick i fästen. Och sen såklart att Ron med jämna mellanrum drog iväg med honom för att få ha honom för sig själv i några minuter. Jag menar, i trollkarlsvärlden är det inte direkt _normalt _att två killar är ihop.

Ingen tänkte på klockan för än den tillslut slog två slag. Då skulle plötsligt alla hem, och de som redan var hemma skulle lägga sig.

Eftersom Mrs Weasley inte brydde sig om att gå runt sin vanliga runda och "natta" alla, så brydde inte heller han sig om att lägga sig i sin säng först utan la sig direkt bredvid Ron. Ron hade dragit av både honom och sig själv kläderna, och de hade snart somnat i varandras armar.

Morgonen där på hade han vaknat av att Ron hade tagit ett krampaktigt grepp om hanns hand som var så pass hårt att det faktiskt gjorde ont. Han antog att Ron led av en mardröm, för Ron andades tungt och gav ifrån sig små stön med jämna mellanrum. Han stödde sig yrvaket på armen och tittade mått oroad på Ron. Ron låg på rygg med slutna ögon, men munnen vidöppen. Han böjde sig ner över Ron och kysste honom.

"Ron, Ron, du måste vakna," sa han sedan lågt i Rons öra. Ron suckade som ett tecken på att han var vaken. Han la sig ner på sin kudde igen och betraktade Ron med ett leende. Ron vred huvudet från sida till sida och öppnade sedan ögonen och betraktade honom smått irriterat.

"Varför var du tvungen att väcka mig, jag drömde ju en så bra dröm…" knotade Ron.

"Va? Hade du inte en mardröm?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Neej…" sa Ron lite surt.

"Förlåt, jag trodde att du hade en mardröm," ursäktade han sig. Ron betraktade honom irriterat i några sekunder innan mjuknade.

"Jaja, det kunde ju inte du veta," sa Ron och pussade honom snabbt på läpparna.

"Nopp," sa han nöjt. Det blev en obesvärad tystnad.

"Men du, om det inte var en mardröm, vad drömde du då?" Frågade han eftertänksamt.

"Öm…" Ron blev röd om öronen och vände upp blicken i taket. Han höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Men kom igen," uppmanade han.

"Men…" Ron suckade och fortsatte stirra upp i taket. Sen plötsligt flinade Ron mot honom.

"Jag säger det på ett villkor," sa Ron leendes.

"Vad som hälst," svarade han förvånat.

"Säg inte det innan du har fått höra villkoret," protesterade Ron.

"Jaja, men få höra då?" sa han otåligt. Ron log ännu bredare.

"Att du uppfyller mina drömmar," svarade Ron, glatt men lätt röd om öronen. Han rynkade oförstående på ögonbrynen.

"Att du gör som du gjorde i drömmen," svarade Ron med ett slugt leende.

"Drömde du om mig?" Frågade han förvånat, men samtidigt var han lite smickrad. Ron suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Men vad tror du?" Frågade Ron trött.

"Nee, jag drömde om Hermione…" sa Ron med tillgjord röst. Han skrattade lite och tittade sedan uppfodrande på Ron.

"Nå, nu har jag lovat, vad drömde du? "Frågade han oroligt.

"Öm…" Ron blev så generad att rodnaden gick över till hanns kinder.

"Vet du vad, jag är trött, vi kan väll sova lite till?" Frågade Ron med en för stor gäspning för att kunna vara äkta.

"Roon," sa han förebrående.

"Vi har varit vänner sen vi var elva, tror du inte att jag vet när du ljuger?" Frågade han trött.

"Vänner?" Frågade Ron och såg sårad ut. Nu var det hanns tur att sucka och himla med ögonen.

"Okej, vi har varit vänner sen vi var elva och fram tills… Öh… för några veckor sedan då vi var mer än vänner…" fortsatte han smått förvirrad över den korta tid som hade gått i kråkboet. Ron såg ut som om han inte visste vilket uttryck han skulle välja, men det blev tydligen förvirring tillslut.

"Jaja, berätta din dröm nu bara," sa han och viftade bort förvirringen.

"Öm… alltså, jo… vi var typ… i sängen, och… ja…" Ron pratade så tyst att han knappt hörde. Men han hörde tillräckligt för att förstå vad Ron hade drömt om. Och när man tänkte på Rons stön och hårda grepp om hanns arm innan Ron vaknade så var det kanske inte så där jättesvårt att lista ut. Han rullade så han stod på alla fyra över Ron.

"Så du drömmer sånt du…" sa han retsamt. Ron log bara lite generat till svar.

Han böjde sig ner, la sin kind mot Rons och viskade i hanns öra: "Det var inte särskilt snällt av dig att få mig att lova något som jag inte visste vad det var…" Han kysste Rons nacke och Ron suckade belåtet. Han fortsatte ner över Rons bröstkorg snabbare än vad han annars skulle ha gjort men Ron verkade inte ha något emot det. Hanns hand var före hanns mun och fingrade redan på Rons boxershorts. Han lät sin hand glida över Ron på utsidan av boxer shortsen. Ron stönade och växte ytterligare under han hand.

"Killar, det är frukost!" Hördes Mrs Weasleys röst nerifrån. Han la sig försiktigt ovanpå Ron och tittade upp mot Rons ansikte, Ron hade slutna ögon så han tittade inte tillbaka. "Töligt för dig…" sa han retsamt. Ron stönade bara till svar, fast den här gången snarare av frustration än njutning. Han vände ner huvudet i Rons mage och bet försiktigt i Rons mjuka skinn. Då kände han Rons hand smeka över hanns bakhuvud.

"Snälla Harry, sluta inte än…" bad Ron med något som lät som förtvivlan i rösten. Han drog av Ron det sista han hade på sig och tog sedan in honom i sin mun. Ron gav ifrån sig det högsta stönet hittills. Han blev lite tveksam eftersom det här inte var något han direkt hade övat på. Men det var tydligen inget problem, för Ron kom innan han knappt hunnit påbörja något överhuvudtaget. I brist på annat så svalde han. Ron stönade lättat och slappnade av. Han kröp upp och la sig i höjd med Rons ansikte igen. Ron vände sig sakta mot honom och slog upp ögonen. Han log osäkert tillbaka mot Ron, men blev lite nervös när Ron inte log tillbaka. Leendet rann av hanns ansikte. Tänk om han hade gjort något fel så Ron var arg på honom? Ron närmade sig sakta och öppnade munnen. Han fick någon slags déjà vu känsla tillbaka till absolut första gången de kysstes, den gången i sovsalen. Innan Rons läppar omslöt hanns. Tungor dansade mellan munnar medan han tryckte Ron närmre intill sig.

"Killar, det är frukost!" Hördes Mrs Weasleys påminnelse nerifrån köket. Sen hördes skrapet från en stol som sköts bakåt. Han släppte försiktigt Rons läppar. "Frukost," mumlade han och la sina läppar mot Rons kind. "Jag vill inte," protesterade Ron, samtidigt som Rons mage gav ifrån sig ett högt kurrande. "Din mage verkar tycka något annat," påpekade han och hävde sig upp ur sängen. "Dumma mage," muttrade Ron surt, men gick upp han med.

Han och Ron tog promenaden som aldrig hade blivit av igår. De pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord medan de gick, och tappade totalt tidsuppfattningen.

Sju, _sju_ var klockan när de tillslut återvände till Kråkboet. Både han och Ron stirrade förvånat på klockan när de kom in i köket. Till och med Rons mage verkade ha tappat tiden, men när Ron tittade på klockans visare så började den kurra i ungefär samma ljudnivå som en större explosion.

"Jag trodde aldrig att ni skulle komma hem, jag har sparat lite mat åt er," sa Mrs Weasley som precis kom in i rummet medan hon torkade av händerna på en kökshandduk. "Det var inte meningen att göra dig orolig," svarade han artigt och sparkade av sig sina skor.

"Jag förstår det, men ta med er en klocka till nästa gång," sa Mrs Weasley med en fnysning och trollade sedan fram resterna från dagens lunch. De satte sig ner och började äta, hungriga eftersom de inte ätit något på så länge.

Tjugo minuter in i maten så knackade det på dörren.

"Ron, jag har händerna fulla kan du öppna?" Bad Mrs Weasley. Ron muttrade irriterat för sig själv men gick sedan för att öppna dörren. Han kikade försiktigt ut genom fönstret först för att kontrollera vem det var.

"Shit," utbrast Ron och vände sig snabbt mot honom.

"Det hade i alla fall jag glömt," sa Ron och ryckte sedan upp dörren. Det blev en spänd tystnad när Ron och den personen som hade kommit, vem det nu än var, tittade på varandra. Sen slängde sig personen som hade kommit om halsen på Ron med en gäll snyftning. Hermione. Nej, det hade han också glömt! Ron la armarna om Hermiones midja och lutade sin kind mot hennes hjässa. Hanns hand föll till bordet när han såg Ron ömt stryka över Hermiones rygg och viska tröstande ord i hennes öra. Hermione tryckte sig tätt intill Ron med skakande axlar. Ron la handen över Hermiones hår samtidigt som hanns andra hand fortsatte stryka över Hermiones rygg. Han klarade inte av att titta längre, utan vände bort blicken. Innan han kände sig tvungen att titta tillbaka igen. Rons händer gled över Hermiones arma och lossade försiktigt hennes grepp om Rons midja.

"Hermione," mumlade Ron lågt och släppte hennes händer.

"Kom här," sa han när Hermione la händerna över sitt tårade ansikte. Ron ledde henne försiktigt framåt och satte ner henne på en stol, och satte sig själv sedan bredvid honom. Han hävde upp sin röst.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade han. Hermione tittad förskräckt upp som om hon hade fått en stöt.

"Harry," andades hon snyftande. Han nickade. Ett litet leende spred sig över Hermiones ansikte, men rann snart ner med tårarna igen.

"Vem vad det som…" Mrs Weasley kom in i köket, men avbröt sig när hon såg vem som hade kommit.

"Hermione, hej, inte för att du är ovälkommen men jag visste inte att du skulle komma." Sa Mrs Weasley smått förvirrat.

"Jag skickade ett brev till Ron, men det kanske inte har kommit fram än," svarade Hermione och dolde sitt ansikte för Mrs Weasley, och Harry var tvungen att medge att han var mäktigt imponerad över hur stadig hon lyckades hålla sin röst.

"Okej, ska du stanna länge?" Frågade Mrs Weasley vänligt.

"Jag vill bara prata med Harry och Ron lite, sen kan jag åka hem till mamma och pappa…"

"Kära barn, det är klart du får stanna här om du vill!" Utbrast Mrs Weasley och avbröt Hermione.

"Tack så mycket Mrs Weasley, jag stannar gärna om jag inte är till för mycket besvär." Sa Hermione artigt, fortfarande med imponerande stadig röst.

"Du är alltid välkommen hit lilla vännen, jag ska genast gå upp och bädda åt dig uppe hos Ginny," sa Mrs Weasley vänligt.

"Mrs Weasley…" nu bröts Hermiones röst, men inte så mycket att det hördes att hon grät.

"Jag… jag, om det är okej så vill jag gärna sova inne med Harry och Ron…" mumlade Hermione lågt. Harry, Ron och Mrs Weasley tittade förvånat på Hermione.

"Men vännen, det går inte in någon mer säng in dit…" sa Mrs Weasley, och det hördes att hon inte hade någon lust att låta de tre sova i samma rum.

"Det går bra mamma, vi kan sova skavfötters," försäkrade Ron. Mrs Weasley spände förskräckt blicken i Ron, som genast verkade krympa en halvmeter.

"Jag och Ron alltså," fortsatte han. Mrs Weasley såg inte övertygad ut. "Snälla," bad Hermione, och det var nästan elakt av henne att låta hennes olycka speglas i hennes röst. Men Mrs Weasley mjuknade omedelbart.

"Jag antar att det skulle gå bra…" sa hon, åter med ganska vänlig stämma.

"Ni får ursäkta…" sa hon sedan och försvann ut från köket. Han harklade sig, smått besvärad.

"Ska vi gå upp och fortsätta kanske?" Föreslog han. Hermione och Ron nickade och de dukade av och gick sedan upp.

Ron stängde dörren bakom dem och Hermione sjönk omedelbart snyftandes ihop på sängen. Ron slängde en frågande blick mot honom.

"Hon har varit hos Viktor Krum under sommaren, jag tror att det kan ha något med honom att göra?" Det sista var riktat som en fråga till Hermione. Hon gnydde till svar. De satte sig ner på Rons säng och väntade på att Hermione skulle lugna ner sig såpas att hon kunde berätta för dem vad som hade hänt. När Hermione tillslut hade lugnat ner sig lite så drog hon in ett skakande andetag och började berätta.

"Ja-hag var ju hos Vi-hiktor då, och vi-hi ha-hade jätte tre-hevligt. Ha-han var så gullig, och, ja, vi-hi blev vä-häll ganska sna-hart mer än vä-hänner." Hermione rodnade svagt bakom tårarna.

"Orkar du fortsätta?" Frågade han försiktigt. Hermione nickade skakigt, och hon verkade återvinna lite kontroll över sin röst.

"Han bjö-höd mig med på-hå någon ba-hal i samband me-hed Quidditch. Vi-hi dansade och åt, men e-hefter ett ta-hag så började en jä-hätte snygg tje-hej flirta med ho-honom." Hermione gjorde en paus och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Men snälla Hermione, säg inte att det är därför du är så upprörd?" Utbrast Ron. Både han och Hermione blängde ilsket på Ron, Hermione visserligen bara genom fingrarna men hon lyckades bra med att se ilsken ut ändå.

"Bry dig inte om honom," sa han till Hermione i en uppmaning att få henne att fortsätta.

"Jag började ve-herkligen att gilla honom, så när vi kom tillbaka till honom drog ja-hag upp va-had jag hade sett. Han lo-hovade att det i-hinte var något så jag bry-hydde mig inte mer. Efter några ve-heckor så ville jag gå-hå u-hut på pro-homenad, men han sa att han var för trött för att fö-hölja med. Så-hå jag gick e-hensam. Det tog längre ti-hid än va-had ja-hag vä-häntat mi-hig, me-hen nä-här ja-hag väl kom ti-hill ba-haka så-hå va-har ha-han i-hinte dä-här, så-hå ja-hag ble-hev orolig och bö-hörjade le-heta e-hefter ho-honom…" Hermione bröt ihop fullständigt i snyftningar och klarade inte av att berätta mer, han förstod ändå. Och om det han hade slutit sig till var rätt, då var det verkligen synd om Hermione. Han slängde en blick på Ron som tittade medlidande på Hermione, men han verkade inte förstå vad som hade hänt.

"Ron," sa han lågt. Ron vände blicken mot honom.

"Vad är det som har hänt, har Krum dött eller vad?" Frågade Ron bekymrat.

"Nej, nej det tror jag inte," sa han eftertänksamt.

"Då skulle hon aldrig ha nämnt den där tjejen på balen, vet du vad jag tror?" Ron skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror hon kom på dem…" sa han lågt. Ron stirrade chockat på honom.

"I sängen…" fortsatte han ännu lägre. Ron stirrade förtvivlat från honom till Hermione, som nu hade lagt sig ner och begravt huvudet i hanns kudde. Han mötte Rons blick igen, ingen av dem visste vad de skulle göra för att trösta Hermione. Ron sträckte försiktigt ut armen och strök med fingertopparna över Hermiones rygg.

Efter minuter än tio minuter var hennes andetag jämna och hon hade slutat snyfta.

"Är det bättre nu Hermione?" Frågade Ron försiktigt. Inget svar.

"Hermio…"

"Hon sover," avbröt han Ron i en plötslig insikt. Ron vände sig förvånat mot honom och log sedan lite.

"Någonting säger mig att Hermione inte har sovit ordentligt på ganska länge," viskade Ron. Han log mot Ron.

"Ska vi också sova kanske? Jag vet att klockan inte är särskilt mycket men…"

"Det blir bra," avbröt Ron honom och tog försiktigt av hanns glasögon.

"Nej, nu ser jag ju inget," protesterade han viskandes.

"Behöver du se om du ska sova?" Retades Ron och nöp honom i tårna innan Ron drog av hanns strumpor. Han skrattade tyst och sträckte upp armarna i luften när Ron drog av hanns t-shirt. Trots att han såg dåligt utan glasögonen så såg han att Ron log mot honom när Ron försiktigt stök bort en svart hårslinga från hanns ansikte. Han lät sig falla bakåt mot de mjuka kuddarna och stirrade sen upp i det, för honom, suddiga taket. Ron kröp upp och la sig bredvid honom och han vände huvudet mot Ron.

"Ron," sa han, tyst för att inte väcka Hermione.

"Mm," mumlade Ron till svar.

"När du kramade Hermione nere i köket…" Han lät meningen stå oavslutad. Ron vred sig i sängen, och snart hade han sina glasögon på näsan igen. Ron såg allvarligt på honom.

"Är du svartsjuk?" Frågade Ron med bister min.

"Är du arg?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Nej, besviken kanske, men inte arg," svarade Ron, han höll sig tyst och väntade på att Ron skulle fortsätta.

"På något sätt visar du ju att du tycker om mig eftersom du uppenbarligen är rädd att förlora mig, men samtidigt så tyder det ju på att du inte litar på mig," sa Ron samtidigt som han stödde sig på armen. Han slog ner blicken i dåligt samvete.

"Men du, bara det inte går över gränsen är ju lite avund bara gulligt," sa Ron och kysste honom.

"Och föresten, hittills är det ju jag som har varit värst, trots att du aldrig har gjort något," sa Ron med ett skratt. Bilden av Bill som kysste honom dök upp som en objuden gäst i hanns huvud. Skulle han vara en idiot så kulle han lika gärna kunna vara en ärlig idiot.

"Ron," började han tyst. Ron såg med ens mycket orolig ut.

"Harry, har du gjort något?" Frågade Ron tyst. Han bet sig i läppen och nickade.

"V… vem?" Frågade Ron och drog undan sin hand som förut hade vilat på hanns midja.

"Bill," viskade han och vände bort blicken från Rons ansikte.

"Min… min bror?" Frågade Ron med skakig röst. Han nickade igen.

"Vi gjorde det precis innan jag bad Bill lägga den där glömskeförtrollningen över din mamma, jag hoppades… hoppades att hon kanske skulle flytta tillbaka mig till dig om… om hon inte vågade ha mig och Bill i samma rum…" mumlade han tyst. Han vågade inte möta Rons genomträngande, blåa blick. Vad hade han gjort? Varför kysste han ens Bill? Det var verkligen det dummaste han någonsin gjort. Ron tog av hanns glasögon igen, men han visste inte varför.

"Jag trodde inte att du skulle göra något sånt mot mig," mumlade Ron med tjock röst. Han sträckte fram handen och rörde vid Rons kind. Den var våt. Ron grät, och han ville inte att han skulle se det, det var därför Ron hade tagit av hanns glasögon.

"Ron," kved han ångerfullt. Ron vände ryggen mot honom och svarade inte.

"Ron," mumlade han igen samtidigt som han strök Ron över ryggen. Ron började plötsligt skaka. Han vände på Ron och såg att ett förvridet leende krökte hanns läppar samtidigt som tårarna rann ner för hanns kinder.

"Ron?" Frågade han, den här gången förvånat.

"Bill sku-hulle ju ku-hunna vikariera som fla-haggstång, och du ä ju-hu nästan lika kort so-hom Hermione, det ka-han ju inte ha sett klo-hokt ut…" snyftskrattade Ron. Han slappnade av lite för att Ron inte var allt för arg på honom. Han suckade mjukt och log lite mot Ron.

"Jag älskar sig Ron, du är den enda jag älskar," sa han tyst och la mjukt sina läppar mot Rons.

"Det är mer än vad du kan säga det," sa han med ett skratt.

"Me-hen jag ä-hälskar ingen annan ä-hän dig," protesterade Ron.

"Din mamma och pappa då? Och dina syskon?" Sa han med ett litet leende. Ron hade uppenbarligen inget svar på det. Han böjde sig ner och kysste Ron.

"Jag älskar dig," sa han igen och la armen om Ron.

"God natt," mumlade Ron och fortsatte att stirra upp i taket.

"Är det Bill du bekymrar dig för så kan jag lova att det är inget jag gör om," mumlade han.

"Lovar du?" Frågade Ron oroligt.

"Jag lovar," mumlade han.

* * *

Tadam! Jag lägger ut några fler kapitel eftersom jag misssat så många, så nu kommer det roligaste i hela ficen! Enligt mig då...

Skriv en review är du snäll!


	24. Glömska

Kap. 24 Glömska

Morgonen därpå hade Hermione tydligen fått lov att ljuga ihop något om Rons förfärliga fotsvett när Mrs Weasley kommit in för att täcka över att de låg med armarna tätt om varandra. Och det faktum att Harrys läppar bara hade varit någon centimeter ifrån Rons gjorde ju inte saken bättre. Hermione hade i alla fall lyckats övertala Mrs Weasley, som ändå inte hade något bättre förklaring.

Fördelen med att Hermione hade kommit, förutom mer trevligt sällskap då, var att han och Ron kunde dela säng utan att någon ifrågasatte det. Nackdelen var ju då att de inte kunde dra någon nytta av det.

Hursomhälst så verkade de få veckorna tills deras sista skolår rusa fram. Och innan någon av dem hann fatta det så var plötsligt allt inköpt och packat. Natten inför återfärden infann sig med Piggys hysteriska hoande och en klarröd fullmåne, tillsammans med en tung sömn.

"_Han måste dödas…" mumlade han för sig själv. _

_"Ursäkta mig, mästare men…" _

_"Avbryt mig inte!" Röt han åt manen framför honom. _

_"Alla _måste _ha någon svaghet! Till och med Dumbledore, det måste finnas ett sätt att döda honom!" Morrade han ilsket, samtidigt som en annan del av honom kved till av förtvivlan. _

_"Potter!" Hanns ögon vidgades av chock. _

_"__Var mästare?" Frågade mannen på golvet förtvivlat. _

_"Tyst, han känner igen din röst!" Röt han till mannen på golvet. _

_"Jag måste få honom att försvinna…" mumlade han för sig själv. Han slöt ögonen och koncentrerade sig. I nästan tre minuter stod han så, sen slog han upp ögonen. _

_"Jag tror att han är borta nu…" sa han lågt. _

_"Men svara inte på något jag säger med ord," la han till. _

_"Han måste glömma, pojken får inte veta vad jag planerar…" väste han lågt. _

_"Du!" Röt han åt mannen. _

_"Du, få honom att glömma! Få pojken Potter att glömma allt, ta bort allt utom förstånd, tal- och rörelseförmåga." Sa han med ett grymt leende. _

_"För att försöker du få honom att glömma bort sitt förstånd så kommer du att dö, och inte det minsta hända med pojken!" Morrade han åt mannen på golvet. _

_"Du har dina årder, och se till att få det gjort innan…" _

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, vi måste åka nu annars missar ni tåget!" Ropade Mrs Weasley samtidigt som hon sprang upp för trappan. Han vaknade med ett ryck, precis som Ron och Hermione.

"Vi skyndar oss mamma!" Ropade Ron tillbaka och hoppade ur sängen, drömmen försvann ur hanns minne så fort han slog upp ögonen.

---

Bara tjugo minuter senare så stod de på perrong nio och trekvart.

"Ni får köpa er något på tåget, få se nu var la jag pengarna…?" Mumlade Mrs Weasley för sig själv och kände på sina fickor.

"Att du skulle glömma pengarna Ronald, det var då typiskt dig!" Fräset hon åt Ron, som såg besvärad ut.

"Mrs Weasley, jag kan betala åt Ron," försäkrade han Mrs Weasley.

"Har du sett hur mycket Ron äter? Nej, det är för mycket begärt av dig…" mumlade Mrs Weasley medan hon rotade igenom sin handväska.

"Jag har sett Ron äta Mrs Weasley," skrattade han. "Det är inte alls för mycket begärt, jag har ju fått bo hos er hela sommaren, och dessutom kan du inte ge Ron några pengar nu eftersom du glömde pengarna på köksbordet," förklarade han med ett leende.

"Åh, är du säker på det vännen?" Frågade Mrs Weasley och slängde en blick på tåget som nu gav ifrån sig en gäll visselsignal.

"Ja, jag är rädd för det," svarade han och la även han en blick på tåget.

"Nå ja, sköt om er nu, och ta inga dumma risker!" Bannade Mrs Weasley och kramade om alla fyra.

"Nu måste ni skynda er, annars missar ni tåget!" Sa Mrs Weasley stressat och viftade iväg dem.

"Men glöm inta att skriva!" Ropade hon efter dem när de började gå mot tåget. Han vände sig om och log mot Mrs Weasley och satte sig sedan på knä för att knyta sin gympasko, vars skosnöre hade gått upp. Medan han gjorde det så såg han en råtta kila över golvet.

_"En råtta?" _Då mindes han sin dröm, Voldemorts årder. Råttan försvann in bakom ett hörn.

_"Det var in…" _Han avbröts av att någon skrek

"_Oblivate!" _Han hann inte få fram trollstaven innan förhäxningen träffade honom.

_Vad var det han hette? Han hade ett namn surrandes i bakhuvudet…_

_Som började på… R…_

_R… Ro… _

_Nej, nej, det var inte hanns namn… _

_Det var något annat. _

_Al… Al… Alb… __Albert? Hette han Albert? Ett efternamn… på "D" _

_D… do… nej, inte "Do…" __Du… Dum… _

_Hette han Albert Dum!? _

_Vilket förskräckligt namn! _

"Harry?"

_En flickröst talade till honom. Eller var det till honom, var det han som var Harry?_

_Harry, det fanns ett efternamn någonstans i hanns bakhuvud… _

"Harry?"

_Nu var det en kille som pratade med honom, eller en man. _

"Harry, är du okej?"

_Det var pojken som talade till honom igen. Eller det var nog en man, eller någon som var nära man i alla fall. _

"Det spelar ingen roll om han är okej just nu, kolla tåget går nu!"

_Det var rösten som tillhörde en flicka, eller kvinna. Åh, här var det ännu svårare att höra skillnad. Fyra armar drog plötsligt upp honom på fötter och fick honom att börja springa. Han visste inte om han hade slutna ögon än, men han såg i alla fall inget._

_Armarna puttade ner honom på ett mjukt säte och han slog upp ögonen. _

"Minns du våra namn?" Frågade en tjej med bruna ögon och brunt hår som stod framför honom.

"Varför skulle…?" Den brunhåriga tjejen avbröt pojken med blåa ögon och rött hår.

"Tyst!"

_Vad kunde flickan heta? Han förknippade henne med ett namn, men vilket? _

_Något på H…_

_He… He… Herr… _

_Herr!? Ingen var väl så dum att den döpte en tjej till något som "Herr"?_

_Nej, det måste vara något annat._

"H… H… He… Hanna?" Sa han tveksamt.

Flickan suckade djupt.

"Han då? Vet du vad han heter?" Frågade hon med en gest mot den blåögda pojken. Ett namn kom till honom och trängde sig in i hanns huvud.

"James?" Andades han prövande. James såg sårad ut och han bet sig i läppen medan hanns ögon fylldes med tårar. James backade undan från honom och satte sig på sätet mittemot. Hanna sprang fram till James och la armen över hanns axel.

"Han minns inte mitt namn…" snyftade James ner i Hannas axel.

"Sssh, Ron, det är inte hanns fel, det år någon som har förhäxat honom," tröstade Hanna. Han drog upp knäna intill kroppen och la ner sitt huvud mot knäna, han stod inte ut med att betrakta James mer. Han hade uppenbarligen sårat honom när han inte kunde komma ihåg hanns namn. Men det var som Hanna sa, han kunde inte komma ihåg någonting.

"Jag är ledsen James, men jag vet inte ens vad jag själv heter, jag vet inte vart jag är…" han slängde en blick ut genom fönstret och på landskapet som flög förbi, "eller var vart vi är på väg…" la han dystert till. Plötsligt slogs dörren upp och en pojke med blont, nästan vitt, hår och stormgrå ögon kom in genom den. Pojken var ganska snygg, och på något sätt fann han en trygghet i honom. Ett nytt namn dök upp i hanns huvud.

"Hagrid?" Frågade han och kisade mot pojken, som nu såg oerhört förolämpad ut. Pojken vände tvärt på klacken och drog igen dörren med en smäll. James frustade till i en konstig skrattsnyftning.

"Förolämpade jag honom?" Frågade han olyckligt.

"Ja det gjorde du, men det gör inget, du gillar ändå inte honom." Förklarade Hanna med ett litet leende.

"Det gör ändå inte saken bättre, jag vill inte förolämpa någon för att jag inte vet något," sa han och bet sig i läppen.

"Åh, Harry," mumlade James och strök bort en tår från sin kind. Han tittade upp på James som nu satte sig bredvid honom.

"Heter jag Harry?" Frågade han och kände sig väldigt korkad. James log lite mot honom.

"Det var ju bra att han inte trollade bort hela dig i alla fall…" mumlade James och kysste honom. Kysste honom?! Men James var ju också en kille, för en av de få saker han fortfarande var säker på var att han själv var en kille. Och James tunga var nu i hanns mun. Han puttade bort James och kravlade undan från honom.

"Vad håller du på med?" Tjöt han och torkade sig om munnen med tröjärmen. James ögon fylldes åter med tårar och han ställde sig upp och försvann ut ur kupén.

Både han och Hanna betraktade James förtvivlat.

"Du mins verkligen ingenting va?" Frågade Hanna och tittade nästan anklagande på honom. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Minns du inte dina känslor?" Frågade Hanna.

"Ni skulle kunna vara mina värsta ovänner för jag minns inget av er, Hanna…" sa han dystert.

"Harry, du älskade honom," sa Hanna tyst. Han skakade förskräckt på huvudet med uppspärrade ögon. Hanna nickade.

"Nej, nej det kan inte vara sant," mumlade han och skakade kraftigare på huvudet. Hanna suckade.

"Jag tycks inte kunna övertyga dig, men varför skulle Ron annars kyssa dig?" Frågade Hanna dystert.

"Ron?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"James heter Ron!" Utbrast Hanna irriterat.

"Förlåt Hanna, men jag mins verkligen inget," sa han och kände hur hanns egna tårar tryckte sig upp till ytan.

"Inte Hanna, jag heter Hermione!" Utbrast Hanna ilsket. Varför blev det så här, han kunde ju inte minnas? Och vad han än gjorde så var det fel. Han ville inte såra någon, och ändå gjorde han inget annat. En tår rann ner för hanns kind, men han strök generat bort den.

"Åh, Harry, det gör inget Dumbledore vet säkert vad vi ska göra, men nu måste jag leta reda på Ro… James." Ändrade hon sig, och försvann sedan ut genom dörren. Han suckade och tittade ut genom fönstret igen. Det kunde inte vara möjligt att han var ihop med en kille, om han faktiskt var kär i honom så skulle han ha kommit ihåg det. Plötsligt öppnades dörren igen.

"Hej Harry, vart är Ron och Hermione?" Det var en rödhårig tjej som hade kommit in i kupén, hon var smal och hade bruna ögon. Hon såg ut att vara runt femton år och på det hela taget var hon inte helt olik James.

"Vad heter du?" Frågade han. Flickan såg förvånad ut och drog igen dörren efter sig.

"Ginny, men vad är det med dig Harry?" Frågade Ginny oroligt.

"Är du släkt med James?" Frågade han.

"James, han var väll renblodig inte sant? Så jag antar att han och jag var släkt på långt håll, men vad spelar det för roll?" Frågade hon förvirrat och satte sig mittemot honom.

"Du säger 'var' varför då?" Frågade han eftertänksamt.

"För att din pappa är död, då säger man var! Vad är det för fel på dig egentligen, har det hänt något?" Frågade Ginny och hon såg nu irriterad ut. Var hanns pappa… död?

"Ma… mamma då, lever hon?" Nu såg Ginny riktigt skrämd ut.

"Lily, din mamma, dog tillsammans med James, din pappa, för över sexton år sedan Harry," sa Ginny mjukt och satte sig bredvid honom. Återigen kände han hur en tår rann ner för hanns kind.

"Hu-hur gammal var jag då?" Frågade han med en snyftning.

"Ett, Harry, har du blivit utsatt för en glömskeförtrollning?" Frågade Ginny och torkade bort tårarna från hanns kind. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte, jag kan inte minnas någonting…" mumlade han och tvingade sig att hålla tillbaka tårarna.

"Du måste ha tonvis med frågor, ställ några så ska jag se om jag kan svara?" Den här Ginny som satt framför honom verkade vara den enda som förstod hur han kände sig. Hade hon kanske blivit utsatt för något liknande?

"Känner jag dig?" Frågade han.

"Ja, du blev vän med Ron, en rödhårig kille med blåa ögon under sin första resa med det här tåget. Och jag är hanns syster, mer?" Frågade Ginny vänligt.

_"Ron måste vara samma person som James, men jag kommer aldrig att komma ihåg hanns riktiga namn, dessutom så vore det som att ge någon ett namn som egentligen inte var dens," _insåg han och nickade sedan.

"Kommer vi två bra överens?"

Och så fortsatte det. Han fick reda på allt han frågade om. Att han var sjutton år, att Hogwarts var skolan han gick på. Att Voldemort hade mördat hanns föräldrar och vem Voldemort var. Vilka James och Hanna var. Och framför allt; vem han själv var.

"James, vad tyckte jag om honom innan jag glömde?" Frågade han tyst. Ginny log svagt.

"Du älskar honom Harry, du älskar honom väldigt mycket, och ni är ihop sen i början av sommaren." Sa Ginny vänligt. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag älskar honom inte, jag tycker bra om honom men jag älskar honom inte." Sa han bestämt.

"Ron, James, kommer att bli väldig ledsen," sa Ginny tyst.

"Det är han redan…" mumlade han för sig själv.

"Men vi är ju killar, vi kan ju inte vara ihop?" Ifrågasatte han. Ginny höjde misstroget på ögonbrynen.

"Det brukade vara Ron som hade problem med det," sa Ginny med ett leende.

"Du kommer komma ihåg Harry, du är stark, du kommer att hitta tillbaka och det kommer vara Rons förtjänst." Sa Ginny tvärsäkert. Han tvivlade starkt på det, men nickade för att göra Ginny nöjd.

"Harry James Potter, sjutton år, går sjunde året på Hogwarts skola i… G… Ravenclaw, rätt?" Sa han för att byta ämne, men hjälp vad de där elevhemmen var svåra. Kunde de inte hete typ A B C D och E, istället? Eller vänta nu elevhemmen kanske bara var fyra? Och var inte elevhemsnamnen något i stol med grundarnas efternamn eller något liknande? Godric D, han log för sig själv. Men varför hade han tänkt på just Godric? Hette någon av grundarna Godric? Ginny hade inte nämnt någon av dem.

"Du går i Gryffindor, annars var det rätt," sa Ginny tröstande. Han tystnade och betraktade Ginny under luggen som delvis hängde ner över hanns ögon.

"Ginny,"

"Ja?" Han var lite rädd för den här frågan, men hon hade inte skrattat åt honom när han frågade efter sitt namn så det borde hon väll inte göra nu häller?

"Är det helt säkert att det inte var du och jag som var ihop?" Frågade han tyst. Frågan tycktes överraska Ginny, och hon rodnade och slog ner blicken.

"Jag har varit kär i dig, men du har aldrig varit kär i mig, det har aldrig varit något mellan oss," mumlade Ginny tyst.

"Åh," sa han generat.

"Jag ska gå och hämta James och Hanna, vänta här så kommer jag snart," sa Ginny och reste sig hastigt upp. När Ginny kom till dörren så stannade han plötsligt.

"Harry, kommer du ihåg någon trollformel?" Frågade hon snabbt. Han ansträngde sig för att komma ihåg, men mindes inte en enda.

"Nej," sa han sanningsenligt.

"Och det är ditt FUTT år i år…" suckade Ginny.

"Jaja, jag måste gå nu…" sa hon och vinkade lite åt honom innan hon stängde dörren efter sig. Han tyckte om James och ville inte såra honom. Men han älskade honom inte. Det kunde han inte.

* * *

I don't know what you think, but I like it!

MEn skriver du en review så får jag ju reda på vad du tyckte! ;D


	25. Albus Dumbledore

Kap. 25 Albus Dumbledore

James och Hanna hade som hastigast sprungit ifrån honom för att leda förstaåringarna till deras elevhem, eftersom James och Hanna tydligen var perfekta. Prefekter, prefekter var de, även fast James såg väldigt…

_"Aah, inte tänka så, du tycker inte om honom på det sättet idiot, det är bara det att alla säger att du gör det och då tror du det och allt sånt där babbel!" _

"Åh, förlåt Harry men vi var tvungna att, ja du vet, men har Dumbledore gått än?" Flämtade Hanna och stödde händerna mot knäna efter språngmarshen.

"En lång gammal gubbe med vitt skägg," sköt James in med en lätt flämtning. Han hade precis tänk svara när en road röst svarade åt honom.

"Är det mig ni pratar om?" Han snodde runt och fick se en mycket gammal man med mycket långt skägg och halvmånformade glasögon på en mycket krokig näsa, det såg ut som om den hade blivit bruten. De vänliga blåa ögonen hade en road glimt i sig när han såg ner på dem. Eller James var egentligen inte så himla mycket kortare än den här mannen, men gubben fick se ner på honom och Hanna i alla fall.

"Förlåt pro…"

"Vem är Ni?" Avbröt han James och glimten i gubbens ögon försvann när han spände sin blick i honom.

"Mins du inte mitt namn, Harry?" Frågade Gubben oroligt.

"Det var…"

"En glömskeförtrollning, jag förstår det miss Granger," avbröt gubben Hanna. Hanna såg ner i marken, generad.

"Jag är rektor på den här skolan, men mitt namn vill jag att du försöker komma på själv, följ med till mitt kontor detta är ingen lämplig plats för en diskussion som den här," sa gubben och hanns mörkblå mantel flaxade till bakom honom när han började gå.

"Ursäkta mig, herr… herr…" vad skulle han kalla honom?

"Herr Gubbe, men var ligger ditt kontor?" Frågade han och gick ikapp gubben framför honom.

"Har de tagit ifrån dig din fantasi också, Harry?" Frågade Gubben, det var inget retsamt i det, eller förolämpande, men han rodnade ändå. Han fick svar på sin fråga när de kom fram till en ful stenstaty som Gubben lämnade ett lösenord åt. Den fula statyn hoppade åt sidan och lämnade en snurrande stentrappa synlig. Tveksamt följde han, James och Hanna med gubben upp till vad som verkade vara han kontor. Gubbens kontor var cirkelformat och fullt med underliga ting som snurrade, pyste och gav ifrån sig andra underliga små ljud.

"Sitt," beordrade gubben efter att ha trollat fram tre fåtöljer. Hanna satte sig och la benen i kors, James satte sig även han ner och stödde armbågarna mot knäna medan han gned sig i ansiktet.

"Miss Granger, vill du vara vänlig att förklara vad som har hänt?" Bad Gubben Hanna.

"Vi såg inte exakt, men Harry måste ha blivit träffad av en glömskeförtrollning," svarade Hanna sorgset. Gubben svarade inte, men såg bekymrad ut när han sjönk ner i sina egna tankar.

"Jag ska förklara för er vad jag tror har hänt," Hanna och James såg ut som om de snarare beredde sig på sanningen av vad som hade hänt.

"Det måste ha varit en väldigt stark förtrollning, annars skulle han komma ihåg era namn. Men…"

"Ursäkta Professorn, men när jag och Harry var nere i Hemligheternas kammare så utförde ju Lockman en glömskeförtrollning på sig själv, och han glömde ju bort sitt förstånd, eller vad man nu ska säga. Varför har inte Harry gjort det?" Frågade James med en lätt rodnad på kinderna.

"För att," började gubben tålmodigt,

"Din trollstav var trasig Ron, då kan man inte kontrollera magin i samma omfattning!" Utbrast Hanna irriterat. Gubben nickade.

"Åter till Harry, jag misstänker att han har sett något om Voldemort som Voldemort inte ville att han skulle se, och därför skickat ut Peter Pettigrew att ta bort Harrys minne," avslutade gubben.

"Pettigrew!" Utbrast Hanna förskräckt.

"Varför han?" Frågade hon sedan.

"För att han är en animagus, Harry skulle han ha märkt om en människa smugit sig på honom, men en råtta är inte lätt att upptäcka." Förklarade gubben tålmodigt. Han tyckte om gubben, han verkade snäll.

"Harry såg Voldemort ett par gånger medan han var hos mig," sa James lågt. Gubben vände omedelbart sin fulla uppmärksamhet mot James.

"Vad såg han?" Frågade gubben omedelbart.

"Han sa… han berättade att du-vet-vem är en animagus, en orm, och att…" James tystnade. Det James sa kändes bekant, som en sång han glömt bort.

"Och vad?" Frågade Gubben oroligt.

"Och att ni hade dödat Bellatrix Lestrange, som var gravid, och att du-vet-vem tänkte göra henne till en av Inferierna…" sa James med lätt darrande röst. Gubben såg med ens mycket sorgsen ut.

"Han spydde innan han berättade det för mig, jag frågade om det var för att han… om det var för att han hade ont…" James tystnade, som om minnet plågade honom.

"_Jag åt av henne Ron… hon var död och jag åt av henne…"_ Citerade James. Gubbens ansikte var outgrundligt. Hanna däremot slog en hand för munnen och stirrade förskräckt på James. Det blev en tom tystnad. Hade han ätit en död kvinna? Det kunde han väll inte ha gjort. Eller?

"Minns du vad jag heter Harry?" Frågade gubben plötsligt och bröt tystnaden.

"Nej," svarade han sanningsenligt.

"Jag kommer inte ihåg någonting, utom hur man pratar, beter sig, och rör sig. Namn har jag särskilt svårt för, jag vet hela mitt namn, att min mamma heter Lily, och en flicka som jag träffade på tågets namn; Ginny. Jag tror att hon var din syster James," sa han lågt. James begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Varför kallar du mig och Ron för James och Hanna när du nu kommer ihåg vad Ginny heter?" Frågade Hanna sårat.

"För att James och Hanna var vad jag kallade er för först, du frågade om jag kom ihåg vad ni hette och jag svarade två namn, de var fel men de fastnade. Jag inser att jag kommer kalla någon annan för era namn, eftersom jag kommer ihåg dem men kan inte koppla dem till er," förklarade han, mest riktad till James. James som inte hette James.

"James," sa han lågt och James tittade upp med en tår rinnande ner för sin kind.

"Jag förstår att jag har sårat dig, men det är svårt för mig också, tänk dig själv. Du kan inte minnas någonting, förolämpar de som är dina vänner för att du inte minns. Jag fick fråga en, för mig, fullkomlig främling om mitt namn, jag hade bara tur att det var Ginny som faktiskt var min vän." Sa han lågt och slog ner blicken. Återigen la sig en tystnad över dem.

"Miss Granger, vill du vara vänlig att lämna oss?" Bad gubben.

"Men…" Protesterade Hanna, men nickade sedan och lämnade rummet.

När hon stängt dörren efter sig så vände sig gubben till honom.

"Mitt namn är Albus, kom ihåg det," bad Albus. Albus… Albus, det kände han igen. Albert Dum! Det var Albus han hade försökt komma på.

"Albus Dum… Dum… Dumb…" började han och ansträngde sig för att komma ihåg. Albus vände sig förvånat mot honom. Han mötte rektorns blåa ögon. Rektor för Hogwarts skola…

"Albus Dumbledore!" Andades han, namnet hade bara poppat upp i hanns huvud, men han var nästan säker på att det stämde. Ett leende spred sig på Albus läppar.

"Ja, men ödsla inte tid på att försöka komma ihåg mig, jag är inte viktig," sa Albus vänligt. Det var något med Albus som sa precis tvärt emot, något hos den gamla mannen som sa att han var mycket viktig. Men han nickade.

"Ron," Albus vände sig till James, och plötsligt kändes det som om han tjuvlyssnade på något privat.

"Det är bara du som kan få Harry att minnas," sa Albus bestämt.

"Men Sir…" Protesterade James och en tår rann snabbt ner för hanns kind, "jag är inte alls lika stark som Ni, eller Harry, jag kan inte jag vet inte hur man gör…" sa James och stirrade ner på sina händer.

"Du underskattar din styrka, men det är sant att du inte är lika stark som Harry, eller mig, ytterst få trollkarlar är lika starka som Harry," sa Albus milt. Var han stark? Han kunde inte en enda trollformel, och ändå påstod Albus att han, Harry, var starkare än Albus själv.

"Men Harry älskar dig, även fast han inte minns det, du är den personen som betyder mest för honom, det finns inte någon han värderar högre än dig," sa Albus. Han ville lita på Albus, och det gjorde han också, men han kunde bara inte tro på honom när han sa att han älskade James. Det gick bara inte. James snyftade till, uppenbart generad över att gråta framför Albus.

"Om det Ni säger är sant, " sa James med en snyftning, "varför minns han mig då inte?"

"För att, Harry minns inte något, hela hanns värld består just nu i vad han har hört och fått se från tåget och in i slottet." Förklarade Albus tröstande.

"Men jag förstår fortfarande inte hur jag kan få tillbaka Harrys minne?" Sa James och försökte hålla tillbaka sina snyftningar.

"Du har träffat Lockman, inte sant?" Frågade Albus.

_"Vem är Lockman!?" _James nickade.

"Han har inte återhämtat sig, trots att det har gått flera år sedan han förlorade minnet, det har du sett?" Frågade Albus. James såg skrämd ut, men nickade.

"Det är för att han aldrig älskade någon, i alla fall inte som de vet om på St Mungos," sa Albus.

"Men jag förstår ändå inte, hur kan det hjälpa _om _nu Harry älskade mig innan han förlorade minnet så minns han det inte nu?"

"Nej, det gör han inte, men de finns där. Vet du hur en minnesutplåning går till?" Frågade Albus allvarligt. James skakade på huvudet.

"Man döljer minnena från hjärnan och binder dem utom räckhåll. Man kan säga att varje minnesutplåning har en begränsad tillgång med rep, så därför blir det svårare att knyta om minnena ju fler man tar," förklarade Albus.

"Så Ni menar alltså att det är bättre att de tog bort fler minnen från Harry, än om de bara skulle ha tagit bort några få?" Undrade James hoppfullt.

"Nej, jag är rädd för att det inte fungerar riktigt så. Du förstår, ju mer minnen man binder ju noggrannare blir man med att minnena inte ska kunna återvända, man gör helt enkelt starkare knutar på sitt rep." Förklarade Albus och såg besvärad ut.

"Det hela är en mycket avancerad vetenskap när det gäller att få tillbaka minnet, och inte alls så svårt när det gäller att binda det. Men det viktiga är att _du _kan hjälpa Harry att få minnet tillbaka." Sa Albus.

"Du säger hela tiden att jag är den enda som kan hjälpa honom, men du säger aldrig hur!" Utbrast James ilsket, men såg ut att ångra orden så fort han uttalat dem.

"Förlåt professorn, men jag är orolig för Harry," ursäktade sig James och slängde en blick bort mot honom.

"Jag tog inte illa vid, men det stämmer nog att jag talar i gåtor. Jag ska visa dig något," sa Albus, och riktade sig nu mot honom.

"Men säg först vad du tror?" Bad Albus och riktade sig åter mot James.

"Har det något med… kärlek att göra?" Undrade James tyst.

"Det _är_ kärleken som ska få Harrys minne tillbaka, han vet att han har sårat dig och han ångrar det, men han tror fortfarande inte att ni två har haft ett förhållande. Så småningom kommer han att acceptera det, det kommer att ta en tid, men han kommer att acceptera det. När han gör det kommer han förlita sig på dig, du måste försöka hjälp honom att minnas. När han minns sin kärlek till dig då kommer hanns minne tillbaka,"

"_Det är kört, jag kommer aldrig få mitt minne tillbaka!" _Albus suckade.

"Men även det kommer att ta en tid, och jag är rädd att jag inte kan säga hur lång. Det kan vara allt från att han minns imorgon, till att han inte kommer att minnas på flera år. Men Harry är stark, jag hoppas verkligen att vi inte ska behöva vänta i år. Jag kommer att försöka påskynda processen med alla medel, därför vill jag inte att han ska gå på några lektioner tillsammans med er. Han ska få gå hos mig." Sa Albus, och la fram det som ett förslag, som om James sa nej så skulle det inte bli något av det.

"Varför, vad ska han lära sig hos dig?" Frågade James och verkade glömma bort att vara artig.

"Han ska få läsa om sig själv, läsa om saker han har gjort. Men ni kommer att behövas, jag vet inte allt som ni vet, ni måste berätta för honom exakt vad som hände. Utöver självstuderingen så kommer jag att lära honom simpla trollformler, sådana som ni lärde er under ert första år." Sa Albus och återigen lät det som om allt hängde på om James svarade ja.

"Du låter som om du lägger ansvaret om Harry på mig…" mumlade James tyst.

"Det gör jag också, om du anser att det inte borde genomföras så låter jag det inte heller ske. Just nu litar jag fullständigt på ditt omdöme när det gäller honom." Bekräftade Albus.

"Varför jag, Hermione är mycket bättre på att fatta bra beslut?" Frågade James.

"För att hon förmodligen skulle lita fullständigt på mig, och för att hon inte älskar Harry som du gör." Sa Albus enkelt. Han begravde ansiktet i händerna. Var det möjligt att James verkligen älskade honom? Nej, nej, aldrig.

"Harry?" Frågade Albus vänligt. Han suckade tungt och lyfte huvudet. Albus gjorde en gest mot en silverskål med silverfärgad vätska i.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han tveksamt samtidigt som han ställde sig upp.

"Minnen," svarade Albus och gjorde en ny gest mot skålen.

"Ta i det," bad Albus. Han gick fram och doppade tveksamt pekfingret i minnena.

_"Som luft…" _tänkte han innan han plötsligt sögs ner i minnena.

_Han stod i samma kontor som han precis lämnat. Men nu stod Albus på golvet framför sitt skrivbord.__Och det fanns två av honom själv!__En satt på golvet framför Albus och den "honom" som han var medveten om stod bredvid Albus. _

_"Albus!" Sa han förtvivlat. Till hanns förvåning så reagerade Albus inte utan tittade bara oroligt på den "honom" som låg vid hanns fötter. _

_"Albus?" Sa han igen och försökte rycka tag i Albus klädnad för att fånga hanns uppmärksamhet. Men hanns hand fick inget grepp, den bara gled igenom Albus klädnad. _

_"Ett minne!" Insåg han. _

_"Jag är i ett minne, ingen här kan se eller höra mig." Albus höjde trollstaven mot den "honom" som låg på golvet. _

_"Legilimens!"__ Minnena överraskade honom bakifrån. Han såg sig själv krama om Hanna uppe i sin sovsal, sen sig själv kyssa James i städskrubben, sen sig själv kyssa… Han blev plötsligt ur puttad ur sin egen hjärna, men han hade sett tillräckligt. Han hade faktiskt _kysst_ James! Han tittade ner på sig själv som nu tittade ner i golvet med en kraftig rodnad på kinderna och det verkade som om han inte vågade möta Albus blick. En minut gick, två minuter gick, tre minuter gick men det verkade som om dem gick på snabbspolning. _

_"Jag trodde att det skulle bli en Weasley…" Sa Albus chockat och gick och satte sig bakom sitt skrivbord, tiden i minnet verkade nu gå som vanligt igen. _

_"Han från minnet" ställde sig upp och tittade Albus i ögonen. _

_"Jag älskar honom." Sa "han" tyst. Albus höjde lite på ögonbrynen. Själv tappade han hakan. Hur kunde det vara möjligt?! Sen insåg han det, Albus måste ha fifflat med minnet. Han iakttog minnet, nu med allt växande tvivel. _

_"Och hanns känslor om dig? Vad vet du om dem?" Frågade Albus. _

_"Han älskar mig." Svarade "han" lite för snabbt. _

_"Hur, om jag får fråga, kan du vara så säker?" Frågade Albus artigt. _

_"Han drack veritaserum och… ja, sa det…" Svarade "han" generat. _

_"Så länge du är lycklig." Sa Albus och med en gest på handen så visade han honom ut._

Med ett ryck så återvände han till verkligheten. Han gav Albus en skeptisk min och satte sig sedan i sin fåtölj igen.

"Vill du se?" Frågade Albus James. James nickade. Albus visade fram även James till silverskålen med en gest. James körde ner huvudet utan tvivel. Det blev en spänd tystnad när James försvann.

"Du trodde inte på vad du såg." Konstaterade Albus enkelt.

"Och det förvånar dig inte," gav han igen.

"Nej, jag är rädd för att det inte gör det…" suckade Albus.

"Vad är veritaserum?" Frågade han nyfiket.

"Ett serum som gör så du inte kan ljuga," svarade Albus, lika enkelt som vanligt.

"Åh, okej…" sa han förvånat. Om ett var så att minnet faktiskt _var_ sant så älskade James honom verkligen.

_"Men nu är inte minnet sant!" _Påminde han ilsket sig själv. Det kunde det inte vara… Ron kom plötsligt tillbaka till nutiden med ett bistert leende på läpparna och en svag rodnad på kinderna.

"Ja, det där var ju inte helt O-genant…" mumlade James. Albus log lite mot honom.

"Professor Dumbledore…" mumlade James och han öron blev röda.

"Ja?" Frågade Albus artigt.

"Tror du… jag menar… om jag kanske… Nej glöm det," sa James avfärdande och satte sig tungt i sin fåtölj igen.

"Jag är rädd att jag inte kan det, vad har du på hjärtat?" Frågade Albus och höjde intresserat på ögonbrynen.

"Skulle jag kunna få… låna Ert minnessåll?" Bad James tyst. Ett leende spred sig över Albus ansikte.

"Javisst," sa han och tog sedan fram sin trollstav och trollade fram några glasflaskor. Han doppade ner trollstavsspetsen i minnena och drog sedan upp den igen med en silvervit tråd dinglandes från spetsen på hanns trollstav. Så fortsatte han tills alla flaskor var fyllda och minnessållet tömt.

"Mitt enda krav är att det kommer tillbaka helt," sa Albus och räckte fram silverskålen till James. Som tog den och ställd ner den på ett bord bredvid sig.

"Och, att du gör mig en tjänst?" Sa Albus. James blinkade förvånat mot Albus.

"Vad?" Frågade James nervöst.

"Kyss Harry," sa Albus. Både han och James stelnade till.

"Det kan jag inte göra, Harry v… vill ju inte…" invände James och bet sig i läppen.

"Vi vet båda två att Harry vill, men inte kan minnas det," invände Albus. Han kunde inte förneka att han började känna sig utnyttjad. James suckade och ställde sig upp.

"Förlåt Harry…" mumlade Ron och la en hand på hanns axel. Sen kysste han honom. Utan att riktigt tänka på det så öppnade han sin mun för James och slöt ögonen. Han ville inte erkänna det för sig själv men han tyckte om det. Nej! Vad tänkte han på?! Han slog tvärt upp ögonen igen. Han ville ha honom nära… Han ville _inte _ha honom nära! Han gjorde det första som föll honom in för att få bort James från dina läppar. Han sparkade till honom. James flög bakåt och landade på golvet nedanför fåtöljen. Han tittade andfått ner på James som förtvivlat mötte hanns blick. De blåa ögonen fylldes med tårar. James vred sig om så han låg på mage och la ner huvudet på armen. James rygg började skaka samtidigt som en kvävd snyftning hördes från honom. Albus vände sig genomträngande blick mot honom och suckade.

"Det är visst värre än vad jag trott…"

* * *

Ooo... Stackars Ron... Men det var kul att skriva iaf. 


	26. Förtrollade Trappsteg

Kap. 26 Förtrollade Trappsteg

Precis tvärtemot vad Albus sagt så var han nu på sin första lektion, och den råkade vara… t… t… _trollkonsthistora? _Var det verkligen det? Hursomhälst så hade han tydligen inte gillat ämnet, i alla fall enligt Hanna och James. Och han måste medge att läraren i ämnet gav honom kalla kårar nu med. Och vilken frisyr! Jag menar, hallå? Han kunde lika gärna ha satt ett smörpaket på huvudet! Och näsan, han såg ut som en kråka! Professor… Sate, var det så James hade sagt? Något liknande var det i alla fall.

Nej, det var inte alls trollkonsthistora, det var trolldryckskonst. Vad skulle de annars ha kittlarna till?

Nu satt han i alla fall och halvsov. Egentligen hade det varit något som både James och Hanna hade varnat honom för. Men Albus hade sagt att han sagt åt professor Sate att inte fråga honom något eftersom han alldeles säkert inte skulle kunna svara, så det skulle väl inte vara någon fara?

"Potter?" Han ryckte till. Det var ju inte meningen att professor Sate skulle fråga honom något.

"J… ja professorn?" Frågade han försiktigt.

"Svara på min fråga!" Fräste professor Sate och stegade argt fram till honom.

"Ursäkta jag hörde inte professorn," mumlade han ursäktande och svalde nervöst.

"Vilken ört ska man tillsätta i den levande dödes brygd för att få den svagare?" Sates röst var överlägset hånfull. Ört? _Ört? _Han kunde bara namnet på en enda ört, och hur stor chans var det att den skulle vara rätt? Men han beslutade snabbt att det var bättre att svara fel än att inte ha något svar alls.

"Malört, professor Sate?" Mumlade han tyst, mer som en fråga än ett svar. Han kände nästan hur James fick kämpa för att inte dunka huvudet i bordet. Hagrid (Malfoy) brast ut i ett högljutt skratt. Sate höjde lätt på ena ögonbrynet.

"Pf," Fnös Sate sen och vände sen på klacken.

"Malört, Potter, _gör _så drycken överhuvudtaget har något effekt," Sate kastade honom en illvillig blick.

"Varför är du fortfarande kvar?" Frågade Sate och gjorde en menande gest mot dörren. Han uppfylldes av ett hat som speglades i Sates svarta ögon när de mötte hanns. Sates ena mungipa drogs uppåt i ett svagt leende fullt av skadeglädje. Han reste sig upp och samlade onödigt långsamt in sina grejer medan han böjde sig ner över bänken för att slippa möta Sates blick. Han rätade på sig, fullt medveten om att han hade hela klassens blickar på sig. Han gick sakta bort till dörren och la handen på handtaget. Sen slog han plötsligt av en idé.

"Jag hittar inte härifrån," sa han högt och tydligt, utan ett spår av genans i rösten. För det han sa var lögn, han hade lagt varenda korridor på vägen ner på minnet så han skulle kunna hitta tillbaka även fast han kom ifrån James och Hanna. Hagrid skrattad igen. Sates uttryck, däremot, skiftade snabbt från skadeglädje till förvåning. För något ögonblick så såg Sate ut som om han övervägde att låta honom irra runt ner i fängelsehålorna tills han hittade ut själv. Men så suckade han.

"Då så, jag har väl inget annat val än att skicka någon med dig," Sate såg ut över klassen.

"Weasley," sa han tillslut och knyckte på nacken mot honom. James ställde sig upp och rafsade hastigt ihop sina saker. James gick fram till honom och puttade ut honom och smällde sen igen dörren efter dem.

"James…" Började han försiktigt. James bara skakade på huvudet och började gå i snabb takt.

"James," upprepade han och skyndade efter James.

"James, snälla lyssna på mig," Bad han och tog tag i James arm.

"Släpp," sa James och ryckte loss sin arm och tog sen trappan två steg i taget. Han saktade in och gick efter James upp för trappan. Men så tog det stopp.

"James!" Ropade han. James skakade på huvudet igen.

"James!" James försvann utom synhåll.

"James, kom tillbaka!" Inget svar.

"Weasley, jag sitter fast!" Skrek han efter James. James kom sakta tillbaka. James höjde lätt på ögonbrynen när han såg honom.

"Hjälp," bad han med en hjälplös gest. James gick ner för trappan igen.

"Weasley, det är det närmsta du kommer komma mitt namn eller hur?" James svalde hårt och gjorde ingen ansats att hjälpa honom upp, trotts att han nu hade sjunkit ner till bara en bit under knät. Han förmådde sig inte att svara.

"Varför kan du inte minnas att du älskade mig?" Frågade James och slog ner blicken i marken.

"För att jag aldrig har gjort det," sa han och mötte James blåa ögon, som fylldes med tårar.

"Harry… Harry snälla, någon gång… du älskade mig någon gång…" bad James med förtvivlad röst och tårar som rann ner för hanns kinder.

"Nej," sa han och skakade på huvudet.

"Snälla…" bad James med en snyftning.

"Hur förklarar du då att jag kan känna glädje, sorg och ilska, alla känslor, men inte kärlek?" Frågade han och höjde rösten en aning.

"Jag vet inte…" mumlade James och svalde hårt.

"Dessutom älskar inte du mig," sa han sen. James lyfte huvudet och mötte hanns blick, James tårfyllda ögon var hårda.

"Älskar inte jag dig? Älskar inte jag dig? Varför skulle jag då försöka övertyga dig om att _du_ älskar mig?" James hårda ögon bröts av förtvivlan.

"Jag älskar dig Harry, det har jag vetat sen jag var fjorton," sa James och drog in ett skakande andetag. Han hade inget svar på det.

"Lägg armarna om min hals så hjälper jag dig upp," sa James sen och böjde sig fram mot honom. Han la lätt tveksamt armarna om James nacke och lät James lägga armarna om hanns midja. James drog till, inget hände. James drog till igen, enda resultatet var att han fick ont i benet. James svor lågt.

"Håll hårt," mumlade James i hanns öra, och han kunde inte låta bli att sluta ögonen när han kände James varma andedräkt mot sin kind. Han la armarna tätare om James hals.

"Varför tar du inte bara om benet?" Frågade han sen.

"För att om det lo-hossnar då så kan ingen av oss hålla balansen," svarade James med en lätt snyftning. Han svarade inte, men tog ett säkrare tag om James nacke och tryckte sig på så sätt nära James varma kropp. James ryckte till hårare än förut och den här gången så lossnade han. James lyste upp honom i luften och satte försiktigt ner honom på andra sidan om sig. Han gjorde en ansats att dra sig undan från James, men James hindrade honom.

"Släpp inte än," bad James. Han tryckte sig närmre intill James och fick ställa sig på tå för att nå James öra.

"Jag älskar inte dig James, du kan inte tvinga mig att älska dig. Du kanske har känt mig tillräckligt länge för att kunna älska mig, men jag har bara känt dig i knappt en vecka, jag kan inte älska dig." Han kände hur en av James tårar rann ner för hanns egen kind.

"Du sa svaret på din egen fråga, du kan känna alla känslor utom kärlek för kärlek behöver tid," mumlade James i hanns öra. James drog sig sakta undan, men på vägen så nuddade James försiktigt vid hanns läppar med sina egna.

"Du kanske aldrig älskade mig, men jag älskade alltid dig, vad jag än sa…"

* * *

Aww! Lite gulligt måste du erkänna att det är!

Okej, om ni undrar vfr "Sate" skickade Ron med Harry så var det för att han vet hur det ligger till mellan dem och vill plåga Harry ännu mer genom att tvinga dem att vara ensamma tillsamans... tada, så var det med det. Och om ni undrar vfr ja inte al ut något igår så var dte för att jag var lat helt enkelt, jag gick inte ens in på datorn, jag bara gick och la mig.

Skriv en Review är du snäll:D


	27. Patronusen

Kap. 27 Patronusen

En månad hade nu gått sen de anlände till Hogwarts. En månad utan några vanliga lektioner. En månad med fler obehagliga tripper ner i minnessållet som James måste ha glömt kvar. En månad fylld med allt från tjocka böcker om honom, till James och Hannas betydligt intressantare förklaringar om vad de tre hade gjort tillsammans. Det visade sig att de tre under sitt första år hade räddat de vises sten från någon konstig gubbe som hade Voldemort utstickandes från sitt bakhuvud. James hade skrattat, något som var ytters sällsynt, när han påmint Hanna om den gången hon hade tydligen blivit helt hysterisk och glömt bort att hon var häxa när hon skulle göra upp eld. Och under sitt andra år hade han tydligen dödat någon jätte-orm med Gryffindors svärd, men det kunde de inte förklara så bra eftersom de inte hade varit med hela tiden. Vad var det den där ormen hette nu igen, Basilika? Jaja, hursomhälst hade han gjort mycket mer än vad han kunde komma ihåg. Och en del hade han lite svårt att tro på, som att han hade duellerat med Voldemort under sitt fjärde år. _Om _han verkligen skulle ha gjort det så skulle han väll knappast ha varit i livet vid det här laget, eller hur?

Han tyckte om att låna, eller låna och låna han stal dem väll snarare, Hannas böcker. Det fanns så många trollformler i dem som han aldrig hade hört talas om. Och som han så gärna ville prova. Albus hade snart upptäckt att hanns trollkonstförmåga var oförändrad trots att han inte kunde någon trollformel. Men allt Albus hittills hade lagt fram till honom hade han klarat på första försöket, och ändå hade Albus envisats med att han skulle repetera dem i timmar. Och de var så simpla hela högen! Han hade bara fått lärt sig att öppna låsta dörrar, få saker att sväva, göra upp eld, skära i saker, hur man skulle lyfta en lamslagningsbesvärjelse och andra saker som knappt behövde någon ansträngning alls! Han ville lära sig något som han faktiskt kunde få nytta av!

Så därför satt han nu återigen med en av Hannas många böcker i sitt knä. Han bläddrade förstrött i den efter något som kunde vara av intresse. Som vanligt så stannade han till när han fick se en av de få rörliga bilderna i boken. En häxa gjorde en bestämd rörelse med trollstaven och en silvervit skepnad bröt fram ur spetsen på den. Det silvervita skimret tog formen av en gås som ilsket vaggade framåt. Det såg inte särskilt skräckinjagande ut. Han skrattade till. Han slängde en blick på texten. Han plöjde igenom sidan snabbt och tog bara in vad man skulle göra och säga.

"Tänk på något glatt och säg 'Expecto Patronum' det verkar inte så svårt…" mumlade han och ställde sig upp. Han koncentrerade sig.

"Expecto…"

"Harry vad håller du på med? Du ska upp till Dumbledore nu," avbröt James som precis hade kommit in i sovsalen för att hämta sin väska.

"Jag tänkte bara prova en trollformel," sa han och ryckte på axlarna. James satte händerna i sidan.

"Harry," suckade han.

"Jag vet att du tycker att Dumbledore bara ger dig enkla formler men du borde inte prova någon bara sådär, vet du ens vad den gör?"

"Du låter som Hanna…" muttrade han till svar. James bara blängde på honom.

"Nej, jag vet väll inte riktigt vad den gör," medgav han.

"Nej precis, men kan jag få kolla?" Bad James, och han räckte över boken till honom. James tittade besvärat ner i boken.

"Du har kunnat den här, men jag betvivlar att du kommer klara den på första försöket nu, men du kan väll prova…" sa James tveksamt och kastade tillbaka boken. Han fångade den och la ner den på sängen igen. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle tänka på, förut hade han tänkt tänka på när Ginny berättade vem han verkligen var. Men det var nog inte riktigt lyckligt, än sen då, han hade inget bättre.

"Expecto…" minnet av James som kysste honom uppe på Albus kontor kastade sig framför det förra minnet. "… Patronum," slapp ur honom av bara farten. En silvervit kronhjort bröt fram ur spetsen på hanns trollstav. Den här Patronusen betydligt mer respektingivande än gåsen från bilden. Patronusen, var hade han fått det ifrån? Hjorten vände sig om och betraktade honom innan den löstes upp. Han slängde en blick på James som stirrade tomt på den plats där Patronusen hade befunnit sin för bara några sekunder sedan.

"Du verkar kunna allt som du kunde förut, bara att du inte minns orden," konstaterade James eftertänksamt. Han nickade stumt.

"Får jag prova en sak?" Undrade James, och återigen så nickade han.

"Lamslå!" Utbrast James så plötsligt att han inte hade en chans att förbereda sig.

"Protego!" Flög det ändå ut ur hanns mun. Vart hade han fått det ifrån, och vad gjorde den? James ögon vidgades av chock innan han lamslogs, av sin egen förbannelse, och föll till golvet.

"Enervate," sa han och lyfte hastigt förbannelsen. Nu fick han i alla fall nytta av den besvärjelsen.

"Hur gjorde jag det där?" Sa han och föll på kan framför James för att kolla om han var okej.

"Jag vet inte," muttrade James och tog sig för bakhuvudet. Plötsligt slogs dörren upp.

"Harry, Dumbledore, _nu! _Du är redan tio minuter sen!_" _Sa Hanna och stack in sitt huvud genom dörren.

---

"_Hur kunde jag göra det där?" _Frågade han sig när han låg i sin säng sent samma kväll. Självklart hade han inga svar. Men det måste betyda något, eller? Inte heller på denna fråga hade han något svar. Han slöt ögonen och tänkte tillbaka. Det hade varit något, något som fått honom att säga sådär. Som en vattendroppe tar sig ut från en smal spricka i ett glas. Om han bara kunde få den där sprickan större!

_"Okej, tänk!" _Beordrade han sig själv. Vad var det som hade fått honom att göra som han gjort, att använda den där förtrollningen mot James? Han slöt ögonen och försökte greppa om minnet. Precis när hade sagt så hade han tänkt på… han hade varit i ett rum, ett rum han aldrig hade varit i. Det gick inte ihop, men han kunde ändå inte släppa det. Det var något i det som bara kändes rätt.

_"Du tappar koncentrationen!"_ Bannade han sig själv. Han tog ett djupt andetag. Han var i det där rummet, och sa den där fortrollningen. Han sa den till en hel grupp av människor. En grupp av människor som verkade vara i hanns egen ålder, en del ett par år yngre och en del ett, kanske två år äldre. Och alla verkade se honom som någon slags ledare… Nej det stämde inte, det var bara som att hitta på en historia i huvudet och sedan berätta den för sig själv. Han suckade irriterat och vred sig så han låg på sidan. Han slängde en blick bort mot James. Täcket hade glidit ner och täckte nu bara från midjan och neråt, men eftersom han hade pyjamas så spelade inte det så stor roll. James. Om nu James betydde lika mycket för honom som Albus påstod så borde han kanske kunna få fram något minne av James. Han fokuserade blicken på James bakhuvud som om han skulle kunna läsa ut ett minne ur James hjärna. Det… det var någon gång… någon gång James hade kysst honom… kysst honom på ett tåg.

_"ÄGG! Det var ju på tåget hit ju, har du en hjärna eller inte?" _Han började faktiskt tro på det senare.

"_Kom igen, något måste du ju få grepp om!" _Han suckade igen. Det var någon gång… fast det kanske inte hade hänt? Strunt samma om det inte hade det, han hade ändå inget annat att gå på. Han drog handen över ansiktet för att återvinna koncentrationen. Den gången… de hade suttit på J… Rons säng… och spelat… kort? Vänta här nu, vart fick han "Ron" ifrån? Åh, han började få huvudvärk av det här.

_"Skärpning! Det är nu eller så får du aldrig tillbaka dina minnen!" _Men tänk om han inte hade funnits för än då han började minnas då?

_"Ja, du måste ju ha rätt, du föddes ju såklart inte för än då. PÅ EN TÅGSTATION SOM SJUTTONÅRING!"_ Allvarligt, han kanske var för trött för det här? Han suckade återigen och sänkte blicken ner i golvet. Vänta nu, de hade spelat kort på Rons säng och… och han hade velat sluta… men Ron hade intedetsåhanhadetagittagihannsbenochsåhadehanfallittillmarken,ochhanochRonhadebörjatskratta.

OchsenhadeRonkommitnärmreochnärmretills… Han satte sig tungt flämtande upp. Det var som om att han hade hittat ett rep. Velat, men tillslut dragit i det. Då hade han fått en rejäl kalldusch, av minnen. Han mindes, mindes allt som hade hänt honom. Det var som att få uppleva allt igen i snabbspolning. Det blev så många känslor på en gång! Kyla, värme, rädsla, trygghet, trötthet, glädje, ilska, irritation, sorg, smärta, lycka, ångest, skuld, lättnad, nervositet, hat, kärlek… Han började frysa samtidigt som han började svettas för att det var för varmt. Han blev rädd och kände samtidigt en underbar känsla av trygghet. Han började gråta samtidigt som han inte kunde hålla tillbaka ett skratt.

"Ron…" det var sant, han älskade verkligen Ron.

"Ron," han ställde sig upp och vinglade bort till Ron säng.

"Ron," han sjönk ner på sängkanten bredvid Ron och strök sakta bort en hårslinga från Rons ansikte.

"Ron," en tår droppade från hanns ansikte och ner på Rons. Ron slog upp ögonen.

"Harry?" Frågade han oroligt och satte sig upp. Han lutade sig fram och pressade sina läppar mot Rons. Ron öppnade sakta sin mun och kysste honom. Han la sina armar om Ron och tryckte honom intill sig. Hur kunde han ha varit så dum? Ron släppte honom försiktigt.

"Du minns," konstaterade Ron efter att ha tittat in i hanns ögon i några sekunder. Han nickade.

"Ja, ja, åh Ron, Ron jag är så ledsen!" Suckade han ångerfullt.

"Du gråter," sa Ron och konstaterade ännu en självklarhet.

"Ja, jag har precis återupplevt hela mitt liv igen, då blir det lätt så," sa han och torkade av sitt ansikte med hela handen.

"Åh, jag kan inte fatta att jag inte ens kunde komma ihåg ditt namn!" Utbrast han och slog sig i pannan.

"Men du hade liksom redan ett namn, om jag skulle ha börjat kalla dig för Ron så vore det som att döpa om dig utan din tillåtelse!" Ursäktade han sig och torkade återigen bort tårarna.

"Sssh," sa Ron med ett leende. Rons leende var det vackraste han sett på länge. Han la sig ner på Rons säng och stirrade upp i taket med vidöppen mun. Fortfarande lätt andfådd efter chocken att plötsligt komma ihåg allt han gjort. Han blev lätt överrumplad när Ron kysste honom igen.

"Glöm aldrig bort mig igen," bad Ron med en suck och la sig bredvid honom.

"Jag ska försöka," lovade han och la en arm om Ron. I någon minut låg han bara och tittade på Ron, han var så vacker. Hur kunde han ha låtit bli att älska Ron förut?

"Jag är glad att du förlät mig, Ron," mumlade han i Rons öra. Ron vände sig mot honom.

"Ska jag vara ärlig så trodde sig inte att jag skulle kunna förlåta dig. Att du inte kom ihåg mitt namn och både puttade och sparkade bort mig när jag försökt kyssa dig var ganska hårda slag." Han rodnade, och Ron log lite mot honom.

"Men efter ett tag så insåg jag att det inte var ditt fel, och efter ytterligare en tid så började jag inse att det kanske skulle dröja lång tid innan du fick tillbaka minnet igen." Förklarade Ron med ett nervöst skratt. "Jag var faktiskt ganska nära att ge upp ett par gånger," erkände Ron mumlandes.

"När började du acceptera att… ja om oss?" Frågade Ron efter någon sekunds tystnad.

"Det gjorde jag aldrig, jag bara… ville minnas," sa han med en axelryckning. Ron log brett mot honom.

"Vad var det… vad ska man säga… du mindes?" Frågade Ron nyfiket.

"Nyfiken i en struts…" konstaterade han.

"Nyfiken i en _strut_, Harry," skrattade Ron. Han bara ryckte på axlarna till svar.

"Menar du vad det var jag försökte minnas när jag… kom på allt vad jag hade glömt?" Frågade han med ett snett leende. Hjälp det var verkligen svårt att uttrycka sig om det här. Ron nickade.

"Först försökte jag komma ihåg vad jag tänkte på när jag sa den där skyddsförtrollningen, men det gick inte så bra. Så… jag vet inte, jag tittade bort mot dig och så… liksom bara mindes jag," sa han med en axelryckning.

"Men _vad_ mindes du?" Envisades Ron. Han mötte Rons blåa blick och log lite.

"Gissa?" Bad han.

"Hm, jag har inte en aning," medgav Ron.

"Det har du visst, du vågar bra inte säga det," konstaterade han. Ron lutade sig lite framåt och kysste honom igen.

"Första kyssen?" Föreslog Ron med öron röda som stoppljus. Han bara log till svar. Sen flög han nästan i taket när Neville plötsligt gav ifrån sig en hög snarkning.

"Herregud, han höll på att skrämma ihjäl mig!" Utbrast han och tog sig för hjärtat. Ron log mot honom och la armarna om honom och drog honom tätare intill sig.

"Jag älskar dig Harry," viskade Ron i hanns öra. En underbar, pirrande känsla uppenbarade sig i hanns mage. Han vred på huvudet och log mot Ron.

"Jag älskar dig med," mumlade han tillbaka.

---

"God morgon Hermione," hälsade han morgonen därpå.

"Gomorron Harry…" mumlade Hermione frånvarande, utan att ta blicken från sin bok. Han sjönk ner i fåtöljen mittemot henne i väntan på att Ron skulle komma så de kunde gå ner och äta frukost. Det blev en kort tystnad innan Hermione sakta lyfte blicken.

"Vad kallade du mig?" Frågade hon misstroget.

"Öh… Hermione…" svarade han tveksamt. Hermione gav upp ett tjut som fick hela Gryffindortornet att vända blickarna mot henne innan hon kastade sig om halsen på honom.

"Hermione… släpp…" sa han förskräckt, och självklart lyssnade hon inte på honom. Gryffindortornet bröt ut i ett förvirrat mummel, precis som Ron kom ner.

"Ron!" Tjöt Hermione och släppte taget om han hals.

"Harry… han… han bara… tjof!" Ropade Hermione till Ron med ett nästan hysteriskt leende samtidigt som hon slog sig själv i huvudet. Ron kom ner till dem.

"Hermione, du kanske borde överväga att sluta skrika, jag vet redan det," sa Ron med ett retsamt leende. Hermiones leende slocknade en aning.

"Visste du?" Frågade hon förvånat.

"Jepp," svarade Ron nöjt. Harry såg sig om i rummet och noterade att alla fortfarande lyssnade på dem.

"Vet ni, vi går ner och äter nu," sa han och drog iväg med dem.

"Jag kom ihåg allt igår natt," väste han i Hermiones öra på väg ut. Hermione bara glodde på honom i någon sekund, sen suckade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Hjälp vad mycket studier du har att ta igen nu," konstaterade hon och tog sedan fram en hoprullad upplaga av The Daily Prophet ur sin väska.

"Fick du den tidigt idag?" Frågade han smått förvånat när hon drog av snöret som hade varit knuten rumt tidningen.

"Ja, ugglan kom till uppehållsrummet, jag tror att någon hade gett den kaffe för den var alldeles hyper…" sa Hermione frånvarande och rullade upp tidningen. Han suckade och vände sig mot Ron för att diskutera quidditch resultaten som han äntligen fattade något av. Det dröjde någon sekund för dem att inse att Hermione hade stannat.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Ron förvånat medan de gick tillbaka till henne. Hon körde prompt tidningen i handen på honom, han tittade ner på tidningen samtidig som Ron läste över axeln på honom. Rubriken var enorm i stora svarta bokstäver.

**Den berömde Harry Potter, pojken som blev bög?**

* * *

**sådär ja... De va ett nytt kapitel de...** Ojdå, glömde att stänga av den... Men ä faktiskt ganska nöjd med det, det är lite kul på sina ställen... PÅ EN TÅGSTATION SOM SJUTTONÅRING! hehe...

Jaja, men du kan väll skriva en review... Ä du snäll?


	28. Rita Skeeters återkomst

Kap. 28 Rita Skeeters återkomst

"Orättvist, det visste inte ens jag för än igår!" Utbrast han och slet upp tidningen på sida tre som den lilla texten under rubriken hänvisade till.

"Enligt mycket säkra källor… bla bla bla… så har den berömde Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde, och alla andra trams-namn som finns… bla bla bla… Åh, på den här sidan så finns det ju inget!" Utbrast han uppgivet och bläddrade till nästa blad. En bild täckte halva sida fem. En bild av honom som kysste en kille. Som man tackochlov inte såg vem det var, trots att bilden var rörlig. Han pustade lättat ut.

"Det syns i alla fall inte vem det är jag är ihop med," sa han lättat medan han skummade igenom även den här sidan.

"Hör här, de har gjort några intervjuer… med bilder till… först har vi någon Patricia White… känner ni henne?" Frågade han samtidigt som han började gå igen.

"Jag känner henne inte, men jag vet att hon går tredje året i Hufflepuff, fortsätt," bad Hermione och föll in i hanns takt.

"Hon säger att hon skulle kunna tro mig om vad som hälst och att jag verkar helt sinnessjuk, och vi vet väll alla att hon har rätt va?" Ron suckade uppgivet.

"Sen har vi Ginny, en hand som täcker för Bilden och texten lyder: ingen kommentar," han skrattade till lite bittert, undrade för sig själv varför de ens tagit med den intervjuen och fortsatte sedan att läsa.

"Två till som säger ungefär samma sak som den första," han slängde en blick på deras bilder.

"De ser ut att vara typ från femte året, men de går i alla fall i Slytherin," suckade han och ökade takten ytterligare, när han tittade närmre på en av bilderna så såg han att det faktiskt var Pansy Parkinson på den.

"Åh, nej men titta de har förhört Malfoy, ska vi se vad snällt han har sagt om…" han avbröt sig när hanns blick föll på texten bredvid bilden.

"Det kan inte ha varit Malfoy som sagt det här…" muttrade han för sig själv.

"Hör här; Potter är väll knappast smart, men han är definitivt inte galen, som Pansy sa. Alltså det var Pansy som gjorde den förra intervjun," förklarade han för Ron och Hermione.

"Jaja, vi fattar, fortsätt nu!" Uppmanade Hermione otåligt.

"Jag antar att det är fullt möjligt att Potter är bög. Men så länge han håller sig borta från mig så bryr jag mig faktiskt inte…" Malfoy traskade ur sin bild med en avfärdande knyck på nacken.

"Jaha, tror ni Malfoy är sjuk eller något?" Frågade Ron förundrat.

"Nej," sa han kort och svängde mot ytter portarna.

"Vart ska vi?" Frågade Ron förundrat och sprang några steg för att komma ikapp.

"Tror du verkligen att det är så smart att vara i slottet när alla postugglor kommer? Det var väldigt tur att Hermiones uggla var hög så den kom tidigare." Sa han med en suck.

"Jaja, men vart ska vi då?" Frågade Ron igen. Han vände sig mot honom.

"Till Hagrid,"

---

Han bankade på Hagrids dörr och Fang började omedelbart skälla.

"Men tyst me dig din dumma hund, flytt på dig… men flytt på dig sa ja!" Hördes det innanför dörren innan den sköts upp av Hagrid.

"Hej på er, det var länge sen vi sågs!" Utbrast Hagrid när han såg dem och hanns ansikte sken upp i ett leende.

"Får vi komma in?" Undrade han. Hagrid nickade och klev åt sidan.

"Men har inte ni tre lektioner att gå på?" Frågade Hagrid en smula förvirrat.

"På en lördag Hagrid, lägg av!" Utbrast Ron.

"Men du borde faktiskt ta och göra dina läxor Ron," påpekade Hermione.

"Kan inte ni två bara lägga ner!" Bad han och sjönk ner på en av Hagrids köksstolar.

"Ni verkar vara lite irriterade, e det något som e på tok?" Undrade Hagrid försiktigt och sjönk ner på stolen mittemot Harry. Han mötte snabbt Rons och Hermiones blick. Båda såg tveksamma ut. Men vad spelade det för roll om Hagrid fick reda på det nu? Han kunde ju inte undvika både tidningar, andra lärare och dessutom sina egna elever i flera månader framåt ändå. Han tog upp tidningen från Hermiones väska igen och slängde över den till Hagrid. Som bleknade en aning när hanns blick föll på första sidan. Hagrid flackade med blicken mellan förstasidan och Harry själv. Han bara vevade trött åt Hagrid att läsa igenom det. Hagrid öppnade tveksamt tidningen.

Och eftersom Hagrid inte precis var den snabbaste läsaren så fick de vänta ett bra tag innan Hagrid tillslut la ner tidningen. Hagrid harklade sig nervöst och drog sig i skägget. Ron satte sig bredvid honom och Hermione satte sig ner på golvet och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Är det sant då?" Frågade Hagrid nervöst och drog sig återigen i skägget. Han tvekade lite över frågan och flackade lite med blicken mot Ron, som nickade knappt märkbart.

"Jag antar… jag har ju en, men det är liksom bara honom och inga andra killar jag… ja…" han rodnade och slog ner blicken.

"E de sant?" Frågade Hagrid igen.

"Jag… ja... ja, jag antar det" mumlade han och lutade sig tungt bakåt mot stolens ryggstöd.

"Jaha…" sa Hagrid, uppenbart ovetandes om vad han skulle göra nu.

"Öm… ja… vem e de då?" Frågade Hagrid tillslut. Han rodnade kraftigt och slog ner blicken. Det blev en pinsam tystnad då ingen vågade säga något.

"Jag," kom det plötsligt från Ron.

"Va?" Kom det från Hagrid.

"Det är jag," förtydligade Ron.

"Du som e vadå?" Frågade Hagrid förvirrat. Ron mumlade någon, mycket snabbt och mycket tyst.

"Va?" Frågade Hagrid.

"Som är Harrys… kille…" mumlade Ron lågt och hanns öron antog färgen av en övermogen tomat. Hagrid stirrade mellan dem medan bägge två stirrade ner i bordet.

"Du driver me mig va?" Frågade Hagrid tveksamt.

"Tänk vad svårt det verkar vara för folk att tro på det då," suckade han trött.

"Ska jag behöva kyssa Ron framför näsan på dig också?" Undrade han irriterat och tittade upp på Hagrid.

"Öm… va?" Hagrid verkade ha fått ett nytt favorit ord. (Behöver jag säga vilket?)

"Du hörde vad jag sa," suckade han och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Men du kan väll inte mena… jag menar… ni kan väll inte hålla på me sånt… ni e ju… vänner?" Stammade Hagrid.

"Mer än vänner Hagrid," sa Ron och slog sig i pannan.

"Men ni… jag menar, ni kan väll inte ha _kysst _varandra?" Frågade Hagrid tvivlande. Hermione ställde sig upp och la sig för första gången i diskussionen.

"Men snälla Hagrid, de är sjutton! De har säkert legat med varandra också!" Utbrast Hermione. Vid det här laget så var han och Ron ganska rejält mycket rödare än ett par stoppljus. Hagrid harklade sig nervöst och en spänd tystnad la sig över rummet. Han drog till sig tidningen bara för att ha något att göra. Han slog upp sidan med intervjuerna. Han sprack upp i ett bistert leende när han fick syn på vem som hade skrivit artiklarna.

"Jag tror inte att det blir ett så stort problem som vi trott, det är kossan Skeeter som har skrivit det här," meddelade han. Hermione gav ifrån sig ett underligt ljud som kunde liknas med en morrning.

"Jag tror att ministeriet kommer få ett anonymt tips om en oregistrerad animagus," muttrade Hermione surt. Han skrattade till och vände sig sedan mot Hagrid igen. Han såg fortfarande blek ut.

"Hagrid, är du okej?" Frågade han.

"Öm… Jarå, men ni… skulle ni kunna tänka er att berätta ur länge de här har gått på," frågade Hagrid.

"Pågått, Hagrid," rättade Hermione frånvarande. Han mötte Rons blick, skulle de verkligen berätta det för Hagrid? Trots allt så var han faktiskt Hogwarts största glappkäft.

"Ta inte illa upp Hagrid men…"

"De kan inte lita på att du håller mun," fortsatte Hermione frånvarande, medan hon fortsatte på sitt brev till ministeriet.

"Åh, nej de e klart…" sa Hagrid och rodnade lite.

"Och du får absolut inte säga till någon att det är Ron som… ja," sa han allvarligt.

"Jag ska försöka…" suckade Hagrid.

"Ja kan bara inte fatta de," sa Hagrid, mer till sig själv än till dem.

"Harry, kan jag få låna Hedwig?" Frågade Hermione och ställde sig upp.

"Javisst, men jag vet inte riktigt vart hon är, jag släppte ut henne för ett par dagar sedan men hon har inte kommit tillbaka än," sa han med en axelryckning.

"Hon sitter på taket, jag är snart tillbaka," sa Hermione och gick ut, förmodligen för att ropa ned Hedwig.

"Hon kommer aldrig få ner henne va?" Undrade Ron trött.

"Aldrig utan att klättra upp på taket," svarade han med en suck.

"Jag tror vi måste gå nu Hagrid, men kom ihåg; säg inget till någon," bad han.

"Mhm," mumlade Hagrid och vinkade frånvarande till dem medan han sjönk allt djupare in i sin egen lilla värld. Som nog föresten måste vara ganska stor eftersom Hagrid själv måste få plats i den. De vinkade tillbaka och gick sedan ut för att hjälpa Hermione få ner Hedwig.

"Varför måste din uggla vara så envis," muttrade Hermione när hon fick syn på dem. Han svarade inte utan lockade ner Hedwig med lite ludd han hade i sin ficka, men Hedwig trodde naturligt vis att det var godis så hon susade ner omedelbart.

"Duktig flicka, men jag har inget godis," ursäktade han sig och räckte fram Hedwig mot Hermione.

"Här," sa han, och hon knöt snabbt fast sitt brev runt Hedwigs ben.

"Flyg till trolldomsministeriet är du snäll Hedwig," bad Hermione. Hedwig gav honom en sur blick innan hon tog spjärn mot hanns arm och flög iväg. De tittade efter Hedwig i några sekunder.

"Vad gör vi nu då? Jag är hungrig," sa Ron och bröt tystnaden.

"Jag tänker i alla fall inte gå dit in än," konstaterade han med en nick mot slottet.

"Men jag är huuungriiig!" Klagade Ron.

"Det är okej, ni kan gå in och äta utan mig," sa han och log mot Ron.

"Glöm det, jag går upp och hämtar din osynlighetsmantel så får vi väll gå till köket sen," sa Hermione och blängde på Ron.

"Föreslår du att vi ska bryta mot reglerna Hermione?" Frågade Ron förvånat.

"Men Ron, du kan väll inte allvarligt tro att vi går opåverkade av det här?" Frågade Hermione, på gränsen till nedlåtande.

"Öm… jo," svarade Ron förvånat och kliade sig på kinden. Hermione suckade uppgivet.

"Vid det här laget vet väll varenda kotte på hela Hogwarts att vi håller ihop med Harry, folk kommer bombardera oss med frågor hela tiden," sa Hermione som om det vore det självklaraste i världen.

"Oj då, tänkte inte på det," sa Ron med en suck.

"Nej, jag förstår det," sa Hermione och lät nu lite vänligare.

"Gå ni ner till sjön så ingen kan se er, så går jag och hämtar osynlighetsmanteln," sa Hermione med en avfärdande gest.

"Okej, ses snart då," sa han och vinkade åt Hermione. Hon vinkade tillbaka och vände sedan ryggen åt dem och började gå mot slottet, medan de började gå åt motsatta hållet, mot sjön.

"Hon är bra konstig Hermione…" muttrade Ron. Och fortsatte babbla på om Hermione medan de gick ner mot sjön.

"Börjar du bli kär, Ron?" Frågade han med ett retsamt leende, men kände sig samtidigt ganska oroad. Ron slutade babbla och vände sig förvånat mot honom. Sen sprack Ron upp i ett brett leende.

"Det är jag redan," sa Ron och kysste honom. Han log mot Rons läppar och öppnade munnen lite. Ron släppte honom allt för fort, enligt honom i alla fall.

"Fast det är inte i Hermione," flinade Ron, och började sen gå igen. Han sprang två steg så han kom ikapp Ron igen sen föll han in i hanns takt. Han lät sin hand glida ner över Rons underarm innan han tog tag i Rons hand. Ron log brett mot honom, och han log tillbaka. De gick under tystnad tills de kom fram till sjön.

"Ska vi sätta oss?" Föreslog Ron med en gest mot en bred björk som utgjorde en perfekt sittplats.

"Varför inte?" Svarade han och satte sig lutad mot stammen. Ron satte sig ner han också och la sitt huvud i hanns knä. Ron rodnade lite och tittade upp på honom som för att fråga om det var okej. Han svarade inte utan började stryka med fingrarna över Rons hår istället. Ron log, suckade belåtet och slöt sedan ögonen.

"Herregud!" Utbrast Hermione och sjönk ner bredvid dem.

"Vad?" Frågade han och Ron i mun på varandra. Hermione suckade tungt och lutade sig bakåt mot trädet.

"När jag kom in i slottet så var det ganska lugnt, men sen fick en grupp med tjejer syn på mig och rusade fram. Allvarligt Harry de typ dyrkar dig…"

"På viket sätt?" Avbröt han oroligt.

"Du vet när du kom på det där med ägget och vattufolket när du var i prefekternas badrum?" Frågade Hermione. Han nickade, Myrtles lilla visit hade satt sina spår.

"De har handduken du använde den gången. Och alla tjejer som ville gå på jul balen med dig antar jag att du inte har glömt?" Han skakade kraftigt på huvudet, nästan som när man försöker ruska bort en fluga.

"Av de jag såg där, så skulle jag tro att ungefär 98 procent av tjejerna var från den gruppen," sa Hermione med en irriterad suck.

"Jaja, då kommer det i alla fall något bra med den här böghistorien, de där ur flippade tjejerna måste ju inse att jag inte är intresserad," konstaterade han i ett försök att vara positiv.

"Hoppas inte på för mycket, jag skulle snarare tro att det får de där tjejerna att gå på dig ännu mer för att få dig 'normal' igen," sa Hermione och lyckades utmärkt med att låta som en riktig pessimist. Harry och Ron suckade i kör.

"Jaja, åter till saken, när jag väl gjort mig av med de galna tjejerna så skyndade jag mig naturligtvis upp till Gryffindortornet. Där fler folk attackerade mig, så jag blev tvungen att smälla igen eran sovsalsdörr på näsan på dem. Då väckte jag Seamus, som självklart inte hade något på sig förutom täcke. Så han skrek ju som en stucken gris tills jag lyckades få tyst på honom. Då kom Dean in från duschen med schampo i ögonen och ville ha tvål, och hur mycket brukar man ha på sig när man duschar? Nåja, det slutade i alla fall med att jag fick använda osynlighetsmanteln för att ta mig ut överhuvudtaget." Sa Hermione trött och la sig ner i gräset. Ron och Harry flinade mot varandra. Hermione verkade inte direkta ha haft en bra morgon. Han la sig ner bredvid Hermione och la sin arm om Ron när Ron kravlade över honom och la sig bredvid honom. Det blev en tystnad när de stirrade upp i den klarblå himlen.

"Tror du vi kan undvika allt och alla i… vad kan det bli… tre månader?" Frågade han, utan att riktigt veta om han riktade sig till Ron eller Hermione. Men det spelade ingen roll eftersom han inte fick något svar av någon av dem, tills Hermione tog till orda igen nästan två minuter efteråt.

"Jag, om jag får lägga mig i, tycker att ni borde… hur ska man säga, _visa_ er," sa Hermione.

"Varför då?" Ville Ron veta.

"Tycker du det är kul att behöva gömma sig Ron?" Replikerade Hermione

"Nej," svarade Ron tveksamt medan han betraktade Hermione över Harry.

"Då kan ni väll lika gärna passa på att avslöja er nu när hela England redan vet hälften av det?" Hermiones ord lämnade efter sig en tystnad som lät dem tänka över vad hon hade sagt.

"Vet du vad, du har rätt Hermione," sa Ron plötsligt. "Om att ni borde avslöja er?" Frågade Hermione förvånat.

"Det också, men det här med att hela England vet det. Jag menar the Daily Prophet är ju inte direkt någon skoltidning, och sen är det ju inte direkt så att Harry är okänd för allt och alla heller," sa Ron med en suck. Ron hade rätt det var inte bara Hogwarts som skulle få reda på om det här, det var flera miljoner trollkarlar och häxor därtill.

"När tänker livet bli lätt?" Suckade han och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Just nu verkar det som om det aldrig kommer att inträffa," suckade Ron trött. Han skakade medhållande på huvudet.

"Men det behöver vi ju inte älta hela tiden," påpekade Ron och rullade så han låg över honom. Han log upp mot Ron och mötte sedan hanns läppar. Han såg hur Hermione log mot dem och skakade på huvudet innan han slöt ögonen. Helt uppslukade av varandra så märkte de först inte Hermiones varning.

"Killar," sa hon oroligt,

"Killar, det är verkligen dags att lägga av nu," sa Hermione och de slog upp ögonen. Precis i den sekunden så föll en skugga över dem. Ron rullade snabbt av honom och båda vände upp blicken. Draco Malfoys tunna skepnad höjde sig hånfullt över dem.

* * *

Visst var väll Hermiones morgon trevlig, eller vad tycker du?

Förlåt att det dröjer så lång tid melllan kapitlen, men se det såhär, då dröjer det längre innan ficen är slut: D

Skriv en review! Snälla---


	29. Draco Malfoy

Kap. 29 Draco Malfoy

De flög ifrån varandra så snabbt att det fick Malfoy att fnysa till av skratt.

"Så det är Weasley som är din nya pojkvän," konstaterade Malfoy hånfullt. "Det är inget du ska bry dig om Malfoy," fräste han tillbaka, men han kände hur hanns kinder hettade.

"Är det så ni tycker så borde ni skaffa er ett rum," kontrade Malfoy och granskade sen Ron uppifrån och ner.

"Men jag ger inte mycket för din smak Potter, både kille och Weasley värre kan det inte bli," Malfoy tystnade för en sekund.

"Jag menar, lillvesslan är i alla fall snygg," sa Malfoy med ett elakt flin.

"Du rör inte min syster," morrade Ron hotfullt.

"Röra en blodsförrädare som henne? Aldrig," fnös Malfoy irriterat. Ron blev röd om öronen av ilska.

"Inte nu Ron," sa han och sträckte ut en arm för att hindra Ron från att använda magi på Malfoy.

"Skyddar du din pojkvän från att skada elaka Malfoy, var inte orolig, Weasley skulle inte ens träffa sin feta mamma om hon så stod framför honom," flinade Malfoy elakt. Han höll med möda tillbaka ett skarpt svar, skulle de förolämpa kräket nu så skulle det inte dröja lång tid innan hela skolan visste om det. Åter igen så granskade Malfoy Ron uppifrån och ner.

"Är du helt säker på att dina glasögon fungerar som de ska, Potter, för jag förstår verkligen inte vad du ser hos den där Weasley," sa Malfoy och rynkade på näsan åt Ron. Ron blev röd i ansiktet av ilska.

"Och dessutom är han dum som en stock," tillade Malfoy med en fnysning. Han började andas tyngre av ilska, något Malfoy la märke till.

"Dåligt humör Potter? Du gillar inte att jag förolämpar din _älskade _pojkvän, va?" Flinade Malfoy. Han kom upp på fötter och körde ett finger i bröstet på Malfoy.

"Käften," morrade han lågt.

"Rör mig inte, Äckel!" Utbrast Malfoy förskräckt. Han dolde ett leende när han plötsligt kom på vad Malfoy hade sagt i den intervjun; _bara han håller sig långt borta från mig_. Han bad tyst Ron om ursäkt för vad han tänkte göra. Han antog snabbt ett sårat uttryck på sitt ansikte.

"Men jag vill ta i dig, jag tycker om dig… Draco," sa han med en ynklig röst. Malfoys gråa ögon vidgades och hanns haka föll ner lite. Han lutade sig närmre Malfoy, Malfoy stod bara helt paralyserad. Med en växande känsla av oro över att faktiskt behöva kyssa Malfoy så saktade han farten lite. Men Malfoy stod fortfarande bara och stirrade. Han stängde ögonen i en förhoppning om att Malfoy inte hade sett hanns avsmak. Nu kunde han inte dra ut på det mycket längre, han närmade sig Malfoy så långsamt att det var som att knappt röra sig alls.

"_Äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt!" _De få millimetrarna mellan hanns och Malfoys läppar försvann, och de möttes i en kyss. Okej, nu började det definitivt bli dags för Malfoy att röra på sig. Eller tänkte han aldrig spri… _Vad _höll Malfoy på med? Han blinkade till och slog upp ögonen, och fann att Malfoy hade slutit sina. Och inte nog med det, Malfoys tunga hade nu brutit sig in i hanns mun. Malfoy kysste honom, en riktig kyss, en riktig _tungkyss!_Gud, det här var äckligt. Han gnydde till när Malfoys kyss blev mer krävande, ville ha tillbaka Ron, släppa Malfoy, men kunde inte än. Det fick han inte, då skulle Malfoy berätta för alla om honom och Ron, och det fick han inte. Om det nu skulle finnas kvar något mellan honom och Ron efter det här. Allvarligt, det var ju inte meningen att de faktiskt skulle kyssas, tänkte han aldrig släppa honom eller? Som om Malfoy hade hört hanns tanke så släppte han honom plötsligt. Stirrade chockat in i hanns ögon med något som kunde vara rädsla. Malfoy backade stapplande undan medan han skakade på huvudet. Han tvingade fram en vädjande blick som han gav Malfoy. Malfoy vände sig om och började springa tillbaka upp mot slottet igen. Han tvingade sig själv att stå kvar och stirra efter Malfoy tills han inte kunde se dem längre.

"Uuh!" Var allt han kunde få fram.

"Renskrubba," sa han och pekade med sin trollstav på sin mun. De fylldes omedelbart med lödder som smakade som moster Petunias rengöringsmedel luktade, men blotta tanken på att ha Draco i sin mun gjorde honom spyfärdig. Eller så kom den känslan bara för att han nu hade någon form av rengöringsborste långt ner i sin hals. Hermione himlade med ögonen mot honom när han spottade ut lite lödder och lyfte förtrollningen.

"Du vet att hanns baciller kommer att sitta kvar i din mun i tre år va?" Frågade Hermione med en bister min. Han spottade ut ytterligare lödder.

"Sådan information vill jag hälst slippa," bad han med en grimas. Ron stirrade fortfarande chockat på honom.

"Du kysste Malfoy," sa han misstroget.

"Det kommer att dröja ett tag innan jag kysser dig det kan du vara säker på," sa Ron äcklat, och han hoppades innerligt att det var på grund av det där Hermione sagt om Malfoys baciller.

"Vad har jag gjort?" Stönade han uppgivet och sjönk ihop på marken.

"Kysst Malfoy," sa Ron och verkade få någon slags det-där-trodde-jag-aldrig-att-jag-skulle-säga-känsla.

"Och jag tycker det var ganska smart gjort faktiskt," sa Hermione. Både han och Ron stirrade chockat på henne.

"Ja, men nu kan han ju inte säga något, nu kan ju Harry bara säga 'ja men Malfoy kysste ju mig med'" sa hon med tillgjord stämma.

"Men Hermione, jag _kysste _Draco Malfoy, jag hade honom inuti min mun, och han var så klibbig och äcklig och…" blotta tanken på det fick honom faktiskt att rusa upp och spy i buskarna. Den illaluktande sörjan landade alldeles under en enbuske, och han blev mycket tacksam över att han inte ätit någon frukost än. Han spottade ut lite som hade blivit kvar i munnen och sjönk sedan ner mittemot Ron och Hermione.

"Tänker du spy mer eller ska jag förklara varför jag tycker att det var smart gjort?" Frågade Hermione med en ton som var på gränsen till spydig.

"Förklara," bad Ron.

"Jo men hör här, Malfoy kommer självklart aldrig att berätta om er nu, eftersom det är bara för er att berätta om att Malfoy kysste Harry och så är hanns rykte förstört," sa Hermione med en ton som hon förmodligen skulle använda om hon förklarade för ett barn att ett plus ett blir två. Ron flyttade inte ens blicken. För att få Ron att sluta stirra på honom så ställde ha sig upp och sträckte lite på sig.

"Kan vi inte gå och äta nu, jag vill glömma allt som har med Malfoy att göra och dessutom är jag vrålhungrig?" Bad han. Hermione och Ron ställde sig också upp.

"Som du vill," sa Ron och gav honom ännu en lätt äcklad blick. Hermione granskade Ron från hanns högra sida, medan de började gå.

"Är du sur på Harry Ron?" Frågade hon misstroget, som om han precis hade vunnit ett pris som både han och Ron gärna ville ha och hon misstänkte att Ron var arg på honom för det.

"Hermione, Harry kysste precis Malfoy," sa Ron och lät nu på gränsen till tårar. Ett enormt dåligt samvete vällde upp inom honom och trängde nästan bort den fruktansvärda chocken att han faktiskt kysst Draco Malfoy. Nästan.

"Ron jag är så…"

"Men Ron, Harry kysste honom för din skull," sa Hermione och lät nu betydligt mildare. Ron höjde halvhjärtat på ögonbrynen mot henne

"Okej, det där var en konstig mening, men du förstår vad jag menar," sa Hermione efter någon sekund.

"Tänk dig själv in i min situation Hermione, hur tror du att du skulle känna," gav Ron igen. Han kände sig som om han tjuvlyssnade på ett samtal som han inte borde höra, och att Ron och Hermione nu gick en bit framför honom mildrade inte direkt den känslan.

"Jag skulle förmodligen ha varit ganska upprörd," medgav Hermione efter en stunds betänketid.

"Men tänk dig själv in i Harrys situation då, hur tror du att han känner sig?" Framhöll Hermione envist. Han såg bakifrån hur Ron bet sig i läppen och vände sig bort från Hermione för att blicka ut över landskapet. Ron drog in ett andetag som om han skulle börja tala igen, men innan det hann komma ut så mycket som ett ord ur Rons mun så avbröt han honom.

"Jag är ledsen Ron, det var aldrig min mening att såra dig,"

"Så du menade aldrig att kyssa Malfoy?" Frågade Ron ilsket, stannade och snodde runt mot honom.

"Nej, det är ju det jag har försökt säga!" Utbrast han förtvivlat,

"Harry, du glömmer mig sen innan du knappt kysst mig så kysser du någon annan," sa Ron och mötte hanns blick med hårda ögon.

"Ron var inte en sådan idiot, Harry spydde efteråt och han gjorde det för att Malfoy inte skulle få reda på att…"

"Minns du förra julen?" avbröt han Hermione. Ron nickade.

"Du sa att du ville vara normal, eller hur?" Frågade han, och återigen så nickade Ron.

"Tror du att du någonsin skulle kunna ses som normal om Draco berättat vad han sett?" Frågade han och gick fram mot Ron.

"Förstår du inte att jag inte bryr mig längre!?" Skrek Ron.

"Gör du inte?" Frågade han förvånat, det här var inte direkt vad han hade väntat sig.

"Nej, jag insåg det när du inte kunde minnas mig," sa Ron och log svagt. Självklart kom Hermione och störde den magiska stunden.

"Men jag tycker ändå att ni inte ska offentliggöra Rons sak i det hela riktigt än," sa hon. Båda vände sig mot henne.

"Varför inte?" Frågade de i mun på varandra.

"För att du borde berätta för din mamma och pappa, så de inte får reda på det genom Rita Skeeter," kommenterade Hermione bistert.

"Måste jag skriva till dem!" Utbrast Ron förtvivlat. Hermione bara blängde på honom.

"Jaja, jag ska," suckade Ron uppgivet. De började gå igen i en outtalad överenskommelse. De gick under tystnad upp till Gryffindortornet, upp till sovsalen, ner till Hermione, och slutligen till köket. Men när de överambitiösa hus alferna poppat för att hämta mat så bröt Hermione tillslut dem obekymrade tystnaden som hade vilat över dem.

"Ni vet det där jag sa hos Hagrid," började Hermione tvekande.

"Det där med att Ministeriet skulle få en anonym rapport om en oregistrerad animagus?" Undrade Ron.

"Nej, det… det där jag sa om… om…" Hermione avslutade inte meningen.

"Om vad?" Frågade han.

"Om att… att in hade… legat med varandra…" mumlade Hermione lågt. Han och Ron rodnade djup. Vad hade Hermione att göra med det? Hon verkade tänka i ungefär samma banor.

"Jag menar… inte för att jag har något att göra med det… men har ni… det…?" Frågade Hermione och lyckades faktiskt bli ännu rödare i ansiktet. Precis du passade fem husalfer på att poppa upp med en mindre frukostbuffé på tre gigantiska brickor som de ställde ner vid deras fötter.

"Tack," sa Hermione artigt och det fick de små husalfernas tennisbolls ögon att fyllas med tårar av lycka. Hermione slängde en oroad blick på den, men de poppade bara iväg sig med flera djupa bugningar. Ron böjde sig hungrigt ner över prinskorvarna i ett försök att ignorera frågan som Hermione lämnat hängande i luften.

"Ni svarade aldrig på min fråga," påpekade Hermione och fick Ron att sätta sin baconsmörgås i halsen. Han dunkade hjälpsamt Ron i ryggen medan han hostade, när Ron hostat klart så rätade han på sig med lätt tårade ögon.

"Allvarligt Hermione, vad har du att göra med det, och varför vill du veta det?" Undrade Ron och tittade på Hermione över hanns rygg.

"Öm…" började Hermione undvikande. "

Ren nyfikenhet… och föresten vill jag vara säker på att jag inte ljög för Hagrid," sa Hermione och rodnade lätt. Det första kunde kanske vara sant, men det andra trodde han inte ett skvatt på.

"Och om jag inte säger då?" Sa Rom med skeptiskt höjda ögonbryn.

"Men kom igen, vi har känt varandra sen vi började här!" Hermiones genans verkade nu ha blivit ersatt av något som definitivt kunde liknas vid irritation.

"Vi har känt Malfoy sen vi började här," genmälde Ron.

"Du förstår vad jag menar!" Utbrast Hermione.

"Det är ändå inget skäl," vidhöll Ron.

"Men kom igen, ni kan väll säga?" Bad Hermione. Han började känna sig utanför diskussionen så han vevade med armarna framför näsorna på dem för att fånga deras uppmärksamhet.

"Får jag säga en sak?" Undrade han och Hermione lös upp samtidigt som Ron såg oroad ut.

"Okej," sa Ron tveksamt.

"Nej," sa han bestämt. Hermione suckade och Ron log lite.

"Tack för förtroendet," muttrade Hermione stött och började nedslaget pilla i äggröran med sin gaffel. Ron rätade på sig och mötte hanns blick. Ingen av dem tyckte om när Hermione var ledsen.

"Okej, okej, ja det har vi," suckade han trött. Hermione rätade inte ens på sig utan sneglade bara upp mot honom.

"Det var äckligt," konstaterade Hermione tonlöst och petade sedan in en bit äggröra i munnen. Förvånad mötte han återigen Rons blick.

"Hrm, Harry Potter, Sir?" Sa en pipig röst nerifrån golvet.

"Ja?" Frågade han och tittade ner på den lilla alfen.

"Jag ville bara meddela att professor Snape är på väg, Sir, för ni får väl inte vara här Sir?" Meddelade alfen med pipig röst och bugade sig så djupt att den lätt uppåt stående näsan snuddade vid golvet. Alla tre flög upp som om orden varit en signal.

"Måste Harry Potter ge sig av nu Sir, men sin Wessly och sin Granger?" Frågade husalfen sorgset.

"Jag är rädd för det," sa han och vred sig stressat för att se om han hade glömt något.

"Men vi kommer förmodligen tillbaka till lunch, om det går bra," sa han och kollade snabbt så han hade sin trollstav med.

"Det vore en ära Harry Potter!" Pep alfen med en röst som inte dolde dess förtjusning.

"Men ingen av er får avslöja för Snape att vi var här," skyndade sig Ron att lägga till.

"Inte ens om han beordrar er att göra det," sa han och spände ögonen i alfen som nickade allvarligt med uppspärrade ögon.

"Men ni får inte straffa er själva för att ni inte kan lyda hanns årder!" Utbrast Hermione förskräckt när alfen drog fram en ytterst tung stekpanna som han höjde över sitt gigantiska huvud. Sekunden senare försvann alla tre under osynlighetsmanteln, men alla tre fick börja sig ner för att inte deras fötter skulle synas.

"Öm… ursäkta Harry Potter Sir, men om Harry Potter ville så skulle jag kunna poppa er upp till Harry Potters torn om Sir vill det?" Sa alfen med ytterligare en bugning. Han drog av dem manteln med en svepning.

"Kan du göra det?" Frågade han förvånat och dem lilla alfen sprack upp i ett leende.

"Självklart Sir!" Pep alfen glatt. Och innan någon av dem var med på det så grep alfen tag i dem och plötsligt så stod de i Gryffindortornet. Det var helt klart en annan känsla att transferera med en husalf än vanligtvis. Nu hade han aldrig känt den vanliga obehags känslan av att inte kunna andas, transfereringen hade bara varit som att missa ett trappsteg på väg ner. Men innan han hunnit tacka alfen så hade den försvunnit. Och först då blev han medveten om att alla i hela tornet glodde på honom.

"Eh…" sa han i den stilla tystnaden som aldrig brukade råda när det var så mycket folk i Gryffindortornet. Snabbt bestämde han sig för att det inte var särskilt smart att bara stå och glo här och bara vänta på att folk skulle anfalla honom med frågor.

"Kolla!" Skrek Ron plötsligt och pekade med en förskräckt min ut mot fönstret. Alla ansikten vändes bort från honom, han tog chansen och kastade osynlighetsmanteln över sig. Han rundade försiktigt folk för att kunna ta betäckning uppe i sovsalen. Men när han kom upp så låg till hanns förvåning hanns koffert tillsammans med alla hanns ägodelar på golvet utanför dörren. Han drog av sig manteln och bankade på dörren. En liten springa öppnades och Seamus gråblå öga kikade ut. Innan han hann öppna munnen för att fråga vad hanns grejer gjorde här ute så avbröt Seamus honom.

"Jag är ledsen Harry, men så länge vi inte får bevis på att du _inte_ är bög så vill vi inte att du sover inne hos oss," sa Seamus i en ton som var både ursäktande och äcklad. Han stirrade misstroget på Seamus och väntade sig nästan att han skulle hoppa fram bakom dörren och skrika:_ april, april! _

"Det finns en ledig sovsal längst ner i korridoren som du kan ta." April, april verkade aldrig komma. Precis då kom Ron upp.

"Vad är det som händer?" Frågade Ron förvånat när han fick syn på Harrys grejer.

"De vill inte att jag sover inne med er längre," sa han bittert. Ron tappade fullständigt hakan.

"Men lägg av!" Utbrast han mot springan i dörren.

"Allvarligt Ron, man kan ju faktiskt inte veta vem han spanar in!" Utbrast Seamus och antog snabbt försvarsställning. Jo, det visste nog Ron.

"Det är möjligt, men det är ju inte någon av er i alla fall," sa Ron med en skeptisk min.

"Hur kan du vara så säker på det?" Krävde Seamus att få veta.

"För att inte ens en blind kärring skulle spana in er," sa Ron argt och han kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

"Tycker du inte att det är ens lite äckligt?" Frågade Seamus misstroende.

"Nej," sa Ron bestämt och satte händerna i sidorna.

"Och precis därför tänker jag också byta sovsal," sa Ron och sparkade till dörren så den flög upp. Seamus tjöt till som en fjompig tjej och försökte täcka över sin bara överkropp inför Harrys åsyn. Harry suckade uppgivet och himlade med ögonen.

"Ron, det är okej, du kan stanna här," sa han utan att visa Seamus minsta intresse, vilket Seamus inte verkade lägga märke till.

"Sluta glo på mig sådär!" Tjöt han i samma _manliga _stil som förut.

"Han tittar inte ens åt ditt håll!" Fräste Ron argt åt Seamus som nu tog betäckning under Deans täcke. "Seamus, coola ner lite va," sa Dean förskräckt och försökte rycka åt sig sitt täcke igen.

"Aldrig att jag tänker låta dig sova ensam där borta, du skulle säkert dö av tråkighet," sa Ron frånvarande eftersom han hade börjat rafsa ihop sina grejer. Han suckade tacksamt när Ron lyfte upp sin koffert och började släpa ut den ur sovsalen.

* * *

Visst är Seamus snäll?

Tack fär alla reviewer! Du har Alexiz93 att tacka för att det blev ett kapitel idag, och Snapetrollet, och Cia, och alla andra som han kommenterat!

Så fortsätt med det!


	30. Obekväma sängar och sanningar

Kap. 30 Obekväma sängar och sanningar

"Jag kan inte fatta det…" sa Ron och la sig på rygg i sin säng.

"Jag menar, vad tänker de med!" Utbrast Ron, fortfarande irriterad sen sitt gnabb med Seamus.

"Ron, jag är okej," försäkrade han med ett leende, som Ron inte såg eftersom han stirrade upp i taket. Ron vred sig i sängen som en mask på en metkrok.

"Gud vad den här sängen är obekväm!" Utbrast han.

"Värst vad mycket du hade ett klaga på då," sa han med ett flin och slog sig ner på sängen bredvid Ron.

"Den var faktiskt hård," utbrast han förvånat när han studsade lite på sängen. Smått förvånad över att en säng på _Hogwarts _kunde vara obekväm.

"Men strunt i det nu, vi har värre problem," sa Ron och satte sig upp. Han mötte Rons blåa blick, den var allvarlig och hård på ett ovant sätt.

"Ron, förlåt för det där med Malfoy," sa han lågt och tvingade sig själv att inte vika undan med blicken. Rons blick mjuknade snabbt.

"Det är okej, du ville ju inte göra det egentligen, eller hur?" Frågade Ron. Han skakade kraftigt på huvudet.

"Kan vi inte bara skita i alla ett tag?" Bad Ron trött, och Harry nickade.

"Men vad menar du med det?" Frågade han. Ron svarade inte utan fortsatte att stirra upp i taket.

"Äh, glöm det, jag vet inte vad jag menade", sa Ron trött. Han trodde honom inte men lät saken vara.

"Ska vi gå ner till biblioteket?" Frågade han efter närmare tio minuters tystnad.

"Gå ner med Hermione du, jag kommer efter," sa Ron utan att ta blicken från det tydligen mycket intressanta taket.

"Okej, kom snart," sa han och kysste snabbt Ron på munnen. Ron log snabbt men rörde sig inte.

Han gick ner och fann Hermione i färd med att läsa en bok nere i uppehållsrummet.

"Vill du med ner till biblioteket?" Frågade han.

"Visst," svarade hon och smällde igen sin bok.

"Nej, nu vet jag inte vart jag är!" Utbrast hon sen och fick honom att börja skratta.

"Det är inget att skratta åt Harry! Den här boken är över tvåtusen sidor!" Sa Hermione och hötte med den läskigt tunga boken mot honom.

"Du var på sida ettusentvåhundrasjuttiotre," sa han med ett leende.

"Jag såg det innan du smällde igen boken, och efter som det är ganska mycket så noterade jag det," förklarade han när hon såg förvånat på honom.

"Du har ingen aning, eller…"

"Är det sant vad det står i tidningen Potter!" Skrek en tredje års elev och avbröt Hermione. Hermione tog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen för att avhålla sig från att skrika på den idioten som frågat.

"Skit i det du så lever du förmodligen längre," muttrade han irriterat.

"Va?" Frågade Hermione och öppnade ögonen.

"Inget, jag bara hotade med ett döda det lilla kräket," muttrade han lågt till Hermione, som log beklagande mot honom.

"Låt det vara bara," sa hon lugnande.

_"Lättare sagt än gjort, " _

"Jag ska försöka," lovade han istället.

"Har Harry gått än!" Hördes plötsligt en röst över sorlet i uppehållsrummet.

"Vad ska du med det äcklet till?" Svarade en röst.

"Han är där borta," svarade Ginny trött sin bror.

"Tack, " sa Ron och gick bort till dem.

"Hej," sa han till Hermione som höjde huvudet till svar. Rons blåa ögon mötte hanns och Ron log lite.

"Är det okej om jag följder med?" Frågade Ron.

"Visst," svarade han, och Hermione suckade tungt.

"Vart ska vi gå då?" Frågade Hermione trött.

"Va, skulle vi inte till biblioteket?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Med Ron?" Fnös Hermione. Hela Gryffindortornet skrattade dovt till som när en stor grupp av människor hör ett halvbra skämt. Harry, Ron och Hermione vände sig om och blängde på gruppen av människor, som blängde tillbaka på dem. I hopp om att ingen mer än Ron och Hermione skulle förstå vart han ville gå, så ingen kunde följa efter så försökte han hitta på något bra att säga.

"Vi kan gå dit vi var när… när…" Herregud, hade de inte gjort något som hela slottet inte redan visste om?

"Åh, vi kan väll bara gå ut härifrån?" Bad han trött och drog med Ron och Hermione ut från uppehållsrummet.

"Vi kan väll gå ner till sjön?" Bad han efter att ha försäkrat sig att ingen kunde höra dem.

"Nej," sa Hermione snabbt.

"Varför inte?" Frågade han förvånat.

"För att, vi är på väg in i november Harry, det är säkert lika svinkallt ute som i morse, två, det spöregnar ute nu, tre, vi går ofta dit, det är massor med folk som direkt skulle fatta att vi gått dit," förklarade Hermione tålmodigt. Han slängde en blick ut genom fönstret nog var det snart vinter alltid. De få löv som ännu fanns kvar dansade snart ner till marken med sina osynliga kavaljerer. Han vände sig tillbaka mot Hermione.

"Och du har någon bättre idé?" Frågade han misstroende.

"Faktiskt," sa Hermione och knyckte på nacken.

"Följ med," sa hon.

"Du tror inte att du skulle kunna berätta för oss vart vi är på väg först?" Frågade Ron retligt och körde ner händerna i fickorna.

"Nej," sa Hermione som om det vore självklart.

"Slipp då," muttrade Ron småsurt.

Hermione gick två steg framför dem ända tills hon stannade framför Barnabas den barnsliges gobeläng.

"Allvarligt Hermione, vid-behov-rummet?" Frågade Ron med höjda ögonbryn.

"Ja, tyst nu," sa Hermione och stegade snabbt fram och tillbaka tre gången.

"Då får jag läsa och ni göra vad ni vill… oj," sa Hermione när hon öppnade rummet och såg vad hon hade fått fram. Rummet var inte helt olikt ett av de små utrymmena mellan bokhyllorna i biblioteket. Bokhyllor som mer eller mindre tapetserade väggarna och mjuka fåtöljer mellan dem. Det var bara det att det stod en säng bakom fåtöljerna. Hermione rodnade kraftigt.

"Det var inte så jag menade med att göra vad ni vill," mumlade hon tyst medan han och Ron började skratta. Hermione blängde på dem.

"Äh, in med er bara innan någon ser oss," sa hon och puttade in dem i rummet och smällde igen dörren bakom dem. Hermione drog ut en bok och sjönk ner i en fåtölj och drog in fötterna under sig efter att ha sparkat av sig skorna. Ron sjönk också ner i en fåtölj efter att ha dragit fram en bok, och även han sjönk ner i den sista fåtöljen, men han utan att ta fram en bok. Han nöjde sig alldeles utmärkt med att titta på Ron medan han läste.

Rons ögon drog sig ganska sakta ner för raderna medan hanns ansiktsuttryck växlade mellan förvåning, förbluffning, och ett litet leende.

Efter närmare femton minuter så bröt Ron tystnaden.

"Oj, hör här," Utbrast Ron och Hermione tittade upp från sin bok efter att ha satt ett finger där hon befann sig.

"Vierpan är en af de ovanligaste ormarna i hela trollkarlsvärlden. Den står bara att finna i södra Egypten och på berget Korab i Albanien, som sägs vara en mycket kraftfull plats. Men det är inte det intressanta, hör här," han och Hermione utbytte en road blick.

"Vierpan är en af de giftigaste och magiska tingen som funnits, endast en Basilisk är mer fruktad. Vierpans bett läker inte ihop, och den jättelika ormen kan utföra magiska ting som endast de mäktigaste trollkarlarna kan drömma om. Bla bla bla, bla bla bla… den största Vierpan som mötts upp var hela _tjugotre_ meter lång!" Sa Ron och flinade upp mot dem. "Liten orm va?" Han log tillbaka och gick runt Ron för att läsa lite av texten själv. "Det finns en bild också, kolla här," sa Ron och bläddrade tillbaka en sida. Hanns leende slocknade omedelbart när han fick syn på bilden. "Vierpans ägg är en af de få saker som är kraftfullare än Vierpan själv. Skalet är vanligen nattsvart med skiftningar af blodrött, och närmast oförstörbart. Dessutom reparerar det sig själv direkt efter kläckningen. Coolt va?" Fortsatte Ron som uppenbarligen inte hade märkt att hanns leende slocknat. Han ryckte boken ur händerna på Ron och kollade närmre på bilden. Ormen som blängde på honom med svagt mörklila ögon var mer än skrämmande lik Nagini.

"Jag måste till Dumbledore…" mumlade han, mer för sig själv än till de andra. Han började snabbt gå mot dörren.

"Varför då?" Frågade Ron och hoppade upp efter honom.

"För han har fel…" sa han stressat, åter igen mer till sig själv än till de andra.

"Om vad?" Frågade Hermione och smällde igen sin bok och reste på sig.

"Om… om Voldemort," mumlade han lågt. Ron och Hermione stod nu alldeles bakom honom.

"Nej, ni kan inte följa med, inte den här gången," sa han, nu vänd direkt mot dem. Ron såg närmast sårad ut, medan Hermione chockat stirrade på honom.

"Vad menar du? Vi följer alltid med dig," sa Hermione med ett litet leende vid det sista.

"Inte nu," och innan de hann komma med fler invändningar så klev han snabbt ut ur rummet och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Snabbt styrde han stegen mot rektorns kontor medan han ögnade igenom resten av vad som stod om Vierpan. Folk kom med gliringar och undrande blickar medan han korsade korridor efter korridor, men han låtsades inte märka. Faktum var att han inte märkte det häller. Han var för uppslukad av sina egna tankar och bokens innehåll. Han kom fram till statyn som vaktade trappan till Dumbledores kontor, men än brydde han sig inte. Han fortsatte läsa om sin upptäckt.

"Låter nästan som magiska godisägg," mumlade han för sig själv och slog igen boken. När han tittade upp så såg han precis hur statyn hoppade undan och blottade trappan.

"Godisägg? Vore inte det vettigare att ha till påsk, man borde ha skummtomtar såhär års," fnös han och sprang sedan upp för trappan som redan snurrade uppåt. Han brydde sig inte om att knacka utan slog helt enkelt upp dörren.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ni har fel," sa han med andan i halsen, inte av språngmarshen upp för trappan, utan av sin egen insikt.

"Du har fått tillbaka minnet Harry, underbart," konstaterade Dumbledore.

"Men får jag fråga vad jag har fel om?" Frågade Dumbledore vänligt.

"Nagini, hon är ingen horokrux,"

* * *

Vad tycks om det du? 

Tack och lov så finns det ju en liten knapp här som gör så du kan säga precis vad du tycker!


	31. Horokruxer

Kap. 31 Horokruxer

"Vad menar du Harry?" Frågade Dumbledore och blev med ens allvarlig.

"Precis vad jag säger, Ni har fel, Nagini är ingen horokrux," upprepade han och Dumbledore gjorde en gest åt honom att sätta sig.

"Du låter väldigt säker på din sak," kommenterade Dumbledore, och först då insåg han att Dumbledore tvivlade på honom.

"Du tror mig inte," sa han tonlöst och lät händerna falla ner i knät.

"Med största ödmjukhet, Harry, men jag har ytters sällan fel, för att inte säga aldrig," sa Dumbledore, nästan beklagande.

"Men Ni måste tro mig, jag vet att Ni har fel," sa han, och glömde totalt att det kunde låta oartigt.

"Ursäkta mig Harry, men varför skulle jag, du ger mig inget som stärker dina… misstankar?" Frågade Dumbledore med ett artigt leende.

"Läs," sa han kort och sköt fram uppslaget med Vierpan till Dumbledore. Dumbledore läste igenom det snabbare än vad han trodde var möjligt.

"Jag har läst, men jag vill att du förklarar din teori för mig," sa Dumbledore och sköt tillbaka boken mot honom. En oro över att han kanske hade missat något viktigt slog över honom, men det var för sen att göra något åt det nu.

"Viste Ni att Nagini var en Vierpa?" Frågade han och undvek Dumbledores fråga.

"Jag har bara hört talas om Vierpor två gånger i mitt liv, medräknat den här, så nej, det visste jag inte," det var en underlig känsla att vetat något som stod att finna i en bok som inte Dumbledore visste.

"Men berätta nu Harry," bad Dumbledore igen.

"Voldemort var ju i Albanien i runt ett år, eller hur professorn?" Frågade han, och Dumbledore nickade.

"Och Vierpan finns ju i Albanien, det läste Ni?" Återigen så nickade Dumbledore.

"Voldemort har alltid velat ha horokruxer som är kraftfulla, det står att Vierpan är mycket kraftfull och magisk, men också att en av de få saker som är ännu kraftfullare är Vierpans ägg. Och tycker inte du att det är lite konstigt att Voldemort skulle skicka ut sin _själ_ i en orms kropp bara för att döda? Jag menar, det är inte ens alltid det är särskilt betydelsefulla personer ormen mördar," sa han långsamt.

"Voldemort är närmast beroende av kraftfulla ting…" det blev en lång tystnad medan han spänt väntade på att Dumbledore skulle fortsätta.

"Jag tror du har rätt," sa Dumbledore tillslut.

"Gör du?" Utbrast han förvånat.

"Ja," sa Dumbledore med ett litet leende.

"Din teori är mycket troligare än min," medgav Dumbledore med ett lätt leende.

"Jag vill följa med," sa han snabbt.

"Ska vi någonstans?" Frågade Dumbledore smått förvånat.

"Till ägget," förtydligade han.

"Det får vi se när den tiden kommer," svarade Dumbledore, men professorn avbröt honom innan han hann invända.

"Nu vill jag att du går," sa Dumbledore med en gest mot dörren.

"Men…" började han, men Dumbledore avbröt honom.

"Nu, Harry," Det var inte ovänligt men långt ifrån vänligt. Han reste sig upp.

"Adjö professorn," sa han motvilligt.

"Adjö Harry," svarade Dumbledore, och han stängde dörren bakom sig och lät sig föras ner av trappan.

Ron och Hermione stod och väntade på honom med en skock folk omkring sig.

"Förklara, nu," beordrade Hermione.

"Kom då," sa han och drog iväg med dem innan åhörarna hann bombardera honom med idiotiska frågor. Men de kom snart efter.

"_Herregud, har inte de ett eget liv eller?"_

"Är du verkligen bög Potter?" Skrek en komplett idiot som sprang efter dem som lustigt nog gick i Ravenclaw.

"Men det här är ju fånigt, in här!" Utbrast Hermione och puttade in dem i ett pyttelitet rum som visade sig vara en städskrubb.

"_Varför är det alltid städskrubbar? Kan det inte vara ett vardagsrum när man blir in puttad i ett rum för att gömma sig?"_ Det fanns ingen lampa i det kvadratmeterstora rummet, det var bara en liten strimma ljus som sipprade in under dörren. Hermione satte fingret mot läpparna i en gest att de skulle vara tysta, sen drog hon fram sitt trollspö.

"_Muffliato_," mumlade Hermione i riktning mot dörren.

"Förklara," beordrade hon sedan. Och han drog igenom allt på en minut.

"Okej, så nu vet du var ännu en horokrux finns?" Frågade Ron och han nickade. Handen som klämts in bakom Rons rygg drog han nu långsamt neråt, medan Hermione sa något.

"Va?" Frågade han, men fick bara en trött suck till svar. Ron tog plötsligt tag i hanns ansikte och tryckte det intill sitt eget. Ron mötte med ett leende hanns blick innan han kysste honom. Tyvärr var det så trångt i städskrubben att Hermione nästan också blev med i kyssen.

"Killar, kan ni bara vänta lite" Bad hon och puttade lite på dem. Motvilligt kände han hur Ron lämnade hanns läppar.

"Så, nu kan jag komma ut," sa hon och tryckte dem åt sidan så hon kunde gå ut. Hon tryckte upp dörren och snubblade ut innan hon stängde den igen efter sig.

"Har vi väntat lite nu?" Frågade Ron med ett leende. Han flinade och kysste Ron igen.

"Granger, är verkligen den där Potter bög?" Frågade en röst utifrån. Han mötte Rons blick och nickade med låtsad eftertänksamhet.

"Jag trodde inte att du nedlät dig till att prata med smutsskallar Parkinson?" Bet Hermione tillbaka.

"Men himlen är inte alltid blå," sa Parkinson i ovanligt dryg ton.

"Men du är korkad i alla väder," sa Hermione trött och både han och Ron fnissade till. Pansy fnös till och stegade sedan iväg utan svar på sin första fråga. Ljudet av Parkinsons steg hann knappt dö ut innan de ersattes av nya.

"Hermione vet du vart Harry är?" Frågade en röst. Han tryckte örat mot dörren för att urskilja vem rösten tillhörde.

"Ja," kom Hermiones svar utifrån. Sekunden senare rycktes dörren upp och både han och Ron stapplade till när de plötsligt inte hade något stöd längre. Han tappade balansen och landade hårt på stengolvet, och fick Ron på sig.

"Här," sa Hermione med en gest mot dem.

"Öh, hej Dean," sa han och skulle ha höjt en hand om inte båda hanns händer hade varit fastklämda under Ron.

"Öm, hej," sa Dean och verkade smått förfärad över deras entré.

"Hej Dean," sa Ron och hävde sig upp på armarna och klev upp. Ron räckte honom en hand och hjälpte honom upp. Dean såg ut som om han sett ett spöke. Eller nej, för det skulle inte ha varit något ovanligt. Dean såg ut som om han blivit mordhotad av Voldemort iförd en balett klänning, med tyll. Det var faktiskt en ganska bra beskrivning.

"Dean… vad ville du?" Frågade han osäkert.

"Jag vill inte veta vad ni gjorde där inne," sa Dean och såg äcklad ut.

"De gömde sig om du måste veta," sa Hermione och räddade dem.

"Öm… åh, javisst," sa Dean och rodnade lite.

"Kom du hit för att göra bort dig själv eller ville du något?" Fräste Hermione som nu verkade vara riktigt irriterad.

"Jag tänkte bara säga att vi mer eller mindre har mördat Seamus och att du kan flytta tillbaka," sa Dean och rodnade försvann av en bister min.

"Flytta _tillbaka_?" Frågade Hermione förvirrat.

"Sa jag inte att Seamus körde ut mig?" Frågade han med lätt höjda ögonbryn.

"Men du får flytta tillbaka nu," sköt Dean in.

"Flytta tillbaka, det låter som om Seamus förvisade honom ut ur landet," fnös Ron.

"Jaja, men vad ska man säga då?"

"Vad menar du? Varför gjorde han det?" Frågade Hermione och ignorerade Dean och Ron.

"För att Harry är bög," svarade Dean snabbt. En onaturlig tystnad tycktes lägga sig över dem.

"Öh… vad menar du?" Frågade Harry osäkert.

"Precis vad jag säger," sa Dean med ett litet leende.

"Du menar inte att du tror på The Daily Prophet?" Frågade Hermione och blängde vaksamt på honom.

"Jo…" sa Dean och ställde sig lite bakom Ron som om han var rädd att Hermione skulle förhäxa honom.

"Asså, det har egentligen inte så mycket med The Daily Prophet att göra, det är mer… vad _jag_ tror," försvarade sig Dean. Han, Ron och Hermione blängde misstänksamt på honom.

"Jag tycker inte att det är äckligt eller något, jag bara… tror det," de fortsatte bara att blänga på Dean.

"Men kom igen! Tyckte jag att det var något vidrigt fruktansvärt så skulle jag väll inte övertala Seamus att låta dig komma tillbaka till sovsalen?" Sa Dean till sitt försvar. De blängde på Dean och Dean blängde tillbaka på dem. Tystnaden la sig över dem igen som ett tjockt täcke.

"Öm… du vet inte vart din syster är Ron?" Frågade Dean, men det verkade som om han bara ville bryta tystnaden. Ron mörknade genast och öppnade munnen för att komma med ett skarpt svar. Utan att tänka la han en hand på Rons.

"Nej," sa han tyst, för Ron såg nästan ut som om han tänkte börja gräla på Dean. Deans ögon vidgades.

"Ron…" andades Dean.

"Ron… det är du och… _Ron_?" Utbrast Dean lågt medan ett leende spred sig över hanns läppar.

"Men lägg av, _jag _är ihop med Ron!" Utbrast Hermione bakom dem. Alla tre blängde på henne. Och Hermione lyckades se precis ut som om hon försagt sig om något som hon inte skulle ha gjort. Dean tittade misstroget på henne.

"Är det så svårt att tro på då?" Frågade Hermione irriterat.

"Ja, faktiskt," sa Dean med lätt höjda ögonbryn. Ron verkade göra ett blixt beslut och drog Hermione intill sig. Världen tycktes stanna när Rons och Hermiones läppar möttes. Och sedan sättas igång på lägsta möjliga hastighet. År verkade släpa sig förbi innan Dean bröt tystnaden.

"Okej, allvarligt, det börjar bli äckligt nu, jag tror er," Ron släppte Hermione och backade undan ett steg från henne.

"F… förlåt att vi inte sagt något, men vi visste inte hur du skulle ta det," mumlade Ron i ett försök att ursäkta hanns förskräckta min.

"Du… visste inte?" Frågade Dean misstroende. Han skakade på huvudet. Han önskade att han kunde få vara ifred, komma ifrån alla. Inklusive Ron. Särskilt Ron.

"Öm… jag… ska vi kanske starta operation byta-tillbaka-sovsal, då?" Föreslog han halvhjärtat. Dean flinade mot honom.

"Helt klart," sa Dean med ett flin.

"Ni får sköta det själva, jag måste till biblioteket," sa Hermione och vinkade åt dem innan hon gick.

"Okej," sa Ron och vinkade åt henne. I samma ögonblick hörde han ett popp och kände hur något tog i hanns ena byxben. I nästa sekund så stod han inne i rektorns kontor. Man kan säga att se sin pojkvän kyssa någon annan och sen bli iväg "poppad" men en husalf mot sin vilja går en på nerverna ganska rejält.

"_Vad!?"_ Utbrast han irriterat och snurrade runt mot rektorn.

"Vi måste åka," svarade Dumbledore och genomborrade honom med sin blåa blick. All ilska rann av honom.

"Nu?" Frågade han förvånat. Dumbledore nickade svagt.

"Varför?" Frågade han, det var inte vad han hade tänkt sig, det bara flög ur honom.

"Det är inget jag kan säga är jag rädd," sa Dumbledore med ett ursäktande leende.

"Okej…" sa han förvirrat.

"Har du med din stav?" Frågade Dumbledore plötsligt.

"Ja," sa han en smula förolämpad.

"Du åker vi," sa Dumbledore och grep tag om hanns arm. Känslan av att pressas genom en slang övermannade honom, och när de tillslut tog mark så föll han ner på knä i en kraftig hostattack. Han reste sig skakande upp med tårar i ögonen.

"Hade vi verkligen så bråttom så du inte kunde ha sagt till först, professorn?" Frågade han halvkvävt.

"Ja, jag blev tvungen att lyfta skyddsbarriären runt skolan för våran avfärd," svarade rektorn med blicken fäst på det väldiga berget framför dem.

"Jaha…" mumlade han och kände sig dum. Han vände även han blicken mot berget som han identifierade som Korab.

"Tror Ni vi måste ända upp dit professorn?" Frågade han och tittade upp mot toppen som höjde sig nästan tretusen meter över dem. Himlen var mörkt blågrå och gav själva platsen ett intryck av mystik och magin runt platsen fick huden att knottra sig på armarna.

"Det tror jag inte, om någon mugglare skulle bestiga berget så skulle toppen vara målet, jag tror snarare på en avskild grotta ungefär halvvägs," Dumbledore lät blicken vandra över berget som om han väntade att få syn på en skyllt.

"Det skulle vara troligt eftersom det är tillräckligt högt upp för att man inte ska kunna se den ordentligt från marken, men samtidigt utom fara från sikt uppifrån," svarade Dumbledore på hanns outtalade fråga.

Själva bestigningen av berget var ingen trevlig upplevelse. Marken tycktes röra sig under fötterna på honom, medan Dumbledore inte tycktes ha några problem alls att hålla takten uppe.

Men plötsligt så stannade rektorn så plötsligt att han gick in i honom. Dumbledore grep ett säkert tag om hanns underarm och hindrade honom från att falla. Natten hade fallit och bara ett fåtal stjärnor hade brutit genom molntäcket och tycktes bara göra skuggorna djupare. En gles dimma hade lagt sig över landskapet och fick snart hanns kläder genomvåta.

"Tänd din stav Harry," beordrade rektorn och han kunde ana en spänning i hanns röst.

"Men jag får inte använda magi utanför skolan," protesterade han.

"Vi är tillräckligt nära horokruxen för att det inte ska märkas," svarade Dumbledore. Han förstod inte vad Dumbledore menade men gjorde ändå som rektorn bad honom.

"_Lumos,__" _mumlade han till sin stav, men inget tycktes hända. Spetsen på trollstaven såg ut som en fjärran stjärna, men den spred inget ljus.

"Vi är nära," sa Dumbledore och höjde sin egen stav.

De fortsatte en bit till och snart kunde han urskilja en svart grottöppning i det dunkla mörkret.

"Var försiktig," förmanade Dumbledore och tog ett litet steg mot grottan. Den smala stigen var nu tillräckligt bred, så han gick försiktigt runt rektorn och närmade sig grottan.

"Vänta…" I samma sekund som Dumbledore uttalade ordet så föll han ihop. Smärtan som sakta började fylla honom fick honom att skrika. Stjärnor flimrade under ögonlocken medan det kändes som han sänktes ner i flytande lava. Smärtan blev så stark så han slutade skrika, så han slutade andas. Sen, lika plötsligt som den kommit, så försvann smärtan. Ett svagt dunkande kändes i hanns huvud och ben. När han slog upp ögonen så mottes de av ett par blåa ögon.

"_Ron," _var hanns första tanke. Men när dunkandet avtog så insåg han att ögonen som mötte hanns saknade skönheten i Rons varma blick.

"Professorn jag är ledsen, jag visste inte…" mumlade han svagt och lät Dumbledore hjälpa honom upp på fötter. Han svajade och sökte fäste med blicken. Han fann det på bergets skrovliga yta. Där en text var inristad.

"Professorn," sa han och höjde en pekande hand mot skriften. Rektorn vände sig om och böjde sig fram för att granska den närmre.

"Underligt, jag har aldrig sett något liknande," mumlade Dumbledore, mest till sig själv. Han såg över axeln på rektorn, och utan att vara riktigt medveten om vad han gjorde så la han handen på skriften.

"Vad sa du?" Frågade rektorn. Han blinkade till och slog upp ögonen, omedveten om att han ens slutit dem.

"Jag sa inget," svarade han förundrat och såg sig om. Hur hade han tagit sig in i grottan?

"Kommer ni professorn?" Frågade han en smula otåligt.

"Jag kan inte," svarade rektorn tålmodigt.

"Vad menar Ni?" Frågade han förundrat och gick fram till Dumbledore.

"Jag kan inte komma in i grottan," förtydligade Dumbledore.

"Inte?" Frågade han misstroget.

"Nej," svarade Dumbledore enkelt och la handen på luften som en mimare lägger handen på en obefintlig vägg.

"Men jag kommer in," sa han och gick och ställde sig framför rektorn.

"Driver Ni med mig?" Frågade han och kunde inte hålla irritationen från rösten helt och hållet.

"Ta min arm," sa Dumbledore och ignorerade frågan. Han gjorde som rektorn bad honom med viss förundran.

"Gå nu in i grottan," sa Dumbledore. Han gjorde återigen som rektorn bad honom. Och gick rakt in i en osynlig vägg. Han kunde inte motstå impulsen att gnida sig om näsan där väggen tagit emot.

"Släpp mig nu och försök samma sak igen," sa rektorn. Han släppte rektorn och gick med vaksamhet en bit in i den djupa grottan.

"Det finns inget här," sa han efter att ha trevat i luften som en sömngångare.

"Harry, du måste fortsätta utan mig," sa rektorn allvarligt. Han snodde förskräckt runt.

"Jag ser inte långt in i grottan så jag kan inte hjälpa dig, men du måste fortsätta," rektorns röst innehöll ett dödligt allvar men det dolde inte oron. Han nickade svagt och gick djupare in i grottan.

"Jag vill se…" mumlade han för sig själv, och som om någon hört hanns bön så flammade två facklor upp. Grottan visade sig inte vara mer än kanske femton meter djup, och var perfekt rundad i slutet. Mitt i rundeln stod ett litet stenbord, och på stenbordet låg ett svart ägg. Det nattsvarta ägget var stort som en amerikansk fotboll och bar ett tunt spindelnät av ljusgrå ådror. Han gick hänfört fram till det och la en kraftigt skakande hand på ägget. Det var kallt som is, men mjukt som finaste siden. Han rös till och fattade tag om ägget med bägge händer. Sen, som om någon annan varelse tog över hanns ögon, så föll hanns blick på kanten av stenbordet. En skrift hade dykt upp på dess yta.

"Han blinkade till och orden tycktes läsa upp sig själva i hanns huvud. Orden var en väsande sång utan melodi, och han kunde inte tyda den för än den sista väsande tonen hade dött ut. Återigen föll hanns blick på texten. Voldemorts egen röst tycktes läsa upp den i hanns huvud.

"_Genom att röra vid detta ägg så har du trotsat Mörkrets Herre, Lord Voldemort, den mäktigaste varelsen som har vandrat på denna jord. Och jag kan lova dig att du kommer få betala ett dyrt pris för det._

_Genom att röra vid detta ägg så kan jag lova att du dömt varelsen som ligger närmast ditt hjärta till en ytterst plågsam död._

_Ta detta som en varning, och kom ihåg – Lord Voldemort håller alltid ett löfte…"_

Han föll skakande ner på knä, alla krafter tycktes ha lämnat hanns kropp. Hanns röst var inte mer än en hjälplös kvidning när han lyckades häva upp den.

"Ron… Ron… åh, Ron, vad har jag gjort?"

* * *

Tada! Nu är det bara fyra kapitel kvar!

Och skriv gärna en review!


	32. Förbannelsen

Kap. 32 Förbannelsen

Han kravlade sig upp på fötter och insåg plötsligt att facklorna hade slocknat.

"Professorn!" Skrek han och staplade ut till rektorn genom det kompakta mörkret.

"Ron…" han svalde kraftigt, men varför viste han inte riktigt.

"Ron… han kommer dö om inte vi inte tar oss tillbaka till slottet snart!" Att Ron redan kunde vara död var för smärtsamt för att ens tänka på. Han kände tårarna trycka på och han mådde illa av oron som hade grävt sig in i honom.

"Vad är det som hänt Harry?" Frågade rektorn med ett lugn som fick honom att vilja strypa den gamle mannen. Han återgav Voldemorts meddelande som fortfarande snurrade i hanns huvud. Han blev oroligare för varje sekund som gick men rektorn stod fortfarande orörlig.

"Han är inte död än Harry," sa rektorn i ett försök till lugnande ton. Orden fick motsatt effekt på honom. _Än_. Det fick det sista lilla hopp han hade att dö, precis som Ron oundvikligen skulle göra.

"Inte ens Voldemort är kapabel till att döda på så stort avstånd, men du har rätt, skyndar vi oss inte så kommer Mr Weasley att dö," En ensam tår rullade snabbt ner för hanns kind och droppade ner på marken. Den fick snart sällskap av en mängd regndroppar som stadigt ökade i antal. Det tycktes som själva himlen redan sörjde Rons död.

De behövde bara ta sig en kort bit ner för berget innan Dumbledore grabbade tag i hanns arm och transfererade iväg dem. De tog mark ett tiotal meter från skolans marker. Han började springa innan han egentligen förmådde det så han snubblade till, föll ner på knä men stannade inte upp. Han reste sig snabbt och började springa mot slottet. Natten över slottet var klar men månen var ny och stjärnorna var sparsamma med sitt ljus. En av säsongens första riktigt kalla dagar hade passerat och lämnat platts för den ännu kyligare natten. Kölden rev i hanns hals och lungor medan han sprang. Han hade tillryggalagt inte ens halva skolområdet, och slottet tycktes fortfarande plågsamt långt bort. Han sprang och sprang, men inte av hanns steg tycktes föra honom närmre slottet. Tröttheten var över honom när slottets port tillslut tornade upp sig över honom. Han sprang de även de sista stegen och ryckte i portens handtag. Till ingen nytta. Han slog hårt till porten med bägge nävar, knutna i vredesmod. Han borrade in naglarna medan sorgen grep tag i hanns axlar och skakade honom. Ett svagt klickande hördes plötsligt. Han drog ett skakande andetag och vände sig om. Han kunde knappt urskilja rektorn i mörkrets svarta filt. Sen tycktes synen ändras och Dumbledore framgick tydligt, som ett ljus i mörkret. Rektorn stod på samma punkt som de hade transfererat sig till, med armen fortfarande höjde efter besvärjelsen som öppnat porten. Manteln dansade svagt i en vindfläkt och stjärnornas bleka sken drog bort all färg från synen. Han gav den resliga mannen en sista blick innan han slet upp porten och rusade in i slottet. Hanns fötter tycktes bara leda honom på omvägar medan han kämpade för att komma på en hemlig gång som kunde ta honom till sitt mål snabbare. Men hanns hjärna var uppfyllt av en enda tanke.

_"Ron får inte dö," _

Han skrek lösenordet till tjocka damen så fort han fick henne inom synhåll. Och innan hon hade öppnat sig knappt mer än en decimeter så hade han tryckt sig genom hålet. Ett tiotal par med ögon vändes mot honom så fort han trätt in genom porträtt hålet. Att någon fortfarande kunde bry sig om kunde bry sig om vad som stått i morgonens tidning kunde han inte förstå. Han trängde sig igenom gruppen med människor som snabbt hade samlats i en klunga och börjat bombardera honom mer frågor. Han rusade upp för trappen och ryckte upp dörren till sin sovsal, sin gamla sovsal.

Dean hälsade smått förvånat, Neville snarkade och Seamus skrek till, men Rons säng var tom. Han lämnade rummet utan ett ord och ryckte upp dörren till sin nya sovsal. Han både bävade och hoppades för att Ron skulle vara där inne. Var han inte där så skulle han bli tvungen att leta igenom slottet. Men var han där… han bävade för att se i vilket skick han skulle finna Ron i. Själva sovsalen var tom men i en impuls så sprang han fram och ryckte upp dörren till det badrum som sovsalen erbjöd. En våg av fruktan, illamående och oro fyllde honom när han klev in i badrummet.

En knapp halvmeter från en dusch som fortfarande stod och sprutade vatten låg en medvetslös kropp. Rons kropp. Det blödde från ett sår i huvudet, men köttsåret som täckte hanns sida var värre. Betydligt värre. Blodet pumpades ut i vågor och hade bildat en pöl på golvet, en del späddes ut med vatten och rann ner med det. Men det var fortfarande en skrämmande stor mängd på golvet. Han sprang fram och vände upp Ron så han låg på rygg. Synen fick honom nästan att spy. Synligt låg nu ett blodigt revben, brutet, och en bit av lungan det en gång hade skyddat.

Blodflödet tycktes öka när inte det kalla golvet hindrade dess framfart. Han började förtvivlat treva efter en puls på Rons hals. Han fann den snart, men den var så svag så det tycktes som en ren lyckoträff att han överhuvudtaget hade hittat den. Han stirrade som förhäxad på Rons bleka ansikte innan han lät blicken glida ner till hanns sida igen. Någonstans djupt inom honom insåg han att Ron inte skulle överleva om han inte gjorde något snart. Men han visste inte vad. Han var rädd att skada Ron ytterligare om han bar upp honom till sjukhusflygeln, men han var rädd för vad som skulle hända om han lämnade Rons sida för att hämta madam Pomfrey. Han tog tillslut försiktigt upp Ron i sina armar och la honom på sin säng sen han mindes hur obekväm Rons egen säng var. I samma ögonblick som han la täcket över Ron i ett fåfängt försök att stoppa blödningen så slogs dörren upp.

Madam Pomfrey iförd ett vitt nattlinne och morgonfrisyr rusade in i rummet. Madam Pomfrey sköt honom helt enkelt åt sidan och ryckte av Ron täcket. Hon flämtade till och vände sig sen mot honom.

"Albus skickade hit mig," började hon med att förklara.

"Jag måste behandla pojken här, man skulle skada honom om man försökte bära upp honom till sjukhusflygeln och en transferens till St Mungos skulle kunna döda honom," det medlidande och den sorg som han såg i madam Pomfreys ögon nu var inget han hade sett innan, och det oroade honom.

"Jag måste be dig att gå nu Potter," sa hon sen. Han hade inte krafter nog att argumentera emot och lämnade rummet. Han ville bara hitta Hermione, eller kanske Ginny. Bara någon som lyssnade på honom. Men han kunde inte minnas om han sett deras ögon nere i uppehållsrummet. Han gick ner ändå. Men ingen av dem var där. Han kunde knappt se eller höra personerna som bombarderade honom med frågor, och till allas förvåning så gick han bara iväg upp mot flickornas sovsalar. Han reflekterade inte ens över att trappan inte blev en hal kana utan behöll sin vanliga form. Eftersom pojkarnas och flickornas sovsalar var lika i formen så gick han helt enkelt till den dörr som motsvarade hanns gamla sovsals. Som i trans bankade han svagt på dörren. Han visste inte om det hade hörts men han orkade inte höja handen till en ny knackning. Efter nästan en minut så öppnades dörren av Lavender. Han var tvungen att bita sig i läppen när hon påminde honom om Ron.

"… Hermione," mumlade han frågade och hörde hur rösten bröts. Lavender bara stirrade chockat på honom.

" Vad…"

"Flytta på dig!" Avbröt plötsligt Hermione och sköt Lavender åt sidan. Hon flämtade till när hon såg honom.

"Harry! Vad har hänt?" Frågade hon förskräckt. Han mötte hennes blick och stirrade sen ner på sina händer. Han vred sakta upp dem så handflatorna blottades. De var täckta av blod. Hanns händer började skaka, han knöt dem och bet sig i läppen när han kände tårarna stiga. Både Lavender och Hermione såg förändringen.

"Harry, vad…" började Lavender, men återigen avbröt Hermione.

"Ut! Ut med er bägge två!" Sa Hermione skarpt och föste ut de två tjejerna trots att de bara var iförda pyjamas. Hon drog in honom i rummet i samma rörelse som hon förste ut de andra. Han slängde sig om halsen på Hermione och begravde ansiktet i hennes axel. En mållös Parvati stängde dörren om dem. Han hulkade och snyftade i ett medan Hermione satte honom ner på sin säng.

"Sssh," mumlade hon och strök honom över ryggen medan han borrade sig ner i hennes axel.

"Kan du inte berätta vad det är som har hänt?" Bad Hermione. Han skakade på huvudet, oförmögen att få fram ett enda ord.

"Harry, snälla försök," bad Hermione. Han snyftade så kraftigt så bokstäverna i Rons namn inte blev sammanhängande.

"Är det Ron? Har han sagt något?" Frågade Hermione. Tänk om det vore så enkelt. Han skakade kraftigt på huvudet. Han tryckte kinden mot Hermiones hals och lugnades en smula av hennes dunkande puls.

"Är… är han skadad?" Frågade Hermione och han kände hur hennes puls ökade när han snyftade och nickade.

"Var är han? Snälla Harry, jag måste få se honom!" Bad Hermione och sköt honom ifrån sig. Han drog ett skakande andetag.

"Du… du vill inte se… honom…" rösten brast igen och han började snyfta.

"Harry, snälla, du måste berätta var han är?" Rösten skars av Hermiones oro. Motvilligt tog han henne till Ron.

Madam Pomfrey tittade bara på dem när de klev in i rummet. Han backade undan och sjönk ner på Rons säng. Hermione gick fram och tittade ner på Rons sår som madam Pomfrey fortfarande inte hunnit lägga om. Hon slog händerna för munnen med tårar som vällde upp i ögonen på henne när hon backade undan för att sen sjunka ner på knä och begrava ansiktet i händerna under väldiga snyftningar. Han var så rädd att han inte kunde få fram ett ljud. Tårarna rann ner för hanns ansikte, men han var för rädd för att kunna få fram minsta snyftning. Han var för rädd att förlora Ron.

Lakanet som Ron låg på var färgad av blodet som aldrig tycktes sluta rinna, och madam Pomfrey hade redan bytt det två gånger när hon rätade på sig.

"Det ser ut att vara ett ormbett, men jag vet inte från vilken sort. Men giftet gör så blodet inte koagulerar därför behöver han en blodpåfyllningsdryck en gång var tredje timme, kan jag lägga det ansvaret på dig Potter?" Frågade madam Pomfrey och såg med ens mycket trött ut. Han nickade.

"Då kan du ge honom en om en halvtimme och nästa gång klockan sex. Jag har gjort allt jag kan nu, och det är för riskabelt att flytta honom till St Mungos. Nu är det helt upp till honom." La hon till med en suck. Han nickade.

"Jag kommer och tittar till honom imorgon bitti," sa hon och stängde sen dörren bakom sig. Bara några minuter senare så reste Hermione sig ljudlöst och lämnade rummet. Han satt i några minuter och stirrade på Ron tills han var tvungen att ge honom drycken som madam Pomfrey hade bett honom om. Han tog upp flaskan med det blodfärgade innehållet och drog loss korken. Han hällde drycken i Rons vidöppna mun. Han gled ner på golvet och satte sig på knä. Han lutade ansiktet ner i den mjuka madrassen.

"Ron, Ron, snälla Ron… ge inte upp, jag… jag älskar dig…"

* * *

Minns du vad jag skrev om Vierpans bett? Hm, eller tänkte jag bara skriva det...? Iaf, det är en sånn orm Ron har blivit biten av...

Jo, och så tänkte jag beträtta att sista kapitlet inte kommer ha någon sån här grej, där jag skriver till dig liksom... Så är det något du undrar om då så får du reviewa... : D

Och det kan du väll göra nu med!


	33. Skuld

Kap. 33 Skuld

Han förmådde sig inte att somna. Klockan sex så kravlade han ur sängen och tog fram den andra flaskan som madam Pomfrey hade lämnat kvar. Han drog en skakande hand över Rons mjuka hår och vände upp hanns ansikte. Det var skrämmande blekt. Han hällde försiktigt ner den blodröda drycken i Rons öppna mun. Han ställde ifrån sig flaskan och sjönk ner på knä bredvid Rons säng. Han drog försiktigt täcket av Rons överkropp. Det var lindat ett bandage över såret som skulle hindra blödningen, men det var redan en stor röd fläck på bandaget. Han bet sig hårt i läppen och lät sin hand glida ner över Rons arm för att ta hanns hand. Han grep så hårt han vågade, men hanns hand bara skakade. Han la ner huvudet på sängen och tryckte Rons hand mot sin kind. Det var hanns fel att Ron låg där. Hanns fel att… att Ron kanske… kanske skulle… han svalde. Om han bara inte rört den där horokruxen så skulle inte Ron ha legat här med ett stort ormbett i sidan. Ormbett…

När han tänt ljusen i grottan och sagt öppningsfrasen så hade han gjort det på parselspråk. Och det som stått skrivet i kanten av bordet. Det måste också ha varit parselspråk. Men allt det här hade på något sätt ett samband med ormar, borde man inte kunna…

"Läk_…" _nej det var på engelska. Han koncentrerade sig

"_Läk…" _ordet kom ut som en hes viskning. Bandaget som täckte såret rörde sig svagt. Han reste sig upp, osäker på att något verkligen hade hänt. Han tog några steg, och övermannades sen av en plötslig trötthet som fick honom att sjunka ihop på golvet. Det svartnade för ögonen på honom. Han hade inte alls varit beredd på den fullständiga urladdningen. Han slöt ögonen och lät medvetslösheten ta över. Omedveten om att Ginny hade betraktat det hela.

När han slog upp ögonen igen så stirrade han in i hennes hasselnöts bruna ögon.

"Harry! Harry!" Hennes ögon var förtvivlade.

"Sluta skaka mig, annars kommer jag få hjärnskakning," muttrade han och satte sig upp. Hon slutade omedelbart skaka om honom.

"Förlåt, man jag har försökt få liv i dig i nästan femton minuter…" mumlade hon och han såg tårarna stiga i hennes ögon.

"Ginny…" utbrast han och strök över hennes arm.

"Vad har hänt med min bror?" Snyftade hon. Han kunde inte berätta om horokruxerna för henne.

"Jag… jag rörde vid något som Voldemort hade lagt en förbannelse över…" Han tystnade och svalde.

"_Genom att röra vid detta ägg så har du trotsat Mörkrets Herre, Lord Voldemort, den mäktigaste varelsen som har vandrat på denna jord. Och jag kan lova dig att du kommer få betala ett dyrt pris för det. __Genom att röra vid detta ägg så kan jag lova att du dömt varelsen som ligger närmast ditt hjärta till en ytterst plågsam död.__Ta detta som en varning, och kom ihåg – Lord Voldemort håller alltid ett löfte…"_

Ginny stirrade storögt på honom när han repeterat orden som han nu kunde utantill.

"Ron… Ron ligger närmast ditt hjärta?" Frågade Ginny med ett uttryckslöst ansikte. Han hade inte tänkt på att han erkänt det när han upprepade förbannelsen. Men han nickade.

"Det är ditt fel!" Skrek Ginny och hennes ansikte var förvridet av ilska bakom tårarna.

"Det är ditt fel att Ron ligger där! Precis som det var ditt fel när pappa blev biten!" Varma tårar rullade snabbt ner för hanns kinder och droppade ner i hanns knä. Han nickade skakigt. Vad var det för mening med att förneka något som var så sant?

"Ron, min bror, kommer att dö på grund av dig!" Skrek hon och hennes röst gick ofrivilligt upp i falsett.

"Nej, nej, det… det är mitt fel, men han får inte dö… han kan inte dö nu…" Tårarna droppade allt snabbare ner i hanns knä.

"Se på honom, Hermione berättade för mig hur hanns sår såg ut, han _lunga _syntes. Ingen överlever något sådant. Pappa överlevde knappt och hanns sår var inte lika djups som Rons och satt bättre till…" Hon tystnade och svalde.

"Vi har ingen möjlighet att flytta honom till St Mungos utan att riskera hanns liv…" Han drog in ett skakande andetag och tittade bort mot sin bror.

"Han kommer att dö Harry, och det är ditt fel," Plötsligt gav Ron ifrån sig ett lågt stön och rörde lite på sig. Han reste sig snabbt och tog ett steg mot Ron. Men Ginny hindrade honom.

"Du kommer inte nära honom igen Harry," sa hon och drog fram sitt trollspö och ställde sig framför Ron. Han tittade upp i hennes bruna ögon som hela tiden fylldes med tårar. Skulden värkte och brände i honom, men rädslan att förlora Ron var ännu värre.

"Det är mitt fel att han ligger där Ginny, och det är mitt fel om han dör. Men jag ville aldrig skada honom, jag älskar honom Ginny, mer än vad jag älskat någon innan." Han svalde och vände ryggen åt henne. Han tog upp sin trollstav från sängen och lämnade sen rummet med tårarna fortfarande rinnandes ner för kinderna.

Han kom ner till uppehållsrummet samtidigt som professor McGonagall kom in i det.

"Rektorn söker dig Potter," sa hon i sin vanliga barska ton. Men hon ryckte förvånat till när hon såg hanns tårar.

"Du… gråter Potter," påpekade hon chockat. Han bara ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad vill Dumbledore?" Frågade han med skrovlig röst.

_"Han kommer att dö, Harry," _Ginnys ord ringde fortfarande i hanns öron.

"Det hoppades jag att du skulle kunna svara på Potter," sa McGonagall och tittade undrade på honom medan de började gå mot rektorns kontor.

"Är det om Weasley, Harry?" Frågade hon, och han hade aldrig hört hennes röst så sorgsen. Han bet ihop käkarna och nickade kort.

"Poppy gör sitt bästa, han kommer säkert att klara sig," sa McGonagall tröstande.

"Professor McGonagall, minst ett revben är brutet såret är så djupt så att jag kunde _se _hanns lunga och han har säkert fått en hjärnskakning av fallet. Det är samma orm som bet Mr Weasley så såret kommer inte att läka. Han kommer att dö, och det är mitt fel." Hanns röst var stadig men tårarna rann allt snabbare när han stannat och stirrade in i förvandlingskonst lärarens chockade ögon.

"Hur kunde Weasley bli så allvarligt skadad?" Frågade McGonagall. "Albus förklarade inte det för mig"

"Han hade sina skäl," muttrade han till svar.

"Potter, glöm inte att det är din lärare du talar med," sa McGonagall och återvann en del av sin vanliga ton.

_"__Genom att röra vid detta föremål så har du trotsat Mörkrets Herre, Lord Voldemort, den mäktigaste varelsen som har vandrat på denna jord. Och jag kan lova dig att du kommer få betala ett dyrt pris för det. _

_Genom att röra vid detta föremål så kan jag lova att du dömt varelsen som ligger närmast ditt hjärta till en ytterst plågsam död._

_Ta detta som en varning, och kom ihåg – Lord Voldemort håller alltid ett löfte…" _Rabblade han snabbt och bytte ut några ord.

_"Han kommer att dö Harry, och det är ditt fel," _

"Så The Daily Prophet hade rätt för en gångs skull," sa McGonagall mest för sig själv.

"Ni vet, professorn, att man kan faktiskt bry sig om en person utan att älska den på det sättet," påpekade han skarpt. McGonagall tittade på honom.

"Men du älskar Weasley på 'det sättet', inte sant?" Frågade McGonagall med ett litet leende. Han slog ner blicken och började gå igen.

_"Det är ditt fel…" _

De gick under tystnad tills de bara hade några få meter kvar.

"Vad var det egentligen du tog i för något?" Frågade McGonagall.

"Det kan jag inte säga," svarade han sanningsenligt.

"Potter…" började McGonagall varnande.

"Det är en order från professor Dumbledore, han var med och jag gjorde inget som bröt mot skolans regler," sa han trött och torkade irriterat bort en tår från sin kind. McGonagall tittade tvivlande på honom men tog inte upp ämnet igen. Hon viskade lösenordet till den fula stenfiguren så han inte skulle höra det, men han brydde sig inte. De ställde sig på trappan som snabbt tog den upp och McGonagall knackade på rektorns dörr.

"Ja," kom det inifrån. Han öppnade dörren innan McGonagall ens hade hunnit lagt handen på handtaget.

"Skulle jag kunna få byta några ord med pojken, Minerva?" Frågade Dumbledore artigt och log lite mot professor McGonagall.

"Självfallet, Albus," svarade McGonagall. Det blev en underlig tystnad.

"Åh…!" Utbrast McGonagall när hon insåg att rektorn ville att hon skulle gå.

"Ja, då lämnar jag er, säg till om du vill något mer Albus," sa McGonagall och lämnade sen snabbt rummet. Han sjönk ner i stolen som stod framför rektorns bord och begravde sitt tårdränkta ansikte i händerna. Han övermannades av en ny flodvåg av sorg.

"Han kommer att dö, madam Pomfrey säger att det är för farligt att flytta honom. Det är mitt fel, om jag inte hade tagit i den där stenen så skulle inte Ron dö. Det är mitt fel att han dör." När Dumbledore inte svarade kändes det som han bekräftade det han sagt. Han drog upp knäna till kroppen och slog armarna om dem. Han kunde inte hindra de kraftiga snyftningarna som bröt fram ur hanns strupe och inte heller floden av tårar som trängde upp i hanns ögon. Han skakade av gråt och önskade inget hällre än att Rons varma arm skulle omfamna honom och mumla att allt var okej, att det inte alls var hanns fel. Men ingen Ron kom. Och det sista han gjort mot Ron, han hade varit arg på honom. Arg för att han kysst Hermione.

"Jag räknade inte med att Toms angrepp skulle vara psykiskt," sa Dumbledore plötsligt. Han svalde ner snyftningarna och tittade upp på rektorn. "Han har insett att man kan plågas mer på insidan än utsidan," Det fanns inte den stolthet i rektorns röst som det fanns när en av de egna hade blivit skickligare, men inte häller den oron eller fruktan som kom när ens fiende hade utökat sin makt.

_"Det är ditt fel att Ron kommer att dö," _

"Och jag föll för det, Ron kommer att… dö på grund av mig…" snyftade han.

"Tror du verkligen det Harry?" Frågade rektorn med allvarlig min.

"Hur skulle jag kunna!?" Han drog en skakande andetag.

"Jag älskar honom, hur kan man tro på att en av de man älskar ska dö?" Han suckade med en svag snyftning.

"En del av mig tror fortfarande inte på att Sirius är borta," sa han lågt och bet sen hårt ihop käkarna. En tystnad följde

"Berätta för mig vad du har gjort med Weasley," bad Dumbledore plötsligt och slog sig ner mittemot honom. Han tog ett djupt andetag som skakade lätt.

"Jag hittade honom inne i duschen med blod omkring sig, jag vände på honom så han låg på rygg," han blev tvungen att svälja vid minnet.

"Sen lyfte jag upp honom och…"

"Hur?" Avbröt rektorn.

"I armarna," sa han, osäker på om han uppfattat frågan rätt.

"Fortsätt," bad rektorn och nickade. Han torkade bort en tår med tummen och väntade tills en snyftning hade dött ut innan han tog till orda igen.

"Jag bar honom till min säng och la honom där, sen kom madam Pomfrey och körde ut mig. Jag gick upp till Hermione men hon ville få se Ron så vi gick tillbaka. När madam Pomfrey blev tvungen att gå så bad hon att jag skulle ge honom en blodpåfyllningsdryck vid klockan tre och sex så det gjorde jag. Och sen så sa jag… _Läk…" _ordet hade varit på ormspråk

"Vad betyder det?" Frågade Dumbledore.

"Läk," upprepade han, fast nu på engelska. Rektorn sprack upp i ett leende.

"Det är inte ditt fel att Ronald är skadad, men det är tackvare dig som han kan komma att överleva," Han tittade tvärt upp på rektorn med tårarna fortfarande rinnande ner för ansiktet.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade han.

"Att du räddade Ronalds liv genom att säga det ordet, säg mig, visst blev du väl utmattad efter att ha sagt det?" Frågade Dumbledore.

"Jag svimmade," bekräftade han.

"Du hjälpte Mr Weasley att läka, det är jag säker på, men jag vet inte hur," sa Dumbledore och hanns blåa ögon glittrade av något som kunde vara stolthet.

"Gå och ta av Mr Weasley bandaget nu, jag är säker på att han vill se dig," sa Dumbledore med en gest mot dörren.

"Nej," hanns skarpa svar tycktes förvåna rektorn.

"Får jag fråga varför inte?" Rågade Dumbledore artigt.

"Jag utsätter honom och Hermione för en alldeles för stor risk när jag är med dem, jag kan helt enkelt inte göra så mot dem," tårarna hade nu slutat rinna ner för hanns ansikte.

"Tror du verkligen att du kan sudda ut dem från ditt liv så totalt?" Frågade rektorn och la huvudet på sned. Han bet sig i läppen och nickade sen knappt märkbart.

"Tror du att de skulle kunna sudda ut din från sina liv?" Frågade Dumbledore och spände sina genomträngande ögon i honom. Han skakade uppgivet på huvudet.

"De skulle aldrig gå med på det, men de har inget val, det är för farligt för dem," sa han och slöt ögonen.

"Du behöver dina vänner Harry, de har egna viljor och de har valt dig, det är inget du kan bortse ifrån," sa Dumbledore med ett vänligt leende.

"Jag skulle inte klara av om någon av dem dog…" sa han med lätt skakande röst.

"Du kan inte bara släppa dem Harry, och även om du kunde det, skulle du verkligen vilja leva ett liv helt utan vänner?" Han önskade att han hade kunnat svara ett ärligt ja på den frågan.

"Jag måst till Ron," sa han efter en kort tystnad och ställde sig upp.

"Jag vet, Harry, jag vet…" sa rektorn något mer så hördes det inte efter att han stängt dörren.

---

Han kom farm till sovsalen igen skrämmande snabbt och fann att Ginny hade lämnat den. Han hade närmast omedvetet förberett sig för att argumentera emot henne igen, men nu när hon inte var där så tycktes det överdrivet. Ron låg på rygg med täcket neddraget och armarna ovanpå det. Hanns fräkniga ansikte var nästan lika blekt som den vita kudde ett vilade mot. Han tog av sig skor, stumpor och tröja och kröp sen ner bredvid Ron, närmast väggen. Han drog försiktigt med fingrarna över Rons bandagerade överkropp tills han fann skarven som madam Pomfrey helt enkelt hade tejpat igen efter att ha funnit att det behövde bytas så många gånger. Han pillade försiktigt loss den och började linda upp bandaget. Han fick dra den under Ron när han skulle linda upp ryggen. Han blev orolig när han fann att de inre lagren var våta. Hanns hand skakade när han lindade upp de sista lagren. Han viste inte om han skulle sucka av lättnad eller flämta av förskräckelse när han såg Rons sida. Huden runt såret var täckt av ett blålila blåmärke stor som en klonk och såg ut att vara mycket ömt. Själva såret hade läkt ihop klumpigt och det skulle bli ett stort ärr. Men Ron skulle kanske överleva. Han sträckte ut handen och rörde vid det nästan två decimeter långa ärret. En lätt skälvning gick genom Rons kropp och han slog upp ögonen. Men Ron slöt dem så snart han blev medveten om att han öppnat dem.

"Åh, Harry jag hade en så hemsk dröm, jag var i duschen och så plötsligt kändes det som om något bet mig, jag skrek och när jag tittade ner så saknades en stor bit av mig, bokstavligt talat. Jag önskade att jag skulle svimma men det var som om en förhäxning höll mig vid medvetande bara för att jag skulle känna smärtan. Det gjorde så ont Harry!" Mumlade Ron och slog upp ögonen. Rons blå ögon var fyllda med smärta när de mötte hanns egna gröna. Han önskade att han kunde säga till Ron att det bara varit en dröm, att han var vaken nu och att allt skulle bli bra. Men nu var verkligheten grymmare än drömmen. Han sänkte blicken till Rons ärr och svalde innan han mötte Rons blick igen.

"Det är mitt fel Ron, men jag visste inte… "

"Var det ingen dröm?" Frågade Ron tyst.

"Jag hittade dig i duschen i gårkväll…" svarade han och fingrade lätt på Rons ärr. Ron ryckte till av smärta och han drog snabbt åt sig handen. Ron sänkte blicken till sin vanställda överkropp. Han började långsamt förklara allt som hade hänt sen han försvunnit med husalfen dagen innan. Tiden hade gått så långsamt att det kändes otroligt att det var samma dag som the Daily Prophet hade skrivit om honom och samma dag som Ron kysst Hermione.

"Jag är så ledsen, det är mitt fel att du är skadad…" mumlade han och la försiktigt handen mot Rons bröstkorg medan tårarna ritade ränder på hanns ansikte.

"Åh, Harry det är inte alls ditt fel," mumlade Ron och la sina läppar mot hanns. Han svalde och drog sin hand genom Rons mjuka hår.

"Jag är så rädd att förlora dig," viskade han i Rons öra och torkade sen bort en tår som hade droppat från hanns kind ner på Rons. Orden hade varit svåra att få fram, men de hade känts så nödvändiga att säga. Ett svagt leende krökte Rons vackra läppar.

"Jag tänker inte dö Harry," svarade Ron som om det vore det självklaraste i världen. Han förmådde sig inte att svara.

"Men Harry, snälla sov bredvid mig, även om jag inte är vaken så kommer jag att vara medveten om det," sa Ron och log lite. En tystnad följde.

"Tur att det inte var ombytta roller," sa Ron plötsligt.

"Varför det?" Frågade han, det var inte vad han tänkt säga, orden hade bara kommit ur hanns mun.

"För skulle det ha varit jag som hittat dig naken i duschen så skulle jag nog inte haft koncentration nog att bära in dig till sängen," sa Ron med ett lätt skratt.

* * *

Sådär, jag tänker lägga ut mästa kapitel nu också, och det är det sista.

Skriv en review är du snäll!


	34. That's still beating

För de som känner att de inte kommer ihåg vad som har hänt så kan man läsa om från kap 31 - 33, då tas det mesta som har minsta anknytning till den här epilogen upp.

Ps. Titeln på den här epilogen hänger lite ihop med titeln på den förra... Ds.

* * *

Han vaknade kallsvettig och vettskrämd.

Glasögonen låg bortglömda när han började treva efter Ron bredvid sig. Han fick tag i något som han trodde var en axel.

"Ron. Ron!" Väste han och skakade honom kraftigt medan han kände tårarna trycka på bakom ögonlocken.

"Ron!"

"Aj, sluta Harry, det där gör ont," mumlade Ron sömnigt.

Den enorma vågen av lättnad som träffade honom var tillräckligt för att tårarna skulle rinna över.

"Åh, gud… du skrämde mig…" han drog handen över ansiktet och log lite skakat, "Merlin… jag älskar dig, Ron…" han skakade på huvudet år sin egen blödighet.

Trotts att blicken var suddig av tårar och brist på glasögon såg han att Ron gjorde en missnöjd min.

"Jag sa ju att jag inte tänkte…" Ron var tvungen att avbryta sig för att gäspa, "inte tänkte dö,"

Han skrattade och fick fatt i glasögonen.

"Kom nu, vi måste låta madam Pomfrey titta på dig,"

*~*~*

Det visade sig att med hjälp av ordet han sagt på parselspråk till Ron natten innan mycket riktigt hade räddat Rons liv.

Madam Pomfrey gav Ron ännu en blodpåfyllande dryck, och en för att stilla smärtan, sen beordrade hon Ron att ta det lugnt under dagen.

När hon gick mötte hon Ginny i dörren.

"Ms Weasley," hälsade hon kort, och stängde sen dörren bakom sig.

Han såg spänt på Ginny medan hon betraktade golvet med stort intresse.

"Förlåt, Harry, jag menade inte vad jag sa igår," sen smet hon ut utan att titta upp.

När dörren hade stängts med en smäll bakom henne petade Ron honom i sidan och viskade i hans öra:

"Vad sa hon igår?" Han log och kysste Ron.

"Inget du behöver bry ditt stackars lilla huvud med,"

*~*~*

Det svåraste under resten av dagen visade sig vara att få Ron att sitta still i sin säng. Ron hade överskottsenergi son en drogad kanin och försökte gång på gång att få Harry att ligga med honom. Något som nästan skrämde honom när han tänkte på hur Ron sett ut kvällen innan.

Så när inte det gick försökte han få honom att gå med på att låta honom komma ner till uppehållsrummet.

Det gick han tillslut med på efter viss övertalning.

Han hjälpte en protesterande Ron ner för trappen och satte honom bestämt ner i en av de röda sofforna.

Han suckade tungt och slog sig ner bredvid Ron.

Hermione tittade upp med ett leende och smällde igen sin bok.

"Madam Pomfrey sa att du redan var så gott som återställd," sa hon glatt och slängde en blick på honom.

"Ja, visst är det otroligt," sa Ron frånvarande och såg sig om, "Är det någon som har något att äta?" Frågade han sen.

Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

Nog var Ron tillbaka alltid.

När han tittade upp från Ron fångade Ginny upp hans blick. Hon log tveksamt mot honom.

Han log tillbaka för att visa att hon var förlåten.

Han hoppade förskräckt till när Ron plötsligt la sin kalla hans över hans. Han såg sig hastigt om för att kontrollera att ingen såg dem. Det var ett par stycken som såg på dem, fortfarande uppmärksamma på hans minsta rörelse sen The Daily Prophet's artikel om hans sexuella läggning.

Han vände sig motvilligt mot Ron.

"Harry, jag glömde nästan bort, förlåt för att jag kysste Hermione," sa Ron och såg allvarlig ut. De som betraktat dem såg förvånade ut över Rons ursäkt.

Han brydde sig inte.

Han log mot Ron.

"Det är okej," svarade han och flätade in sina fingrar mellan den andre Gryffindorarens.

Ron tittade ner på deras händer.

Så lyfte han blicken och Rons blåa ögon mötte hanns, och han såg ut som om han hade bestämt sig för att göra något som han egentligen inte var säker på att han borde göra.

"Ron?" Frågade han lågt. Ron tog ett djupt andetag.

"Förlåt…" sa Ron svagt. Men innan han hann undra för vad så pressade Ron sina läppar mot hanns. Förvånat kunde han till en början inte mer än höja på ögonbrynen. Men sen gick en förfärad flämtning genom rummet när han la armarna om Ron och slöt ögonen. Han lät sina händer fläta ihop sig bakom Gryffindorarens nacke och tryckte honom närmre.

Ron släppte snart in honom i sin mun och han kunde inte låta bli att le mot Rons läppar. Han kände hur Ron började glida ur hanns grepp och han släppte honom ytterst motvilligt.

Han mötte Rons oroliga blick, och han kunde inte låta bli att slicka sig snabbt om läpparna där smaken av honom fortfarande var kvar.

"Var det det där du bad om ursäkt för så gör det inget," sa han tyst med ett leende. Hela uppehållsrummet stirrade förfärat på dem, utom Ginny och Hermione som log lite, tre tjejer som grät och Colin Creevey som hade svimmat.

"Jag har ont i huvudet," klagade Dean lågt, som inte verkade kunna förstå om det faktiskt _var _Harry Ron var ihop med, eller om det var Hermione.

"Skulle vi till ner och äta, eller?" Frågade Hermione och bröt den totala tystnaden som hade rått i uppehållsrummet. Han gav Ron en snabb kyss.

"Visst," sa han sen med ett leende.

"Vänta, jag följer med!" Utbrast Ginny och skyndade ikapp dem.

När de kom ut ur uppehållsrummet så brast Ginny ut i skratt.

"Allvarligt, Ronald, av allt _du_ skulle kunna tänkas göra så väntade jag mig inte det!" Skrattade Ginny.

"Använd inte det namnet," muttrade Ron med röda öron.

"Men jag är glad att du gjorde det," sa han och puffade till Ron i sidan vilket fick honom att rodna ännu mer.

"Potter!" Gormade plötsligt en galen röst bakom dem. Alla fyra snodde runt. Lavender kom mot dem med så ilskna steg att hon nästan gjorde hål i golvet.

"Hej," sa han, smått förvånad över att hon använde hanns efternamn. Som svar på det fick han en ordentlig örfil som fick hanns kind att bli ilsket röd. Hermione och Ginny flämtade till. Lavender blängde närmast galet på honom

"_Hur… vågar… du… sno… MIN… pojkvän…!?" _Gastade hon ursinnigt. Han skvatt till och bakade försiktigt ett steg från henne.

Voldemort, släng dig i väggen.

"Öm… jo… asså… j-jag…" stammade han med uppspärrade ögon.

"_HAN VAR JU MIN!"_ Skrek hon i falsett. Sen skrek hon ilsket på ett sådant sätt att hon lät precis som Missnöjda Myrtle, innan hon klampade iväg igen.

När hennes ilskna dunsar försvunnit utom hörhåll lutade sig Ron fram mot honom.

"Jag är väldigt glad att jag inte valde henne," muttrade han i hans öra.

Han log skakigt.

"Jag med," svarade han och kysste honom.

En halv sekund senare blev de avbrutna igen.

"Potter, nog visste jag att du var patetisk, men jag trodde aldrig att du skulle sjunka så lågt," han släppte Rons läppar och vände sig ilsket mot Malfoy.

"Jag menar, jag hade ingen aning om att du hade _så _dålig smak," så rynkade Malfoy ögonbrynen och tänkte efter – något som var en bedrift med tanke på att han knappast kunde besitta någon hjärna.

"Fast å andra sidan, hade du haft bra smak så hade du ju valt mig, så allt blev väl till det bästa," fyra par ögon stirrade misstroende efter Slytherinaren som verkade ha genomgått en personlighetsförändring.

Plötsligt så släppte sig Peeves högljutt ovanför deras huvuden.

Så började han sjunga.

"_Åh Potter, din Pottsork, vad är det här för strul? _

_Du kysser dumma Weasley, trotts att han är ful!" _Så skrattade han kacklande, släppte sig igen, och flög iväg med ett hest skrik.

Han mötte förbryllat Rons blick och skakade förundrat på huvudet.

"Vad ska man säga, " började Ron medan ett leende spreds över hans läppar, "jag älskar Hogwarts,"

Han log.

"Åh, nej, säg inte _'och jag älskar dig',_ för då låter det som ett sliskigt slut på en dålig historia," sa Ron och skakade hastigt på huvudet.

"Om jag frågar om du vill gifta dig med mig då? Låter det som en sliskig början på en bra historia?" Frågade han och höjde ögonbrynen.

Ron tappade hakan.

Det var inget han hade planerat, men nu när han väl sagt det kändes det självklart.

Hermione och Ginny flämtade bakom honom.

Så drogs Rons mungipor sakta upp i ett leende.

"Det låter perfekt," sa han lågt, drog Harry till sig och kysste honom.

* * *

Efter långt om länge har min kompis tillslut lyckats få mig till att skriva ett alternativt slut på den här. Ni kan kanske bahöva läsa om lite. Jag kom inte ihåg särskilt mkt, och det är jag som har skrivit den... :/ Men ni kan ju såklart ha bättre minne än jag. (Det är inte svårt kan jag säga)  
Men känner ni att ni vill läsa om så är det (som jag skrev där uppe) från kap 31 som gäller. Eller ja, ni får ju självklart läsa mer om ngn känner för det, men...

Jag hoppas att ngn tycker om det trotts att det var lyte hastigt skrivet! (Har inte läst igenom det för stavfel heller) :D

Originalsången från Peeves:

Åh Potter, din pottsork, vad är det för strul?  
Du tar död på elever och tror det är kul!

2:a boken.

Klaga om ni känner för det, men nu tror jag inte det kommer något mer på den här!


End file.
